Family & Revenge
by Bal-Breelice09121994
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are finally beginning to feel accepted and loved by their new family. But when Maleficent chooses to take her revenge on Auradon will she be able to tempt them back to their old ways or can they keep their promise to be good? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Will mostly focus on Bal but will also include Doug/Evie, Jay/Audrey, Carlos/Jane.
1. Feeling Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants in any way or the characters... Only additional characters that may be added in and the plot.**

 **Author's Note: A bit of background on this story... Ben's coronation was on 3** **rd** **March the same date as I am having Ben's birthday in this story. This chapter starts in the middle of October 6 weeks after the new school year starts. Also, Ben's parents (Beast and Belle) have now accepted Mal as Ben's girlfriend since she saved them at the coronation.**

 **Mal's POV.**

I sat next to Evie in our Intermediate Goodness class with Fairy Godmother when I suddenly felt very unwell. "M? You okay?" Evie asked me, I assume because I looked as ill as I felt in that particular moment. I could only shake her head in response before darting from the classroom, casting a quick glance at the next table where Carlos and Jay are sat, and into the nearest girls toilet. Rushing into the first stall and just managing to kneel down before I was violently ill. After a couple of minutes I heard someone come into the toilets which was quickly followed by my best friends voice. "M? You in here?" Evie called out. Flushing the toilet as I now felt a little better I left the stall to come face to face with my blue haired friend with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing here, E?" I asked the other girl while going to the sink to rinse my mouth out. God I hate being ill. Mostly because of what my mother used to be like back on the isle.

"Fairy Godmother asked me to make sure your okay. Are you?" She asked me. She was visibly worried about me probably because this is the first time I have ever let myself become noticably ill since I was small.

"I guess, it was probably just all that junk food I've been eating the past few weeks. Can you tell her I've gone back to the dorm please. I'm still not a hundred percent." I responded. Suddenly feeling tired and just wanting to go to sleep.

"Yeah sure. Text me if you need anything M." Was the last thing Evie said before giving me a brief hug and going back to class. I left shortly after, once I was sure I wouldn't throw up on the way back. I reached my dorm a few minutes later and immediately laid on my bed.

I turned over to face the wall next to her bed hoping to be more comfortable laid that way when I noticed my calendar didn't have the mark on indicating my period. Sitting up a little too quickly, making myself feel even more sick, I flipped back to last month and noticed that month didn't have the little red star on it either. It was then I realised I would have to go get myself a test. I had been that busy with her school work and spending time with Ben that I hadn't noticed. Putting on a hat to cover her hair and sunglasses to cover my face. Hoping no one would recognise me underneath it all. The last thing I need was for Ben to read an article online about me buying a pregnancy test.

I was back within an hour and was now sat on my bed waiting for the five minutes to be up to look at the test. I became so lost in my thoughts of what I would do if it was positive when my phone chimed to indicate the time was up I jumped slightly. Looking down at my hands holding the test I turned it over so I could see the small window. Pregnant. Damn, how would Ben take this. Thinking it was best just to get it over with I sent a text to Ben saying we needed to talk soon. Two minutes later a knock on her door surprised me. I slid the test into her bedside cabinet so whoever was at the door wouldn't see it I got up and opened the door slightly. "Ben!?" I said, shocked to see him so soon. "What are you doing here?"

"You text em and said we needed to talk so here I am." He replied. I stepped back to let him past and once the door was closed he spoke again. "Mal, what's going on?"

"Ben, I'm..." I began to tell him but I began tearing up half way through so I decided it was just better to show him. I walked over to my bedside cabinet, pulled open the drawer and just handed Ben the test.

"What's this?" He asked me. Turning the test over in his hand, his eyes widening when he saw the word, pregnant. "You're pregnant!?" He exclaimed. Pulling me into a hug as I began to nod. "Mal, this is amazing! I'm so happy right now."

"Really?" I asked. Not completely believing his reaction.

"Yeah." He said, finally releasing me from his hug. "Wait, is there anything you need? Anything to eat?" Urgh why did he have to mention food. Now I feel sick again. I shook my head too worried that if I tried to talk I would throw up again. After a couple of minutes Ben began to worry that Mal hadn't spoken. "Mal, are you okay?"

I began nodding and realised I needed to start talking. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just felt really sick then." Ben gave a brief nod before I continued. "Ben I wanna tell you parents and Evie but I wanna wait to tell everyone else. How do you feel about that?" I asked him not knowing how he wanted to go about things.

"I'm fine with that Mal but I also think we should tell Fairy Godmother. You need someone at school who knows apart from me and Evie." I nodded again seeing his reasoning and completely agreeing. "Do you want the rest of the day off school Mal?"

"Oh, I already have. Fairy Godmother sent Evie to check on me after I ran out of the class this morning and I told Evie to tell her I was taking the day off school as I was unwell." I explained.

"Okay, then I think we should tell my parents. I'll take the day off as well and we can sort some things out, okay?" I just smiled at him. He's taking this much better then I thought. "Come on we'll take my bike." Ben said leading me out of my room.

It took 30 minutes to get to Castle Beast. Now we were there I was starting to get nervous. I mean me and Ben's parents have been getting on better lately but now I'm beginning to wonder if this news will make them go back to not trusting me anymore. Ben must have sensed my unease as when he got off his bike he took my hand and said "Mal, it'll be fine. Come on."

I followed him into the castle where me met Belle and Beast who were obviously coming out to meet us. "Ben, Mal, shouldn't you two be in school?" Belle asked us.

"Yeah, Mom but we wanted to come and talk to you and Dad." Ben replied. I took a deep breath as we followed them into the living room. This would go one of two ways they would accept it or go absolutely ballistic. I sat next to Ben opposite his parents when Ben started talking again. "Okay I have no idea how you are going to take this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Mal's pregnant. We found out today." Ben decided to stay quiet after that and I felt too sick to talk but more worryingly so, Ben's parents had still not said anything. It was at least five minutes before Beast spoke.

"Are you kidding me!? How can you be that irresponsible!? Really Ben." He calmed and took a deep calming breath when Belle placed her hand on his arm. "I'm not mad just..." He took another deep breath "Disappointed." I released a breath I didn't even realise I was holding when Belle spoke. "I'm assuming you haven't made a doctors appointment yet then, Mal?" I just shook my head in response not trusting my voice or gag reflex enough to try and speak. "Okay well you obviously aren't that far along so why don't you two stay here tonight since it's Friday and we can talk more tonight or tomorrow." Both me and Ben nodded until I was hit with the worst wave of nausea I've ever had in my life. I knew straight away that I wouldn't be able to fight this off and ran straight for the nearest toilet/bathroom slamming the door closed behind me and kneeling at the toilet just in time, being violently sick for the second time this morning.

I jumped slightly when I felt someone pull my hair back out of my face and rub soothing circles on my back. "Shh, it's okay Mal, it's only me." Belle said noticing me jump when she moved my hair. After a few minutes I stopped feeling so sick and lent back away from the toilet, flushing it as I went. Belle let go of my hair as I shuffled against the wall. She handed me a cloth and a glass on water from the tap kneeling next to me. "When did the morning sickness start Mal?" She asked me in a soothing voice. Taking a sip of water I replied "This morning." Belle just nodded her understanding and helped me up.

"Can you tell Ben I've gone to get some things from my dorm for tonight please?" I asked the former queen. She began to nod before a worried look came over her face. "What?" I asked not understanding why she would be worried. I've teleported a thousand times over the summer in front of her.

"Are you sure your feeling up to it, Mal?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Belle. I promise. I'll be back in a few." I said before disappearing in a small amount of purple smoke.

 **Ben POV.**

My Mom came back into the living room after about five minutes or so but without Mal. "Hey Mom, where's Mal?" I asked. Surely she can't still be being sick.

"Oh, she just teleported back to her dorm to get some things for staying here tonight." Mom replied. I just nodded in reply. Mal should be back soon.

 **Mal POV.**

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. Once I teleported into mine and Evie's room I noticed it was a total mess. All my things are thrown all over the the drawers of my bedside cabinet are on the floor. I can see all my things other then my spell book. I bagen moving everything in the hopes of finding it but I was interrupted when my phone rung. Answering my phone I said "Hello?... Hi Evie... What?... Why are you in the woods?... Okay, I'll come get you now... Don't move from that clearing... Bye"

 _Well cleaning the room up and finding my spell book would have to wait._ I thought as I teleported to the clearing Evie said she would wait for me in.

Arriving in the clearing I couldn't see Evie. _Domn it Evie! I told you not to move!_ "Evie!" I called out in the hope she was still nearby. "Evie!"

It was then I heard a noise behind me. I began to turn around to find the source of the noise hoping it was Evie when everything suddenly went black.

 **Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a FanFic. Please comment/review what you guys think.**


	2. Mal Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants in any way or the characters... Only additional characters that may be added in and the plot.**

 **Author's Note: Anything written in italics are the characters thoughts, anything in bold is a text message. Also, sorry for the length between this chapter and the first, I couldn't get this chapter how I wanted it. I'm still not 100 percent on it but hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **Ben's POV.**

I stared at my phone screen again hoping for something from Mal. She left almost two hours ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since. I've left voice mails and sent text messages. _Screw this! I'm going to school to look for her._ "Something's not right. She should have been back by now. I'm going to school to find her." I said getting up from the couch. "Mom, Dad, can you handle any emergencies that come through?"

"Of course we can, Ben. Go find Mal." Mom replied, with Dad nodding in the background. After a talk with him while my mom was with Mal he understand it just happened and we didn't plan it. He actually kinda seemed happy and excited towards the end of the talk.

"Thanks." And with that I was out of the door. The ride that took half an hour earlier only took me fifteen minutes in my rush to find Mal. I didn't even park my bike properly in the car park I just ran into school. On my way to Mal's dorm I literally ran into Evie. "Hey Evie, sorry about that."

"That's okay Ben. What's the rush?" Evie asked me.

"Have you seen Mal?" Evie just shook her head in response. "She left my parents castle two hours ago and she hasn't returned my calls or texts since."

"Come on we'll see if she's in dorm room." A few minutes later Evie opened the door to the worst sight I've seen. Everything was thrown all over the floor, the tables turned upside down, chairs toppled over.

"I hope Mal wasn't here when this happened." I said, Evie just looked at me and nodded in agreement before I said "Come on, we're going to go go find the others. I need to find Mal."

"Ben she probably went for some fresh air. What's the rush to find her?" Evie asked me. I completely forgot she didn't know.

"Erm... Mal's pregnant." I told her. It's probably Mal's place to tell her but I don't really have a choice I need her help to find Mal and to convince the others with out telling them the reason why. Mal made it clear no one but my parents, Evie and Fairy Godmother were to know yet.

"Okay, let's go." She responded, grabbing a hold of my wrist and pulled me down the hall towards the boys dorm room.

When we finally got there we realised it wouldn't be that hard to find the other as most of them were already in the boys room. With the door slightly open (Fairy Godmothers rule when there were boys and girls in the same room) we pushed it open further to find Jay, Audrey, Carlos and Jane already there. We just needed to find Lonnie and Doug. I hadn't brought over any new VK's this year after deciding Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos would need a bit more time to settle in so really these guys were the only ones I could trust to help me find Mal. Sure everyone else at school had grown to accept and care for Mal in their own way but they didn't know her as well as our group did. I decided to shoot the others a text rather than leave the room to find them.

 **To Lonnie, Doug: Hi guys meet the rest of us in Jay and Carlos' room. It's important**

I showed Evie my phone and seeing her nod I looked up from my phone noticing the others looking at us. They all seemed confused but before I could explain why we were their Evie spoke. "Guys, we need to talk. It's about Mal but I'll wait until Lonnie and Doug get here to elaborate." They four just nodded their confusion now turning to worry. It was then I realised Eve didn't know not to say anything so I pulled her to one side and explained what me and Mal had decided as the other two walked in. Now we just had to tell them all what was happening.

 **Mal's POV.**

 _Urgh! My head is pounding! Where am I?_ I slowly opened my eyes to see darkness. All I can see is black walls and I realised I was in some kind of cave. I had no idea where since I don't even know of anywhere in Auradon that has caves. I realised after trying to move that I'm on the floor with my hands tied behind my back. I managed to shuffle into sitting position when I noticed how light headed and sick I felt. That was then that I heard someone else. "Well it's about time you came around. Being good really must have turned you soft, Mal."

"Mother?" I asked as a shadow walked closer. No, it can't be. She's supposed to be a lizard, locked up in a room in the museum. It was as the figure walked closer I saw her. There was no mistaking that it was my mother. "What are you doing here, Mother?" I insisted. Looking around the cave to find a way out and just hoping Ben can find me.

"I'm here to give you a choice. You can either join me and help me take over Auradon or I can destroy you. Quite an easy choice really." She tells me as she walked over to where I was sitting on the floor, crouching in front of me. Does she even think that's a choice for me. I wont go back to who I was.

"I will never turn evil again, and you will never take over Auradon." I snapped at my mother, who responded by slapping me across my face causing my eyes to settle on the cave entrance. Maybe I could try teleporting? No I don't have enough energy or balance for that. Before I can think of anything else I feel my mother grab my chin and turn my face back to face her. "So that's your decision it is, Mal? Your choosing once again to stand in my way?" _Seriously!? How stupid is my mother! This isn't even a choice. I love Ben too much to betray him by siding with my mother._ I couldn't even bring myself to answer, what in my opinion was a pointless question, so I just glared at her and pulled my face from her grip.

My mother just laughed at me as she stood up. "Well, we'll see if you attitude changes when I have the Fairy Godmothers wand." She sneered at me. I wanted to respond, to tell her she would never get the wand, that I would stop her again but as I opened my mouth to tell her I had to turn my head as I started baulking (gagging). I'm sure if I had anything in my system I would have been sick but thankfully I hadn't eaten all day and had nothing left. I dread to think what my mother would've done if she saw me throw up.

After what felt like forever I finally stopped to find my mother smirking at me. God I hope she doesn't know. It was then I realised I had to get away from her. It's not only me I have to think about now. I began to pull at the restraints around my wrists. "It's no use struggling, Mal. Those are enchanted so they can't be loosened unless someone undoes them for you. You also can't use your magic while in them since I know you channel your magic through your hands the same way I do." She explained to me rather smugly. She was obviously proud of herself for this but she hadn't mentioned the baby, so hopefully she didn't know.

I looked around hoping to see a way out but all I saw was what was obviously the entrance to whatever cave we were in but it looked really far away. My only chance of getting to it or getting anywhere would be a spell but I couldn't with my mother stood there, as soon as I would begin to saw it she would find a way to stop me. It wasn't until I felt a hand collide with my face again that I came out of my thoughts. I looked back to my mother who was still crouched after slapping me and I realised my mistake. I had seen that face many times before, she was talking to me and I didn't listen to her. This wasn't going to end well.

Her next sentence however terrified me more then I would care it admit. "Well maybe your child will have better listening skills when I raise it to be as evil as you should have been." This can't be happening. How could she even know!

"You will never have my baby" I responded to her. I was supposed to sound threatening or hell even strong willed but as I spoke I heard my voice crack and the worry she had caused me was evident by the way I was speaking.

"Oh Mal. You have no choice." She said as she reached for my stomach with her free hand, her sceptre was still in the other hand. I tried to move as she placed her hand on my flat stomach but I couldn't. I was too terrified of what she would or could do and worst of all I had no way to protect myself and the baby. It was then I heard my mother muttering to herself. She was saying something about my baby being powerful and raising it to be evil. She said something else, but I couldn't hear what before she moved her hand, stood up and disappeared. I'm assuming to go get the wand but I was just glad to be free of her. _Like hell will she raise mine and Ben's child to be evil. She's not getting near our child period._ I was then I worried where my mother had gone. Had she gone to get the wand or was she torturing Auradon just for fun first. I knew with these enchanted restraints on me the only chance I had of getting out of there was a spell. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "Let no wrong transpire, transport me to where I desire" I said, my voice still wavering. When I opened my eyes I hoped I would be back at Castle Beast with Ben, Adam and Belle but I hadn't gone anywhere. I was still stick inside the cave. _Damn my mother! She must have put some kind of magical block so while I'm here I can't use any of my magic._ I knew I had to figure out how to get out of here but without magic and not knowing where I am made that difficult. Not to mention I had no idea when my mother would be back.

 **Ben's POV.**

Mal had now been gone a little over 3 hours and me and Evie have just told the others what's happened. They just sat there staring at us. _God damn it! Am I the only one motivated to find her!?_ Surprisingly it was Audrey who recovered first and asked "What can we do to help?" To my own and Mal's surprise Audrey has become a close friend of Mal's since my coronation. She apologised at the after party and has since shown to be a good friend to us both, more so since she and Jay stopped skirting around their feelings for each other and started dating a few months ago. I was about to answer when my phone rung. "Hi Mom" I said answering the phone. "No I haven't found Mal yet. Why?" I couldn't believe what she told be after that. "What! What do you mean they can't find Maleficent!" That caused all heads to turn to me. I don't even care that I'm shouting at my mother. I have a pregnant girlfriend to find and now I've been told her lunatic mother is loose. "Yes mom, I'll be careful. Bye" I said before hanging up. I could barely control my temper right now and the others seemed to notice that.

"Okay guys we need to split into pairs. Look anywhere Mal usually goes just in case she needed some space but with Maleficent out..." I couldn't even bring myself to finish that sentence. I just hope we find her unharmed. "Evie, go with Doug and check the library, art room, anywhere in school Mal uses when she needs space." Doug just moved next to Evie. The pair just nodded in response. My voice showing my anger and they all knew better then to push me when I'm in these moods. The only person to ever snap me out of them is Mal. "Jay, take Audrey and check the school grounds. Carlos, go with Jane and check the forest near school. Lonnie your with me, we'll the enchanted lake." I took one last look at our friends before saying "We'll meet back here afterwards."

I took forever to get to the lake. Lonnie insisted we walked there instead of taking my scooter. Although that was probably to give me a chance to calm down. If that was the case then it started to work until we actually reached the lake then my worry and anger came back tenfold. Mal always sat on the ruins whenever she came here. I had taught her to swim after our first date, since she nearly drowned trying to save me but she still refused to go in the water unless someone was with her. I swam over to the waterfall to look behind it, just in case. But as I suspected it was also empty.

By the time me and Lonnie got back to school it was almost curfew. It was growing dark outside and I'd received a few texts from my parents. Asking if we had found Mal, letting me know there was a few people who have reported seeing someone who looks like Maleficent around town and in some of the villages and one saying there had been another attempt to take Fairy Godmothers wand. Of course me, Fairy Godmother, my mother and my father knew the one in the museum was a fake and I had told Mal as well but that attempt could have only been one person. Maleficent.

We reached Jay and Carlos' dorm and as soon as I opened the door and saw all their faces I knew they hadn't found Mal. Evie, Jane and Audrey looked close to tears and the boys were just looking worried. I knew we would need more help and without thinking I turned and ran from the room. I didn't even stop when my friends began calling for me to come back. I sprinted to the headmistress' office and burst through the door. Usually I wait and knock but I just forgot myself and ran straight through.

Fairy Godmother jumped up from her seat as a ran into the office. Seeing me however she took a breath and sat back down. "Ben, what can I do for you?" she asked me.

"Mal is missing. Me and the group have searched everywhere we can think of for her and we can't find her anywhere. With Maleficent free I didn't know who else would be able to help other then you." I rushed out. I'm not even sure if she understood it all. Until she nodded.

"Yes your parents have rung me and informed me Ben. I'll look into what can be dome to help locate Mal. But your parents have asked me to tell you they would like you at home tonight." Fairy Godmother told me. I just nodded thankful to have a little magical help. Hopefully that means we can find her sooner. Today was supposed to be a happy day for us and now it's turned to crap. I thanked her and headed out of the school. I knew I wouldn't sleep until I knew Mal was safe but I didn't see the need to worry my parents by not going home. I text my mom as I got onto my scooter to tell her I was on my way home before she rang me demanding to know where I was.

Again I was that lost in thought about Mal I made it back home in 15 minutes. My mom was stood at the top of the castle steps waiting for me and when I was within reach she pulled me into a hug. Although I'm not sure if it was more for me or her. "Where's dad?" I asked. Usually they were both there waiting when I came home. "He's trying to sort out the mess at the museum. Apparently when Maleficent realised the wand was a fake she started destroying things in rage." Mom replied. I just nodded. _I hope if she has Mal she doesn't take it out on her. She doesn't even know where the wand is just that the one in the museum if fake._ I didn't even wait for my mom to speak after that I just headed straight up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I knew my mom would make me eat if I stayed with her and I didn't feel like it. Realising I had no hope of getting to Mal until tomorrow now I finally let my tears fall. After a bit I couldn't stop the tears if I tried and with my mother realising I need to be alone and probably staying in the library all night, I ended up crying myself to sleep.

 **Mal's POV (the next day).**

My mother had finally gone back out of the cave. She came back last night furious. She had found out the wand in the museum was now a fake and was adamant I knew where the real one was. It took all of my will power I had left, which after not eating all day wasn't the easiest thing to do, to convince her I had no idea where the wand was. I was sure after last night I had a bruise on my throat from her pinning me to the wall before she finally took my word for it that I had no clue where it is.

I knew if I had any chance of getting out it would have to be now. So still unsteady of my feet I struggled to stand up. I took a few moments for get my footing before slowly making my way towards the entrance I spotted yesterday. I reached it in no time as it wasn't as far away as it seemed to be. Had I have been more steady on my feet I would have probably reached it in have the time. Holding my breath I stepped through it, releasing the breath as I managed to get through with no complications and acme face to face with a forest. Obviously my mother hadn't planned on this. Hoping being clear of whatever magic my mother had put on the cave would be enough I repeated my spell "Let no wrong transpire, transport me to where I desire" closing my eyes and thought of the library at Castle Beast. I thought at least there I could have a few minutes before I had to face anyone.

Opening my eyes I half expected to see the forest but was pleasantly surprised to find I was indeed in the library. However, there were two things I hadn't counted on. The first was the figure sat reading in the chair when I got there. The second was the amount of energy it would take for me to actually use the transportation spell. The last thing I remember before darkness consumed me was a gasp followed by "Ben! Adam!"

 **Author's Note: Again I apologise for the delay. As I stated earlier this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be but I hope you guys like it. We haven't seen the last of Maleficent by a long shot but I only wanted their first encounter to be brief.**


	3. A Check Up & A Small Irregularity

**No One's POV.**

"Ben! Adam!" Belle shouted as loud as possible running over to Mal as she fell to the floor. She quickly knelt next to the teenager hoping to get the girl to respond but to no avail. This was the scene Adam walked into. He had told Ben to stay outside the library until he knew what was going on, as it was unlike Belle to shout for anything. However, from his current angle he couldn't see Mal on the floor, just his wife knelt on the floor leaning over. But walking towards Belle he quickly realised what was going on.

"Ben! You may want to come in here" He called to his son who was in the room in a split second. It was then Belle moved slightly and he saw a purple head on the floor in front of his mother. "Mal?" He managed to breath out before running to his unconscious girlfriend and hugging her. It was then the three of them noticed Mal's hands were still tied behind her back but no matter what they tried Belle and Adam couldn't undo/break them.

"Adam, ring Fairy Godmother. If they are magical she should be able to undo them. Then ring for the on call doctor to come to the hospital wing, she needs to be checked over." Belle practically demanded her husband as she ran her fingers through the girls hair. Belle was a very laid back and easy going person, except for when it came to her family. She cared deeply for her family, which over the past few months had come to mean Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos as well. She saw them as her adoptive children. To see Mal like this, bruised and unconscious worried her to no end, especially in her condition. Belle could only imagine what her son was going through. Adam knowing better then to argue with Belle when she spoke like that just reached for his cell phone to make the calls.

Within seconds of Adam explaining the situation to Fairy Godmother and before he could even end the call properly the older fairy was standing in the room, wand in hand, looking down at the girl still being held protectively in Ben's arms. Belle moved to a side to allow Fairy Godmother to undo the restraints but as soon as they were on the floor Belle was back in her previous position. "Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Belle said looking at the older fairy.

"No problem, Belle. Someone please let me know how she is after she wakes and when she will be back at school. Obviously I will excuse both Mal and Ben for a few days should the need arise." Belle just smiled her reply before turning her attention back to Mal as Fairy Godmother left.

Adam turned back to his family as he came off the phone. "The doctor on her way. We need to take her down to the hospital wing." Both Ben and Belle nodded as Ben lifted his unconscious girlfriend into his arms and immediately left the library, heading to the hospital wing, his parents behind him.

 **Ben's POV.**

I reached the hospital wing within minutes and gently placed Mal onto the empty bed in one of the side rooms. She looked awful. She was unbelievably pale, she was bruised more then I've ever even seen one person bruised before and worst of all there was no sign she was alright. She hadn't moved an inch, there was no moan/groan to indicate she was even in pain, nothing to reassure us she was going to be okay. Then there was the baby to worry about. I knew Mal would protect the baby but from the look of her... No I couldn't even finish that thought. They would both be okay. They are home now and are safe, I would do everything in my power to make sure they stayed that way.

I turned my attention to the doctor as she walked in. "Good morning, Your Majesties." She greeted us with a cheerfulness I knew none of us shared right now. Urgh, the upbeat tone of her voice is really starting to irritate me. I tuned out most of what she was saying. I caught the fact she was going to check Mal for injuries and get her started on some kind of vitamins to help the baby but she was going to wait until Mal was awake to perform an ultrasound. I focused back on my girlfriends face not even registering the fact my parents had been asked to leave the room until the doctor caught my attention by clearing her throat. I didn't even wait to let her speak. Once I noticed my parents weren't there I knew what she was going to say. "I'm not leaving her." I stated stubbornly. The doctor merely nodded in response before starting to check Mal over for broken bones and such.

I moved back slightly allowing her access to Mal's left side to finish checking her over. After what seemed like forever she moved back to the end of the bed before addressing me as I moved back to Mal's side taking her hand in mine. "Your Majesty, there are no broken bones or open wounds. It is purely bruising which looks worse than it actually is. Although she may have a sore throat for a few days and be aching and tired, with plenty of food, drink and rest she will be fully recovered within a week. She will wake up once she is ready, this is purely her body's way of coping with the recent stress it has been subject to." I just nodded and turned my attention back to my still unconscious girlfriend as the doctor started to write in her chart, probably what she just explained to me. I hope she wakes up soon. It's then I realized I still hadn't told anyone she was back and safe. I decided to shoot them all a text since they have been just as worried as me.

 **To Audrey, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Jane, Jay, Lonnie: Mal is back. She managed to transport herself back to the castle this morning she is mostly okay... Just bruised. Will tell you all more later on.** I probably could have gone into more detail but I would give it until lunch time before they have all rung me at one point or another demanding to know how Mal is.

I began running my fingers though Mal's hair since I knew it calmed her when she was injured, poorly or upset. I had no idea how much time has passed since I've been stood next to her so to try and get some kind of sign she is alright I began speaking to her, completely forgetting the doctor was still in the room. "Mal, I need you to wake up now. I need some kind of sign you are okay, please. I'm going out of my mind with worry right now, please just any sign you are okay. I love you, Mal. I need you to come back to me."

 **Mal's POV.**

My body just wouldn't comply with anything I wanted it to do. I started to come around to Ben talking to me about how much he is worried. I don't even know how I got to Ben, the last voice I heard was Belle's. I was sure Ben should have been at school by the time I appeared in the library then again I had no idea what the time was, I still don't. Hell, I don't even know where I am except since Ben is there I know I'm nowhere near my mother. I can't even force my eyes to open so I can see Ben and put his mind at rest. It's then I realize he is running his fingers through my hair. Which is very calming right now. I use this time to take a mental inventory of sorts of how I feel. I notice straight away my head is pounding. If I didn't know any better I'd say Doug's dad and uncles were mining gems inside my head. Other then that everything was just achy and sore. I feel Ben take my hand in his free one and give it a gentle squeeze. Summoning all my strength I try and squeeze his hand to my surprise my body seemed to accomplish this task although not as tightly as I would have liked, it was still enough for Ben to feel which I was extremely happy about.

"Mal?" Ben asked, he sounded almost afraid, like he thought he was imagining it. "Mal, can you open your eyes for me?" He asked. It's not a difficult thing to ask but for some reason my eye lids just didn't seem to want to open. After a while of them fluttering they finally opened and I was able to see Ben's face looking down at me. I weakly smiled up at him briefly before he moved down to hug me causing me to wince slightly from the unexpected movement. "Sorry Mal." he apologised as he slowly pulled away. It was then we acknowledged someone else was in the room when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Mal, I am Dr Thanet. How are you feeling?" She said. Looking at me with a warm expression.

"I feel tired and sore. I have a terrible head ache but otherwise okay." I explained hating how my voice was cracking from my sore throat. I looked back at Ben, who still hadn't taken his eyes off me, but something about his facial expression had me worried. Almost as if he were scared. That's when I remembered the baby. Damn how could I forget. I turned back to Doctor Thanet as quick as my neck would allow. "The baby?" I asked her "How is the baby?"

I felt Ben place his arm around my shoulders as she responded to my question. "We were waiting for you to wake up before I performed an ultrasound, Mal. I will go and get the machine now." With that she was out of the door, leaving me to my thoughts. _I hope nothing is wrong. I will kill my mother if she has harmed my baby in anyway._ I didn't realise how far gone in my own thoughts I was until I heard the door open once more and saw the doctor come back with a weird looking machine. It looked like some weird kind of computer and in my worry over the baby and how the ultrasound, I think she called it, would be performed I went back to my thoughts and I barely registered her asking me to lift my t-shirt up. I did as she asked without thinking. It was when I flinched from the cold gel she placed of my stomach I was brought back to the present.

"This may feel a little uncomfortable as I may have to press on your stomach slightly." Dr Thanet informed me. I just nodded back as she placed the 'wand' over my stomach pressing slightly. What looked like a static picture appeared on the screen but before long a small flicker was in the middle of the screen. The monitor was turned more towards us as Dr Thanet spoke to us. "There" she started pointing to the little flicker I had seen moments ago and the grey oval around it "is your baby. From the looks of things and how developed your baby is I would say your about five weeks along. Congratulations." She explained to us. I couldn't even speak, I couldn't take my eyes of the most beautiful picture ever currently in front of me. "I'm just going to turn on the sound so I can hear the heartbeat." I saw Ben nod out of the corner of my eye but I just stared at the screen my tears filling my eyes. A few seconds later the room was filled with a fast, almost thumping noise. It was a strange sound to hear but none the less it brought smiles to both my own and Ben's face that is until we saw Dr Thanet's expression. Seeing that our smiles fell immediately. Seeing us looking at her she began to explain herself. "Nothing is wrong, your majesty, Mal. Your baby is healthy. It is merely the baby's heartbeat is a little fast. It is a common irregularity that will sort itself out in time. It is probably due to the stress of the past 24 hours."

I felt like a wait had been lifted of my shoulders hearing this. The baby is healthy. I smiled at Ben who wore a look of complete happiness and love on his face. We just lost got lost in each others eyes. We didn't even notice the doctor clean my stomach, print out a picture and leave the room. We only noticed when Ben's chimed from his pocket that we were alone. As Ben checked his phone I picked up the small picture. I didn't own a lot of actual picture I usually painted things or kept the photos on my phone but this is by far the best picture I have. Seeing Ben look up from his phone I showed him the picture but I noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Ben, what's wrong?" I asked him. He had been so happy. What's happened.

"I have to leave in an hour. I have to sit in on a sidekick council meeting that I blew off yesterday and the other royals have gotten wind of Maleficent escaping and have called an emergency meeting straight afterwards." Ben explained to me looking an equal mix of upset and angry. I was a little upset he wouldn't be able to stay with me today but he had to attend his meetings since he is now king. Besides it's not like I'll be on my own. I'm sure Belle or Adam will be around.

"Ben," I started as I reached for his hand "I understand. Besides it's not like I will be alone I'm sure your parents will hover today so I won't be on my own." I explained to him. I knew it would be true once I was allowed to leave here I would rarely find myself alone "I will be fine. Go do your king-y stuff." I said causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Oh speaking of my parents, they're waiting in the little waiting room. You feeling up to seeing them right now?" Ben asked me, I just nodded before he kissed my forehead and left to get them.

It was a matter of minutes before I heard a pair of heels walking down the corridor towards the room I am in, in what I now recognise as the hospital wing at the castle. It was a few seconds after I started hearing the heels that the door swung open once more and I saw Belle walking towards me in her signature yellow sundress. I didn't even have time to say hello to her or Adam (who had entered behind her with Ben) before she pulled me into a hug. "Oh Mal, honey. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" She started rambling. I went to answer her questions as she released me from her embrace but Adam beat me to it. "Belle, dear. Let the girl breath then I'm sure she will answer your questions." He told her before smiling at me. He still makes me slightly nervous but since he and I talked after the coronation we have been getting along a lot better.

"I'm fine, Belle, honestly. A little sore and achy but I'm okay. The baby is fine. The doctor said the heartbeat was a little fast but it was nothing to worry about." I explained to the pair. It was weird having these two parental figures love and care for me. All my mother ever wanted was for me to be like her, no matter the cast. I was never allowed to be me, just exactly like her. All Belle and Adam wanted was for all of us, me, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos to be happy and healthy. It was after our Summer break ended a little over six weeks ago I began to look at them as the parents I never had. They were basically the parents I always wished I had when I was growing up. Only Ben knew how I felt about them, not even they knew.

It was then Adam spoke to both me and Ben. "Okay, well Dr Thanet came out to see us. You are free to go Mal. Ben I know you have meetings and since I have to be present at your second meeting to represent myself and Belle, I will go with you while Belle stays with Mal." Adam explained leaving little room for argument. However, Ben told me the council which includes the kingdoms royals had been called meaning Belle would also have to be present, right. I expressed my confusion to the trio. "No, Mal." Belle began to explain to me. "As long as one of us is present that person can speak for the pair. It is preferred if both members attend but it isn't essential." _Huh._ I thought to myself. _Something my Poly Sci (Political Science) teacher failed to explain properly when we discussed a few weeks back how the councils are run._

The best part about being treated in the castle's hospital wing is no travelling to get home. Ben just carried me (Yes carried me. Because apparently being a little sore/achy means you can't walk in this castle) through the and set me down in the library on the sofa. I had asked to come in this room. If they're not going to let me do anything I at least want plenty of books near me I can read. Although it wasn't long before me and Belle were interrupted by Mrs Potts. She brought in a tray but strategically placed herself in my line of view so I couldn't see what she had brought through. I noticed her hand a cup of tea to Belle before she turned towards me, smiling. It was then I realised why. She had brought me a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. It was widely known around the castle I loved strawberries but I had yet to try them in chocolate. I took the bowl from the elderly woman, who made her leave once I had placed the bowl on my lap, and taking a bite out of one of the strawberries I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. These are amazing. Seriously Auradon Chefs are genius'. Belle chuckled next to me at my reaction but I couldn't care less. I just began to work my way through the rather large bowl of strawberries. Internally thanking Mrs Potts or Ben or whoever had the idea to bring me these. They are literally the best thing I ever tasted. It took me around ten minutes to finish them off but rather then letting me move the bowl myself Belle took it from me and placed it on the table. Okay that will start getting old very fast. I know it's because they care but it's going to get old, fast. I began reading again but it wasn't long before lack of sleep caught up with me and I fell asleep, curled up on the sofa.

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for the wait. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend, Monday latest. I realise not much really happened in this chapter but I felt the check up for Mal and the baby were necessary for the story. I also am aware that in America it isn't called an ultrasound but as I wasn't sure what it was actually called and since I am British I decided to use the British term for it. If anyone knows the American term so I can include it in other chapters could you leave me a review please. Please let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Council Meetings & Nightmares

**Ben's POV.**

As I walked towards the council meeting room I felt so bad. I had taken Mal to the library, at her request, and then had practically ran out of the room to get ready. After getting the message about the meetings we talked for another half hour before I carried Mal through the castle, leaving myself less then thirty minutes to get a shower, change and get to the meeting I had with the Sidekicks. I sighed inwardly. I honestly have no idea what they could want to talk about. I mean I meet with them every month and have put meetings off until the month after before now. Why was this one so important. I came to a stop at the double doors as Lumierre smiled at me. I took a breath before nodding at Lumierre who opened the doors and entered before me. "Announcing his Majesty, King Ben." He told the room. I walked past him and smiled slightly. I have known him my entire life as I have most of the staff here. Lumierre was one of my fathers most trusted advisers while he ruled Auradon and I had come to deeply respect his opinion greatly. Although I respected his opinion even before I became King it was Chip I trusted the most and him I went to with any problems I had about Council's and such.

I looked around the room as I sat down and noticed everyone was already there. Sat along the left side of the table was the seven dwarfs (closest to me was Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Dopey, Sleepy) with Genie sat at the far end of the table. At the end of the table in a large tank was two of Ariel's sisters and Flounder. At the end of the right side of the table sat two mice, Jaq and Gus, who also served in Cinderella and Charmings castle. Why Fairy Godmother cast a spell for them to only be human part of the time just confused me but they seemed happy so who am I to complain. Next to them sat Pongo and Perdita and closest to him were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

Once I was seated I was handed a packet of what they wanted covering in the meeting. There was only one thing on the agenda, rate of pay for sidekicks. _Oh boy not this again._ I thought to myself. _I thought my father sorted this out before I became King._ I hadn't even had time to think of what I would say before Genie spoke to him. "As you can see you highness there is really only only thing some of us would like to discuss." I could tell by Genie's voice he was as annoyed with the topic as I was. Genie was one of the few members of this council that never complained about how much he was paid and he was the only one who never treated me like a child. I seriously had to talk to my father about why he thought 16 was a good age to inherit a Kingdom.

"Yes well, it is an ongoing issue that has never been resolved" I turned my head towards Grumpy as he started speaking. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. He seriously needed to let this drop. But I continued to look at his as he carried on making him 'point'. "We are regarded as sidekicks and not paid as well as the others, yet we are the ones who protected Snow White from the Evil Queen while she lived with us. Don't get me wrong we would gladly protect Snow White again but it seems we are still not recognised for how we helped." He continued. When I was sure he had finished his point I moved to speak but was cut off by Perdita.

"Yes. Myself and Pongo raised our 99 puppies into adulthood and we haven't had any kind of acknowledgement for this while Roger, Anita and even Cruella were paid handsomely." _How could she possible think that!_ I thought to myself as I spun my head to look at her That last statement was enough to make my blood start to boil. They really had no idea how my friends and girlfriend suffered in that godforsaken isle.

"I know for a fact Cruella was not paid handsomely for what she did." I snapped at Perdita. I tried to keep myself calm but I was quickly loosing the battle, letting some of my anger out into my voice causing all heads at the table to turn to me. All except Genie, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were looking at me like a was a child who was about to throw a tantrum but at this moment in time I couldn't care less. They had no idea what life was like for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos and he would be damned if he was going to sit there and make it sound like they lived the life of luxury.

"And how do you know that?" she snapped back at me. I may be king but it seemed like they would always see me as a kid.

"I know because if you remember my first proclamation I brought over four children from the isle. The four I chose were Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay, son of Jafar and Carlos, son of Cruella. Carlos was terrified of dogs when he first came here but with my help and a little encouragement from Dude the campus mutt he saw what his mother told his was wrong. Carlos was treated like a slave by his mother so how can you sit there and tell me Cruella was paid handsomely for what she did when I know everything Carlos went through at her hands!?" I demanded as I had risen from my seat as I made my final statement and was now leaning forwards, my hands gripping the table in front of me. The four of them will probably have a go at me for this but I can't just sit here and not defend my family while they complain about not getting enough credit or enough money for what they did. I glared at everyone in turn, daring them to say anything about it as I did I noticed all their shocked faces and taking a deep breath I decided to continue.

"Yes you all have issues with their parents, but they are not their parents." I insisted as I turned back to Perdita and Pongo "Carlos is one of the most gentle yet technological people I know." It was then I turned to Genie "Jay is tough yes but he had to be. But he is also protective of those he cares about. Much like a young Prince Aladdin." Turning towards Doug's father and Uncles I continued my speech "Evie came here thinking all she had to offer was her looks. That's what her mother taught her yet with the help of Doug she has discovered she is so much more then that. She makes clothes for anyone who asks and is such a kind person." I was about to look away before I added "Oh, and Doug is dating her and I have never seem him so happy." That was when I looked at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather "Yes you had your differences with Maleficent but Mal is nothing like her. She is sweet, caring and loving. I love her deeply and I know she feels the same for me." I took a breath there and collected my thoughts before I spilled our little secret without meaning to. "They are all wonderful people who were treated horribly by the same people you are claiming were paid better then you were. Believe me when I saw that what you receive, your wages, your homes, everything is much better then they ever got." I finished and cast another look around the room. Everyone wore a different expression but I saw a few angry/annoyed faces. I knew if this meeting continued it wouldn't end well and I knew I had probably overstepped the mark with how I spoke to them but they had to see reason.

"I think we should adjourn this meeting now until next month." I spoke with such finality they didn't even try and argue with me. Everyone left immediately with Lumierre and Cogsworth moving Ariels sister and Flounder from the room. It wasn't until I sighed and fell backwards into my chair I noticed the three good fairies were still in the room. I glanced at them curiously before Fauna spoke "Your Highness, we have no issue with Mal. Unlike the others we saw what happened at your coronation and Audrey speaks very highly of her to us when we have recently asked about her." She began. I was unsure were this was heading so I merely nodded my head in response. It was then Flora spoke up. "We would like to meet with her if that's possible, your Majesty?" She asked me. Mal will surely freak if I agreed for her to meet them any time soon. She was still under the impression they hated her due to her mother.

"I will speak with Mal about this but she may need some time. I was not going to say anything but with your history and the other royals already knowing I see no harm. Maleficent has escaped. She attacked Mal only yesterday and her have just got her back so she will need some time." I explained. It was true I had no intention of telling the council about Maleficent but as they would find out from Leah and Aurora later anyway, there really wasn't any harm. They nodded their understanding before they turned and left. I sunk further into the chair for a few minutes knowing I would have a maximum of five minutes rest before the Council of Elders came to start the emergency meeting they had called. I just hoped it was Aurora and Philip here today and not Queen Leah. My temper is already up from the Sidekicks meeting I don't think I could contain it throughout Leah's constant digs and insults directed at Mal. On the bright side my dad would be in this meeting to help me keep calm.

I had no idea how much time had passed but I was beginning to get tired. I sat up straighter when I heard the door click open. Moments later Chip entered announcing my father was here. I just nodded as my dad entered the room and came over to me. "Dad, how is Mal? Did you check on her?" I asked him. I felt awful for not being able to stay with her but I knew she was in good hands with my mom.

"No son, I got a text from your mother asking me not to come into the library. Mal has fallen asleep and you mom would like her to rest as much as possible." He responded. I knew what he said was true but I couldn't help worrying. Especially with her being pregnant, it's not just Mal we are worried for. Mal hasn't spoken about what happened with Maleficent but I can only pray she doesn't know Mal's pregnant. God knows what she will plan if she finds out that little detail.

I was about to respond to him when Chip entered again. "Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine are here your Highness." I hated when Chip called me that. It just seemed wrong but I knew around the other royals he had to show 'proper respect'. It is absurd. I merely nodded in his direction as my dad took my mom's usual seat, the first seat on the right hand side of the table. She only sat there and not my dad because Queen Leah usually took the third seat down on the right and since she has been causing trouble for Mal my mom can't stand her and struggles not to have a go at her. I few seconds later Aladdin and Jasmine enter the meeting room. "Aunt Jasmine, Uncle Al, how are you both?" I asked as I rose to greet them. They are one of the few royal families my parents genuinely get along with and are like family to us along with Snow White and her family.

As soon as I was in reach Aunt Jasmine pulled me into a tight hug only releasing me when I said "Aunt Jas? Struggling to breath here." Causing my dad and Uncle Al to laugh at us. I sat down as they sat opposite my dad. Everyone on the council had their usual seat at the table, they always sat opposite my parents with Snow and her husband Ferdinand sat next to them.

"So where is Belle today?" Uncle Al asked us. I looked at my dad for him to answer not knowing if they knew about Maleficent or not and not wanting to scare them if they didn't.

"She won't be at the meeting today. She is currently looking after Mal who is not in the best shape right now." My dad explained to them, better then I would have been able to. They nodded their understanding but it was clear to see they were concerned. They had yet to meet Mal but had come to care for her knowing how much she meant to myself and my parents. They looked about to respond when they were cut off.

"Princess Snow White, Prince Ferdinand and the Fairy Godmother." Chip announced as they entered. Aunt Snow, like Aunt Jas hugged me briefly before she sat between Ferdinand and Aladdin. I had noticed Fairy Godmother had seated herself next to my dad when she asked me "Ben dear, how is Mal?"

"Mal is okay I guess. Nothing serious. She is resting with my mother right now." I explained careful to leave the baby out of it. We hadn't told Fairy Godmother yet and I certainly didn't want the others to find out right now. Fairy Godmother nodded her understanding knowing I wouldn't say anything more in front of the other but she did gave me an 'I'll talk to you later' look.

It wasn't long before the seats at the table were almost filled with royals the only emtpy seats were the ones next to Fairy Godmother. Cinderella and Charming had arrived not long after Snow White and Ferdinand, with Rapunzel & Eugene and Ariel & Eric arriving afterwards. Tiana & Naveen sent their apologies but couldn't make it (which they always did with emergency meetings as their Kingdom was too far away) and Elsa had just arrived. We were now just waiting for someone from Castle Beauty to arrive. I prayed silently it would just be Aurora and Philip today, but knowing my luck it wouldn't be. I turned my head slightly when I heard the door open and saw Chip once again come through. "Princess Aurora, Prince Philip and Queen Leah." _Of course Leah would come._ I thought to myself, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. _God forbid Aurora was to do something without her mothers supervision and criticism._

It was known that the meeting request came from Castle Beauty so we sat there silently waiting to see which one of the trio would speak first. After they were seated Queen Leah went to speak. Surprise, surprise. "We have called this meeting to discuss a very important matter." She began. Like we didn't already know it was important. Jesus, she makes it sound like we hold emergency meetings for no reason.

"And that matter would be, what?" Aunt Jas asked from the side of me.

"Maleficent." She stated, causing most at the table to gasp. Everyone was shocked, baring myself, my dad and Fairy Godmother. "Rumour has it she has escaped from wherever she was being held and is back to human form. Is this rumour true, your majesty?" She carried on. Looking at me for the last part. I took a quick look at my dad who barely nodded before I answered.

 _Time for the truth to come out._ "Yes, the rumours are true. Maleficent found a way to return to her human form yesterday and is free once again. We currently have guards out looking for her." I told them. Most looked scared but no one more then Princess Aurora, who was clinging to Prince Philip's hand. I felt so sorry for her. The person who tried to kill her has managed to become free not one but twice in a year.

"How did she get free?" Prince Charming asked me. All eyes turned to me but I didn't know that myself. My dad and Fairy Godmother had dealt with the issue while I was trying to find Mal. I had no idea what had happened other than she was free and had destroyed the museum room after finding out the wand there was fake. However, Fairy Godmother seemed to see my problem and answered the question for me.

"We are unclear how she escaped since no one but myself, King Adam, and King Ben knew where she was being held. She has however made an attempt to get my wand from the museum and trashed the room in rage upon realising it was fake." She explained. I had never been more thankful to have Fairy Godmother at a meeting then I was right now. I didn't expect what happened next.

"Well then, that explains what happened." Queen Leah started "His Highness" she said as she pointed at me "has obviously told Maleficent's daughter where she is being held and has obviously helped her to escape." She stated. That was enough for my anger to boil up again.

"How dare you accuse Mal of this!" I practically shouted as I rose from my chair for the second time since the two meetings started. "First of all, I have never told Mal where Maleficent is, nor has she ever asked or even wanted to know. Secondly, are you forgetting she risked her own life when Maleficent escaped the isle to save us all?!" At this point I was shaking with rage causing my father to rise from his seat also and place a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"For all we know that could have been a plan they both made. To gain our trust before over throwing the Kingdom and releasing all the villains from the isle!" Leah had begun to shout now clearly trying to get people on her side. "I say we have her sent back to the isle until we determine whether or not she is behind this." She said. Clearly hoping to have enough votes to pull it off. She has been trying to split Mal and myself up since I dumped Audrey. Sure Audrey was friends with us now and was even in a relationship with Jay but Leah didn't like it and did everything possible to have Mal discredited and get me and Audrey back together.

"That is absurd! I will not send my innocent girlfriend back to the isle because of some bogus remark you have made!" I shouted, glaring at Leah as I did so. I have never been so angry in my life. Leah's remark started a huge argument with everyone at the table but I blocked them out in an attempt to calm myself. I listened long enough to know everyone except Leah was against punishing Mal and believed she had nothing to do with it but Aurora and Philip had yet to speak. I didn't even realise my dad had whispered something to me. I hadn't even realised I had been sat like this for about half an hour while they argued amongst themselves, let along realise my mom was not there and had caught the end of another of Leah's rants about wanting to send Mal to the Isle for helping her mother. It was only when my mom spoke I realised she was there and was brought out of my thoughts.

"Queen Leah" my mother called out as she began walking to the head of the table. Hearing her voice all arguments stopped and all eyes turned towards my mom. "you are not in any position to accuse an innocent young girl, who is as terrified of Maleficent as you are, of such a crime." She said as she walked over to me and dad. I don't even know how she knew to come. I threw a questioning look at my dad who just showed me his phone. He had text her to come. I never appreciated my dads help so much in my life. We both knew mom wouldn't sit there and let them talk badly about Mal, she never has and never will. She didn't speak again until she was behind my other shoulder. She shot me a brief smile before she turned back to the table. "May I remind you the reason Maleficent has not been a threat since Ben's coronation is due to the bravery of the very girl you are currently wanting to send you to the Isle. Mal has been a perfect role model and student since Ben's coronation when her and her friends chose good, has she not Fairy Godmother?" My mom turned to face the Headmistress waiting for her to answer her question.

"Yes, she has. So have the others, Queen Belle. They are all in the top ten students in there classes and I haven't received so much as one complaint of issue about them, from student or teachers." She stated smiling at my mom. I couldn't help but look up to my mom with my own smile on my face, as angry as I was, I'm so glad my mom came to help.

"Then why has Maleficent's daughter not been summoned here to defend herself and show us she had nothing to do with this?" Queen Leah asked my mother. I saw my mother tense slightly when Leah called Mal, Maleficent's daughter. She hated people calling Mal that almost as much as Mal does.

"First, her name is Mal. Do not refer to her as Maleficent's daughter again. Second, I was asked by Adam to bring her with me if she was awake and up to it but she is currently still sleeping. Even if she had been awake I wouldn't have brought her. She is in no fit state to come her and have to deal with your ridiculous accusations." My mother responded to her with venom. I have never heard my mother speak to anyone like that and I was immediately glad I wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Really? That's the best excuse you could come up with. 'She is asleep and in no fit state'? Do you really expect us to buy that?" Leah snapped at my mother. I could tell my mother was getting mad and my anger was once again bubbling to the surface. No one insults Mal or my mother and gets away with it. Not on my watch. My mother was about to respond when Prince Charming cut her off.

"While I don't want to agree with Queen Leah, the circumstances are suspicious. I remember Chad telling my last night he saw you, King Ben with a few of your friends looking for Mal yesterday. With Maleficent being freed yesterday, with Mal's absence yesterday and then not attending this meeting can you explain why?" He asked me. I didn't even pause to think how mad Mal might be at me for this before I responded to the question.

"Yes, Mal was missing from campus yesterday." I started to explain, trying to control my anger as much as possible but it was heard clear as day in my voice. "We couldn't find her until this morning when she returned, bruised and restrained. Maleficent had kidnapped her from her dorm room." Prince Charming seemed satisfied with this answer but Leah decided to stick her nose in once again.

"And how are we supposed to know this?" she asked. _Okay she is really pissing me off right now._ A low growl escaped my mouth before I could stop it. I couldn't take this much longer. Thankfully no one seemed to notice the growl except my parents. I felt my dad squeeze my shoulder silently telling me to calm down.

"Queen Leah, with all due respect why are you pushing this. King Ben has been explained everything. Why are you not excepting the truth?" Surprisingly it was my mom's best friend, Snow White, who had spoken.

It was then my mom spoke again, no doubt to keep her friend calm. "It's okay, Snow. I thought you may want proof about Mal's injuries which is why I have brought this." My mom unlocked her phone, which I only just noticed she had in her hand, and pulled up a picture. She quickly showed me and dad the picture. It was Mal asleep on the sofa in the library, mom had obviously convinced her to change into her pyjamas and stayed in the room to help but the pictures clearly showed all her injuries, even a few I missed earlier like the bruises on her wrists from the enchanted rope. Her phone was passed around the room starting with Aunt Jasmine gasps were heard by everyone but no one spoke until the phone was handed to Aurora. "Maleficent did this to her own daughter?" I couldn't answer that so just nodded along to with my parents. The phone was then passed to Philip and then finally Queen Leah who just scoffed at the picture before placing the phone on the table and sliding it over to my mom.

"Problem, Queen Leah?" I asked her, anger still present in my voice. She just looked at me. It was clear she still didn't believe us but why would she when all she wants is for me and Mal to split up. Her look quickly turned into a glare before she spoke "I still don't believe this. Just how gullible do you think we are?" She sneered at me. That was the final straw. Her issue was with Maleficent and the fact I dumped Audrey yet just like people this morning she is taking it out on Mal.

"Enough, Queen Leah!" I shouted, making by parents and Fairy Godmother jump. "Just because you have an issue with Maleficent that doesn't mean you can just take it out on Mal! Mal is not her mother! And for goodness sake you need to stop your vendetta trying to split me and Mal up! If Audrey loved me as much as you are saying she does, then not only would she not be with Jay right now but also, she would have waited longer then five minutes after the break up before starting a relationship with Chad!" I shouldn't let my anger get the better of me but right now I don't care I have had enough. "Enough with the comments about Mal! This ends now!" I told her.

That was when my mom leant over to me. "Ben, I have to go and check on Mal. Mrs Potts just text me." I looked to her and nodded before she continued "I know you want to see Mal but I think after this meeting you should spend sometime with your dad and calm down." Again I nodded. Mal didn't need the stress right now. Mom left the meeting room and I needed to calm down, fast.

"This meeting is finished." I informed everyone as I turned towards my dad. One look and he seemed to understand I would need his help to calm down. "Come on, son. Lets head to the gym so you can blow off some of your anger. Nodding I followed him from the room without a backwards glance.

 **No One's POV.**

Belle walked back to the library as fast as she could without actually running. Mal was still asleep but she had tears streaming down her face and Mrs Potts couldn't wake her up. She reached the library after a few minutes and went to the couch immediately kneeling near Mal's head. "Thank you for texting me, Mrs Potts." She told the older woman who had moved from Mal's side once the Queen was in the room.

"No problem, deary." she responded before making her excuses and leaving. Belle began running her fingers threw the upset girls hair in the hope it would calm her as it usually did. This carried on for about ten minutes until Mal woke up and sat bolt upright, her crying only becoming worse now she was awake. Belle jumped slightly at the sudden movement but noticed the girl was still distraught.

"Mal honey, your okay. It was only a nightmare." She said in the hopes of soothing the girl. But it only seem to to make things worse. It was then Belle remembers how she used to hug Ben when he was younger and was upset. _It's worth a try._ The older woman thought as she sat herself behind Mal's back. She placed one arm gently around Mal, across her stomach and moved the girl backwards lifting her lightly over her legs until Mal was sat on Belle's right side with her legs over Belle's. That was when Mal leaned into Belle's side and placed her head on the older woman's shoulder. Mal wasn't used to people being affectionate towards her and having a warm, supportive mother figure. At this moment after the nightmare she just had she was going to soak up all the comfort she could get. Smiling slightly Belle pulled the blanket Mal had been covered in around the two of them and started to run her fingers through the young girl's hair. As Mal began to calm down Belle decided to see if she was ready to talk about it. "Do you wanna talk about it, sweetie?" She asked the girl. Mal nodded but didn't say anything so Belle decided to ask the obvious question. "Was it about your mother?"

Again Mal nodded but this time she felt calm enough to still wasn't sure about opening up sometimes she still felt it made her weak but somehow she always seemed to open up to Ben and Belle. There was just something about them that made her trust them like she did Evie. "I was back in the cave with her. She was mad and started beating me again because I wouldn't help her get the wand and take over Auradon." With that said Mal began to cry again. _I can't tell Belle the rest of the nightmare. It's too much. She will tell Ben and Adam and they will worry about it. I feel bad for lying but I can't admit the rest. Maybe I can talk to Evie or Jane about it._ Mal thought to herself.

Belle however was lost in her own thoughts. _What does she mean again? I hope she only means what happened yesterday. I really hope Maleficent never did this when Mal was on the Isle with her. She shouldn't have to go threw this._ Without realising it Belle had placed her arms around Mal's waist holding the girl protectively.

After a while Belle noticed Mal was no longer crying but as she looked down she saw the girl had cried herself to sleep. Deciding to let Mal sleep some more and since she was tired herself Belle attempted to lay Mal down but the girl just moved further into Belle's side. This action caused Belle to smile and wrap her arms around Mal again. Belle leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like the chapter. I apologise for the length of it. I wasn't expecting to write so much but I couldn't find a good place to split the chapter. The reviews I have had so far have been amazing... Thank you. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	5. Dinner, Friends & A Confession

Belle awoke with a start when she heard the library door bang into the bookshelf behind it. She quickly looked down to find Mal still sleeping before she turned, best she could, to see who had caused such a racket. As her eyes fell on the door she saw the very woman who had supported her since she met Adam, Mrs Potts. Mrs Potts took one look at Belle and knew she had woken her up. "I'm sorry for waking you, my dear, but dinner is ready and none of you have eaten today." She explained. Belle quickly nodded as she remembered she hadn't been hungry when they brought Mal back to the library and while Mal had eaten a full bowl of chocolate covered strawberries she had been too worried to eat what she had been brought at lunch. She checked the clock on the fire place. 6:30. She quickly realised her and Mal have been asleep for over four hours.

"I will wake Mal and we will be right there." Belle told the older woman who nodded and quickly left, leaving the library door open. "Mal, honey." Belle called gently, while she lightly shook the girl not wanting to scare the girl. Thankfully Mal's eyelids fluttered open after a few seconds and she looked up to Belle her face both questioning and confused. "Dinner is ready, come on." She coaxed the girl to sit up a little, knowing she must still be unsteady on her feet Belle didn't want to rush her.

It was then Mal realised the position she had slept in and remembered her crying to Belle earlier in the day. She felt immediately felt uncomfortable with Belle seeing her like this. Mal quickly swung her legs over the edge of the couch and moved a little further away from Belle. Mal had felt wuite comfortable in the older woman's embrace and had soaked up the comfort she had provided but prayed no one had seen her asleep like that. Neither Mal nor Belle however, knew when Ben had come to check on them they had both been asleep in the same position they had woken up and and he had snapped a photo before sending it to his father and leaving them to sleep. When she felt movement beside her she looked out of the corner of her eye and realised Belle had stood up and seemed to be stretching her back a little. It was then Mal decided she needed to talk to her. "Belle, I'm so sorry for falling asleep like that and for being so upset earlier."After Mal had apologised she put her head down, her hair falling like a veil around her face.

Mal hadn't even realised Belle had knelt in front of her until she felt someone gently grasp her hands. She lifted her head and her embarrassed, green eyes met the gaze of Belle's caring, brown ones. "Mal, you don't have to apologise for anything about earlier. You should never apologise for being upset and needing comfort okay?" Belle asked the younger girl in front of her. Mal couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was she not being yelled at (among other things) for crying and as her mother would put it 'being weak' but here was Belle telling her she didn't need to apologise for it. She nodded her head stunned at the woman's response and still not fully believing what's happening. "If you are ever upset or just need a shoulder to cry on just come find me, okay? I will help you anyway I can." Belle finished explaining to Mal. Belle could have sworn she saw fear flash across Mal's eyes but she didn't want to push the girl into opening up to her. She decided to let it drop for now as Mal had lowered her head again. Belle stood and gently pulled Mal's hands, silently telling her to do the same. When Mal met her gaze again Belle smiled down at her, linking her arm with Mal's. "Come on. Let's go to dinner before the boys eat it all." Belle joked with the younger girl wanting to lighten the mood. Belle was thankful when Mal started to laugh along with her as the walked out of the library. They both knew Ben and Adam wouldn't do that but it made them both laugh to mock their 'beastly tendencies'.

 **Mal's POV.**

As I left the library with my arm linked with Belle I couldn't help but contemplate what she had told me. Could my mother really have been wrong about this? I mean sure she was wrong about the people of Auradon, they are actually really great. Although, this time last year if you would have told me I would be dating the King and be friends with not only the daughter of Fairy Godmother but also the daughter of Sleeping Beauty I would have called you insane and probably beaten you up. Yet hear I am. She told me love was nothing but a weakness and had been wrong about that. It had been my love for Ben that gave me the strength to defeat my mother when she threatened Auradon at Ben's coronation. _Maybe that's why she always told me it was a weakness, because she knew it's the one thing that could make me stronger then she is. Maybe, just maybe my mother was wrong about everything._

Its weird because ever since I had that dream about 2 months before I came here I felt like I didn't really belong on the isle. I mean okay, sure, back then I called my dream a nightmare but I made me wonder if being evil was really what I wanted. I was so happy and carefree in my dream just having a great time. Then I didn't know who the boy though. But as a spent more time in Auradon and more time with Ben I realised it was Ben who was in my dream. It wasn't hard to figure out since he took me to the Enchanted lake for our first date and it was the same place from my dream. No one knows about the dream I had. Not even my best friend, Evie. I have considered telling Ben a few times but always thought better of it. But Belle's words made me realise that maybe I do need to start opening up to people. Maybe I should even tell Belle the rest of my nightmare. I can't tell Ben, he will just become angry and go out looking for my mother which is the last thing I want him to do.

After a few moments I contemplating I made up my mind. I would take to Ben or Belle about how I'm feeling about my mother, maybe even a little about my past. Hopefully, they wouldn't think any different of me and Ben wouldn't leave me. That's my biggest fear. Ben makes me so happy it's unreal. I don't want to lose him. That was when I heard a voice that wasn't mine or Belle's. "Villain's don't get happy endings Mal. Just remember that." The voice told me. I was glad we had stopped since we were outside the small dining room. The sound of that voice made my blood run cold and stop in my tracks, it also made me a little dizzy but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone. That was then I recognised the voice, mother. I glanced briefly over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't actually there. Seeing an empty hallway my fear turned slightly to anger. _Urgh, why can't she just leave me alone. Does she not care that I am happy now. What am I saying of course she doesn't care, she doesn't love or care for anything except herself and creating evil and chaos._ That's when I realised something. My mother doesn't actually love me. I always assumed she loved me in her own way but when I think back over the past 8 months in Auradon with people who genuinely care, she doesn't love me. I was just another little pawn she could use to break from out of the Isle. The thought alone brought tears to my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. I'm not going to cry over someone who doesn't care.

I hadn't even realised we had started walking into the small dining room until Belle's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Mal are you okay?" she whispered to me. It was then I noticed why she whispered, we were almost at the table and she didn't want to worry Ben and Adam. Both of whom were stood up near the table. I smiled at her and nodded. I could tell by the look on her face she didn't believe me but thankfully she didn't push the issue and unlinked our arms. As she walked over to Adam I went to Ben who pulled the chair out for me when I was near enough. I smiled at him as I sat down him quickly sitting next to me after he quickly placed a kiss to the top of my head. I felt Ben gently squeeze my hand as some of the kitchen staff brought out our meal. The conversation was light and cheerful though dinner and the topic of my mother stayed far away from the conversation, which I was extremely thankful for. I knew they would want to know soon especially after what I told Belle about my nightmare, but for now I was glad to avoid the topic. It wasn't until the staff were bringing out our desert I realised no one had brought up the council meetings. They were always discussed afterwards even if only quickly. So I decided to bring the topic up myself. "So how did your meetings go Ben?" I asked him. His face dropped immediately and he looked towards his parents. As I followed his gaze I noticed they all wore similar expressions. _What the hell happened in the meetings?_ I turned back to Ben when I heard him sigh.

"The meetings didn't go well and I said things I probably shouldn't have. Thing you will probably be mad at me for saying." Ben explained albeit somewhat loosely. What the hell does that explanation even mean. I just gave him a look telling him to continue. "Okay, just don't get mad or upset. It's not good for you right now." I nodded before he explained everything that happened in the meetings. From him telling the sidekicks what he knew about life on the Isle to Leah once again stirring things up and trying to get me sent back to the Isle of the Lost. "In the end mom had to come in and sort Leah out, but when she insulted both you and mom, I lost my temper completely." He said as he finished. He put his head down like he was expecting me to go mad at him. I honestly didn't know what to say. I knew the others wouldn't be bothered about him telling them about their lives on the Isle but I don't understand why Ben was acting like this. He has never been bothered about loosing his temper before.

I looked back at Belle and Adam. First I looked at Belle, who could only shrug at me before her gaze returned to Ben who still hadn't looked up. When I looked at Adam he spoke "Ben told me while we were in the gym blowing off some anger he didn't want you or Belle to be mad or disappointed in him for not controlling his anger." I couldn't actually believe what I was hearing. I spun my head back towards Ben in time to see him glare at his father. I noticed from the corner pf my eyes Belle looked just as surprised as I was.

"Ben, I'm not disappointed in you for that. Leah was deliberately goading you, trying to make you loose your temper. I struggled to keep from shouting in there myself." Belle told him. He smiled at her, having finally lifted his head up, but I could tell he didn't quite believe it or thought I had a different feeling.

"I'm proud of you." I stated. Causing his head to turn in my direction. His eyes immediately locked with mine and I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Ben, you not only defended your mom in there, but myself and my family as well. We don't care what you told the sidekicks nor do I care you lost your temper. You didn't need to defend us but you did and I will always be grateful for that. Plus I agree with your mom, it sounds like Queen Leah wanted you to snap. She knows how protective you are of me and your mom yet she insulted both of us to your face. You have nothing to be sorry for and I could never be disappointed in you. All you did was loose your temper. How many times have I done that and you've told me not to worry about it?" I asked him. I saw his eyes change as I spoke to him. The uncertainty was now replaced with relief and love. "I love you, Ben. Temper and all." I told him before I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. I felt Ben pull me in for a hug as I broke the kiss but what I had missed, until I looked in their direction while I hugged Ben, was the expressions Belle and Adam wore. They had such a proud and loving expression on their faces it made me realise something else. This is my family. Maleficent was just the woman who gave birth to me.

"I love you, too." Ben told me as we broke apart to continue with our meal. I noticed desert was a slice of cheesecake with raspberry sauce. Besides Strawberries this is my favourite thing. Mrs Potts is an amazing cook and this is always delicious. But as I took my first bite I felt suddenly nauseous. Damn it. I hadn't had any morning sickness all day, why did it have to start now. I quickly placed my fork on the plate and ran from the room. I just had time to lock the bathroom door before I bent over the toilet and what felt like everything I'd eaten that day came back up. I was still vomiting when I heard a knock at the door. "Mal?" I heard Ben call through to me as I finally stopped throwing up. "Are you okay?" No I most certainly am not okay. I really hope this doesn't happen at school. It will be extremely hard to explain. I really didn't want Ben to see me like this. It's one thing to be upset in front of him, it's another entirely to let him see me bent over a toilet. That plus the fact he wouldn't know what to do if I did let him in. It's not like he has any experience with morning sickness. Why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day I have no idea.

"I'm fine, Ben. Just morning sickness." I weakly called back to him. I hoped he would leave it at that but I knew how protective Ben was and highly doubted he would leave me alone for a while.

"Mal, open the door please." He asked me. I could hear the worry in his voice. I really had to ignore what my mother told me, besides he is the only one who knows I'm pregnant at school so he will see this eventually. I was about to get up and unlock the door when another wave of sickness hit me. I quickly muttered the spell I had used all those months ago at the museum and thankfully the door right before I started vomiting again. I heard Ben shut the door and within seconds my hair was being pulled out of my face. What I hadn't expected was that Ben hadn't come alone. I didn't realise this until Ben started rubbing circles on my back as the tap started running.

After what felt like forever I finally stopped although I'm fairly sure that is because I have nothing left in my stomach. I leant backwards feeling Ben's hands guiding me towards the wall. It was then I noticed who had come with him, Belle. I really shouldn't be surprised though. She handed me a glass of water and after asking Ben if we would be okay she left us, obviously thinking we needed to be alone. Although I was silently happy about that. Belle had seen me vulnerable enough the past few days, this afternoon especially. As I took a sip of water Ben began to talk again "Feeling better?" I just nodded a yes to him. I really didn't trust my gag reflex right now. "Are you feeling up to some company or shall I put them off until tomorrow?" Okay that confused me. Since when did we have company coming around tonight.

I knew I couldn't just nod/shake my head this time so I took a deep breath before answering. "Why? Who's coming?"

"Oh sorry, I text my mom earlier I thought she would have told you. Evie and the rest of the gang wanna come and see you. That okay?" He asked me.

"Of course it's okay. I'd be glad to see them all. Yeah she probably would have told me but I didn't wake up until just before dinner." I explained to him. I had no idea why Belle didn't wake me earlier.

"Oh so I'm assuming Mrs Potts woke her up just before she woke you then?" He asked me. What the hell is he talking about? Belle wasn't asleep, was she? I looked at him questioningly before he chuckled slightly. "I'm guessing mom didn't tell you then. She fell asleep probably after you since you seem confused about the statement. Here I took a picture to show my dad." He said, as he started looking through his phone. After a few seconds he turned his phone around showing me a photo. Sure enough as I looked closely Belle was indeed asleep as well as myself. Ben moved his phone when it pinged alerting him to a text message. "That's Evie, they're on their way. You sure you're up to this?"

"Yeah Ben, it's fine." I told him as I moved to get up. As I went to lift myself off the floor we were sat on, Ben stopped me. As he moved to get up himself he lifted me into his arms again. "Ben!" I called out in surprise as he started walking out of the bathroom. "I can walk you know." Ben just shrugged in response as he walked towards the family living room still carrying me. I knew just from that response this was going to become a regular thing with him. His overprotective side is going to come out and no doubt from his example Evie, Jay and Carlos' will as well.

I wasn't long before Ben placed my down on the couch, much like he had done earlier in the day. As he moved to sit next to me I shivered a little. Sitting on a tiled bathroom floor is really not a good idea. Ben noticed immediately and took a blanket I hadn't noticed from the back of the couch and draped it over me as I cuddled into his side. I still can't believe Ben has turned me into a cuddler. I sighed as I snuggled further into him. I have no idea how long we had been sat like that but before long there was a knock on the open door. "Your visitors have arrived." Lumierre announced to us. Ben barely had chance to nod before Evie came running in, throwing her arms around me as soon as she was in reach, Jay and Carlos following her example.

"Oh M, I'm so glad your back and safe." Evie said, while completely refusing to let me go. It was only as the boys let us go and stepped back a little she turned to whisper in my ear. "I know. Ben told me. I'm happy for you both." Before finally letting me go. I looked to Ben and he smiled at me to show he had heard but no one else mentioned anything so hopefully they hadn't heard.

"You gave us a good scare, Mal." Jay told me. "How did you even get away from her this time?" He immediately threw his hands over his mouth and gave me an apologising look. _Damn it Jay._

"Mal?" Ben called, bringing my attention to him. "What does he mean this time?" He asked me. I looked around to find everyone wearing a horrified or confused expression. I gave a deep sigh. I really didn't want to have to explain this but now it looks like I have no choice. Since everyone was near the couch now I had failed to notice Ben's parents were stood just outside the room.

"Okay, I will explain what Jay means but I don't want pity, please." I told them all. It was only when they all nodded and I turned away from them to gather my thoughts I spotted the older couple in the doorway. I motioned for them to come in. I only wanted to have this conversation once and once everyone had sat down (Belle and Adam on the other sofa, Jay sat on one of the chairs with Audrey sat on the arm next to him, Evie and Doug sat with Carlos and Jane on the floor and Lonnie took the other chair in the room next to Audrey) I began to explain. "Okay so for you guys to understand this I have to ask, what do you class as being grounded?" Everyone except Jay, Evie and Carlos gave confused glances to each other before I pointed at Audrey for an answer first.

"My parents and Grammie would take my cell phone and I would have to stay in the castle unless I went to school." Audrey stated, her uncertainty of why I asked this clear in her voice. I nodded at her before I looked at the next AK (Auradon Kid) which happened to be Lonnie.

"I was grounded by not being allowed to see my friends for however long my parents saw fit." She told us. I gave the same reaction to Lonnie as I did with Audrey and then turned to look at Jane.

"My mom wouldn't let me leave the house without her." Jane said, after the coronation I gave her the long hair back. I felt bad for reversing the spell, plus we all preferred the confident Jane that came with the hair.

I looked to Doug next who just looked uncomfortable with the entire topic. "My parents would take my laptop from me for a weeks or two." He explained. That was when I sat up, wrapping the blanket around me and placing my hands on my legs, and turned to Ben to wait for his answer. I could have just asked Belle or Adam but from the look on Belle's face she had heard Jay's comment and was upset and Adam just looked annoyed, I just wasn't sure if it was with me or about my past.

"My mom and dad would ban me from seeing my friends and I wouldn't be allowed to leave the castle grounds." Again I nodded. They all turned back to look at me awaiting my explanation for why I asked such a bizarre question.

"Well being grounded on the Isle was very different. Each parent had a different way of grounding their children which for me is where Jay's comment came from. When I first met Jay things weren't that bad. Back then my mothers version of grounding me was locking me in a cupboard without food and drink until she remembered to let me out." As I finished this I heard everyone in the room gasp as I felt Ben grasp my hand for support. I couldn't bare to look anyone in the face as I explained the next part. So I kept my eyes on the hand Ben wasn't holding which his signet ring was on.

"But after a while I grew tall enough to climb out of the window and hide out at Jay's. It worked for a few years and after a while I alternated between Jay's and Carlos' houses in the hope my mother wouldn't catch on. But one day she found my trying to sneak back through the window. After that her version of grounding me became much worse." I took a deep breath before I continued. I didn't realise how hard this would be for me to admit to them but it's not like I could stop now. Ben quickly lent over and pulled my back into his side to hug me while I finished explaining this, which I was extremely grateful for. "Instead of locking me in the cupboard she would beat me, usually until I blacked out, and would just leave me there. I would sometimes be able to get out of the house but most of the time I wasn't so lucky. That's why Jay asked how I got away since usually I wouldn't be able to."

By the end of my explanation I was in tears while everyone else sat there in shock. I had felt Ben tense up during the last part but I couldn't bare to look at everyone's faces anymore. "Excuse me." I said before getting up and quickly leaving the room but not before I saw everyone's devastated faces (Jay, Evie and Carlos included) and I heard Adam say "That evil witch! How could she do that to her own daughter!" I went to the room I have always found very relaxing, the library, but knowing someone would like follow me I locked the door before moving to sit in the seat at the bay window and crying.

Not long after I heard someone try the door then start knocking. I couldn't face Ben right now or any of my friends. I couldn't bare to see them look so upset but the voice I heard wasn't the one I was expecting. "Mal, open the door, sweetie." Belle called through as she knocked on the door again. I really didn't want to let her in but after getting to know her these past few months, if I've learned anything it's how stubborn Belle can be. Plus she sounded really upset. "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." I muttered best I could though my tears. I looked at the door briefly and saw Belle along with Adam and Ben stood there before I buried my head in hands and brought my knees up to my chest as the tears continued to stream down my face. Seconds later I felt Ben's strong arms around me causing me to turn and cry into his chest as I felt Belle hug both myself and Ben from behind me as Adam placed his hand on my shoulder.

After a while I had started to calm down. I was no longer crying but was still didn't want to look at them "Mal, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Ben said as I felt Belle move back a little.

"It's okay. It's in the past." I told them as I wiped my face and turned to hug Belle who I noticed was crying herself. She quickly returned my embrace. Even though I wasn't used to a supportive motherly role in my life I took comfort and a little courage from Belle's hugs.

"Mal, I need to apologise." Adam began to talk. The waver in his voice causing to look at him. "If I hadn't have left you children on the Isle of the Lost with your parents none of this would have happened to you." Adam said to me. He was so genuinely upset with himself and you could hear in his voice how much he blamed himself, I did the only thing I could think of to show him I didn't blame him. Shocking Ben, Belle and Adam I moved out of belle's arms and towards Adam to hug him. An action he readily accepted.

"It's not your fault, Adam. You didn't know." I explained to him before I released him and turned to Ben. "Can we just forget about this tonight and enjoy some time with our friends?" I asked him. I really didn't want to dwell on this any longer and Ben thankfully noticed that. I noticed him sending a text, probably to Evie telling them not to mention it, before he walked over to me and led me back towards the family room.

After deciding to watch a couple of movies in Ben's games room we noticed it was almost midnight and after checking with Belle and Adam we convinced the others to stay the night instead of them walking back to Auradon Prep. After a few minutes of disagreeing they finally caved and chose to stay.

"Ben? Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him. "I really don't wanna be on my own right now." Ben nodded. After what happened yesterday, my nightmare earlier and me telling everyone a little bit about my past tonight I really wanted some company tonight. Ben seemed to understand completely and while I brushed my teeth Ben (at his insistence) went to my room and got me a pair of pyjamas. While I changed in Ben's bathroom, he changed in his room and was under the covers when I came out. I slipped under the quilt with him and smiled when I felt his arm come around me and his hand rest on my stomach. Considering I have slept for most of the day I fell asleep rather quickly wrapped in Ben's arms. I just hope I don't have a nightmare again, I don't need to explain that to Ben as well.

 **Author's Note: I just want to take a quick moment to thank Kingston24601 and Pinksakura271 for their reviews on my chapters. Your responses have been wonderful. I'm not 100 percent on this chapter but I wanted to have Mal realise she can start trusting Ben, Belle and Adam with things that bother her and have Mal open up a little about her past. The next chapter will focus more on Mal's recovery, Ben's help and their friends reactions to her confession and her being escaping Maleficent. Hope you guys like this.**


	6. Talks & Going Shopping

**Mal's POV.**

I woke up after feeling like I have been asleep barely five minutes. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my phone to check the time, 4:38am. _Well at least I managed to get a few hours._ I thought to myself before I got out of bed, slowly and carefully so I didn't wake Ben. I grabbing my sketch pad and pencil from the bedside cabinet and wrote Ben a quick note telling him where I would be and after placing it on the pillow I was using I left the room.

Quietly, I went to the kitchen to grab a drink and went into the library. I checked as I walked in to make sure Belle wasn't in there, since I didn't want to disturb her and upon seeing the library empty I went and sat in one of the chairs. Once I had curled my legs underneath me my mind began to wander and I thought back to various times while I've been here in Auradon. The first thing that popped into my mind was when me and Adam finally talked about things. I allowed the thought to consume my mind and I found I could remember it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback._

 _It was about a month after Ben's coronation and once again I was at the castle. I seemed to spend most of my time here lately although I tried not to be here without Ben. I had no issue with Belle, she had been nothing but kind and welcoming to myself and my friends and had even asked us to call her and King Adam by their first names (no titles) but I got the impression Adam still didn't like me so I avoided being alone with him. However, today was not my friend. Ben had a long meeting he had to attend as King and Belle was off helping Mrs Potts with something leaving me and King Adam alone in the castle. Usually I would have Evie with me at least when I stayed at the castle but they all had other plans this weekend so I slipped out of the castle and into the gardens to draw until Ben was finished._

 _I had no idea the garden's were this big and before long I found a small area filled with rose bushes and a beautiful fountain. So here I was sat in a beautiful garden sketching in my pad. Lately my drawing tended to be of me and Ben and this one was no different. It was us at the coronation after party. I had almost finished it when a voice startled me. "I thought I might find you out here." I quickly turned my head to find no other then the one person I desperately tried to avoid, King Adam, walking towards me. Before I could even think of something to say to him he had sat next to me. "That's a wonderful sketch, Mal. Is it from memory?" He asked me, not seeing anything I could be sketching it from._

" _Thank you, your Majesty. And yes it is from memory. I have no phone." I answered him. I saw his face drop when I told him I had no cell phone. I hadn't felt this uncomfortable around someone since we arrived at Auradon seven weeks ago._

" _Mal, please call me Adam." He told me, I could only stare at him. It was one thing for Belle to tell me to call him that but to hear it from him was just weird. "And I will have Belle order you a phone." The hesitation and fear I felt must have shown on my face since Adam quickly carried on talking. "Don't worry about paying for it. We will pay for it along with ours and Ben's. Do your friends have phones?" He asked me. This was too much. That he would even want to do this for me left me speechless so I nodded that the others did indeed have cell phones as I turned my head to stare at the floor near my feet. Doug, Audrey and Jane had given them phones they no longer used. Lonnie had tried to give me one but I politely refused it. At the time I felt like I wouldn't need one, I mean I coped for sixteen years without one. Plus, I felt Lonnie probably felt obligated to offer me it and I didn't want that. This conversation couldn't get more awkward or weird. I thought he hated me yet here he is offering to pay for a phone for me._

" _Mal," he started. The uncertainty in his voice causing me to look up and meet the gaze of his sincere brown eyes. "I realise I haven't been the most welcoming person with you and your friends but I have seen the changes in you all and even Ben since you have been here. I judged you all, especially you, based on your parents and I realise now none of you are like them. I am sorry for painting you with the same brush as you mother" I just stared in disbelief at him. Was he really apologising to me!? Maybe he didn't really hate me. I mean I understand why he was cautious. When you look at our parents especially my mother it is only natural right. "You make my son incredibly happy, Mal and I am very happy he has someone as strong as you by his side. Could we try and get to know each other a little better? I would like to know more about the girl who I can see is my sons future."_

 _I nodded again before I finally found my voice. "I would like that, Adam" I told him as he smiled at me. "But you really don't have to pay for a cell phone for me. As I told Ben, I'm not with him for the presents." This caused Adam's smile to get a little bigger before he answered me._

" _I understand you aren't with him for that Mal but I would like to do this for you. That way you always have a way to contact someone should you need to." He stated with such conviction I didn't even try and talk him out of it. "Anyway, come on." he said as he stood. "Lunch is ready." I stood and followed him back into the castle feeling much better about him now. It was then I realised choosing good was the best thing I have ever done. I now seem to be gaining the kind of family I always wanted growing up._

 _End Flashback_

The thought of that day alone was enough to make me smile. Ben had handed me my phone a few days later. It was then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see a message from Evie.

 **From Evie: Hey M, I can't sleep. You awake to talk? E x**

I responded to Evie text immediately and noticed as I did it was almost 6:00am. I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about and it was what happened while I was with my mother and probably the baby. Knowing Evie she will definitely talk about the baby.

 **To Evie: Hey E, yeah I'm wide awake in the library. Come down and we will talk. M x**

Minutes later the door opened and in walked Evie. For the second time in that many days I was pulled into a fierce hug by my blue-haired friend who I saw as my sister. "You okay, M?" She asked, concern clear in her voice as we moves to the couch so we could sit together. I just nodded. I was seriously fed up of that question now. I know people mean well but it's a little annoying.

Evie just looked at me. We may have only been friends for about a year but she could always tell when I'm hiding something just like I can with her. "Okay so I'm not. What do you want me to say, E?" I asked her. I really didn't want to have to admit what happened with my mother, especially what she said about the baby. That still terrifies me.

"How about the truth. You holding something in, Mal. I can tell. Talk to me or if not me talk to Ben." She stated. I knew it came from a good place but it was still hard.

"Just give me a little time please, E?" I practically begged her. There was no way I was ready to talk about it yet. Plus I knew Ben would go mental once I told him. Evie agreed not to push it right mow but I did promise her I would tell someone soon. Without realising it I had placed my hand over my stomach. Evie however, noticed straight away.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Evie asked, confusing me.

"Tell you what E?" I still hadn't noticed my hand was resting over my stomach until she pointed. I kept my hand there as I answered her question. "I was actually going to tell you the day I went missing but obviously I didn't get the chance." I explained to her. "So who else knows?" I asked her. Knowing Ben and Evie they would have told someone else.

"No one. Ben explained you only wanted me, Ben's parents and Fairy Godmother to know right now so it's our little secret." Evie smiled at me as I sighed in relief. "Thanks E. I'm just not ready for the rumours and accusations yet." I told her. I knew for a fact people would say I had gotten pregnant to trap Ben. To make sure he wouldn't leave me and so on.

"Yeah but Mal, you do realise since your not married to Ben the baby can't be a legitimate heir don't you?"

"Yeah I know E but what am I supposed to say to Ben. 'Oh Ben by the way we need to get married so the baby can be the future heir', come on Evie, how's he going to take that? He would freak out." I asked. We both laughed at the absurdity of me saying that to Ben before I noticed Evie's face turn serious again.

"You never mentioned you freaking out, M. Are you saying if he proposed you would say yes?" I knew that question was coming but would I say yes? Oh who am I trying to kid of course I would. I know deep down I'm going to be with Ben. Sure things are moving fast but should he ask I would agree without hesitation. I nodded at Evie before she squealed in delight. Only calming when I shushed her since the others were still in bed and it was a Sunday morning. I knew it was a mistake to admit that to her. I blocked her out when she started rambling about her making my wedding dress. _Seriously, E. I highly doubt it'll happen anytime soon. Calm down._ It was then I looked over to the clock on the fire place and noticed it was gone seven in the morning. We had been talking for over an hour and I noticed how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since I threw up yesterday so I still had nothing in my system.

"E? It's gone 7am. We should probably get ready for the day." I informed Evie. She quickly agreed but before she could get up I carried on talking. "Maybe after me and Ben talk to Fairy Godmother we can have a girls day in town? Maybe get a little shopping done?" She nodded very enthusiastically to this. If there's one thing Evie loved it was shopping. I was even thinking of asking Belle but I would ask the girls first as I know some of them aren't as comfortable with her as I am. We stood and went to get dressed before breakfast.

I left Evie at the top of the stairs and went into my room. After a quick shower I threw on a purple dress Evie had made for me. Usually I only wore dresses when Ben took me on a date or I was invited to a party/function but as there was a possibility of going into town with Belle today I decided I may as well dress the part. I went into Ben's room, knowing he would be awake by now. Sure enough as I closed the door he came out of his bathroom fully dressed for the day. "Morning." Ben greeted me as he walked over and kissed me. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little. Listen Ben I think we should tell Fairy Godmother about the baby today." I told him. I really didn't want to worry about how she will react anymore. I saw Ben look at me a mixture of relief and confusion on his face before he asked me. "Are you sure Mal?" Seeing me nod he carried on talking. "If your sure then I have no problem with it. I will ring her after breakfast and see if she is free. You do know she will want to talk about what happened with your mother though don't you?" He asked.

I lost my temper a lot quicker then I usually do "Don't call her my mother!" I snapped at him causing a confused and worried expression "She gave birth to me but she is not my mother, nor is she family as far as I'm concerned." I told him. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and it seemed to work but it worried me slightly how fast I snapped. "I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to snap at you." Ben just walked to me before pulling my towards him again.

I took comfort in the hug as Ben spoke to me. "It's okay Mal. Your stressed and hormonal. I understand." I muttered 'thank you' into his chest hugging him tighter. I have no idea where that anger came from. "Hey Mal, do you want to take my parents with us to see Fairy Godmother? That way when you talk about Maleficent you only have to say it once?" It amazed me sometimes how considerate Ben was. "We can maybe go out afterwards?" He asked me. I nodded I was okay with that before I realised I had told Evie we could have a girls day.

"Oh, Ben" I started as I pulled away slightly so I could see his face "I promised Evie earlier we would have a girls shopping day." I explained. To my surprise he didn't look upset at all. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay, but..." Ben began to explain but stopped. I gave him a questioning look and he continued. "Who will be going with you?" Now I understood what was bothering him. He was being overprotective again.

"There will be me, Evie, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie." I told him but that only seemed to calm him a tiny bit. "I was thinking of asking the girls if they would be okay with me asking your mom to come with us as well." That seemed to relax him a lot more.

"I will admit it makes me feel better you are asking mom. Maybe me and dad can meet you both for lunch or dinner out." He explained and I just smiled at him and nodded before giving him another kiss. We broke apart when we became slightly breathless. "Come on, lets go down to breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast went by quite fast and all the girls seemed excited about our trip into town later. I talked with them about it and we agreed I would meet them all at mine and Evie's dorm room, since we still needed to clear it up, after I had met with Fairy Godmother. I had asked the girls after we had breakfast if they minded having Belle with us, none of them had any objections. As everyone left to go back to Auradon Prep I walked back to the dining room with Ben where we caught Belle and Adam leaving. "Mom, Dad can we ask you something?" Ben asked his parents. They looked at each other briefly before nodding. Ben looked at me and I took a deep breath. We both knew this would be better coming from me.

"Were going to see Fairy Godmother in about ten minutes and wondered if you would both come with us?" I asked them. Seeing their confused looks I decided I needed to explain why I was asking them this. "We are going to tell her about the baby but we know she will also ask about what happened with Maleficent and I really don't want to have to explain it twice." I stood there looking at them for a few minutes waiting for one of them to talk. They just looked at each other seemingly having a conversation with their eyes.

"If you want us there Mal, we are happy to go with you." Belle told me. Relief washed over me. I honestly thought they would say no and I would have to relive it twice. Hopefully things went well with Fairy Godmother. We had no idea how she would react to this, it could go either way.

"Actually Belle could I talk to you about something else as well?" Belle looked at me curiously before Ben announced he was going to tell the driver we were almost ready to leave. I have no idea why Adam went with him but I didn't mind. "I actually have two questions to ask you if that's okay?" Seeing Belle nod her head I continued. "Okay this is probably going to sound weird but when you were pregnant with Ben did you ever get mad really fast and for no reason?"

Belle suddenly seemed to understand were this was going as she said "Oh that's started already has it? Mal you will probably have that a lot." She informed me, as she started to chuckle "I remember when I was about 6 months pregnant I made Adam sleep in one of the guest rooms after I got mad when he told me wasn't any pickles in the kitchen. After I yell at him for about half an hour that is." We both laughed at that. I couldn't imagine Belle getting mad at all let alone shouting for half an our about not having and pickles. After a few minutes we calmed down enough to continue talking. "So what's your other question, Mal?" She asked me.

"Oh right, erm... well you know me and the girls are going out for a girls afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" I asked her. The smile fell off her face and a look of shock spread across her face. "Mal, are you sure you want me to come?"

Nodding I answered "Yeah, I would love it if you would come with us and the other girls are also fine with it."

"If your sure Mal, I would love to come. I can get a few early Christmas presents in." _Christmas? What the hell is that?_ I thought to myself. _I'll asked Ben later I think._ That's when I noticed Ben was on his way back with his dad. "Car is waiting outside." He told us as he stood beside me, his arm around my waist.

* * *

It wasn't long before be were at Auradon Prep. I let Ben, Belle and Adam go ahead to Fairy Godmothers office while I headed back to mine and Evie's dorm quickly. As I walked in I noticed the room had been cleared up and Evie was sat on her bed. "Hey E, did you clean the room up?"

"Yeah I did it Friday night, since I couldn't sleep. Why?" Evie explained to me. _Jeez, did nobody sleep that night?_

"Did you find my spell book?" I asked her, remembering I was looking for it before I got the fake phone call. Evie shook her head and told me she thought I had it with me. "Crap!" I exclaimed. As I turned and headed for Fairy Godmothers office. This isn't good. I reached the office door in a matter of minutes and knocked. After hearing a faint "Come in" I entered, still a little flustered which Ben noticed immediately.

"Mal? Is everything okay?" He asked me causing all heads to turn towards me.

I shook my head as I walked over to Ben, hugging him as soon as he was in reach. Taking a little comfort in his hold I turned to face the others. "My spell book isn't in my room. That's why she trashed my room, to find it." I rushed out, I didn't even care I was barely making sense right now. I dread to think of what my mother could do to the people of Auradon with that book. I looked between Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother to find them all watching me concerned what had me so worked up.

"Mal, calm down." Fairy Godmother told me. I took a breath breath as she carried on talking. "I don't understand what you mean about your room being trashed. Can you start from the beginning?" I nodded as Ben sat down on one of the chairs near the large desk, carefully pulling me down onto his lap. I explained that we went to Ben's parents to talk to them about me being pregnant, my going back to my dorm, the call from Evie and everything that happened with Maleficent (minus what she said about the baby, that is better saved for later). Everyone had a disbelieving look on their face. It was a few moment before Fairy Godmother spoke. "Okay, first of all, I think a congratulations are in order for the pair of you. Mal, if you need any time off just text me. Ben has my number." She told me. I can't believe she took it this well. I was expecting a similar reaction to Adam's if I'm honest. I didn't have much time to dwell on it though as she carried on talking. "Also, I thin it would be beneficial for us to resume yours and Evie magic lessons starting on Wednesday." She told me in a tone I knew meant it wasn't up for discussion.

"Okay, but I have one request." I said. She looked at me curiously before waving her hand, signalling me to continue. "I want Jane to join us this time. The extra pair of magical hands will be good since I have no idea how the pregnancy will affect my magic." I explained my reasoning.

"I agree." Fairy Godmother informed us. "Please tell the others we will be meeting in our usual place on Wednesday night, 6pm." After waiting for me to nod to her she continued. "Okay if that's all I really must make a few calls." The four of us nodded as we stood and left the room. Ben explained the limo would be back outside Auradon Prep to take us into town after him and his dad had been dropped off at the castle. Both myself and Belle nodded and after I had hugged and kissed Ben, Belle doing the same with Adam, we said our goodbyes and headed to mine and Evie's dorm.

As we walking in we noticed everyone was already there and ready to go. Since it wouldn't be long before the limo was back we all decided to take a slow walk to the front of Auradon Prep. Once outside we found the limo already waiting. We all climbed inside as Belle told the driver to take us to the mall. She told us all she was buying our dinner and although we all informed her it was too much for her to pay for it all she insisted, so we shrugged and left it at that. None of us wanted to offend Belle, me especially. Everyone became involved in the conversation as we rode to the mall but it wasn't hard to see everyone was slightly distracted.

 **Evie's POV.**

I was worried about Mal. I could tell she was still hiding something and it was really bothering her. She promised me this morning would talk to someone but she needed time but after the way she acted before going to see Fairy Godmother I had become even more worried. She has misplaced her spell book before... Oh crap now I get why she was so worried. Maleficent. She is worried what will happen if her mother has the spell book!

Hopefully this afternoon would take her mind off things a little. I can't wait for when they announce Mal is pregnant. I can finally stop keeping it a secret and can freely make her some baby clothes without worrying about someone seeing them. I may or may not already have some designs, I just hope Maleficent doesn't find out. It would devastate both Mal and Ben if anything happened to the baby. We had to come up with some kind of plan to protect Mal. I needed to talk to Ben about it.

We had to work something out, Mal doesn't need the stress and we certainly can't risk Maleficent getting to Mal again. After what Mal told us she went through on the Isle. Just the thought of it sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't seen this since Maleficent put me and my mother under house arrest when I was six. I was, what me and Mal call, 'castle schooled'. I had only become Mal's friend about a month before coming here so I didn't know what Maleficent would do to her but I have no doubt if she got hold of Mal again, my sister would probably suffer. We had to work on something to keep Mal safe.

 **Audrey's POV.**

I can't believe what Maleficent put Mal through. Who does that to their own child!? I'm just glad Mal was able to escape before anything serious happened to her. After what she told us last night about her mother we haven't seen the last of her and neither had Mal. I had apologised to Mal a lot since Ben's coronation but now I felt like a bitch. I gave Mal such a hard time when she first came here yet she had already endured so much. All I did was add to it because I was too set in the ways my Grammie had taught me.

My Grammie was very mad when I told her I was friends with Mal and the other VK's. She still isn't happy about it now. I thought she was going to explode when I told them I was dating Jay. Whereas even after everything I had put her through, Mal was nothing but supportive of us. Mal's confession last night also made me wonder just how she got those bruises. She was wearing her leather jacket right now so they wouldn't be seen while we were out but we still knew they were there. How could Maleficent have done that. Surely even villains love their kids, right?

 **Belle's POV.**

While the girls talked amongst themselves I glanced at Mal, who had sat between myself and Evie. It was nice to see her looking forward to this trip out but I was extremely worried about her. She held back yesterday when she told me about her nightmare and then again when she was telling us about what happened with her mother. Mal doesn't usually open up about things anyway so it shouldn't really bother me but something was telling me what she was hiding was serious. I vowed then to be there as much as I could for the young girl.

There was her worry about her mother. Maleficent picked such a time to come back. Mal really doesn't need the stress right now. Mal is so worried about her mother having the spell book. I've never seen her as worked up as she was when she came into Fairy Godmothers office. The poor thing could barely even speak properly.

Then there was her confession last night to consider. I barely slept last night worried Maleficent was going to turn up for Mal again. She was like my daughter and I am fairly certain, sooner rather then later, she will be my daughter in law. To hear when she went through was heartbreaking. I mean to have her mother do that to her, it's no wonder she was closed off from everyone when she first arrived. The one person she was supposed to rely of for protection and love just used her as a punch bag. Not to mention the fact that Maleficent didn't love Mal. I had realised that when she turned into such a small lizard at Ben's coronation but you would think she would care enough to treat her daughter like a human being. I guess there is a reason Maleficent is known as the Mistress of Evil. She truly is heartless!

Then there's Leah. I swear if she doesn't back off soon I'm going to explode. Every time we see her she is calling Mal or spreading accusations. I can hardly stand to be around her anymore. Heaven knows how she will react when she finds out Mal is pregnant. Poor Mal. Everything just seems to be coming at her at once. I just hope she took my words to heart yesterday and will come to me, Ben or Adam if things start getting to much or if she is upset.

 **Mal's POV.**

We talked all the way to the mall, everyone getting involved, apart from Belle. She was just looking out of the window seemingly lost in thought. However, she smiled at me when she noticed me looking at her. It was then the car stopped. It wasn't the first time I had been here, even in the company of Belle but for some reason I felt very self conscious. I even smoothed my dress down as I got out of the limo. Belle was the last one out of the car and told us since it was almost twelve we should eat first so as we headed inside we headed straight for the food court. Belle was still insistent on paying for our food, so after we ordered the rest of the girls went to find a table while Belle paid. I decided to stay with Belle to help her with the trays of food. "Are you feeling okay, Mal?" She asked me, causing me to look at her. I had been watching the others push two tables together so we could sit together while we ate until she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. It was easy to see that she didn't quite believe me but right now I couldn't tell her what was bothering me. It was to crowded and the last thing we needed was an article about my pregnancy being released. "I'll explain it later." I promised her. She seemed satisfied with that answer and smiled down at me, showing my she understood why I wouldn't say anything.

It wasn't long before we each had a tray piled with food and a cup holder full of drink each. Belle wasn't happy about me carrying them, you could tell by her face. But she didn't have to worry for long as Evie came to take them off me, after we got half way to the table, and she noticed me. Belle just smiled at my best friend who winked at her in return. I know people mean well but seriously this was annoying me a little now. I'm pregnant not an invalid. I can carry a god damn tray of food.

I let those thoughts leave my head as I sat down, once again between Belle and Evie, and started my dinner. I just hoped I wouldn't throw this up. I didn't even know where the bathrooms were in here. The conversation flowed as we ate and even Belle was laughing along with us. It was then I realised how lucky I was. I had an entire surrogate family here, including two people I classed as my parents (even if I hadn't told them). Even with the threat of Maleficent, my birth giver, and what she would do next looming over me I don't remember ever being this happy. This was my home, where I belonged. With the people here at this table and they boys back at home and school.

 **Author's Note: I wasn't planning to upload this chapter so quickly but my uploads will be less frequent for a few weeks as I have just been given a lot of coursework. I will try and update at least twice a week but I can not guarantee it. But I will most definitely not be giving up on this story. I am having lots of fun writing it and the reviews I have had so far have been wonderful. I apologize for jumping between points of view towards the end. I just wanted to include some others thoughts about recent events. We will also see Ben's, Jay's and Carlos' thoughts on things soon but I felt it best to leave this chapter here for now. Hope you guys like it.**


	7. Plans, A Date & Secrets

**Mal's POV.**

 _Urgh! Why did I think this was a good idea?_ This shopping day is like torture. We are only an hour in and I'm so bored. Shopping with Evie is stressful enough but add in the other three girls and it becomes torture. Don't get me wrong I love them all like family but this is hell on Earth. Not to mention I am tired. I could quite happily curl up in bed and sleep for a week.

Evie had convinced me to try on a few dresses she and Belle had picked out but knowing they were out of my price range I knew I wouldn't be able to get them, even if I did like them. I had told the group I couldn't afford any of them but they insisted I still tried them on. Which is why I was currently in the changing room of our second shop with a collection of dresses. Slipping off my dress I tried on the first one in my pile. It was a knee length dress and was similar to the one Evie made me for my first date with Ben, except this was a lovely shade of dark purple with a royal blue sash around the waist. Belle had picked this one out on our way into the changing room and now I knew why. It had both mine and Ben's signature colours. I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror after zipping the back of the dress up. I really liked the dress but there was no way I could afford it, I had no money. As I walked out to show the others, for some reason they decided I should go first, I noticed them all smiling. "M, you look lovely in that." Evie told me. I blushed slightly from the compliment. I still wasn't used to it and to be honest I don't think I ever would be. "Yeah, Mal. It's gorgeous on you." I turned toward Jane as she spoke.

It's all well and good them telling me that but I still couldn't afford it. "Yeah guys, I actually really like this one but I don't have enough for it." I told them. All faces dropped as I said this except for Belle's. I looked at her curiously. "Mal, put aside anything you want. You as well Evie." She said turning towards Evie who looked as shocked as I felt. "I'll pay for them." She stated.

I shared a look with Evie before I turned back to Belle. Surely she was joking. But taking another look at her face I realised she was completely serious. "Belle, it's lovely of you to offer but it is really too much. You have already paid for our lunch. This really isn't necessary." I explained. How on earth was she okay with spending this much? It was then I noticed Belle had stood and was walking towards me, waving Evie over as she did so.

Once both Evie and Belle had reached me, Belle spoke. "Now girls, I don't want any complaints okay. You deserve to have things you like bought for you. You are both family and I want to do this for you, okay?" she asked us. I began to tear up for what felt like the millionth time in the past couple of days and looked at Evie noticing her in a similar state. We had never had anyone call us family like that, not even back on the Isle, apart from each other of course. Belle smiled at us and it wasn't long before I stepped forward and hugged her, Evie following my lead.

"Okay so this is for the keep pile?" Belle asked me as the three of us broke apart. Evie laughed as I nodded. Belle went to sit back down and Evie moved to do the same but I quickly grabbed her wrist. "Come with me? I will need your help zipping up the next dress." I told her. It wasn't a total lie but I also wanted to talk to her.

Once back in the changing room Evie unzipped me but began talking before I could. "Did you know? Is that why you invited her?" She asked me. Her disbelief evident in her voice.

"No E, I had no idea. I invited her because I genuinely wanted her to come. I had no clue she was going to do this." I explained. I handed the dress to Evie before I started to put on the next one. "It's weird though." Evie looked at me a little confused so I decided to elaborate. "Having someone willingly call us family, other then the boys, and mean it. Having someone offer to get us things without expecting anything in return." Evie nodded back at me.

"Yeah, I know M. It feels kinda nice thought right?" she asked as I turned and motioned for her to zip me up. This time it was my turn to nod. I looked in the mirror again to find another beautiful dress. This one Evie had picked out. I fell just below my knee and was a gorgeous light purple. We walked out and the reactions were much of the same.

By the time we had finished trying on everything we had picked out for each other it was well into the afternoon. We gathered everything we all wanted to buy and Belle took mine and Evie's. She ended up buying everything we tried on, saying it all looked wonderful. I had heard how stubborn Belle could be from Ben so when Evie tried to persuade Belle to only buy her favourites I kept quiet. Evie gave up after a few minutes, admitting defeat. While Belle was paying for our things I heard my phone ping. I smiled as I looked at the screen and saw a text from Ben.

 **From Ben: Hey Mal, would you like to have dinner out. Just me and you? Instead of with my parents? Hope your having fun. Love u x**

 **To Ben: Yes I'd love to have dinner with you. Oh yes it's so much fun... Not. Your mom has paid for mine and Evie's things. Did you know she was going to? Love you too x**

I text him back. I had a feeling he would have known or at least had an inkling. I got a text back almost immediately.

 **From Ben: I had an idea she would after you invited her. I may have over heard her talking to dad about buying some things for you both. Since I know you worry about what to wear when we go out a nice dress would be fine x**

I smiled at that. _Thanks for the heads up Ben._ I thought to myself. I text back a quick 'Okay' to let him know I had something to wear. I thought over my new dresses as I took my bags from the counter before Evie or Belle could grab them. Neither were happy but didn't press the issue. It was then I remembered the first dress I tried on. I immediately settled on that for tonight.

After a few more stores it started getting late and we all agreed to head home. Dropping the girls off outside Auradon Prep before heading to the castle. I knew I had plenty of time to get ready since Ben text me earlier that he had some errands to run. It wasn't long before I found myself in my room in the castle preparing things for after I had taken a shower.

 **Evie's POV.**

While we were shopping I had text the boys, including Ben, to meet me in mine and Mal's room. We needed to talk about Mal at school. Mal had told me while we were shopping her and Ben were going on a date tonight so as I reached my dorm I wasn't surprised to find Ben stood outside the door, dressed in his blue suit for his date, with Doug next to him. What I wasn't expecting was for Jay and Carlos to already be with them, I expected to have to wait for them like we usually have to. But I forgot, since Mal had been with us all day, I hadn't had a chance to talk to the girls about it until Lonnie asked "What are the boys doing here?" I decided it was better to wait until we were inside to talk about it. God knows who could hear about it if I told Lonnie and the others in the hall.

Everyone entered the room after I did and made themselves comfy in their usual places as I closed the door. Screw Fairy Godmothers rule of open doors right now. I don't want anyone over hearing this. Doug sat on my bed, Ben on Mal's with Lonnie sitting on one of the chairs near the desk and Jay, Audrey, Carlos and Jane sitting on the floor with their backs against Mal's bed. It amazed the that Carlos and Jane weren't honest about their feelings. They obviously had feelings for each other but refused to admit, even though they spent all their time with each other, that they were dating. I took my seat next to Doug just as Audrey spoke. "I agree with Lonnie's question, why are we all the boys here?" She asked. Okay time to come clean without spilling Ben and Mal's secret. Jeez this could be harder then I thought.

"I asked the boys to come so we could talk about how we can keep Mal safe from Maleficent at school." I explained. Everyone suddenly sat a little straighter. I knew Ben was worried about Mal being alone around campus especially since this is where Mal went missing from. So I began to explain my idea. "Okay so obviously while she at the castle she's not usually alone but Ben?" I asked him causing him to look at me. "It might help for you to let your mom know what's happening so Mal doesn't go wandering alone. You know how stubborn she can be." I told him. However my remark about Mal's stubbornness was met with laughter from Ben, Audrey, Doug, Jane and Lonnie. This confused me.

"Have you seen Belle when she gets something into her head?" Audrey asked me. I shook my head since I hadn't really argued with Belle earlier I just let her pay since it seemed important to her. Seeing my response Audrey elaborated a little more. "Belle can be just as stubborn as Mal, maybe even more so."

This made me chuckle along with them. No wonder they got along so well. They are basically exactly the same. They're both stubborn and love reading. Jeez. "Okay, that's it's probably a very good idea to include Belle then. She is the only person besides Ben I have seen her cave quickly with. Anyway what I thought was we could work out or classes so someone was always with Mal. Walking her to her classes, going with her if she needs to leave classes, that kind of thing. What do you guys think?" Everyone nodded to that. I have never been so relieved. I'm glad they seemed to be on board with the idea but I knew they all just wanted Mal to be safe. It's hard not to tell them the full truth, about the baby, but I understand Mal and Ben's reasons for it. Especially since Ben is King they will get a lot of stick for this. The other royals will have a field day with it. They wanted to avoid that as long as possible.

Ben's voice brought me from my thoughts though. "Okay, so who has what with Mal?" He asked. Obviously hoping to sort this today. If I know Mal she will try and come back to school tomorrow no matter what anyone else says to her. It didn't take long for us to work out a system. Whoever had the next class with Mal would meet her at her previous one and walk with her, which we usually did anyway, so hopefully she wouldn't catch on too quickly. There isn't a single class where Mal is alone thankfully. I had Art with her, Ben had Chemistry with her, She had Audrey in her Poly Sci class, and as well as in her English class with Jay and Doug as well, She was also with Jane for Auradon history and history of royal families, Jane was also in her Maths class with Ben and Carlos. Although Lonnie's last sentence made Ben's face drop.

"And me and Evie have self defence classes with Mal first thing on Thursday's so I can walk with them both after breakfast." I could tell immediately Ben didn't like the idea of Mal being in that class but I couldn't tell Lonnie she probably wouldn't be in it for a while, or everyone would become suspicious, but I had to put Ben's mind at ease somehow so I decided to ask another question.

"Hey, Jane, Audrey don't you have a study period when we have self defence class?" I asked the duo. I knew they did but I asked for Ben's benefit. Seeing them nod he immediately relaxed knowing Mal wouldn't be on her own. But you could tell he was still on edge.

"Don't worry, Ben." Jay told Ben. "Maleficent won't get near Mal again while I'm around. And with Carlos' gadgets I'm sure we will be prepared if she was to try anything." Jay finished as Carlos began to nod next to him. Ben seemed more settled now, knowing Jay and Carlos were fully on board. I knew they, much like I would, would protect Mal with their lives if need be and would never leave her alone once they learned about the baby. Ben probably just needed to hear it out loud for it to calm him. I'm just glad with Mal back he had his temper in check again. I dread to think what kind of mood he would have been in had she not have come back yesterday. Hell I don't think any of us would have been ourselves. Once everything was worked out everyone excused themselves to go to dinner.

I was about to join them when Ben spoke. "Evie? Can I quickly talk to you a sec?" I nodded and told Doug and the others I would meet them there before I once again closed the door and turned to face Ben. "Thanks for making sure Mal wouldn't be alone once she drops self defence." Again I nodded but didn't talk. I may not have known Ben long but I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to talk about so I waited for him to continue. "So Mal told me, Fairy Godmother and my parents what happened with Maleficent this morning." Thank god she had finally spoke about it. No wonder she seemed a little happier this afternoon. "She also told us Maleficent didn't take her from this room." Ben told me.

This made me confused. "I thought it was here she went missing?" I questioned not fully understanding what Ben was trying to say. I couldn't believe what Ben told me next.

"The reason I don't want Mal going anywhere on her own was Maleficent tricked her into leaving campus." He took a breath before he continued. "She rang Mal pretending to be you to get Mal away from everyone." I couldn't believe it. How could Maleficent do that. "I just felt you should know." Ben said.

After a few minutes I answered Ben. "Thanks for telling me, Ben. I felt like she was hiding something know I know what it probably was. I'm sorry for that." I told him. I wasn't sure what I was apologising for but I didn't know what else to say. Mal was hurt because she thought she was going to help me. "It's not your fault Evie. You know Mal would help anyone." He said to me. She would. Since leaving the Isle she has really come into her own person and would even help a complete stranger now. I smiled as him suddenly feeling a little better. I'm glad Ben told me, Mal probably never would in case it upset me, which okay it kinda did but I know it's not my fault and neither Mal nor Ben blame me so I'm good.

"I need to go or I'm going to be late picking Mal up." Ben told me. I smiled at him as I hugged him goodbye. Ben had become like another brother to me since we have been here. He always believed in the four of us, even when we first came here and we didn't even believe in ourselves. Plus, I saw how happy he made my sister so he was good with me. "Okay, Ben. I'll see you both tomorrow if Mal has her way." I told him. We both shared a laugh knowing I was probably right as Ben left to head to the castle and I went to meet up with the others. I just silently prayed when Mal worked out our plan she didn't do mad at us. I know she likes her independence but we had to keep her safe. For her sake and the babys.

 **Ben's POV.**

As I got into the car to take the short drive back home I began to feel a little guilty. I felt kinda bad for telling a little white lie to Evie. I wasn't going to be late for picking up Mal. I just had to talk to my mom ASAP. I really needed to tell her about what we were doing for Mal at school and see what we could do while Mal was at the castle and around town to make sure nothing happened. Plus, I needed her advice on something.

I had become so lost in my thoughts it felt like I was home in a matter of seconds. I went straight to my mom's study knowing she would be there starting to plan for the New Years Eve Ball we have every year. She always started early. What I hadn't expected was for my dad to be in there helping her. _Oh well._ _I may as well talk to them both._ I thought to myself as I sat down and began explaining what we had talked about for Mal and then I led into my other issue not knowing how they would take it.

 **Mal's POV.**

I had almost finished styling my hair when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I called. Expecting it to be Ben. I took another look at my hair and began again to try and get the back of my hair to curl a little better. I was happy I had let my hair grow out a little since being in Auradon. It now fell a little past my shoulders instead of the long bob I had come with, which made it a lot easier to style. Once I got my hair to look a bit more presentable I looked over at the door. I was expecting to see Ben but instead, there stood Belle. I shot her a confused look before I returned to my hair. "Would you like some help?" She asked me. I nodded. I usually had Evie to help me curl my hair and I was slowly loosing my patience with it.

Belle walked over smiling. She took the curling wand from me and in about ten minutes had the back of my hair curled perfectly. "Ben said he will meet you downstairs. He was talking with Adam when I came up but, with me doing your hair, he should be finished by now." She told me. I assumed that was the reason she had come up in the first place. "Okay." I replied as Belle placed my curling wand on my dresser and unplugged them for me. She began walking out of the room but stopped near my door before turning back to me. "You look lovely, Mal." She told me. With that she was out of the door. I couldn't help but smile at the compliment gave me. This was the first date I hadn't had any help from Evie with what to wear and usually that wouldn't bother me but since we were going out to eat I was a little apprehensive.

I headed downstairs and saw Ben stood at the bottom waiting for me. As usual when me and Ben went on a date after getting ready at the castle, Belle took a photo before we left. Seriously, she tool that many photo's I had to wonder where she put them all after they were printed or did she not print them. I had no idea. "You look gorgeous." Ben whispered to me, causing me to blush quite heavily. After saying goodbye to Belle and Adam, Ben led me to the waiting car.

After about ten minutes I felt the car stop. I looked out the window and noticed we had stopped outside a lovely looking restaurant called Tiana's Palace. Ben walked me inside his hand never leaving my own. We were immediately shown to a private table and after pulling my chair out for me Ben went and sat opposite me. A waiter was at the table almost as soon as we sat down. Ben ordered for both myself and him before he reached across the table for my hand. I willingly took it but as I did I remembered something that was bothering me. "Ben?" I called to him. Bringing him out of his thoughts. "What is Christmas?" I asked him. His face quickly turned to one of shock. I felt stupid for asking him now, I should have just used the internet to find out about it.

"Y... You... You don't know what Christmas is?" Ben stuttered out his question. I just shook my head is response feeling incredibly foolish for having to ask him. However, the look of pity I was expecting to see never crossed his face. Instead he just looked shocked and maybe a little upset. "It's one of the two holidays we have at the end of the year. We have a little over three weeks off school for them" He began to explain as our dinner was placed in front of us. Ben released my hand as we started to eat but he carried on his explanation which I was grateful for. "The first holiday is Christmas. It's a day you spend with family and exchange presents."

That worried me. Not only had I only ever bought one present in my entire life, during the summer for Adam's birthday, I had no idea what to get the people who treated us like family. I would also have to tell the others. "Ben. I don't have any money or any idea of what to get your parents or our friends. I mean Evie, Jay and Carlos are easy for me but everyone else I have no idea for." I told him. Ben understood I was uncomfortable and smiled across the table at me. Evie got some money from people paying for her to design/make clothes for them and Carlos split the money he got for fixing people's electronics with Jay, since Jay helped Carlos where he could. They all saved their money in case they ever needed it and Evie had offered to split her money with me but I declined. It just didn't seem fair that Evie did the work but split her money with me when I did nothing to help her.

"Okay so how about we get people joint presents. That means they are from us both. I will pay for them, okay?" I reluctantly nodded. Happy to have Ben's help but unsure of him paying since I had no idea how much it would all come to. "Oh and I have an idea for my parents." I looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't I gave him a pointed glare causing him to chuckle before carrying on. "When I was passing by mom's study the other day I heard her tell dad she wanted a portrait of her, dad, me and you to hang over the mantle piece in the family sitting room. I was wondering if you would paint one? Then we can buy a nice frame to put it in?" He asked me. I smiled at that idea. It also gave me an idea for something for Ben.

"Yeah, I like that idea." I said to him making him smile again. "What's the other holiday?" I asked. Realising he had only mentioned one.

He placed his fork down having finished him meal. I was still working through mine. Don't get me wrong it was lovely. Ben had ordered me chicken with mash and various vegetables but I didn't want to kick off my morning sickness off by eating to fast. I have been lucky today and didn't want to risk it. "Oh right. The other holiday is New Years eve and day. My parents have a ball every year to welcome the new year in and we have a firework display at midnight." He explained.

"Oh so that's why I would see fireworks going off late on a night every year. I used to watch them when I was on the Isle." I told him, placing my own knife and fork down having had enough. Ben just nodded. I could tell he didn't quite know what to say to that so I decided to change the topic back to Christmas which Ben seemed to like. "So any ideas what to get our friends for Christmas?"

Thankfully my plan worked and Ben started smiling again. "Yeah a few. Maybe we can start shopping early? Avoid the rush?" He asked. I nodded happy to avoid large crowds of people. "What made you bring it up anyway?" Ben asked me. I knew he was going to eventually ask that.

"Your mom mentioned getting some early Christmas shopping done this afternoon if we had time. I hadn't heard about Christmas so I decided to ask you when I saw you." I told him. Okay what was it about Ben and Belle. They always managed to get the truth out of me, even if I don't want to tell them. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they managed to get me to tell them about what Maleficent said about the baby, maybe I should tell them before they worm it out of me. I saw Ben nod at me and decided to ask him before I lost me nerve. "Ben? Can we talk later?" I asked him. "I need to tell you something but I really don't want to talk about it here."

"Sure. Is everything okay, Mal?" He asked me. I could tell he was worried now so I smiled before I answered him. "Everything is fine, Ben. I just need to tell you something." I could see his concern on his face but it quickly changed to a smile. It was a few seconds later I realised why when the waiter came back with a large bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. "So it was you that told Mrs Potts to bring me then yesterday then." I stated as I reached for a strawberry. Seriously whoever thought of covering them in chocolate is an absolute genius.

"Guilty as charged." He told me as he reached for a strawberry of his own. "I thought you might like to try them like this since you love strawberries so much." he explained causing me to smile as I ate another strawberry. Between the two of us we finished the bowl in a very short amount of time. "Ready to head back home?" He asked.

"Sure, just give me a sec." I said as I got up from the table. I saw him sending a text, I assumed to the driver to tell him we were ready to head home, as I headed to the restroom. After quickly using the toilet I stood and stared at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. If you looked closely you could still see the bruises on my neck but thanks to some of Evie's make up she left at the castle for me to use I managed to cover it up. It is only noticeable if you really look. Still I was on edge about going home. I knew I would have to tell Ben now since I already told him I wanted to talk to him.

Hopefully he could help me find some kind of solution to stop Maleficent. I knew I would have to face her eventually, but the thought of her near our baby made me feel physically sick when I know what she put me through. I couldn't even think of that happening to my baby. I just hope he wont be mad that I didn't tell him straight away. I had hoped I could find a way around it myself but I couldn't think of anything. I didn't even want to go anywhere by myself in case she turned up. That's one of the main reasons I invited Belle earlier if I'm honest. Because I knew I wouldn't ever be on my own with her there. I hadn't realised how long I had been there until my phone pinged.

 **From Ben: Car is here. Where are you? X**

I checked the time as I closed the message and noticed I had been in here for over ten minutes. I put my phone back into my purse and headed to the front of the restaurant where Ben was paying for the meal. "Sorry." I said as I reached him. His hand found mine as he smiled at me and led me back to the car letting me get in first before he sat beside me.

The car arrived back at the castle far too quickly for my liking. I was nervous about how he would take this. I knew he had a right to now since it concerned our baby but he is going to go absolutely ballistic when I tell him. As we got into the castle I led Ben to the sitting room, sitting us down on the couch after seeing Belle and Adam weren't in there. I really didn't need there reactions as well right now. "Ben." I started. "I need to tell you something Maleficent told me but I need you to let me tell you everything before you say anything. Okay?" I asked. I knew if I didn't explain that he would interrupt and he needed to know everything. He would interrupt as soon as I tell him I lied and I wouldn't be able to finish. Seeing Ben nod I took his hands in mine and continued. "Ben I lied to you." I just glared at him when he moved to speak and he quickly shut his mouth again letting me continue. "Maleficent told me something else on Friday. She knows about the baby and wants to take the baby after it's born and raise it to be, as she says, 'as evil as I should have been'."

Ben's reaction was instantaneous. "What!" He shouted. I was sure everyone in the castle heard it but he didn't stop there. "That evil witch! I'll kill her myself for threatening my family!" He shouted as he began growling. I had never seen Ben so angry. I didn't even know I had started to tear up until I felt the tears escape my eyes when Ben started to repeatedly punch the wall nearest to him. A few moments later Belle and Adam were in the room with us. They must have been in one of their offices to get here that quickly. After a quick look at each other, Belle came straight to me and hugged me close while Adam went to calm Ben down. I leaned into Belle's embrace as much as I could while I kept my eyes on Ben. I saw Adam grab Ben's wrists, turning Ben to face him as he did so. But Ben still wasn't looking at Adam. In fact he was looking anywhere else but at his dad. I hadn't thought his reaction would be this bad. To make matters worse wasn't sure if it was me he has mad at for not telling him or what Maleficent had said in the first place.

"Ben!" Adam shouted to finally gain his sons attention. When Ben finally stopped struggling to get his fists free his dad's hold and looked at him, Adam spoke to him "What the hell is going on?" He asked. Ben took a breath to try and calm himself and it worked a little as I saw Adam move his hands from Ben's wrists and place them on his shoulders.

"Maleficent" He spat her name out "Told Mal on Friday she is going to kidnap our baby and raise it to be evil." Ben growled out to Adam. I could tell he was still seriously angry and that made me cry harder. I hated upsetting Ben or seeing him upset. It was at that moment I couldn't look at him anymore as I turned into Belle and sobbed as I heard Belle gasp at what Ben had said. I also heard a growl that most definitely wasn't from Ben. I felt Belle hold me a little tighter before she asked "Is this true Mal?" I could only nod my response as I cried harder. I couldn't have stopped myself from crying even if I tried. Everything was just too much right now. This seemed to break Ben out of his anger as seconds later I felt him put his hand on my back and saw him kneel in front of me and Belle out of the corner of my eye.

"Mal, I'm sorry I upset you. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that she threatened my family." He explained to me. That made me feel a little better knowing he wasn't mad at me but it did nothing to ease my worries. The baby wasn't even here yet and I was already failing as a mother. I turned slightly to look at Ben and noticed straight away he was still very angry but his concern for me showed in his eyes. It was then I noticed Belle refused to let me go. She kept a tight hold on me and to be honest I welcomed it and lent back into her a little. Usually Ben is the person I go to when I'm upset but right now, the motherly comfort coming from Belle is exactly what I needed. I don't even care if I look weak.

It was then Adam cleared his throat, causing all three of us to look at him. As soon as I looked at his face I could tell he was just as angry as Ben. Seeing he had our attention he spoke. "Mal, you might not like this but I don't want you going anywhere on your own. Even if you just want to go into town Ben will go with you. If Ben isn't free I will go with you." He told me.

"Adam, I can't let you do that. You have responsibilities the same as Ben. Besides I don't want to cause any trouble for you." I explained to him. It was nice of him to offer but I couldn't expect him to drop everything just because I wanted to go somewhere.

He came and sat next to me and Belle before he answered me. "Mal, you are part of this family now and I protect my family. If that means I need to leave a little paperwork until later in the day then so be it, okay? It is no trouble at all." I couldn't believe this. I looked between the three people surrounding me and I couldn't help but feel loved and protected. _Yep._ I thought to myself. _Choosing good is the best thing I have ever done._ Adam waited until I nodded my agreement to this before he began talking again. "And since I most definitely don't trust Maleficent, Belle if you go anywhere by yourself or if the two of you decide to go shopping you take one of our guards with you if me and Ben aren't free or if you don't want us there. I'm not risking anything." Seeing Ben nod his agreement with Adams statement both myself and Belle agreed. His tone of voice left no room for arguments anyway. With that both Adam and Ben said they were going to calm down but wouldn't be far away. Belle nodded to them telling them she would stay with me until Ben came back. I was kinda glad of this. I most certainly didn't want to be alone right now. As Ben and Adam left the room I noticed Belle was crying herself and I wrapped my arms around her waist as she pulled me into her a little more.

"Belle?" I said as I moved my head back a little to look at her. "I'm scared." I admitted before I could stop myself. _Why the hell did I just say that!_ What is it about her that just makes me start admitting things?

"Thing's will be okay, Mal. Like Adam said, you're family and we won't let anything happen to you." She responded. I just leaned back into her. It's strange having people care like this. Back home, I mean the Isle. That place isn't home anymore, Auradon is my home. Back on the Isle if you showed you cared about anyone you were in deep trouble. Here it's different, everyone is openly caring and kind. _Well I may as well come clean._ "Not just about Maleficent. About being a mother as well. I'm not even two months along yet and I'm already failing." I explained to Belle.

"Mal, you are not already failing as a mother. Don't ever think that. I know you will be an amazing mom, just like I know Ben will be an amazing dad. Okay?" She asked me. It's weird but the way she said it, it kinda made me believe her. "I have to ask though, when did you start calling her Maleficent?"

"Yesterday, I realised she has never loved me and never will. As far as I'm concerned, she gave birth to me but is in no way my mother." I told her. Belle nodded that she understood before we fell into a comfortable silence.

 **Author's Note: This chapter is longer then I have been writing but I couldn't find a good stopping place to split the chapter in half. So Mal's secret and some feelings are out in the open now. What do you guys think? Hope you like the chapter and story. Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far :). I honestly thought I would be writing this for myself so to get the kind of review I have gotten have been wonderful.**


	8. Trouble With Chad

**Mal's POV.**

To Ben's surprise I had decided to take a week off school. While I was sat with Belle Sunday night I realised I had to listen to my body and think of what's best for the baby. I had convinced Ben to go to school however telling him I needed him to pick up my work from Friday and for the rest of the week. I worked through it with Belle and Ben's help but I still had a lot left to do. Fairy Godmother had moved our magic lesson to the week after since I wasn't at school anyway. I had taken yesterday (Monday) off as well. But last night I realised I really had to go back to school. I couldn't fall any further behind then I already was.

So after breakfast with Belle and Adam and Ben telling them we would probably be staying at school tonight, me and Ben headed to school. I had convinced Ben to take the car. I couldn't handle going on his scooter this morning. My morning sickness has already shown an appearance today I don't plan on pushing it to make another.

We got to school just in time for first period. Which today happened to be Chemistry with Ben. The lesson it's self went by rather fast but the work was confusing for me. Since it carried on from last weeks lessons which I hadn't attended. I ended up having to pull out my folder of missed work just so I could understand what the hell I was supposed to do. Once I finally got a grasp on it the bell rung signalling the end of the lesson.

Ben took my hand as we walked out of the classroom. We were immediately met with Jane. She smiled as she took a few steps towards us. It confused me a little. Jane has never waited for me before, I have always met her at our classroom. I looked from her to Ben, unsure what was going on. It was only when Ben kissed me I realised we had to get to class. I smiled as he broke the brief kiss and waved at me and Jane before he walked away to his lesson. "Ready for Auradon history with Mrs Marshall?" Jane asked me.

"Yeah but I wish it was History of Auradon royals instead. She seems to make that class more exciting." I stated as we shared a laugh before heading the opposite way to Ben. The thought of why Jane had met me still plaguing my head.

Before I could find a reason for it we were sitting in our usual seats in the middle of the classroom as Mrs Marshall walked in. Thankfully I hadn't missed anything in this class since I only had it on Tuesday's and me and Jane had finished last weeks work the week before. It would be hell to try and catch up in this class. As she started recapping the last lesson I zoned out as I usually did. It was then Adam's words from last Sunday came into my head _'I don't want you going anywhere on your own'_. Ben. Of course. He doesn't want me to be on my own around school. They have planned it so I am always with someone. The thought alone brought a tear to my eye. I had no idea they cared this much. I decided I may as well ask Jane before I say/do anything else. "Jane?" I asked as she leant a little closer, looking at me questioningly. "Have you all planned you day so I'm not alone?" I said. Deciding it was best just to ask outright rather then skate around the issue.

I smiled as she nodded. She was clearly unsure of my reaction as she whispered to me "Yeah, we all felt it would be better if you had a little bit of, for lack of a better word, protection. You're not mad are you?" I shook my head still a little over whelmed they would plan something like this. I immediately felt bad for not telling them about little beastie. I was torn between calling the baby a little beastie or little fairy but since my temper seems to have been the first thing affected, and my temper could probably rival Ben's right now, I settled on little beastie. I had told Ben last night about my nickname for the baby and he laughed, agreeing completely with it. I came out of my thoughts in time to hear Mrs Marshall say "So, since most of you are still unsure of what we covered last lesson, we will be going over it again."

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth, causing Jane to giggle. I really couldn't be bothered to go through the work again so I pulled out my folder of missed work again. I may as well use the extra lesson to catch up a little. Since I had missed a lot of Maths I started with that, especially since Jane was there to help me. Jane was more then happy to help and by the end of the lesson I had completely caught up with Maths work, thanks to Jane. "Jane, thank you." I told her as we packed up our things ready to leave class. "I couldn't have finished it that fast if you hadn't have helped me." Jane just smiled before saying "Don't worry about it. Happy to help."

I would have issued another thank you but I was hit with sickness again as I stood up. I grabbed my things and bolted from the room and into the nearest bathroom, Jane right behind me. Dropping my things next to the toilet I hunched over, before violently throwing up again. I felt Jane hold my hair back and try and calm me a little but I didn't listen really. I had hoped this wouldn't happen at school. How the hell would I explain this to people. I was glad we had a free period and we were on our way to meet Evie, Lonnie and Audrey as by the time I had finished throwing up the bell had already rung signalling the start of our next class. I quickly rinsed out my mouth as my phone rung. I checked the phone and answered quickly. They would only worry if I left it.

"Hey E... Yeah I'm fine... Were on our way to the library now... No you don't have to come meet us... Okay, see you in a few." I finished the call and placed my phone back into my pocket turning to Jane. "Evie and the others were worried about us. They're on their way to meet us." Jane nodded at me. A look of concern across her face. "I'm fine Jane. Let's go meet them. Come on." I reassured her as I picked up my things and made my way out of the room.

Me and Jane got about half way to the library when we met the girls. I was quickly hugged by all three of them but as we got to the library we were all surprised when we found the four boys sat at our regular table. I smiled at them as we approached but Evie spoke before I could "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them all at she sat next to Doug. Audrey and Lonnie had moved to sit either side of Jay and Jane, not surprisingly, sat near Carlos. I went to sit near Ben but laughed as he pulled me into his lap. I cuddled into him as the others continued their discussion on why the boys were there. Something about tourney and band practice being cancelled. I wasn't really listening.

"You okay?" Ben whispered into my ear. I knew I didn't look all that well since even Jay and Carlos were eyeing me suspiciously. It was then I decided they deserved to know. They are all willing to give up their free time to protect me they deserve to know the full truth.

"Yeah. Ben, I wanna tell our friends. They deserve to know." I told him. I knew they wouldn't tell anyone. Least of all the press until we were ready and seeing Ben nod I turned back to the group. They were all still talking and it was clear to see no actual studying was going to happen. "Guys." I called to them, gaining everyone's attention. "Come to mine and Evie's room with me? I need to tell you something." I stood from Ben and began to walk away when I noticed only the girls and Ben had moved. I turned back to them as soon as I noticed. "Are you three coming or not?" I asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces.

"We thought you meant you wanted to talk to the girls." Doug said. I rolled my eyes at them. Seriously.

"No it involves you guys as well. So come one." I told them, only turning around and starting to walk again. Ben took hold of my hand this time as we walked. As we left the library and headed for the dorms I began to get nervous. I tried to plan out what I was going to say but my brain just wouldn't work.

I had become that lost in thought I hadn't even noticed we had reached our room until I heard the door close behind us. We all took our usual seat except this time Jay, Audrey, Carlos and Jane sat with their backs against Evie's bed instead of my own. I cuddled into Ben's side before I started talking. "Okay to start with, I know what you guys have planned about not leaving me alone." They all exchanged nervous glances before I carried on. "Don't worry I'm not mad. I actually think it's sweet. So, thank you. But doing this puts you at risk of Maleficent's wrath so me and Ben think you deserve to know the full truth." I told them. No one's eyes left me and Ben as I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Evie smiled at us as did everyone else as I was quickly pulled into a hug. I assumed it would be Evie hugging me but as I looked down I realised it was in fact Audrey.

"Finally! I don't have to keep it in anymore!" Evie exclaimed from her seat. I was hugged and congratulated by everyone of our friends and I had never felt happier. I excused myself from them and went to our bathroom.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had never seen myself look so happy. ' _Enjoy it while you can Mal, because it won't last.'_ Maleficent told me. I began to feel light headed again. I really had to find a way to stop this. _Your friends can't stop me. I will just go through them to get to you.'_ Crap! That isn't good. I can't see them get hurt because of me. I knew it was a possibility before but hearing her say it scared me. I had been that lost in my thoughts I hadn't even heard Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos knocking on the bathroom door. It wasn't until my phone pinged that I was brought back to the present.

 **From Jay: You have 1 min to open door or I knock it down.**

I rolled my eyes. Trust Jay to be as overprotective as Ben. It was then I noticed the time. I had been in here nearly fifteen minutes already and had missed calls from Ben, Evie, Jay and even a few from Belle. I quickly moved to unlock the door and swung it open. The previously full room now only held my siblings and boyfriend, all of whom looked worried. I immediately found myself in Ben's arms. "Where's the others?" I asked them. Worried for my other friends. Maleficent's threat fresh in my head.

"We told them to go ahead to the cafeteria while we tried to get hold of you." Evie explained.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Jay practically demanded. I knew they would overreact but I had to tell someone.

"I heard Maleficent. She talks to me in my head." I told them. I didn't give them chance to comment before I continued. "She has been doing it since I got away from her. She keeps telling me my happiness won't last." I explained to them. I had felt Ben go tense as I spoke and tighten his hold on me.

"Why that Evil...!" Jay exclaimed but Evie silenced him with a stare before he could finish his sentence. "She won't hurt you or the little peanut I promise Mal. We will protect you." Jay spoke with such controlled anger in his voice I had no doubt he meant every word.

"Little beastie" I told him. He gave me a confused look, as did Evie and Carlos so I elaborated. "The babys nickname is little beastie. Since the only symptom I have other then sickness is I get angry easy I felt the baby took after its daddy. So I called it 'little beastie'" I explained to them. This made them all laugh.

They didn't stop until Ben spoke "Oh by the way Mal," He started causing me to look up at him. "Can you transport us both to the castle?" I looked quizzical at his question. Why on earth would we go to the castle in the middle of the day. "My dad rung me while you were in the bathroom. You didn't answer mom's calls and apparently she is slightly freaking out." _Shit!_ I thought to myself. I would have to make sure I answered all calls from now on. I didn't want to worry anyone that was in the room let alone Belle or Adam. I nodded, thankful my magic felt back to normal, and we said our goodbyes to Jay, Evie and Carlos before Ben grabbed my hand and we disappeared.

* * *

We reappeared seconds later in the entrance hall to the castle since I had no idea where Belle would be. Ben however began to lead me down a different hallway. I knew Belle and Adam's offices were down here but had never been down here myself. Ben stopped in front of one of the doors half way down and turned to me. "Sorry for this. She will probably try and suffocate you now." Ben told me causing me to snigger a little as he turned and walked into the room leading me in as well.

I heard Adam say "See dear, I told you she was fine." Before I was engulfed in a pair of arms. Ben released my hand and I returned Belle's hug as Ben walked over to his dad. After what felt like an hour Belle finally released me.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I apologised. I didn't think me missing her calls would provoke this kind of reaction but then again the first and only time I ever missed a call was a little over a week ago and look how that turned out. "I had gone to the bathroom and got lost in my thoughts. I didn't hear my phone."

"Mal, don't apologise" Adam told me. "Belle is the worrier of the family. Especially when it comes to you kids." I laughed at the playful glare Belle sent his way. "I'm just glad your safe." Belle said causing my attention to go back to her and me to stop laughing. "Adam's right I have a habit of worrying. When you didn't answer I just panicked." I just smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"That's okay. It's strange but I like that you all care." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them but I didn't regret them like I thought I would. Still in my embrace with Belle I completely missed the looks the family shared over my head. I moved out of the embrace after a few minutes when Ben's phone chimed.

I looked at him reading a text on his phone. He hadn't even fully looked up before he spoke "Mal, we have to go. That was from Jane. Fairy Godmother is looking for you." I nodded as I moved back to Ben's side. Belle and Adam smiled at us as we disappeared.

* * *

I had taken us back to mine and Evie's dorm and Ben looked at me. "Mal I'll walk you to Fairy Godmothers office and wait for you, then we'll go get lunch." I rolled me eyes at him. Seriously Ben. The cafeteria and Fairy Godmothers office are in the same damn building.

"Ben I will be fine." I told him. "I can go to see Fairy Godmother myself and then meet you in the cafeteria. They're in the same building and since I have another study period after dinner I don't need to go to my locker. I will be fine. She won't do anything in a crowded corridor anyway." I hoped he would agree. I loved that he cared this much but it's a little much right now. Thankfully Ben nodded but I could tell he was going to worry until I met back up with him. As we left the room I kissed his cheek before walking to Fairy Godmothers office.

Ben walked with me. He had to since our destinations were in the same building, but he reluctantly released my hand and turned into the cafeteria as I continued down the hall. Before long I was knocking on the familiar double doors.

"Come in." I heard Fairy Godmother call and I immediately walked in. She smiled when she looked up and saw me. "Mal, I got your message you wanted to see me. Although I couldn't find you just now." She said as I walked across the office and sat down. She came and sat next to me. Something she often did if I came to speak to her alone.

"Yes, I apologise. Me and Ben had to go up to the castle and see Belle." I told the older fairy. She was one of the few people who had no problem with me addressing Belle and Adam without their title, unless there's press around of course. Seeing her slightly confused look I explained how I missed Belle's call and she started to panic. Leading to us having to go, so she could see me and calm down.

Fairy Godmother laughed with me as I finished my explanation. "Yes, that does sound like Belle. Always a worrier." I had to laugh a little more at her using the exact same words as Adam had to describe Belle. "Now what did you wish to see me about?" She asked. I had almost forgotten why I was there in the first place.

"Oh right, I need to drop a class. For obvious reasons it isn't really safe for me to be in my self defence class anymore." I explained, before a knowing look came over Fairy Godmothers face. I sighed knowing she already had dropped the class from my schedule. "Who spoke to you?" I asked. I tried to sound annoyed but my smile let me down.

"Belle." Fairy Godmother stated. Of course it was Belle. I should have known. "and Adam." She carried on. That surprised me. But I should have expected it after what he said to me last Sunday. "Here." she said as she handed me another schedule from her desk. I have replaced it with the same study period Audrey and Jane have." She told me. As she said that I also knew they had told her their plans for me not to be alone.

I smiled as I thanked her and left the office. I noticed the hall practically empty except for a few students milling around. I read the schedule to make sure nothing else had changed as I walked towards the cafeteria. Luckily it hadn't but I walked into someone as I neared the cafeteria, not seeing them. "I'm so sorry." I apologised. But the reply I got made me look up.

"Well if it isn't the shameful dragon." I looked up to find Chad. _Urgh, why of all people did I have to bump into him._ I thought to myself. It was then it registered what he called me.

"What the hell did you just say to me!?" I demanded. I hated Chad with a passion since we first arrived in Auradon and it was quite clear the feeling were mutual. Usually I would have just walked away but my hormones immediately took over.

He smirked at me before he finally replied. "I called you a 'shameful dragon'." I gave him a confused look, curious as to why he had decided to call me that. "Well with you running out of class to puke I assume your knocked up. Which means you are bringing shame on Ben and his family." He explained the name. _Shit! How the hell do I play this off!_

"I have no idea what your talking about, Chad" I practically growled out. Okay little beastie really had to let me get control of my emotions fast. I went to step around Chad to go and meet Ben who would likely come looking for me any minute when I felt him grab my arm. "What the hell, Chad! Let me go!" I shouted. This got the attention of the few people still in the hall but since we have argued a lot in the past people ignored it. I couldn't even move my arm from his grip. Every time I tried he tightened his hold.

I was starting to panic a little now. I couldn't use magic to defend myself because I would get kicked out of Auradon Prep and I certainly couldn't overpower him. "Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you. Why don't you and you friends just go back to the Isle were you belong. No one even wants you here." He snapped at me. I flinched as he tightened his grip in my arm and I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face from his last comment. He was holding my arm that tight I swear I could feel it bruising already. _Ben, where the hell are you?_ I thought to myself I failed to see Chad clench his other hand into a fist.

"Get your hands off her, now!" I quickly looked over Chad's shoulder and saw none other then Ben, Jay, Evie and Carlos. Ben and Jay looked absolutely livid and as I quickly looked at Chad he didn't seem much better. He always got more mad when someone interfered and we were arguing. Chad turned to face Ben but kept his grip on my arm.

"Or what? You going to go into 'beast mode' on me?" He taunted Ben. I couldn't believe he said that to Ben and I saw it had an effect on him. Ben tried to relax his posture a little but that quickly went out of Ben's mind with Chad's next actions. When Chad didn't get the rise out of Ben he was clearly hoping for he pushed me to the floor. Everything else happened instantaneously. Evie and Carlos were by my side in seconds. Thankfully I had landed on my side and not my stomach but the force still gave me a stomach ache and sent a painful jolt across my stomach. Ben and Jay immediately lunged for Chad and as Evie checked me over for any obvious injuries I noticed Ben and Jay had easily got the upper hand.

"What is going on here!?" We all recognised the voice immediately and Ben and Jay got off Chad, although they were still clearly livid. Carlos went to stand near them so they didn't attack him again. I looked Chad who had now stood and noticed he had a busted lip and a swollen eye that would probably bruise but that was all since the boys had been interrupted fairly quickly. I looked behind him to find Fairy Godmother. She took a quick look at all of us before she spoke. "My office, now!" she demanded.

I tried to stand up but my legs buckled underneath me sending another painful jolt into my stomach. Evie noticed straight away. "Ben!" She called to him. Both him and Jay looked at me before Ben ran towards me and lifted me up, bridal style again. I didn't even complain this time. I rested my head on Ben's shoulder as he shuffled his arms a little under me and began walking after Fairy Godmother. Jay walked to Ben's left placing himself between us and Chad.

I could feel the tension radiating from Ben as he walked, I stiffened slightly as a smaller jolt went through my stomach. I tried not to move too much so Ben didn't worry about me anymore then he already was but I knew he had noticed when he looked at me. I mouthed 'I'm fine' but I could tell straight away he didn't believe it. I became lost in thought and began to worry about the baby. All this stress is not good for little beastie. Maleficent's beating and now, a week and a half later, Chad throws me to the floor. I really hope for their sakes nothing happens to my baby or it won't just be Ben they have to worry about.

I came out of my thoughts as Ben placed me onto the small couch in Fairy Godmothers office. I noticed he had laid me down and him and Jay were still in their protective mode since Chad was still around. Jay was stood near my head while Ben was sat on the edge of the couch in front of my stomach. Evie and Carlos stood near Jay while Chad sat near Fairy Godmothers desk still glaring at us, Fairy Godmother sat behind said desk.

Seeing Chad's face, Ben emitted a low growl. I reached for his hand to try and calm him. "Does someone want to tell me what was happening out there?" Fairy Godmother asked no one in particular. No one answered her. Ben, Jay and Chad were too busy glaring at each other, I really didn't want to have to relive it and Evie and Carlos just didn't know what to say since they only saw part of it. "I am going to call your parents and guardians then we will be getting to the bottom of this." she informed us. I looked between my three friends, well Evie and Carlos since Jay refused to look away from Chad. I wasn't aware we had guardians.

Evie spoke before I had a chance to. "Erm... Fairy Godmother we have no guardians." She told her. We all received a smile in return. "Belle and Adam are your guardians, dear. They have been since the coronation. You haven't been told because they didn't want to upset you." Fairy Godmother informed us. I couldn't believe it. No wonder they called us family, because legally we are.

After a few minutes on the phone with each couple Fairy Godmother turned back to us. I grimaced slightly as another small jolt went through me. What the hell was happening? "Mal, are you okay?" She asked me. Of course she would be looking at me at that particular moment. I nodded even though all eyes, except Chad's, were on me now. Seeing their disbelieving faces I had no choice but to explain. "I have had a few painful jolts across my stomach but they are easing. I am fine." I stated.

They all carried on looking at me until there was a knock at the door. Fairy Godmother called for them to 'come in' and as the door opened Belle and Adam came into view. Both immediately coming over our group. You could see their worry when they saw me laid down and everyone else stood around me. Ben and Jay hadn't stopped their daggers towards Chad and since I mentioned my pains even Evie and Carlos had joined them. "What is going on, Fairy Godmother?" Adam asked. Clearly not understanding why everyone suddenly looked like they wanted to kill Chad.

"Ask them!" Chad shouted at Adam, as his parents entered the office pointing straight at me. This caused Ben to stand again and a growl to come from him. Belle sat in Ben's previous position while Adam moved to stop Ben from punching him.

"Now that you have all arrived I can begin to get to the bottom of it." She told both sets of parents. As Ben went to stand by Jay with his dad, Fairy Godmother rounded on me. _I knew she would start with me. She always does but do I really have to do this._ "Mal would you care to explain what happened since you were on the floor when I arrived?" Everyone's eyes shifted to me. I shuffled a little under everyone's gaze hoping no one saw me flinch. It was extremely uncomfortable for them all to be looking at me.

I knew from the way Belle placed her hand on my hip she saw me flinch I just hoped no one else did. I took a breath and trying not to look at anyone I began my explanation. I told Fairy Godmother everything, including how tightly Chad grabbed my arm Chad's insults to myself (after which Adam had to stand in front of the boys again) and his insult to Ben. "When Ben didn't react to his insult Chad seemed to grow more mad and pushed me to the floor." I managed to finish before the tears started again. _Okay, seriously little beastie. I love you but I would like to not be an emotional wreck please._ Belle shuffled a little closer to comfort me while Fairy Godmother pondered what I had said.

"And may I see your arm where he grabbed you?" She asked walking towards me. I managed to shuffle into a sitting position with a little help from Ben and Belle and took my arm out of my jacket sleeve. Sure enough, there above my elbow was a bruise on the shape of a hand.

"None of that happened!" Chad called from his seat. Without thinking or even trying to stop myself I flinched at the sound of his voice, meaning Belle pulled me into her side. Her arms around me protectively and Ben moved to sit next to me, rubbing his hand up and down my back trying to soothe me. Fairy Godmother just turned to look at him but was interrupted by someone bursting through the door, as she was about to speak.

I noticed immediately who it was who interrupted. It was Jane. "Jane, dear. Unless its urgent it will have to wait. I'm very busy here." She told her daughter. However what Jane did next shocked us all, even Fairy Godmother.

"No mom, it can not wait." She told her mother. I just stared at her, I'm sure I heard her wrong. "I thought you may like to see what happened rather then hear the truth and then Chad's lies." She stated. Okay what the hell is going on. Jane is usually shy and quiet and never stands up to anyone. Yet here she was telling her mom to listen to her. Fairy Godmother nodded and Jane plugged her phone into the TV that is kept in the corner for review security. A second later a video started playing. I didn't even know Jane was there let along videoing the whole thing. When it got to the point where Chad pushed me down I looked over to him. He was sat between his parents and put his head down to avoid their stares/glares.

"That's why you text me saying 'outside cafeteria, now' and didn't come and see me yourself?" Ben asked one of our closest friends. Jane merely nodded in response.

Fairy Godmother turned around to face Chad as Jane smiled at us all. I threw her a grateful smile back. I was so happy she had videoed it. Who knows how long we would have been here listening to Chad's lies if we hadn't have had that. "Chad, this is not the first time you have baited, King Ben, Mal or their friends and I have tried to be lenient but now you have taken it a step to far. That could be classed as physical assault on Mal." She explained. I had no idea where she was going with this but judging by his parents faces they did. "I have no choice but to expel you until at least after the holidays. You will be allowed on campus to collect work and use the library but you must have someone with you. Do you understand?" She asked Chad. Ducking his head more, he nodded. "I am sorry." She said to both his parents "But I really had no choice."

"We understand." Cinderella told the older woman. She motioned for her husband and Chad to stand before she looked at me "I am sorry, Mal. For everything." Stunned by her apology, I just nodded. Still wrapped in Belle's arms with Ben behind me. I felt Ben tense again as Chad walked from the office behind his parents. He glared back at me before leaving.

Once the door was closed I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Ben and Jay immediately relaxed and even Belle loosened her grip on me. The tension had left the room with Chad it seemed. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him for a while. Hopefully I could have some stress free time at school now.

"You are all free to leave although I suggest taking the rest of the afternoon off and resting." Fairy Godmother told all of us but it was clear the rest comment was directed at me. The face she gave me as she said it was proof enough. We all nodded and Belle and Ben stood.

Ben reached his hand down to me to help me up but I regretted trying immediately. As I lifted myself off the couch a sharp pain shot across my stomach, and had I not have had Ben and Belle either side of me already I was sure I would have fallen when I doubled over on pain. Each grabbing an arm Ben and Belle managed to keep me up. Before I knew what was happening another pain hit me. I looked at Ben. "Ben, something's wrong." That made everyone leap into action. Before I could attempt to say anything else Belle turned to Fairy Godmother saying "Sorry to leave quickly but..." Fairy Godmother cut her off saying she understood as I was being lifted into Ben's arms once more.

Ben moved quickly out of the school Adam, Belle and the others (except Jane) in tow. As we got outside I saw a car waiting for us with the driver holding the door open. I was placed between Belle and Ben and after everyone else climbed in the driver sped off. Obviously whoever text him informed him it was an emergency.

I assumed we were going to the castle but instead we pulled up outside a hospital. This made me incredibly nervous. I hadn't stepped foot inside a hospital yet and I had hoped to avoid it but I quickly squashed my fear when I remembered the pain and the baby. Checking on little beastie was more important.

Ben lifted me out of the car once everyone else was out and rushed into the hospital. _Okay. Who was telling these people!_ No one had made a phone call in the car or in Fairy Godmothers office that I was aware of, yet upon entering the hospital there was two nurses and a gurney waiting for me. Ben placed me down as gently as he could and he and his parents followed me through the halls. I had heard the others say they would wait in the waiting room and come see me after we knew what's wrong.

They took me straight through the hospital and into a room, that from how long it took to get there I assume, was near the back of the hospital. I immediately noticed the machine next to another bed. It was an ultrasound machine but a much larger one. One of the nurses that had pushed the bed came into view. "We need you on the other bed. I can help you if you like?" She asked me. I have no idea why but when she moved her hand near me I snapped at her. "Don't touch me." I was sure if she hadn't have moved away I would of started growling.

Ben noticed my mood immediately and lifted me from the bed I was currently on to the one near the ultrasound machine. I allowed Ben to do this and then apologised for my outburst. The nurse merely nodded and smiled at me before they left. I looked between the three concerned faces in the room with me and my worry came back. _Is something wrong with the baby? Am I loosing the baby?_ I had so many thoughts running through my head I didn't know what to think.

The door opened again a few seconds later and the doctor that had seen me over a week ago walked in. Again she smiled at me before introducing herself. What was with her happy/chipper attitude. Seriously. If she carries on I'll lose my temper again. "I will have to ask you both to leave the room again." Dr Thanet told Belle and Adam. _What the hell!_

"No, please stay" I pleaded with them, my voice cracking as I spoke. They both looked from me to the doctor before Belle came back to my side, Adam right behind her. "We stay." He stated simply to her. She nodded before asking me what had caused my pains. Ben explained everything just as I had done earlier. Dr Thanet nodded but she looked worried which made me panic. Ben took my hand as I looked to Belle. She had been in this situation and no offence to Ben but it was her support I needed. Seeming to realise this she ran her fingers through my hair as I reached my right hand over my chest, after lifting my top up, to grab her other hand.

I stared at the monitor as she applied the gel and I felt the 'wand' press into my stomach. She stared at the monitor intently as she asked me "When did you go back to school, Mal?"

"Today. It was my first day back today." I responded to her question and a gripped both hands a little tighter. I didn't like the look on her face. Something is wrong I just know it.

"Well I would recommend another week off and plenty of rest. Also I would suggest eating a little more then usual." She told us as she clicked away at the ultrasound machine buttons. I shared a look with Ben at her odd suggestion. "Why?" I asked. I was unable to stop myself. I needed to know why she said something so bizarre.

"Well, I was wrong when I last saw you." She began to explain. "You baby doesn't have an irregular heartbeat. There are in fact two heartbeats." I was stunned to say the least, but I couldn't help but smile. Is she saying what I think she is. "So your saying..." I started but I could bring myself to finish. My emotions suddenly became too much. "I am saying, congratulations. You are pregnant with twins. The pain you are feeling is because one baby was behind the other and when you were pushed one of the babys had begun to move to a side so they had more room to grow. They are healthy, no complications and the pain will go in a few hours." Dr Thanet stated. The smile on my face grew more if that was even possible. I looked at Ben to find him in a similar state of emotions to me. Again she printed off a photo and handed it to me before saying "You are free to leave now but there will be a prescription for you to pick up as you will need to increase you prenatal vitamins." I nodded and releasing Ben and Belle's hands I began to clean off my stomach as she left. Probably to sort out the prescription.

As I sat up I was engulfed in a hug from Ben. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. I was expecting Belle to be the next one to hug me but surprisingly when Ben released me, Adam pulled my into a hug, Belle following after. I still felt quite dizzy/weak as I moved to stand but thankfully Ben and Adam were either side of me immediately. Belle just smiled at us as we made our way to the front of the hospital.

Until reaching the hospital waiting room I had almost forgotten Evie, Jay and Carlos had come with us. "Every thing's fine but we're having twins" Ben told them when we were close enough that he couldn't be overheard. Their reaction were immediate and they hugged both me and Ben, congratulating us for the second time that day. It was then Evie spoke "We should get back to school now". You could tell she didn't really want to go but knew she had to. Fairy Godmother had an issue with people out during the week. Sure curfew wasn't until ten but during the week she liked you back on campus before dinner. We nodded as Adam rung for a second car to take them back to school. We walked them outside and the car was there minutes later and after saying goodbye and me promising to call Evie later on, they left.

"I'll go get you your prescription, okay? Stay out here with mom and dad and get some air." Ben told me. He may have phrased the first bit as a question but it was easy to tell it was anything but. I nodded and lent into Belle who was now on my left side since Adam had moved to ring for the other car. "I'll go with you." Adam told him.

The pair left to go back inside leaving me stood outside with Belle. I quickly realised my position and tried to stand up on my own. Luckily Belle had quick reflexes and gently pulled me back into her when my legs began to buckle again. "Mal it's okay. You can stay like this. I don't mind." She told me keeping her arm around my waist this time. I nodded as the eventful day started catching up with me and I began feeling very tired.

Ben and Adam were back in no time and we got into the car, me with Ben's help so I didn't fall over. Once I was comfy on the back seat, once more between Belle and Ben, I quickly fell asleep.

 **Ben's POV.**

I couldn't believe Mal was not only pregnant but was carrying twins. Looks like we have a little beastie and fairy now. Mal told me yesterday she struggled with which nickname to pick, now she could use them both. As the car drove away from the hospital I looked over to Mal who was sound asleep.

"Ben." My dad said, gaining my attention. I turned my head to him and he continued talking "I think it would be better if you and Mal stayed at the castle for a while. At least for the next week or so until Mal can go back to school." I nodded. At least this way if Mal was going to make me attend school while she was off at least she wouldn't be alone if she was at the castle.

"Sure but I will need to go to school and pick up some of Mal's things." I told them. Looking between both my mom and dad I see them both nodding. "That's fine, Ben" Mom told me as my dad whispered to our driver. I looked towards mom in time to see Mal lean into my mom's side and place her head on mom's shoulder. I smiled at the action. I know what Mal thinks of my parents even if they don't. I also know how close she is to my mom. To see little things like this always makes me smile. I noticed the car slowing as we approached Auradon Prep.

"She has gotten very close to you lately hasn't she." My dad stated as the car came to a stop. My mom just looked at him as I smiled. "She's gotten closer to you as well, Adam. I just wish I knew why she made such a u-turn in showing her emotions." Mom told dad. I knew Mal would kill me for this but I had to tell them.

As I opened the car door and moved to get out I spoke "Mal realised she sees you as the parents she wishes she had growing up and that since she views you as her parents she shouldn't hide her emotions from you as much." I stated. I took one last look at my parents, who were currently smiling at Mal, before I shut the door and headed into school, deciding to go to Mal's dorm first then my own.

 **Author's Note: I realise this chapter is a lot longer then others. If it is too long I apologise. Also I don't usually do this but if anyone has any suggestions for a last name for Ben, Adam and Belle please review them. I am really stuck on a last name for them. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	9. Family Time & A Movie Night

**Ben's POV.**

As I walked towards Mal and Evie's room I realised there were more people then usual about talking in groups. It wasn't until I passed a group and three girls I realised what it was they were talking about. "Yeah, seriously. Apparently Ben and Jay hit Chad but Chad was the one expelled for it." _Urgh! Why on Earth do people gossip when they don't know the full story._ I thought to myself. It really baffles me. It's a good job Mal wont be at school for a while. She doesn't need this right now. I can only pray Chad doesn't tell anyone about the babies. I mean sure he only assumes but still, with Leah being the way she is, it wouldn't end well.

Before I knew it I was knocking on Evie's door. After a while I knocked again and finally heard someone move inside the room followed by a series of bangs. Finally the door swung open at reveal a rather flustered looking Evie. "Ben!?" She shouted at me. I flinched from the volume. The girl really needed to learn to greet people quietly. I didn't even have time to greet her before she dragged me inside and the questions started as she closed the door. "What are you doing here? Where is Mal? Is she okay? Are the babies okay?" As she finished she finally took a breath. It always amazed me how much Evie could talk, seemingly without taking a breath.

"Evie, calm down." I told her. "Mal and the babies are fine. Mal is in the limo outside with my parents. I've come to get some stuff for her. We're going to stay at the castle for a while. Until Mal is feeling better and can come back to school." I explained. Hoping that answered all her questions. I noticed Evie had visibly relax at this. "Do you know what Mal will want while she's at the castle?" I asked her. She knew Mal better then most so she could help me pack some stuff.

"Oh sure, just pack her some comfy clothes and her art stuff and she will be fine." Evie told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Get her black and purple suitcase from under the bed, I'll get her clothes." Doing as I was told I knelt next to the bed and immediately saw the suitcase at the front. I quickly pulled it out and placed it on top of Mal's bed opening it as Evie walked over, her arms filled with clothes that she dropped next to the suitcase. We quickly began folding them and were about half way through when Evie spoke again. "I have to ask, why didn't Mal come get these herself? Why did she send you?"

"Mal is exhausted from today, you know with Chad and everything, and she fell asleep in the car. I didn't want to wake her so I came myself hoping you would know what she would need." I explained to my girlfriends surrogate sister. It's mentioning what happened today that made me remember why I was worried before Evie had opened the door. "Evie? What was the banging before you opened the door?" I asked her. Noticing her worried look I continued "Is everything okay?"

Evie nodded before walking over to her wardrobe. I watched her as she pulled out a bag of what looked to be fabric and her sketch pad. "Evie?" I said. She just shook her head to me to be quiet and I quickly complied. She handed me the sketch pad once she was in reach of me and said "I know I haven't mentioned this but look in the pad." She instructed me. As I opened the pad to the front page I noticed it was a design for a dragon onesie. It made me smile but I felt my smile get even bigger when I turned to the next page. It was the same design but in a crawling position. _It's a design for a baby grow._ I realised. When I looked up to Evie she had a shy smile on her face and was holding the actual baby grow.

"It's not finished yet and I know it's a little early to be designing these things, especially since you and Mal haven't told many people but I couldn't help it." She explained still looking a little uncomfortable with her nervous smile still in place.

"Evie, it's fine. I don't mind and I'm sure Mal won't either. Our babies will be the best dressed babies in the kingdom with you designing their clothes." I told her. It's true. I know for a fact Mal wouldn't mind and I certainly don't. I'm actually excited to see what else she will design. Her smile turns to a genuine one as I hand her, her sketch pad back and pack Mal's art things into her suitcase. "Hey think you could come with me?" I asked her. "Mal will wake up soon and I could use some help to get hers and my own things into the car. Plus I know she would like some company today since me and my dad have to attend a meeting again this afternoon."

"Sure but what's your mom doing? You didn't mention her." Evie stated. _Urgh. I was hoping she hadn't picked up on that._ "She's doing me a favour. Making sure something is ready on time. But she will probably be popping in and out to make sure Mal is okay." I told her. Evie nodded at me as she zipped the suitcase up and dragged it towards the door. I followed her into the hall before I carried on. "I need some things from my room. You can come with me or you can meet me at the car. Choice is yours." I informed her.

"I'll come with you. In case you bump into Chad." I couldn't help but growl at the mention of his name. I'm glad Fairy Godmother came when she did or I would have put him in hospital. No one ever hurts Mal and gets away with it. I can't believe he is still here. He better not come across me or I may just have to finish what me and Jay started earlier.

Thankfully we made it to my dorm without seeing anyone. I made my way straight to my desk and grabbed the few papers I would be needing for the next few days. A few minutes later me and Evie were on outside the dorms and walking towards the limo when I saw the one person I was hoping to avoid. Chad. Thankfully he just glared at me then carried on walking. I took the suitcase from Evie and helped our driver get it into the boot with my papers before getting back into the car. I noticed Mal was still leant against my mom and on first glance she appeared to still be asleep but once I was sat next to her I realised she was actually awake.

"Hey Ben, you okay?" I heard her ask me. I nodded my response but kept my focus on the school grounds where Chad walked off to as the car pulled away.

 **Mal's POV.**

I could tell Ben was distracted and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. I had looked out of the window when I had woken up and saw Chad walk by. I stiffened slightly as a reflex but I saw Ben's face when he saw him. It looked like he was ready to murder Chad. Now here Ben was as the car pulled away still glaring in the direction Chad went. I saw him nod in answer to my question but I was still worried. Why does something always happen to ruin the days when we are supposed to be happy? I looked at Evie who just shrugged.

I would have moved to comfort him but I barely had the energy to stay awake right now let alone to move over to him, which is why I was still leant against Belle with my head on her shoulder. How I got into this position is beyond me but oh well. I'm comfy and not about to give up the comfort I got from her and Belle wasn't complaining either. I must remember to apologise to her and Adam later. I'm sure they're fed up of worrying about me and Ben lately.

Before I knew it we were outside the castle again. It downed on me as Adam and Evie got out I seem to have practically moved in here lately. Not that I'm complaining, this place is my home but I certainly needed to spend time with Jay, Carlos and Evie soon. I missed them lately. As I felt Ben shift next to me a started to turn so I could get out of the car when I felt a pair of arms around me. One arm settled behind my back, the other under my legs, behind my knees. I looked to find Ben smiling at me as he lifted me off the seat slightly and shuffled us both out of the car. How he did it I have no idea and before I had chance to move to get out of his arms he started walking towards the castle. "This is going to be a recurring thing with you now isn't it?" I asked him, unable to keep the smile and humour from showing.

"Of course." He responded as we walked through the front doors which Adam had opened for us. "Where to?" He asked. I thought for a moment and realised I would actually kinda like some sister time with Evie. "Library." I stated as Ben took off in that direction. I looked over Ben's shoulder and noticed Evie following but Belle and Adam were nowhere in sight. _Weird._ I thought to myself.

Ben didn't talk again until he gently placed me on the sofa. "Mal, I have another meeting I need to go to with dad. If you decide to go anywhere please remember to tell someone and take one of the guards with you." He was practically begging me by this point. I couldn't help but nod at his request. As he left I realised how worried everyone was about me. It was weird but strangely welcome. It was everything I had ever wanted in a family since I was small. People around me who genuinely cared and worried about me but now I had it, it felt extremely strange. I couldn't help but worry Maleficent was going to pop up and ruin everything like she always did. It was then I decided, no matter what I wouldn't let her hurt the people I cared deeply for.

"What was that about?" Evie asked, confusion written clear as day upon her face. I looked back to her as she sat next to me. "Ben and Adam decided with everything going on they didn't want me to be on my own, anywhere. Even if I go in town shopping I have to take Ben, Adam or one of the guards with me." I explained to her. A look of understanding crossed her face immediately replacing the confusion.

"That's sweet." She stated as she smiled at me. Which okay it was but I still felt uneasy about the whole thing. "Okay so I have to admit something to you." She told me which made it my turn to look confused. "I showed Ben earlier when he came for some of you things but I've maybe kinda already made a dragon onesie for the baby." She finished looking rather shy. Trust Evie to plan ahead. It brought a smile to my face.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me, E?" I asked. Happy she was making clothes for the babies but confused why she felt shy about it. "I didn't want to make you mad or upset. And I know you haven't really told anyone yet so I didn't want you to think I was getting ahead of myself." She explained.

I just gently pushed her shoulder as I chuckled slightly. "E, when have you never got ahead of yourself? And you should know by now that I can't stay mad at you anymore. Not since the Isle." I told her, hoping the message sunk in but I really didn't want to upset her or myself so I decided to change the topic. "Hey have you heard about the holiday at the end of the year?" I asked. Receiving a shake of the head I continued. Explaining what Ben had told me about the holiday. "Apparently its this day where people spend the day with family and exchange presents." Seeing the look on her face I continued. "Calm down E, if it makes you feel better we can spend the afternoon making a list of things you can get people and maybe go shopping at weekend? I need some now paints and things anyway."

Evie nodded her agreement to this and within an hour we had a list of presents for everyone except me. Evie didn't want me to know what she was getting me. Apparently it had to be a surprise. I just rolled my eyes to this but didn't disagree with her as I really didn't want to upset her. The topic soon changed to other things and I realised just how much I missed this and worried how much I would be able to do this later in my pregnancy. "E?" I said, gaining her attention immediately. "Promise me we will still do this even when I'm heavily pregnant and cranky." I said. I really didn't want afternoons like this with Evie to stop. "Of course we will still do this. Why would you even ask that?" Evie replied. Of course she would see it like it was black and white. Maybe it was but these damn hormones meant I couldn't think straight.

"Well, I've heard people say everything changes when you are pregnant and I really miss these afternoons where it's just us." I explained my worries. "Mal." Evie said as she turned to face me fully and took my hands in hers. "I promise you things between us wont change. Whether you a mom, pregnant and cranky, married or any combination of them." She stated. I pulled my hands from her grip and pulled her into a hug when I felt something very strange. It was like Maleficent was there with us. This can't be happening. Not today of all days. Ben and his parents have had enough stress today. As I released Evie I realised she wasn't as close as I originally thought as I heard her voice again. _"I won't ever let you be truly happy Mal. Just remember what I said about villains and happy endings. Bring me the wand and I may decide to leave your little friends alone."_ She told me. God how I hated her. _"And no one, not even your little King will be able to stop me from getting what I want."_ She told me before the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. She had to be stopped soon because over my dead body would she threaten the people I care about. I felt the tears in my eyes as my vision blurred slightly. I fought to keep the tears in my eyes but I knew I wouldn't win the fight for very long.

I had to see Ben. Now. I don't even care if he's in a meeting. I had to make sure he's okay. "E, I'm just popping to see Belle. Be right back." I told her as she dialled someone's number in her phone and nodded in my direction. She clearly wasn't happy about letting me go in the state I was in but she really didn't have much of a choice as once she nodded I was out the door. Obviously I knew Belle wasn't in the library so I went down the hallway me and Ben had walked down earlier that day and knocked on the same door, half way down. I was beginning to think she wasn't in there, maybe it was Adam's office not Belle's when I heard shuffling from inside the room. The door opened a second later to reveal Belle on the phone. "Okay, I will inform Ben... Yes. I have to go I'm afraid... Okay. Thank you. Bye." Belle told whoever was on the phone before she hung up. "Mal? What's wrong?" She asked.

That was all it took for me to once again begin crying. She wrapped her arms around me immediately and pulled me into her office, shutting the door as she did so. "I... need to s... see B... Ben." I managed to stutter out in between my tears and sobs. Belle moved her arms from around me and began to move us to the other side of the room. I hated crying and appearing weak but I guess I just had to get used to it. Belle didn't even question why I was this upset she just pulled me into a hug as we sat on the couch. Belle tried her hardest to calm me and even tried Ben's trick of running her fingers through my hair but I just wanted to see Ben and couldn't calm myself down.

I noticed Belle pick up her phone from it's place next to us and lift her phone to her ear but even knowing she was on the phone I couldn't ease my sobs. "Adam? No nothing is wrong. I don't think... Yes that's Mal crying... I have no idea why. She just turned up at my office crying saying she wants to see Ben... I can't calm her down... Okay but you better bring Ben with you. I don't think we will calm Mal down any other way." I could hear Belle was upset and so was Adam on the other end of the phone. I assume since I couldn't hear Ben, Adam had left the meeting room to take Belle's call. With another "Okay." From Belle she hung up and dropped the phone back onto the couch. You could almost hear the unshed tears in Belle's voice as she spoke.

Minutes later the office door opened and I turned to see a very worried Adam enter with Ben right behind him looking equally worried. As Ben closed the door I rushed over to him wrapping my arms around him immediately, almost knocking him to the floor. He pulled me as close to him as possible and I felt him move us slightly before I felt him sit down and pull me onto his lap. Finally seeing him and being able to hold him my worry eased slightly and I was finally able to start calming myself down. "Hey." Ben said as he lifted my chin up so my tear stained face met his confused and worried one. "What's got you so upset? Are you and the babies okay?" I nodded to him that me and the babies were indeed fine but I knew I needed to start talking and explaining why his mother pulled him out of a meeting and why I was crying into his chest.

"She spoke to me again." I began to explain now I had finally stopped sobbing and felt able to talk. "She said if I brought her Fairy Godmothers wand she would consider leaving you all alone but you wouldn't be able to stop her getting what she wants." I told Ben and his parents. Ben's face fell and I couldn't even bring myself to look around at his parents. They didn't know about how Maleficent would speak to me until now. I buried my head into Ben's chest to hide myself as best I could.

"Mal is that all she said?" Ben asked me as I felt him tense. He was pissed and I can't say I blame him. If the roles were reversed I'm sure I would feel exactly the same. "No." I mumbled into his chest as I shook my head. "She said she wouldn't ever let me be happy. That I'd never have a happy ending." I mumbled as quietly as I could. I didn't really want Ben to know but it's not like I could keep things from him even if I tried. He was like Belle, he just had this way of getting me to open up about things. Even if I didn't necessarily want to.

"Mal, say that again please. I didn't quite catch it." He said as politely as the anger in his voice would allow him to. So I repeated it a little louder so all three of the room other occupants could hear me. "She said she would never let me be happy. That villains don't get their happy endings." Saying this statement was all it took for me to start crying again. I didn't even try and fight it. I just curled back into Ben and placed my hands on my stomach. Things were just getting a little too much for me right now.

Moments later I heard "Mal." As I turned my head I saw Belle knelt in front of us. I've never seen Belle look like this this. She actually looked mad right now. "You listen to me okay?" She asked. But it was clear even though it was a question she meant it as more of a demand. I merely nodded to her before she continued. "First of all, she won't get any of us. Evie, Jay, Carlos and your friends included. We wont let her nor will we let her anywhere near Fairy Godmothers wand. Second, you will have your happy ending and you deserve one. She can't do anything about that since as long as you have Ben you will have your happy ending. Not to mention your babies. As for her rubbish about villains not getting a happy ending, she is right villains don't but you aren't a villain, Mal. You were born the daughter of a villain but that doesn't make you one." I didn't even try and hide the disbelief on my face. "Would you ever let her harm any of us Mal?" She asked me. Seriously what the hell kind of question was that?

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe she would even need to ask me that but when I saw her answering smile I realised why. She was proving I wasn't like Maleficent. "And that right there proves my point, okay Mal. Don't listen to what she tells you." Belle told me. I didn't even try and argue with her. Her voice told me there wasn't much point anyway. I just sat there with the tears still flowing freely as she reached up and wrapped her arms around myself and Ben with Adam moving to do the same. I had never felt so safe as I did right now. I knew for definite in that moment none of them would ever let anything happen to me or the babies.

After a while, Adam and Belle released us and Ben once again lifted me into his arms. I didn't even bother to complain. Knowing this wouldn't ease up anytime soon and it was his protective nature coming out. "Fancy watching a movie and pigging out on junk food?" Ben asked. I didn't need to answer as my stomach chose that moment to rumble rather loudly causing us both to laugh. "I guess that answers my question." He stated to me before turning to his parents. "We will be upstairs in my room." He told them and after they nodded Ben took off upstairs as my phone vibrated. I checked it to see a text from Evie sent ten minutes ago.

 **From Evie: I went back to school. Audrey is having a meltdown over what to wear for her date tonight (no surprise there lol). Ring me when your done talking to Belle. Sorry for ditching. E x**

I text beck immediately.

 **To Evie: No worries, E. Haha nothing ever changes. Watching a movie with Ben. Ring you afterwards. Don't worry. I'm not upset. M x**

Ben laid me down on his bed rather quickly. Seriously Ben, did you run here or something. "I'm going to get something for us to eat. Any requests?"

Hmm. I knew straight away what I fancied. "Yeah. Chocolate covered strawberries." I told him, making him chuckle before he left the room after saying "Pick a movie you fancy watching." I knew straight away what I wanted to watch I just wasn't sure how I would go down with Ben. He hated all chick flick movies but Audrey had lent me this one almost a month ago and I hadn't watched it yet. I got off the bed and took it from Ben's DVD bookcase where all my DVD's were as well and placed it into the DVD player. As I got settled back on the bed the opening menu came on the TV screen and Ben came back in. I noticed Ben seemed to have gone a little over board with snacks but something told me it wasn't just him.

"Mrs Potts or your mom?" I asked him. Unsure which one it was this time. His answer however surprised me. "Both with the help of my dad." We both shared a laugh at this. "Seriously?" I asked him in between laughing. I couldn't believe all three of them were to blame for the amount of food on the bed. There is no way we would be able to eat it all. "Yeah, all three of them. My dad said and I'm quoting here 'Make sure Mal eats plenty and gets some rest'." This made me smile. They truly did care. It was then Ben turned around to see the TV screen as he sat on the bed next to me. "Wild Child? Where did you get this film from?" He asked as I pressed play on the DVD remote.

"Audrey thought I might like it since it's apparently about a girl who causes trouble at her new school." I explained to him. "We can change the disk if you like?" I asked him. Ben just shook his head at me. "No Mal, it's fine." He said as he leant against the headboard of his bed. I pulled the large bowl of chocolate covered strawberries towards me and curled into his side as I started eating and the movie began.

Once I started eating it was like I couldn't stop. Little beastie and fairy were certainly hungry tonight but considering I hadn't eaten since breakfast I couldn't really blame them. I can't honestly remember I time where I had laughed so much. As much as this pained me to say, Audrey was right. I loved the film and would definitely have to get it when I had a little money. After that movie neither me nor Ben were that tired and we decided to have a movie night.

By the time our second movie, Barely Lethal which was Ben's choice, was over me and Ben (well mostly me) had eaten most of the food Ben had brought up earlier. I had enjoyed the movies and being with Ben that much I had completely forgotten about the stress and drama from earlier in the day.

As Ben moved the remaining food from the bed to his desk I felt my eyes getting heavier. "Mal?" Ben said as he got some pyjamas for me and himself. My eyes were a little blurry from me being tired but I looked at him as I took my pyjamas and we both got changed. "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow? We can make it early since you have your first magic lesson tomorrow?" I smiled at this. We hadn't gone on a date in over a week so this was certainly something I could look forward to. "Sure, Ben. That sounds lovely." I told him.

"Are you sure your feeling up to your magic lesson tomorrow?" he asked. Sure Ben could be overprotective and sometimes overbearing but it showed he cares about and loves me so I didn't mind it too much. "Yeah Ben. Besides I know Maleficent and she's not going to wait much longer before making a move on the wand. I need to be prepared for that." I told him. I wasn't lying I did need to be prepared but not necessarily for her making a grab for the wand. Her threats about the babies and now the people I call my family were always there in my mind.

"As long as your sure, Mal. I don't want you to over do it." Ben told me. Jesus. He was really playing the overprotective boyfriend card right now. "Ben, I promise I will be fine. If I start feeling unwell I will tell Fairy Godmother and come straight home." I assured him. I didn't miss the smile that spread across Ben's face when I called the castle home. It's the first time I have done so out loud but it felt kinda normal/natural as well.

I got under the covers with Ben and tried to put everything out of my head. I finally achieved that when Ben pulled my into him. Resting my head on his chest, I let his breathing lull me to sleep. The pair of us were asleep in no time. Completely exhausted from the past few weeks.

 **No One's POV.**

Belle and Adam were on their way to bed but had decided to take the long way to their room. Both had become worried about Ben and Mal and hadn't heard from either since Ben left the kitchen nearly four hours ago. As they passed Ben's bedroom, they opened the door as quietly and peered inside, the sight warming their hearts. There on the bed was Ben laid on his back with his arms wrapped securely around Mal, who was curled into his side, her head on his chest and her hand on her stomach.

Neither parent had seen then so relaxed in almost two weeks and it made them smile to think they were finally getting some well needed and well deserved rest. Belle quietly made her way towards the bed and kissed both of her children on their foreheads before pulling the covers over them so they wouldn't get cold. She made her way back to her husband who just smiled fondly at the pair cuddled together on the bed before he followed his wife out of the room. "He's going to get very protective of you both now isn't he?" Adam asked his wife as they walked towards their room, which was down the hall. He knew full well how his son was with Mal and Belle. He wouldn't even let anyone called them a name in front of him. He had no idea how things would go now they had actually been threatened. He hated it himself.

"Oh please, like you aren't just as protective of both me and Mal." Belle responded. Smiling knowingly at her husband. She knew better then anyone how Adam could be. It's from Adam that Ben got his protective nature from. Both of them together, this was going to be a nightmare.

 **Author's Note: I am very sorry for the length between updates. I have been swamped with college work. I am hoping in a few days to have another chapter up (college work permitting). I hope you guys like the chapter.**


	10. A Date With Ben

**Mal's POV.**

I woke up and immediately noticed Ben wasn't in bed with me. _Strange._ I thought to myself. I turned over to see if he was in the bathroom and noticed the door wide open and no sign of Ben. Deciding to just text him I reached for my phone. That's when I noticed the time. 10:30 am. _What the hell! How have I slept in this long!_ It was then I realised I had two unread texts. The first one being from Evie.

 **From Evie: Hey M, still up for girls night tomorrow? Maybe we could have it at the castle? Also Jay and Carlos want to know if you will help them start Christmas shopping? I told them about the holiday and they wanna start early. E x**

I sent a quick text back to her telling her I would see her later and we could talk properly about it all. That was when I opened the second text.

 **From Ben: Morning Mal, I decided to leave you in bed this morning. Hope you had a nice sleep. Text me when you wake but please be ready for our date at 12. I will come home and pick you up. Love you xx**

 **To Ben: Hi Ben, yes I had a lovely sleep. I will be ready don't worry. Do I need to dress up a little or? Love you too xxx**

As I finished my reply to Ben I rolled my eyes. He knows full well I am capable of meeting him somewhere. I have a strong feeling this over-protectiveness isn't going away any time soon. Mix that with his parents, Evie, Jay and Carlos it's a wonder I can do anything myself. _Time to get out of bed._ I told myself as I sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed. I instinctively placed my hand over my stomach. As I stood up though I swayed slightly from not drinking enough. I really had to get better at my drinking habits. It can't be good for the babies or myself while I'm pregnant. Speaking of the babies I best take my prenatal vitamins before I go downstairs otherwise I will probably forget.

I walked quickly into Ben's en-suite bathroom and after taking my vitamins and using the bathroom I decided to head downstairs grabbing my phone from the bed as I went. I was certainly hungry and there was no way my little beastie and fairy would wait until lunch time. Okay that wasn't completely true but I'm allowed to use that excuse right?

I headed straight for the kitchen but as I neared it I was hit with a smell of bacon. The smell alone turned my stomach and I raced to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door shut and once again being violently sick. This completely sucks. After I had nothing left to throw up and I had flushed the toilet I pushed myself against the wall and sat there for a few minutes. Don't get me wrong I was happy to be having the twins but they seriously needed to stop making me so ill. I can barely keep anything down.

I was brought from my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. I looked down at my hand holding my phone and answered the call immediately. "Hi Ben." I said to him, cringing at the sound of my own voice.

" _You okay, Mal?"_

"I'm fine Ben, just had some morning sickness after smelling bacon is all." I explained to my clearly worried boyfriend.

" _Will you be feeling better to go on a date with me? We can wait until your feeling better if you like?"_

I could hear his worry a mile off. "No, I will be fine." I told him. There was no way I was letting him move this date because of me being ill. We haven't been on a date for over a week and I'll be damned if he cancels this one. "Honestly. Besides I'm looking forward to it." I said, knowing he wouldn't say no to that.

" _Okay, If your sure, Mal. I will see you in an hour. Love you."_

Ha! I knew that would work. "Love you too." I told him before I ended the call and decided I would have to get up off the floor and start getting ready. I didn't have long to sort myself out so something to eat would have to wait until I was out with Ben. I checked the time on my phone and realised I had been in the bathroom for half an hour it was almost quarter past 11 now. Seeing the time I sighed. Don't get me wrong I have no problem having time off for the babies health but my days just seem to disappear when I'm at the castle all day. I would also have to talk to Ben later about going into town. I had to go soon. It was then I heard knocking at the door. "Mal? Are you okay?" Belle shouted through the door.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course just after I spoke to Ben, Belle suddenly appears. He worries way to much. "I'm fine, Belle." I called back to her as I stood up. Time to go get ready. I didn't even wait for Belle to say anything else I just walked to the door unlocked it and swung it open to find Belle there, as I suspected cell phone in hand. I raised my eyebrow as I said "Let me guess. Ben text you and asked you to check I was okay?" Belle just nodded as a smile came across my face. I shook my head slightly. "I'm going to get ready. Ben will be here soon." I told Belle as I started to walk away but suddenly realised I had no idea what to wear. I couldn't even ask Evie's opinion since she would be in class. I turned a little to look back at Belle who still seemed a little shocked I knew Ben text her. "Belle, would you help me pick something out since I have no idea where Ben is taking me?" She seemed to recover quickly as I spoke and agreed to help me find something dressy but casual.

Finally at nearly 1pm I was ready. Ben had text me earlier and told me he had to sort something out so he wouldn't be able to pick me up until 1. He still refused to tell me where we were going so I kept my hair loose/down and my make up light. Me and Belle had settled on one of my new dresses. This one Evie had picked out it was a lovely light purple, halter neck, knee length dress which she had added some small blue gems around the waist to. After a final look in the mirror I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called out, hoping this was Ben.

Surely enough when I looked over there was Ben. For some reason he just stood there staring so I cleared my throat which seemed to bring him back to the present. "I finally understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." He said. His voice matched the dreamy look in his eyes causing me to chuckle.

"You said that before our first date, Ben." I told him. He just smiled back at me before shrugging and taking my arm. "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked as he lead me from the room but he just ignored the statement. I wanted to push for an answer but the growing tension radiating from him made me rethink and let it drop. He was so worked up. _Has he had another run in with Chad maybe? Leah causing trouble?_ I couldn't think why he would be like this but I knew better then to push him. When it came to talking about things me and Ben were much the same person, we would not open up if we were pushed into it.

As we got into the car I decided to change the topic. "So, how's school?" I asked him. "Okay. It's lonely without you there though." He told me. Seriously I have like two classes with him. I doubt he's that lonely. Still I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. As I looked at Ben's small smile.

It wasn't far into the car journey I started to recognise where we were going. I kept my suspicions to myself until the car stopped near an all too familiar bridge. I let Ben help me out of the car as I asked "The enchanted lake?" Ben merely nodded his response but the smile on my face soon mirrored the large one on Ben's face as we began to walk to the place we both went when we needed space from things or to just be together.

Ten minutes later found us at the lake. As my gaze fell to the pavilion (ruins) the smile on my face grew. There was a picnic much like the one we had on our first date. Ben's smile matched my own as he helped me down the slope leading to the lake and then helped me to sit on the picnic blanket he had laid on the floor. _Hopefully this over-protectiveness would ease after a while._ I thought to myself as Ben sat next to me. I spotted the bowl of strawberries immediately and began tucking into them much to Ben's amusement.

"Are you sure your feeling better Mal?" Ben asked me. With a mouth full of strawberry I could only nod in response to his question. "Good. So you will be okay for the Halloween dance on Friday? We can just have a night in of you like?" It wasn't hard for someone who knows Ben well to see he was worried. His voice told people that quite clearly. And okay I kinda understood it but not wanting me to go anywhere was taking it a little far when you think I already had to take someone with me everywhere I go lately anyway.

I swallowed the strawberry in my mouth so I could respond to him. "Ben, I will be fine to go. I promise." I could tell this wasn't easing his worries at all so I decided to make him a promise. "How about this, if I feel sick or dizzy or anything to that effect, I promise to let you know I'm unwell and we can go straight home. Okay?" That seemed to put his mind at ease a little and his shoulders visibly lowered showing his comfort. Although whether it was my answer or the fact that I have referred to the castle as home again I'm not sure. I honestly don't know what he thinks will happen. It's not like I will be on my own. He will be there as well as Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Audrey, Lonnie and Fairy Godmother. Like any of them would let anything happen.

As we worked our way through our picnic I had no idea how much time had passed and was sure Ben should have gone back to school by now. That was until I remembered we always had Wednesday afternoons free. Damn. A week and a half off school and I'm losing track of what day it is. As Ben began to put things back in the picnic basket I realised I had to tell him about going into town. "Hey Ben?" I said, gaining his attention immediately. "I need to go in town for some supplies for your parents Christmas present. I know it's early but if I don't start it soon it won't be finished in time." I explained.

"Okay." He stated. "Did you want me to go with you?"

Hopefully Ben would agree to this. "Erm... No. I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind me going with Evie, Jay and Carlos? By ourselves?" I asked. I could tell by his face he wasn't completely comfortable with this but I think some part of him knew I would be safe with them since he answered with "Okay but just this once yeah?" I nodded extremely happy to spend some quality time with my siblings soon. I love Ben, his parents and the babies but I missed my friends/sibling so much. I began to feel quite uncomfortable sat on the hard floor and Ben noticed as I began to shuffle a little trying to get comfy.

"Come here." Ben said as he held his hand out of my to take. As I placed my hand in his I felt a little tug on my hand and he helped me to stand up and to sit on one of the patio chairs that were there for some reason. We had been coming here for months yet as I sat down on the chair I couldn't think of any reason for them to be there. Ben's next action shocked me out of my thoughts. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he had leant down and I assumed he was picking something up but when he didn't get back up for a while I turned my head and noticed he was knelt in front of me, on one knee, with a small leather box in his hands. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth as I recognised this position from all those romantic comedy films. _Is this seriously what I think it is!?_

"Mal..." Ben started. "I have loved you since before I met you. Ever since I had a dream about a beautiful girl with purple hair trapped on the isle. When I was choosing the first four children to come over from the isle I think my heart knew something my head didn't at the time. That was that I loved you," As Ben kept talking I began tearing up and it wasn't long before the tears were spilling down my cheeks. "Since you have been here everything has felt complete for me. It's like my entire life I have been waiting for you to come along. You are the most loving and caring person I know Mal and I am beyond happy you are with me and are going to be the mother of my children. I know in my heart as I have since I first saw you there is no one else for me. You are it for me, Mal. You are my soul mate, my one true love. Mal Bertha..." As he said my name he finally opened the small box he had been holding to reveal a lovely ring. "Will you marry me?"

 _Do you even need to ask me that, Ben!?_ I wiped my cheeks and eyes a little as I nodded yes to him. Seconds later he slid the ring onto my finger with the largest smile I've every seen on anyone's face. I couldn't help but mirror his smile on my own face as he leant back a little but his eyes never left my own gaze. I leant forward and kissed him briefly before I looked down at the ring now adorning my left ring finger. It was a simple gold band with a raised amethyst in the centre with small sapphires surrounding it. I love how Ben included both our colours in the ring.

Although I knew now we needed to talk. I know Ben is asking me so we are at least engaged when the babies are born and I know he will wait until I am ready before he even talks about when we will get married but I really want to talk about this now. "Ben, I think we should talk." I told him and I saw his smile drop instantly. Worry settling on his face straight away. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was thinking and I knew if I didn't explain myself soon his worry would turn to panic. "No!" I practically shouted at him as I lunged forward, grabbing his hands as he started to lean away from me. "It's nothing like that. I just want to talk about when we should get married." I explained. I saw some of the tension leave his body but he was still a little on edge. "I don't want to marry you when I'm the size of a whale." I stated.

Ben just laughed and couldn't seem to stop no matter how much he tried. I wasn't until he saw the glare I was sending his way he was able to calm down enough to talk. He was still laughing at what I had said but at least he wasn't that bad now, he was only chuckling. "Mal, you wont be the size of a whale. And it doesn't matter to me if you are showing when we get married. But if you want to wait until after the babies are born then I have no problem with that."

You could tell by looking at Ben he wasn't completely happy with waiting practically a year but that he was serious and wouldn't push me. "No Ben, you don't understand. I don't want to be showing or wait until after the babies are born." Ben was suddenly sporting a confused look. "I want to marry you before I start showing. Besides if we waited until after the babies were born it would defeat the object of you asking since they wouldn't be a legitimate heir to the throne." I told him. As a worried and anxious look settles across his face I smiled. "I know why you asked. It's so the babies wouldn't be born out of wedlock and can be the next ruler. I think you forget sometimes that I'm taking both Auradon history and political science classes this term. But Ben you have to know something, pregnant or not, I would have said yes anyway."

I have never seen Ben look as relieved as he does now and as he brushes his thumb over the ring on my finger his smile returned full force. "Okay so what about a date 4-6 weeks from today? That would mean you would be around three months and slightly showing but if needed we could easily hide it?" He asked me and getting married never sounded so good, even if it was a little rushed. I was a little worried about some peoples reactions, Leah and Chad mostly, but our family would support us regardless and that's what mattered right?

I began to get lost in my thoughts when I heard Ben talk to me. "Can I ask you something Mal?" I nodded my head for him to continue. I really wasn't sure where this was going I mean we had discussed the important stuff, or so I thought. "Would you consider moving into the castle after we got married?"

"Of course I would Ben. I would be nice to have a permanent home not to mention it will be very handy with your mom there if I needed to ask something." His smile got larger as I spoke if that was even possible. "Besides I would have to wouldn't I? Since getting married to you would mean I became Queen of Auradon." I joked. Both me and Ben laughed a little at this before Ben replied with "Yeah, you would be." _Shit!_ I thought to myself as panic set in. _I would become Queen! In 4-6 weeks!_ I couldn't help but panic at this realisation.

As I glanced at Ben he thankfully hadn't seemed to notice yet he pulled me from my internal panic attack when he cried out. "Oh crap! Mom!" I looked at him a little confused and waited for him to elaborate. "Should we go tell my parents? Get my mom's squealing over with?" Now I understood. Belle always was excitable with good news. Although the news of the twins has been overshadowed quite a bit I have no doubts she will make up for that with this news. "Since it's already gone 3 do you think you could just teleport us home? I wouldn't normally ask but you also need time to get ready for your magic class tonight." I didn't answer his question I just reached my hand out and took his with a smile on my face.

Seconds later we were stood in Belle's garden facing both Belle and Adam who were completely oblivious to us being there. We stood there for a few minutes before Ben cleared his throat signalling we were there. They turned immediately "Ben! Mal! What are you two doing here? We thought you would be out all afternoon." Belle asked/stated as she came and hugged us both. Which since Ben was tightly holding my left hand made hugging Belle easier.

"We actually had something we wanted to tell you both." I told her as she pulled away. As me and Ben took a step back I noticed a skeptical look on Adams face and a rather confused one on Belle's. I suppose after already telling them I'm pregnant with twins I guess they're wondering what else we could possibly tell them. As I looked to Ben I found him already facing me. Nodding to him he turned back to his parents smiling.

"Mal, said yes." He told them. The smiles that spread across their faces told me all I needed to know as I removed my hand from Ben's and showed them the ring currently sat there. Belle grabbed my hand straight away to examine the ring while squealing excitedly as Adam pulled Ben into a hug. "Told you she would say yes." I heard Adam say as Belle pulled me into another hug. This was getting to be a recurring thing lately.

"Oh, we will have to have a ball to celebrate you engagement. When do you plan to get married?" Belle rambled a little. "Belle dear give them chance to talk about it. Ben only asked this afternoon." Adam told her causing a little snigger from me and Ben.

I moved back to Ben, who's arm immediately went around my waist. "Actually we have spoken about that." I told the pair in front of me. "We would actually like to get married in the next 4-6 weeks." Ben explained for me. The look of shock on both Belle and Adam's faces didn't get missed by either of us. I glanced at Ben before he continued. "Something wrong?" He asked them.

"Nothing." Adam told us. The disbelieving look on Ben's face forced Adam to continue. "It's not an ideal time frame but it's certainly do able." He told us. I couldn't help but smile. This really was my family and now I would officially be a part of it. The whole Queen thing is still terrifying me but with Ben's help I could get through it, I know I could.

"When will you be announcing your engagement? It will have to be soon with the time frame you have set." Belle asked us as she leaning into Adam. It made sense. But Ben beat her to a response. "I was thinking instead of doing an interview of posting a picture online since almost the entire kingdom follow me on SpellBook anyway and we could maybe have a ball to celebrate?" The last part Ben asked directly to me.

I nodded to my fiancee, god that was weird to say before turning to Belle. "As long as when it's being planned both our colours are involved in the decorations and the same goes for the wedding." I told everyone. It was my only condition/demand for the wedding.

Not long after we moved into Adam's study to plan things out more. After a while of talking about the ball we all decided on Sunday since we had a long weekend and the Halloween dance was on Friday. It was then I realised I had ten minutes to get to Fairy Godmothers office for my magic lesson. We couldn't put it off for another week. "I'm sorry, I have to go to magic class." I told the trio sat with me. Ben and Belle nodded before Adam spoke. "Do you need a car or someone to walk with you?" He asked me. _Urgh, here we go with the not going anywhere on my own again._ I honestly hadn't expected him to stick to that. "No thanks, Adam. I'm just going to transport there. I will text you once I am there." I waited long enough to see him nod before I disappeared.

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for the length between the last chapter and this one. I'm not 100% confident with this chapter but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you guys think.**


	11. Magic Lesson

**Mal's POV.**

A few seconds later found me in Fairy Godmothers office for the second time in the same amount of days. I felt two pairs of arms around me immediately and since I could see Fairy Godmother smiling behind her desk I knew the arms belonged to Jane and Evie. I just chuckled slightly. Extended time with Evie had turned the younger girl into a huger, as evident right now.

"Okay, you two. I need my arms free to text Ben and his parents." I told them and after a few more minutes they finally released me. But only because my phone chimed in my hand. As they pulled away I glanced at my phone to see a text from Jay.

 **From Jay: Me, Carlos n Evie have afternoon off 2morra. Fancy shopping?**

I sent a quick text back to him since I already knew he was going to ask, I was just waiting to find out when they wanted to go.

 **To Jay: Sure. Meet me at the castle after lunch. See you then**

I then sent another quick text off.

 **To Adam, Ben, Belle: Got to Fairy Godmothers office safe x**

I didn't wait for a reply I just muted my phone before placing it on Fairy Godmothers desk where I could still see it in case Ben, Belle or Adam rung me. I really don't want them worrying for nothing like they did yesterday. As I moved to stand between Evie and Jane I heard two collective gasps. I turned baffled but soon noticed where they were looking. My left hand. It was then I realised I had forgotten to take my engagement ring off. Me and Ben had planned for me to move it to my other hand or take it off until tonight when we made some kind of announcement but, with Belle talking to me about the engagement ball she wanted to throw this Sunday, I had forgotten.

It was mere seconds before Evie ran forward and pulled my left hand towards her and was examining the ring. "Congratulations Mal!" Jane exclaimed as she moved forward and pulled me into another hug before joining Evie in examining the ring.

"Congratulations." Fairy Godmother said from her current place near Jane. I could only smile at her. I was about to thank her but Evie's voice cut me off. "When did he ask? Where did he ask?" She questioned quickly Jane nodding along with her questions clearly wanting to know herself. I looked at a smiling Fairy Godmother, silently asking if it was okay since we were supposed to be having a magic lesson and after she nodded I explained everything to the two girls in front of me. "But you can't say anything until after me and Ben have made some kind of announcement." I told them as I finished telling them about the proposal. "The press need to hear it from us. As do the other royals." Jane and Evie both nodded to this.

"It really is a beautiful ring." Jane stated. "Ben chose really well." Evie nodded along with me but I could see the cods turning in Evie's head what about I wasn't sure.

Thank fully Fairy Godmother cut off any questions she was about to ask me. "Okay Evie, Mal what magic have you guys done since our last magic lesson?" I looked to Evie for her to go first.

"I have mostly just used my mirror." She states and all too quickly three pairs of eyes turned towards me.

"I have transported myself and Ben various places both with and without a spell and have unlocked some doors with a spell." I told Fairy Godmother. I decided to leave the part about Maleficent for now. Hopefully, she would get bored with it. My hope however was short lived as once Fairy Godmother began talking I heard her again. _Just remember what I said, Mal. Bring me the wand and your pathetic little friends may have a chance._ I quickly snapped myself from my thoughts when I heard Fairy Godmother talk to me directly. As I glanced around I realised they were all looking at me. "Sorry, lost in thought. What did you say Fairy Godmother?" I asked.

After a curious look she repeated herself. "I'm going to deal with a few school things while you help Jane with some simple magic to start her off with. Evie already has a list of things I need her to find with her mirror. I won't tell you when I return to see if while distracted you can keep your guard up." I nodded. Okay that seemed fairly reasonable.

With that she disappeared and Evie wandered off to sit down on one of the chairs while Jane turned to me expectantly. "Okay Jane. Why don't we start simple, yeah?" I asked. If she could get a few simple spells down it should help her. _Let's start with unlocking doors._ I thought to myself. A simple yet very useful spell. "Right." I started as I waved my hand at the door causing it to lock. "I want you to use my spell and unlock the door." This earned me a panicked look in return but she nodded never-the-less. I whispered the spell to her and I watched Jane nod as she turned to face the door.

I couldn't help but smile as Jane managed to open the door the first time. The shock on her face was evident as she turned to face me. "That's great, Jane. I knew you would be good at this." I told her earning a smile. I honestly can't believe Fairy Godmother wouldn't let Jane use or learn any magic. It's ridiculous. I mean sure I grew up without it on the Isle but I always knew how to control it so when I came to Auradon it wasn't a total disaster.

* * *

After a while of locking and unlocking the door, me and Jane had moved on to transporting ourselves. Considering how worried Jane had been about finally being able to use her magic it turned out she was a natural and after a few attempts even had that down. I seriously couldn't help but smile. Jane was so happy. About an hour after Fairy Godmother had left Evie had volunteered to go with Jane to see if she could take someone with her when I sensed magic coming closer to us. What worried me more was I couldn't sense if it was good or evil so I placed myself in between yet slightly in front of Evie and Jane who were in the corner ready to transport to the grounds.

My hands lit up with purple fire immediately as I noticed a small amount of smoke in the middle of the room and got myself into a fighting stance as Evie stepped a little closer to back me up if needed. I turned slightly and threw her a grateful smile but turned back the the middle of the room immediately. That was when I noticed Fairy Godmother stood there smiling. I should have eased up there and then but I still couldn't get a read on the magic in the room. "Mal dear. It's me. You can ease up now." Fairy Godmother said but I still wasn't convinced and just raised my eyebrow.

I felt the tension leave both Evie and Jane behind me but with Maleficent's threats fresh in my mind I wasn't taking any chances. Fairy Godmother sighed and seemed to know I wouldn't let up so she dropped whatever cloak seemed to be covering her magic, and the familiar sense of good magic flooded my radar. It was only then I dropped my stance and removed the fire that had ignited my hands. "Sorry." I apologised a little sheepishly as I moved from in front of my friends.

"It's fine, Mal. Given you current emotional state I shouldn't have suggested that or I should have at least removed the cloak over me. You probably thought I was your mother." She explained but that merely made me mad. I really needed to control this anger but I snapped before I could try and stop myself.

"Don't ever call her my mother! She is nothing to me except the woman who gave birth to me!" I shouted at a rather stunned Fairy Godmother. _Geez, how many times would I have to explain this to people?_ "Giving birth to me doesn't earn her the title of my mother! That title lies with someone else." I carried on glaring at the older woman in front of me and she tried to recover from what I had said, or rather shouted. I was starting to shake with temper when I noticed my phone light up on the desk.

As I walked over to the desk I noticed it was Ben and I answered a little more harshly then I intended to. "What!" I snapped down the phone at him.

" _Mal? What's wrong?" Ben asked me._

I took a calming breath before I answered him. "Nothing Ben. I just got mad at Fairy Godmother when she called Maleficent my mother that's all. I'm fine." I explained to him feeling a lot calmer now I was talking to him.

" _Okay. Mrs Potts wants to know if you will be home for dinner?" He questioned._

"Sure. Be home in ten. Love you." I said and after he replied with 'love you too' I hung up and turned to Fairy Godmother. "I'm sorry about that Fairy Godmother. It's just a very sore topic for me right now." The older fairy nodded her response. "Mal, I am sorry. I had no idea." She began to explain herself but I cut her off, not wanting to hear it. "It's fine Fairy Godmother. You didn't know. Just please don't call her that again." After this I made my excuses and transported back to the castle.

* * *

After dinner Belle and Adam had excused themselves to go and work on something in Adam's office so me and Ben took the time to go and talk in Ben's office. Once we were settled on the couch in his office Ben spoke. "Mal, how would you feel about posting a picture on SpellBook tonight to announce our engagement? Since mom seems pretty set on having an engagement ball on Sunday." I could only nod in response as I leant into his side as he took his phone out. I held my left hand up making sure to get it in the picture and after snapping a quick picture and making sure it wasn't blurry Ben started typing on his phone.

A few minutes later Ben was still typing so I took his phone from him and sure enough there was way too much writing there. Deleting it all I replaced it with a simple message. 'Mal said yes! The countdown to the royal wedding begins!' and tagging myself in it I posted it to Ben's wall. As I handed his phone back he checked the post. "Mine would have been more romantic." He stated.

"Maybe but no one would have read it to find out." I told him as I laughed. Ben just playfully pushed me in return as he started to laugh himself. "Ben, how do you think Chad and Leah will react?" I asked him. Suddenly unsure of their actions. It was well known they didn't get along with me and both me and Ben know Leah has been trying to split us up since Ben's coronation.

"Let's just worry about them if and when we need to, okay?" Ben told me. Almost immediately our phones wouldn't stop pinging from everyone liking the photo and/or congratulating us so I didn't get a chance to reply. I ended up putting my phone on silent and practically ignoring it since Ben was finding the important comments, from our family and friends, and was reading them to me. However, Ben suddenly fell silent as a large smile spread across his face. "Ben? What's wrong?" I asked him, since he isn't usually this quiet unless something is wrong.

Ben just handed me his phone which showed two comments on our photo. The first one was from Belle **'Extremely happy for you and proud of you both. You deserve your happy ending. Love you.'** the second comment was from Adam **'I'm very happy I get to call this amazing you lady my future daughter-in-law. I'm very happy for you. Love you both.'** Just reading these brought tears to my eyes.

I handed Ben his phone back as I stood and began walking out of the room. Not having a chance to ask me what is wrong Ben decided to just follow me and see where I am going. A few minutes later I reached the room I was heading for and just walking in. I spotted both Belle and Adam in the corner of the office and walked over to them pulling them both into a hug. Once they got over the slight shock of me barging in and hugging them they returned the embrace and somehow Ben had joined in. Don't ask me when because I have no idea. I don't even know how long we were sat/stood like this but none of us moved until there was a knock on the open door.

We pulled apart and noticed Mrs Pott's there with a tray of tea and hot chocolate. We all took the cup we were offered and even she congratulated us before she left. As I took a sip of my drink I realised just how tired I was. "Ben, I will meet you upstairs. I'm knackered." I told him.

"Okay, I'll come up with you now." He stated. Normally I would have told him not to bother as I usually did but it always ended in a mini argument which I had zero energy for tonight so for once I let it drop. After be bid goodnight to both Belle and Adam we made our way upstairs and I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring. I was waiting for the time Leah would see Ben's post and create a fuss but as Ben said earlier that's a worry for another day. And although I haven't really done a lot today once we finished our drinks and got into bed, once Ben's arm was around me I was asleep.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for my updates being rather up and down and I apologise if this chapter is a little shorter then I usually write. I am hoping (college work permitting) to have another chapter up over the weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	12. Christmas Shopping & Wedding Planning

**Mal's POV.**

My morning had started out nice and slow. After having breakfast with Ben, Belle and Adam I had decided to help Belle plan some of our engagement ball (with some texted help from Ben). Meaning everything is now planned and the invitations are all written and are getting sent out today, by courier at Belle's insistence. We just needed the decorations buying which Belle is doing on Friday. Since I hadn't spent much time in Belle study I never really looked around but as I did today since we were waiting for our lunch and I noticed lots of photo's on the bookcase that stretched across two walls. _So this is where she puts all the photo's._ I thought to myself. Belle must have caught me staring as the next thing she said was "Feel free to go and look, Mal." So I did.

As I followed the bookcase around the room I noticed there were some of Ben while he was growing up, there was even one of a heavily pregnant Belle and a beaming Adam. The further I went around the room the newer the photo's became. As I reached the end on the photo's (they stopped half way across the bookcase) I recognised some of the photo's as those Belle had taken before our dates. It was then I noticed one of me and Ben from his coronation after party. I wasn't aware anyone had taken a photo of just us that night, sure we had posed for one with Evie, Jay and Carlos but I thought that was the only picture taken of us and we didn't even see it. Apparently I was wrong. It was strange to see photo's of me since we never had anything like that on the isle.

Once we had eaten our lunch we moved into the library and shortly after Evie walked in. "Hey M, how are you feeling?" She asked me as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm okay, E." I promised her. She seemed happy with my answer but everyone is on high alert with me at the moment. Since the Maleficent and Chad drama I'm surprised they let me go anywhere. After Evie greeted Belle we got into conversation about the wedding.

"So is anything planned?" Evie asked me. I could see Belle smiling out of the corner of my eye as she read her book. _Urgh! Is this all people are going to talk about now._

"We know we want to be married in 4-6 weeks but other then that nothing is planned, no." Evie looked quite excited by the time frame we had set. "Oh except for the engagement ball we are having on Sunday." The squeal from Evie actually made me cover my ears. I honestly didn't think it was possible but Evie has become more excitable since being here in Auradon.

"OMG! M, what are you going to wear?" Evie said once she was finally calm enough to talk that is.

"Actually E, I was kinda hoping you would design me something?" I questioned. The smile that is now plastered across her face was answer enough for me. "It's okay if you can't. I know you planned to buy some presents today and I know you don't have a lot of material left..." I began to explain to her but she very quickly cut me off.

"Don't be silly, M. I'll work something out, I always do. Besides I would be honoured to make it for you." she told me.

We both turned to Belle as she cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt girls but when you get to the fabric store just tell them to charge it to us. Me and Adam will pay for anything you need." Evie was now smiling ear to ear at not having to stick to the cheaper material while my jaw practically hit the floor. I still wasn't used to people doing this for me. "Are you sure, Belle?" I asked. I just had to be sure she meant it. "Of course." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I guess I would have to start getting used to this. I can't imagine Belle will ever stop. Especially with the twins.

I smiled at Belle but as I turned back to Evie I noticed the time. 1:20 pm. "Why are we always waiting for the boys?" I asked Evie causing us both to laugh until the library door was flung open and we all jumped a little. I instinctively moved a little closer to Evie at the sound and both Evie and Belle turned as fast as they could to find the source of the noise.

"Get the hell off my head, Jay!" We all relaxed at the familiar voice flooding the room with shouts and curses.

"Jay! Knock it off!" Evie shouted to our brother. At the sound of a pissed off Evie, Jay very quickly released Carlos who came straight over to us (me and Evie) and sat next to us. Evie carried on talking to Jay but I pretty much ignored them and turned towards my younger brother.

"Hey Snowflake, you okay?" I asked him. When they started fighting like that, even while joking, Carlos always ended up hurt. He nodded at me as he rubbed his neck a little. "Yeah, real subtle there." I stated as I looked at his hand. This caused us both to start laughing. _This should be a good afternoon._ I thought to myself. Shopping with a bunch of girls is torture but at least today I had the boys to help keep me sane.

We were finally ready to leave about five minutes after me and Carlos had finished laughing. Evie felt she needed to scold Jay a little longer. I hugged Belle as I always did before I left but this time she held on to me a little longer then usual as she whispered "Please be careful and stay in sight of Keiron." I nodded as she released me. Ben had persuaded me this morning to have Keiron with us. I had agreed but only on the premise of he walked a little behind us and didn't interfere unless he had to.

* * *

Half an hour later saw us pulling into the car park near the art store and fabric store me and Evie often went to. "I need to check what I have in bank guys." I told them as we got out of the car.

"Sure. No worries." Jay answered me, once we were all out of the car. We headed for the nearest ATM with Keiron following but not walking close enough that it was obvious he was with us. Evie went first once we reached the ATM, followed by Carlos then Jay. I don't usually bother to check my account since there's never anything in it but Ben had text me earlier and told me he had put some money in for paint and a canvas and so I could get a few small presents in for our friends. He thought since I was in town already I may as well get the things I need for his parents Christmas present.

This had to be wrong. There was no way I had that much in my account. I tried it again and after it came up with the same number and after checking a mini statement to make sure I rang Ben. Thankfully he picked up after a few rings. "What the hell, Ben! You put over a $1000 in my account! Are you crazy!?" I shouted down the phone to him, not even giving him a chance to say hi to me.

" _Mal, calm down. Please. It's not good for you. I put that much in because a, you need to find paints which are safe for you to use. They will certainly cost more. And b, because I know there are things you would like to buy but wont because you have no money."_ He explained as I took a breath to calm down. _"Just go and have fun with the others, okay?"_

"I'm sorry Ben. I just kinda freaked I guess." I told him."I gotta go. Love you."

" _Love you too." With that he hung up._

"Sorry guys." I apologised to Evie, Jay and Carlos who just looked amused. "Come on. Let's go" With that we headed to the art store.

We got there in a matter of minutes and I went straight down the first aisle for the paper. Me and Ben had agreed on a size but just my luck, the size I wanted was right at the back. After that I went down the next aisle and picked up some new pencils and various size sketch pads. After that I had to find some paint I could use safely. The others followed me making conversation with each other as we went.

After a while of searching I finally found the paint I was looking for. I knew it would be more expensive but I had no idea it would be this expensive. God, I hope Ben won't mind. I decided to pick up a couple of each colour since I had no idea what I would actually need. After picking up a few extra things I needed I headed to the check out. I couldn't believe the total. Almost $300! Christ, maybe it is a good job Ben put so much in my account.

Once I was finished at the art store we headed to the fabric store and followed Evie around while she went on about different materials. Even though the dress was for me I couldn't help but zone out a little. "So have you guys worked out what to get your girlfriends?" I asked the usually clueless duo. I had spoken to them last night and talked to them and Evie about getting everyone (except their girlfriends/boyfriend) a joint present from the three of them to save a little money. All three had quickly agreed to this idea.

"I have absolutely no idea what to get Jane." Carlos told me. Ha! I knew they were dating. I'm happy for the pair of them but they seriously needed to stop hiding their relationship. Everyone with a pair of eyes can tell they like each other and are together. Jay gave a similar answer about Audrey. Honestly boys. You really need to pay more attention to your girlfriends.

"Well we would need to check some prices but what about getting Audrey a piece of jewellery that represents both you and her." I told Jay before I turned to Carlos. "As for Jane, we both know she's kind of a book worm and there's a store nearby that sells first edition rare books at reasonable prices. What about something like that?" I asked them. They both seemed happy with this so once Evie had paid for the various materials she had bought (I couldn't tell you what because I really wasn't paying attention) we continued on our shopping trip.

We went to the book store next and after a while Carlos found a set of books he thought Jane would like. As I walked with him to the counter something caught my eye. As I walked over I couldn't take my eyes off the book in front of me. It was a first edition Romeo & Juliet. I had been wondering what i could get Belle as a present from the twins. This was perfect. I know for a fact she didn't have it. She told me when we were reading over the summer. I carefully picked it up, not wanting to damage it and paid for it once Carlos had finished. I actually felt quite happy about purchasing the book even if it cost quite a bit. After that we went to help Jay find something for Audrey. We were going in and out of shops for almost an hour before he finally found something he felt represented them both. It was a lovely gold necklace with a pink gem handbag pendant with a snake curled around it.

* * *

By the time dinner time came (5:30 pm) we were finally heading to the car to go back to Auradon Prep after finally finishing shopping for the day. Don't get me wrong I had a good laugh with the guys today and some well needed alone time but I was so ready for bed. As we neared the car I began to feel really light-headed. _I really need to start sleeping more and not stressing._ We were all loaded up with our bags, well Evie, Jay and Carlos were loaded up with their own while Keiron had most of mine since they had been deemed too heavy by the others.

Eventually we had loaded everything into the trunk and we were on our way back to Auradon Prep. As I sat in the back of the limo I could feel my eyes drooping. I struggled to keep them open but after a while my eyes won and I was asleep.

The next thing I know I can feel myself being lifted up. I woke up immediately but relaxed once I saw Ben's face smiling down at me. "Ben?" I asked just to make sure. The last few weeks events fresh in my head.

"Yeah it's okay. Have you eaten?" I just nodded my head as a snuggled back into him. To be honest I had done nothing but eat all afternoon while we were shopping. Anything else to eat I'm sure I would burst. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head this time and my eyes began to get heavy again. Ben must have seen this as the last thing I remember him saying was "Sweet dreams. Love you."

 **Ben's POV.**

As I walked into the castle with Mal my mom and dad came down the hall. "She that tired?" My dad asked me. He sounded as concerned as I felt. I nodded before my mom interrupted us, seeming to sense our worry.

"She's fine boys. It's just because her body is adjusting to the babies and she has had a long afternoon walking around." She explained. It made sense. I mean it must be a huge strain on Mal's body to be growing two babies and still have to walk around everywhere. I took her into our room and put her in bed. Hopefully she would have a decent nights sleep.

I decided to go downstairs and let Mal get some clearly well needed rest. I decided I may as well catch up on the paperwork I have been putting off for a few days. I really needed to as my dad why he thought sixteen was a good age to inherit the kingdom because this was ridiculous. I started on the paper work and found I had it finished a lot quicker then I thought I would. I was finished by 8pm and was about to go and check on Mal when she stuck her head in the door.

"I was told I would find you in here." She joked as she came over to me and sat in my lap. I couldn't help but place one hand on her still flat stomach while the other went to support her around her back.

"Yeah, just finishing up some paperwork. Are you okay?" I asked. Lately, once she was asleep that was it. She was out of it until the morning. She nodded at me but I still didn't fully believe her. "Really?" I asked her. Her face finally fell a little and I immediately regretted pushing her for an answer.

"No, I had another nightmare." She admitted to me. I could tell she wasn't finished with her explanation so I nodded but remained quiet. "I was back in the cave with her again." She said. "She kept me there with her until I had the babies and she took them from me. I couldn't get out or keep her away from the twins and you weren't there to help me." She told me as she started to cry. God I hated seeing her like this. I hate Maleficent so much right now.

"Mal, that will never happen." I stated with as much conviction as I could muster to try and calm her. "She won't get near you or our babies again if I can help it okay? I won't let her and neither will our family." This seemed to calm her as she finally stopped crying and turned to look up at me. I have never seen such a lost, scared yet hopeful expression in her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked me. Even her voice sounded small right now.

Nodding I said "I promise." Before I kissed her head. I decided a change of topic was certainly needed so I carried on talking. "So did you ask Evie to be your maid of honour yet?" I asked her. The look of shock that crossed her face made me chuckle slightly.

"No, how did you know I wanted to ask her?" She questioned. _Really Mal? You need to ask me that?_

"I know because she is your sister and there is no one else that you would ever think of asking." I explained to her. She quickly began to smile before she answered me. "I was thinking of asking her on Saturday when she fits my dress for Sunday. If that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay Mal. I was thinking of asking Doug to be my best man on Saturday as well" I told her. "Do you think Jay and Carlos would be grooms men?" I asked. Genuinely unsure if they would agree or not.

"I'm sure they would since I was going to ask Jane, Lonnie and Audrey to be bridesmaids for me. Although you will need someone else if we want to have them walk the bridesmaids down the aisle." She explained to me. For someone who doesn't plan ahead or like to think of the future she sure has given this a lot of thought.

"What about Aziz? I have known him almost as long as I've known Doug." I explained. I had to run it by Mal first. I really didn't want her to be uncomfortable from someone being there that she didn't know or like.

"Aziz? Is that Aladdin and Jasmine's son?" She questioned. I nodded before she carried on. "Sure. He seems great." She said. "I have to say though I'm surprised you don't want to ask your dad." She told me.

"I will admit I thought of asking dad but Doug has always been there for me from us being in preschool." I explained. Mall nodded along but it wasn't hard to work out she was still tired.

"What do you think of Evie making mine and the bridesmaids dresses?" She asked. "I was also thinking of asking her to make your tuxes but that's more your call then it is mine." She said, as she clearly tried not to yawn.

"I have no problem with Evie designing and making our tuxes but she will have to make dad's too as I want him to match us. Just let me know what she needs material and measurement wise." I told her. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed." Surprisingly Mal just nodded and followed me upstairs. We took our usual positions in bed (Mal cuddled into my side with her head on my chest) and almost straight away her breathing even out and she was asleep. I gently kissed the top of her head before I settled back down and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for all your lovely reviews/comments. They have all been so nice/encouraging. Again I'm not a 100% on this chapter but I think it turned out well. Hope you like this chapter :)**


	13. Halloween Dance

**Mal's POV.**

I was beginning to hate all this time off school. It was really starting to annoy me. Thankfully after lunch today I realised I would be able to go back after the weekend and tonight would certainly take my mind off things. Tonight was the Halloween ball at school so I would be with my friends all night. Evie was even coming to the castle to get ready with me. It seemed only right since she made my outfit and all. Evie had yet to tell me what her and Doug were going as. Most people were going as their parents. I had no idea what my brothers/sisters were going as. Evie especially was keeping her outfit a secret. Knowing it would likely be a long night I decided to go upstairs for a nap before Ben and Evie came home.

I woke up a few hours later and found a glass of water next to my phone. I knew just from that Ben was home. Grabbing both my phone and drink I decided to go find my fiancée. I found him in his study with the door slightly ajar. "Hey Ben." I greeted him as I walked over and sat on the chair near his desk..

"Hi Mal. Have a nice sleep?" He asked as he turned around to face me. I just nodded to him as I took another drink from my glass. "Oh hey I hope you don't mind but I told the guys they could get ready here with us."

"Of course I don't mind. I haven't seen them in ages." I responded. I was truly excited to see them all. "By guys do you mean everyone?" I asked, not knowing if he just meant Jay and Carlos.

"Yeah, Doug, Audrey, Jay, Jane, Carlos and Lonnie." Ben explained. Again I just nodded to him. It really didn't bother me and since they know knew about the baby I wasn't sure why he thought I would mind.

I was about ask Ben why he thought he would need to ask me if it was okay when we were interrupted by a knock at the door. He both turned to the door to find Belle and Adam stood there. "Sorry to interrupt but Queen Leah is here and she wants to see us." Adam said looking straight at Ben. I moved to get up at the same time Ben did when Adam spoke again. "You don't have to come if you don't want to Mal."

"No. It's fine. We've been waiting for this visit for a while now." I explained to my soon to be father-in-law. Ben laced his fingers through my own and we walked towards the couple in the doorway. "She's right." Ben states at the sight of his fathers sceptical look. With that said we walked down the corridors with Belle and Adam following us, and into the councils' meeting room where Leah had been told to wait. With the exception of a few royals anyone who wanted to see Ben, Adam or Belle was told to wait either in here or in the throne room.

She rounded on us as soon as the door was closed behind us, a look of pure hatred on her face. It was enough for me to release Ben's hand and step back a little so I was between Ben and Belle. Ben seemed to notice the look at the same time I did as he placed himself slightly in front of me. "What the bloody hell is this!?" Leah demanded, waving a piece of paper around in her hand. Once she finally stopped moving her hand we realised what it was. It was the post of me and Ben announcing our engagement with the picture underneath.

"That is how me and Mal chose to announce our engagement." Ben states as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

This only seemed to make her more furious. "I can see that. What gives you the right to announce an engagement to that!" She shouted pointing at me for the last word. The way she said it actually made me cringe. I took another step back and without realising it leaned into Belle.

She wrapped her arms around me straight away as Ben answered her back, the anger clear in his voice. "What gives you that right!" Ben started but was quickly cut off by Adam.

"Queen Leah." He started with such controlled anger I looked quickly at Belle who looked as though she knew this wouldn't end well. "Who are you to tell our son who he can and can not propose to!? The only people's approval he needs is ours and we fully support his choice to marry this wonderful girl."

The look of shock clear as day on Leah's face at Adam's statement but it soon disappeared as Belle spoke. "Like it or not Queen Leah, Ben can marry whomever he chooses. And we certainly do not appreciate you coming to our home to insult a member of our family. May I also remind you that you are currently insulting not only our family but the future Queen of Auradon."

I couldn't help but smile at the trio currently defending me. I knew they cared about me and sure I classed them as my family, even though I hadn't told them, but to see/hear this just made it all the more real for me. "This is ridiculous! How can you both stand there and defend his decision to marry that! He broke my granddaughters heart! Audrey should be the one who marries Ben and it will happen." Leah stated. What none of us had noticed was the door behind us had opened and mine and Ben's friends were currently stood there.

"What the hell gives you the right, Grammie!" Someone shouted from behind us. Me, Ben, Belle and Adam turned as fast as we could to see who had shouted. Once we turned (Belle still keeping her arms loosely around me) we saw the furious face of Audrey. "Who do you think you are!? You do not get to tell Ben who he can marry or who I should marry for that matter! As I have told you numerous times, I am happily in love with Jay! The only feelings I have for Ben are as a friend and brother. And for your information I happen to support his relationship with Mal and I most certainly am not broken hearted about not being with Ben. This needs to stop, now!"Audrey ranted as she took a few steps forward stopping next to me, slightly behind Ben.

It took a few minutes for Leah to get over her initial shock but once she had, she spoke. "We will talk about your attitude at home, young lady." She said looking at Audrey before she turned to me. "Mark my words you will not marry Ben and become Queen." Leah stated before she turned and stormed from the room. The tension seemed to leave the room with her but it was clear to see Audrey was still mad about what had just happened. Belle and Adam left a few seconds later. Ben glanced at the rest of our friends before moving towards me and taking my hand once more.

"I'm sorry to both of you. I had no idea she was going to do that." Audrey explained to me and Ben. _Why the fuck is she apologising for what Leah did!?_ Audrey actually looked ashamed about what had happened and looked down at the floor as me and Ben looked towards her.

"Audrey, you don't need to apologise for that. We know you had nothing to do with it." I said as I stepped towards her. "Are you sure?" She asked me, finally looking up at me. I couldn't help but feel bad so I pulled her into a hug. "Of course. Forget about it. Let's just enjoy tonight." I said as I moved out of the embrace and looked around at our friends, all of which were agreeing with me except Audrey.

"Yeah, I should probably get home. I don't want to have a good night then argue with Grammie right after." Audrey told us. I couldn't believe this. She was actually wanting to go home and argue with Leah!? We must have really had a bad influence on her. That thought wouldn't have crossed her mind when we first came here.

"Why don't you just stay here after the ball? All of you. Then you don't have to worry about it." Ben asked everyone. A chorus of "sure" and "okay" rang throughout the room until only Audrey was left to answer.

"Why not. Sounds like fun" She said. I couldn't help the smile on my face. "Come one let's go get ready. We have less then two hours." She said. I followed the princess out of the room but quickly took the lead once we got near the stairs.

I lead them into my room to find five garment bags laid across my bed. All of which had a name on them. "Want me to curl you hair first, M?"Evie asked me as Audrey moved to do Jane's make-up for her and Lonnie began to sort herself out. Since everyone else was busy I sat in front of my mirror and nodded to my sister.

A few minutes later Evie had made a start on my hair. "So how are you feeling, Mal?" Jane asked me. I found her reflection in the mirror and smiled at her before I answered.

"I'm fine. Thankfully the sickness has eased off. The only thing that makes me feel sick now is stress." I explained. I saw Audrey's face drop as she turned back towards Jane to finish applying the other girl's foundation. "Don't Audrey." I stated causing her to look at me confused. "I saw the guilty look just then. It's not your fault. Just forget it okay?" I asked, earning a nod in response. I honestly couldn't believe I now classed Audrey as one of my friends and a member of my family. If someone had told me this a year ago it wouldn't have gone down well.

We were all finally ready at six o'clock. Fairy Godmother would be opening the gym now for the start of the ball and we were downstairs with the boys posing for photo's for Belle. I couldn't help but smile at some of their costumes. Everyone, with the exception of Lonnie, was in a couples costume. Carlos had decided to dress as a dog (similar to Dude) with Jane next to him dressed as a cat, Jay and Audrey had dressed up as Robin Hood and Maid Marion, Doug was dressed similarly to his dad, Dopey, while Evie was surprisingly dressed up as Snow White. Me and Ben had decided to go simple so Ben was in a nice suit with his crown on his head dressed as a prince, while I was in a knee length, strapless, purple dress with a small tiara on my head dressed as a princess. Belle had taken group photo's as well as individual and couples photo's.

* * *

After a while of posing for photo's and a car ride which was a lot longer then it should have been we finally arrived back at Auradon Prep. We all headed straight for the gym and once we were there I couldn't help but gasp. You couldn't even recognize the gym. It was decked out in black and orange decorations with pumpkins and such surrounding the stage, where the live band were currently setting up. Ben took my hand and lead us all towards the table he knew was reserved for him. Apparently Fairy Godmother had a habit of reserving Ben the same table for every ball at the school.

All the guys pulled out the chairs for us to sit down, Ben pulling out mine and Lonnie's and only sat when we were all sat down. _Must be an Auradon thing._ I thought to myself. _Ben and Doug must have told Jay and Carlos about it._ As I looked around most people had decided on dressing up as their favorite film/TV show characters but there were a few who hadn't. My eyes fell immediately on Allison and Jordan. Looking at them it wasn't hard to work out who's children they were, especially with how they were currently dressed. Jordan was in a burgundy Genie outfit while Allison was wearing a light blue, two piece outfit common in Agrabah with her hair in a high pony tail.

I waved at them as they looked over to me. They smiled and waved back. I had always felt comfortable around those two. They were also the only two in the room who hadn't blatantly tried to get a good view of my left hand. It was just weird to be getting all this attention. I knew most of it was due to our engagement announcement but I wasn't stupid. I also knew some of the staring was because of what happened with Chad the other day. _Screw it! I'm here to have a good time with my friends not have their approval over my life._

Fairy Godmother was on the stage announcing what order the tables would be going to get their food. Our table being first since we were sat with Ben. Ben led me over to the table holding the buffet and after not eating since lunch at 11am it was safe to say I was hungry. It didn't take me long to work my way through the plate of food. Even food I wouldn't normally eat I managed to stomach today. Once everyone had finished eating the dessert was brought out to the tables. The dessert I couldn't eat. It was some kind of chocolate fudge cake but even the sight of it made me feel sick. I pushed it towards Ben knowing he would eat it and began talking to Jane and Lonnie about pretty much anything we could think of.

After he had eaten, Ben held out his hand silently asking me to dance. I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor near the stage. We danced through various songs and laughed and joked all night. We clapped the live band that was there after each song but the next song felt very familiar. Like I knew it from somewhere. It was only once I heard an all too familiar voice starting to sing I realised what the song was.

Sure enough as I turned my head to look at the stage, there stood Evie singing a ballad version of Rotten To The Core. I shared a smile with Ben who had also turned to look at the stage. Evie noticed us looking at her and winked at us as she carried on singing. The smile I wore wouldn't leave my face. I had always thought Evie voice was beautiful and had written songs she had sung with _**The Rotten Apples**_ back on the Isle. The rotten apples was the only band on the isle which was lead by Diego De'Vil, Carlos' cousin. The only reason I had started writing songs and Evie had started singing was we owed Diego a favor. To pay him back he decided to have us help with his band.

All to soon Evie had finished singing and was bowing to her audience. Me and Ben clapped along with everyone else in the room. People may not have liked us all that much when we first arrived but they had quickly warmed to us after Ben's coronation. The smile on Evie's face became infectious as she descended the stage steps and came towards me and Ben. "What did you think?" she asked us.

"Are you serious, E? It was amazing! It's a shame Diego wasn't here to see that." I told her before an idea popped into my head. "One minute Ev." I told my sister but she was immediately distracted as she spotted Doug stood watching her. I pulled Ben away from the crowd and outside the gym, into an empty classroom. I glanced at the clock as we entered and realised it was almost 10pm. How had we been here that long. Ben didn't say anything until I turned back around to face him.

"What's wrong, Mal? Are you and the babies okay? Do you need to go home?" Ben fired off. I'm sure he would have had more questions then that but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Ben, I am fine. I just wanted to ask you something." Ben nodded for me to continue. "When are you planning on bringing the next lot of children over from the Isle?"

I couldn't help but notice the confused look on his face. "Erm... I was thinking in the new year. Why?"

"Did you have anyone in mind?" I asked him. Ben shook his head at me but didn't verbally respond. "Can I make a suggestion?" Ben didn't make any kind of acknowledgement to this so I decided to continue anyway. "Would you consider bring Diego over? He's Carlos' cousin and I know it would mean a lot to Carlos. He feels bad for leaving Diego there alone. He isn't any trouble. He's a few years younger then us but is advanced for his age like Carlos and Jane are." I explained to Ben. I really hoped he would consider this. Carlos would be thrilled.

"Done." Ben told me. I couldn't believe it was that easy to convince him. I wouldn't have been able to hide the shock from my face if I tried. "I was going to ask you opinion on who to bring over anyway. Any ideas on the others?"

I would have responded but that was when he heard a crash from inside the gym which was followed by screams. We glanced at each other before we took off running back to the others. That bang couldn't have been good. What I walked into was the last thing I expected to see. There in the middle of the gym was Maleficent with the Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar. I quickly looked around and found all of our friends except Jay. I locked eyes with Carlos and mouthed "Where's Jay?" I just tilted his head towards the stage and sure enough there was Jay. Someone had obviously thrown him across the room and he had landed against one of the cabinets breaking it, which would explain the crash we heard.

My feet seemed to move of their own accord and before I knew it I was walking towards my unconscious brother. I reached him in no time and crouched next to him to check him over. No serious injuries, thankfully. "Jay." I whispered to try and get a response from my brother. I sighed with relief when I heard a small groan as I touched his shoulder. I looked to Ben behind me who just looked worried and stressed about the whole situation. Ben flashed me his phone and I saw he had rung his mom who was now listening to the conversation and probably had Adam with her.

"Well if it isn't my traitorous daughter." Maleficent sneered from her position in the centre of the room. My head snapped to the middle of the gym as she spoke.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded. I regretted saying that immediately. The look on Maleficent's face was enough for me to know it won't end well. I won't back down though. I will not show her that she scares me.

"Who are you to demand an answer from us about what we are doing!" Evil Queen stuck her nose in. Urgh, why can't she mind her own business.

"I wasn't talking to you so mind your own business." I snapped at her. Before I turned back towards Maleficent. "What are you here?" I asked as I walked towards them.

"We came to give you children one last chance to join us." She stated. I turned my head towards Evie and Carlos who just looked completely terrified. I then looked around at our friends and turned to look at Ben. They all wore similar expressions to Evie and Carlos.

"Oh right, and who's bright idea was it to try and get us to help you by throwing us into the wall?" I queried. The smirk on Jafar's face was all I needed to know he was the one who did it. Time to give this guy a taste of his own medicine. With a wave of my hand I sent him flying into the wall furthest away from everyone. His head collided with the wall with a thud and he laid in a similar heap to the one Jay was currently in.

"There's my nasty little girl." Maleficent grinned at me.

"Oh, now you class me as your 'little girl'? Are you actually being serious, Maleficent!?" I shouted at her. It was only when I heard gasps I realised what I had said. This wasn't going to end well.

"How dare you!" She shouted at me. Does she really think her shouting would bother me. I glanced around to try and find Fairy Godmother. I hadn't seen her since I entered the room with Ben and that worried me. I had become that preoccupied with finding her I hadn't realised Maleficent had lit her hands on fire and had thrown some in my direction. Thankfully the others were paying attention.

"MAL!" I heard two people shout as Ben raced forward to pull me out of the way. As I looked towards where I was stood I noticed everyone who was behind me had thankfully moved out of the way in time. Within seconds I was face to face with Ben, Evie, Carlos and Belle. Adam was stood behind them glaring at Maleficent. _When the hell did they get here?_ I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked me. I nodded showing them all I was fine. I couldn't respond since Maleficent chose that moment to speak again.

"I am your mother and you will show me the proper respect!" She bellowed causing everyone except me to flinch. How dare she give herself that title!

"You are not my mother!" I told her as I walked past the others so I was face to face with Maleficent again. Although not trusting her I stopped next to Adam. "You are merely the person who gave birth to me! You have done nothing to deserve the title of being my mother!" As I carried on ranting to Maleficent I felt Ben's arms wrap around me from behind and noticed Belle had also come to stand near me. "I have a real family now and that doesn't include you! I had a father now. Adam is the best dad I could hope for. I also have a mother now. Belle has been more of a mom to me in the past few months then you have been my entire life!" I finished my rant but I didn't dare look at the two people either side of me. I hadn't meant to say that especially in front of everyone but my mouth kinda had a mind of it's own.

I felt Ben tighten his arms slightly to reassure me. "You will pay for this!" Maleficent yelled before banging her sceptre causing her, Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar to disappear in a cloud of green smoke. Thank god she has gone.

I turned back to Jay and noticed he was finally starting to come around. "Ben, we need to find Fairy Godmother." I whispered to him as I moved out of his embrace. I knelt back down near Jay and heard Adam telling everyone to go back to their dorms/homes. "How are you feeling, Jay?" I asked him. A pretty dumb question but it got the reaction I wanted.

Jay started chuckling slightly at me. "Like I was hit by a wall." He stated. Pretty much accurate. "God I hate my father."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I told him as I helped him up. We both shared a laugh at that. Jay went off to find Audrey and I finally looked at Belle. "Sorry." I apologised for what I had said. Not even registering the confused look on her face I explained myself. "I shouldn't have said that about you and Adam my mouth ran away with me."

"Mal, it's fine." I was expecting Belle to answer but shockingly it was Adam. Where he had popped up from I have no idea. "Ben had already told us you view us as your parents. We have no issues with it. I know you feel uncomfortable with these kinds of emotions but just remember we love that you class us as your parents." Adam explained to me, Belle nodding in the background. "Really?" I asked, my voice coming out more shy then I wanted it to sound.

"Really." Belle assured me. They both hugged me but we quickly broke the embrace when Ben came back into the gym.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was locked in her office. They had tried there first for the wand but were interrupted by Fairy Godmother who had gone to get something out of her office. Thankfully she is a fairy and has already started healing." Ben told us. I couldn't believe it. They've taken it too far now. How could they. "Don't worry Mal. Fairy Godmother is tough and no one will let anything happen to you." I could only nod to Ben. Maleficent had really taken things too far this time. She had to be stopped. Soon. Hopefully me, Evie and Jane could work something out to stop her.

"Can we go home?" I asked Ben seeing all our friends in the corner of the room waiting for us to leave.

"Go on Ben, take Mal, your mom and your friends home. I can handle things here. But I will warn you there will be some guards in the castle to keep you all safe." Adam said to us. The three of us nodded, after Belle hugged him and we said our goodbyes we went back home for the night. _So much for our nice night with our friends._ I thought to myself. _Can nothing ever be stress free and simple?_

 **Author's Note: I am sorry if this chapter seems rushed or not as good as others. I thought we needed another appearance from Maleficent as well as Leah's reaction to the engagement. I hope you find the chapter okay. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Questions

**Mal's POV.**

I hadn't slept a wink last night, neither had Ben. We were just both too stressed which is why at 7:30am when Ben's alarm sounded we were already up. Since we had been awake all night we had ended up talking about our wedding and Godparents for the twins. Eventually we had decided on different godparents for each baby, two for each baby. I just hope we didn't upset people with who we chose. I know it's way too early to think about these things but there's only so much wedding talk I can handle in one night. It was weird to think I was now around seven weeks along in my pregnancy. So much has happened in the past few weeks that it feels like a lifetime ago.

Due to us being wide awake we were dressed and heading downstairs a short five minutes after Ben's alarm. As we walked into the kitchen it became clear we wasn't the only ones who couldn't sleep. The kitchen island was filled with various treats and breakfast items. _Looks like someone stayed up all night cooking again. Wonder who it is._ I didn't have to wonder for long.

"Looks like mom couldn't sleep last night either." Ben said as we walked further into the kitchen. I shot him a confused glance as we grabbed a plate from the small pile near the food and Ben started putting some food onto his plate. "Mom has a habit of staying awake and baking or cooking when she is stressed." He explained to me. I noticed there were various strawberry cookies and things which I immediately reached for. Breakfast be damned. Some cookies are just what I need right now.

Ben didn't say anything as we left the kitchen he merely shook his head a little and chuckled. We were going to go back to our bedroom but as we passed the dining room we heard talking and a lot of voices clearly trying to be quiet. I looked at Ben before we stuck our heads around the slightly ajar door. "Looks like were not the only ones who couldn't sleep and got up early." I stated to my fiancee causing all heads to turn to us. Sat around the table was all our friends and Belle. "Where's Adam?" I asked. I decided last night to try and not slip up and call them my parents in front of them again. I know they said it was okay but it just felt a little weird.

"In his office. He hasn't left there since he came home last night. He hasn't even left for anything to eat." Belle told us. The stress and worry in her voice was clear as day. Ben looked to me. His eyes shining with the question he wanted to ask. I nodded to him to show it was okay.

"It's fine. Go. Make sure you take him something to eat though." I instructed Ben. I know Ben felt bad about leaving his dad to control everything yesterday, so did I. I moved to sit in the empty seat near Belle and Audrey, opposite Evie.

"That's not exactly a healthy breakfast, M." Evie joked with me. It caused everyone at the table to look at my plate before laughing. I just smiled at my sister and shrugged before I tucked into the cookies. _OMG! These are amazing! I need to make more of these._ "Oh hey can you come back to school with me later? I need you to try on your dress for tomorrow and see if it fits okay." Evie asked me.

"How on earth have you finished it already?" I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. It had just kinda slipped out.

Thankfully Evie was used to it by now and simply smiled before replying. "Double free period yesterday."

"Sure but can I talk to you girls before you go?" They all nodded but Lonnie looked a little worried. "Lonnie? Everything okay?"

She nodded to me but a raised eyebrow was all it took for her to start talking. "I have to leave in a little over an hour. Mom wants me to go home so we can go shopping for tomorrow." She explained.

I quickly looked around and found the girls had all finished eating anyway. "Come on then. We can talk now." I told them all as I stood up. "Belle, can we please use your study?" I asked her. I knew from experience whenever there was a kitchen full of food she would go into the library and fall asleep reading. Makes sense now actually. I waited for her to nod before I began walking out of the room with Evie, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie following me.

Before long we were in Belle's study Lonnie closing the door behind her since she was the last one in. The girls all made themselves comfy on the various chairs and couches while I chose the chair close to the desk. As close as I now was to the girls I didn't know how this would go down. Well that's not exactly true. I knew how Evie would react, the others I had no idea. Once the girls were settled and they turned to face me I got a little worried. "Okay so I kinda wanted to ask you all if..." I started. _Why am I freaking out? They're my friends. The worst they can say is no._ I thought to myself as I took a breath "you would be my bridesmaids at the wedding?" Three of them squealed and jumped up, running to hug me.

"I would be honoured." The first response surprisingly, came from Jane.

"I'd love to." Lonnie told me. As they all moved away from me. It was then I turned to my uncharacteristically quiet sister.

After I looked at her with a questioning face she finally spoke. "Oh M, did you even need to ask me?" She said. Come to think of it, she has a point. Evie would have always agreed. As I looked around I realised Audrey hadn't moved or spoken.

"Audrey? Are you okay?" I asked her. It wasn't like Audrey to be quiet either so this was extremely weird. "Are you sure you want me there?" I heard her whisper. I couldn't even attempt to hide the look of shock on my face. How could she think that! "Of course I want you at my wedding as a bridesmaid. Why wouldn't I want you there?" I asked her, hoping to get to the bottom of what was troubling her. This wasn't like her. She was always so sure of herself but now she wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Because I have caused you and Ben problems. I tried to destroy your relationship when you first got together and now because of what I said my Grammie is trying to stop the wedding and split you up." She told me still looking anywhere but at me. Now I get it but It's stupid.

I really needed her to look at me for her to understand this so I decided to move and sit next to her. She looked at me sceptically before I started talking. "Audrey, you haven't caused me and Ben any problems. Sure when I first came here you weren't exactly happy but you were listening to what your Grammie told you. You have apologised for that, me and Ben have forgotten about it. You need to as well, okay?" I waited for Audrey to nod before I continued. "Like you said, your Grammie is trying to stop the wedding. Not you. Do you honestly think if I blamed you for anything I would have asked you to be one of my bridesmaids in the first place?" I asked her.

"No." She stated to me. "I would love to be a bridesmaid at your wedding." I couldn't help the smile that was creeping across my face. I noticed a similar look on Audrey's face as I moved to hug her, the other girls quickly joined in making it a group hug. I honestly have no idea how long we were sat like that since we only broke apart when my phone pinged.

"Give me a few minutes." I told the four girls when I saw Ben's name on my screen. I knew if I didn't reply back straight away he would worry. They had no issues with it and nodded before jumping into a conversation on what kind of dress you suit all of them.

 **From Ben: Hey Mal, I had to leave and help dad with some things. Mom said your going to school with Evie, please be careful. Both of you x**

 **To Ben: We will, I promise. None of us are likely to let our guard down anytime soon. Besides I think Audrey and Jane will stay with us as well since I just asked them to be bridesmaids xx**

 **From Ben: How'd it go? X**

 **To Ben: Great! Audrey took a little convincing. She seemed to think we blamed her for what Leah has been doing. I talked with her and it's all good now. You still asking the guys today? xxx**

 **From Ben: Yeah, once me n dad have sorted this. Gotta go but would you pop in and make sure FG is okay? I won't have chance. Love you xxx**

 **To Ben: Love you too xxx**

After I had finished texting Ben I realised the time. "Fancy heading back to school?" I asked them. The four of them quickly agreed since they knew it would mean they got to see my dress for tomorrow. "Mind if I transport us?" With no objections from anyone and after sending a quick text to Belle so she didn't worry that she wouldn't be able to find me, Evie and Audrey each took one of my hands their others taking hold of Jane and Lonnie's and we left.

Seconds later we were stood in mine and Evie's dorm. It's the first time I've been back here since Ben asked me to move in with him after out wedding. It's weird to think it wont be my room in a month. In a month's time I would be living permanently at the castle with Ben.

I had barely begun to bring myself from my thoughts when I felt someone move me. I quickly realised it was Evie pulling me into the bathroom with a garment bag over her arm. I don't know why she insists on having fittings. She has made most of my clothes and not once have they ever had to be altered. But Evie is a perfectionist so it really shouldn't surprise me.

After hanging the bag on the back of the door Evie left the room so I could change. I kicked off my shoes and unzipped the bag. The dress was truly beautiful. My sister had really outdone herself this time. It was a gorgeous deep purple, floor length ball gown with blue accents around the waist and neckline with purple and blue gems on the bodice. How she had done this in one day I didn't know. The dress screamed Auradon at it's finest but still had an Isle edge to it.

It wasn't long before I had the dress on. I turned to look in the bathroom mirror before I left to show the others and noticed the dress was a little long. _That's odd. Evie knows how tall I am._ It was as I looked at the bottom of the dress I realised why it was a little long. There near the bathroom door was a pair of heels. Evie must have placed them there without me realising. Once I had slipped them on I wasn't surprised to find the dress was absolutely perfect.

As I walked out of the bathroom the gasps confirmed what I thought. The dress was perfect. No one else in the entire kingdom could have done as good of a job on this dress in my opinion.

"That dress is beautiful." Lonnie told Evie before Jane and Audrey said "You look amazing, Mal." I couldn't help but smile. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately but hey I wasn't complaining. It makes a change from crying.

"E? This dress if fantastic. Would you make my wedding and you bridesmaid dresses? And the guys suits? If you have time I mean." I rambled out before I could stop myself.

It wasn't long before I was hugging Evie. "Like I would let anyone else do that." She told me as we continued to hug. I couldn't help but smile. _Of course you wouldn't, E._

"Oh and would you be my maid of honour?" I asked. The squealing and shouting coming from my sister actually made me jump and move a little away from her. She needed to stop the squealing, seriously. If this carries on much longer Fairy Godmother is going to have a noise complaint. Thankfully, after a few minutes she stopped and nodded to me. Lonnie told us then she had to leave. Her mom was on her was to pick her up. I headed back into the bathroom knowing full well it was now mid morning and I still needed to go see Fairy Godmother before getting back to the castle. I had promised to help Belle put the decorations up in the ball room for tomorrow.

"E..." I started as I came from the bathroom after changing. "I need to go. I have to talk to Fairy Godmother before I get back to the castle." I explained. After saying goodbye and hugging the three of them I took the short trip to Fairy Godmother's office. I was not looking forward to this conversation. I mean she could very well blame me for everything and I wouldn't blame her either. Beside she would kinda be right. I was the reason Maleficent got off the isle all those months ago and I an the reason she wasn't returned to the isle after she was turned into a lizard.

I didn't need to knock since when I got there I saw the office door was open. "Fairy Godmother?" I said as I stuck my head around the door, just in time to see her jump. "Sorry." I apologised. God, what had Maleficent done yesterday. Fairy Godmother is never jumpy like that.

"It's okay Mal." She told me as she turned towards me. It was then I could see the faint bruises that were on her arms. "How are you today?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." I responded completely avoiding the question. How was I supposed to be when Maleficent is threatening the entire kingdom."What happened yesterday?" I asked. I needed to know. Like hell would Maleficent get away with this.

Fairy Godmother just looked quizzically at me. It was easy to see she didn't want to tell me but she eventually gave in. Sighing she said "Well I suppose you will know once I tell Ben anyway." She walked over to the chairs near her desk and sat down, gesturing me to sit opposite her. I went a little reluctantly. Sure I wanted to know but I really didn't want the blame I knew I would get for this. "I came back for a few bits of paper. I always announce the best costumes and things but I had left them here. Once I got here Maleficent and the others showed up demanding to know where the wand is. When I refused to tell them Maleficent got mad and well... I think you can imagine what happened then." She stated. I could only nod to this as tears filled my eyes. How could this happen. She always said no one else but me would get her anger. It was then her words came back into my mind. _Get me the wand or the people you care about are next._ Damn it! I was pulled from my thoughts when Fairy Godmother carried on talking. "She then wanted to know where you was. She couldn't sense you or something so when I refused to tell her that as well she sensed Evie and they left." She finished.

I couldn't believe this. How could she do this. "I'm sorry." I apologised again as I stood up and moved away, finally letting the tears fall.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mal. It's not your fault." Fairy Godmother told me. I wanted to believe that I really did but I just couldn't. I looked back at Fairy Godmother and saw something in her face. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked her. Well more like I demanded.

Fairy Godmother seemed to have an internal battle before she looked back to me. "I don't know exactly what was said but I heard them say something about getting others off the Isle if you kids didn't agree to help them." She told me. "Who?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "The only names I heard properly was Gaston and Diablo."

Shit! Not Gaston and Diablo! That would destroy Belle and Adam. Gaston almost killed Adam last time they were near each other. I paled at the thought of Diablo getting off the isle. He could be just as horrid as Maleficent, maybe even more so if he was in human form. The two of them together would likely mean the end of Auradon as we all know it. I couldn't say anything due to the tears flowing down my face. I had to find Ben and warn him. Maybe we could somehow stop them getting onto the isle. "Are you okay?" I heard Fairy Godmother ask me. I shook my head before disappearing from the office.

I had no idea where I had transported myself to, I just thought of Ben. I looked around and noticed I was in a small street. Although as my eyes fell on one particular shop I realised where I was. Fauna's Bakery. I was in Auroria. I just hoped I would find Ben soon. The last thing I needed was to bump into Leah right now.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as a few moments later Ben and Adam walked out of Fauna's Bakery. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me but once Ben stopped I ran towards him, throwing my arms around him once he was in reach. "Mal, what's wrong? I thought you were with Evie today." I heard Adam ask me.

Thankfully, now I had Ben's arms around me I had calmed down enough to talk. "I was. Then I went to see Fairy Godmother." I told them. They realised then what I was trying to say and they began leading me away from the shops and towards a familiar car. Once we were inside the car the questions started again. "Is Fairy Godmother okay?" Ben asked me. I nodded to him confused both him and Adam. "Then I don't get why your upset." He said.

"She told me what happened last night." I said causing them to sit up a little straighter. I began explaining everything Fairy Godmother told me and then told them about Gaston and Diablo. Both of them tensed at the mention of Gaston's name. I could swear I heard a growl from Adam. Ben opened the window behind us and whispered something to the driver before turning back to me. "Mal, can you take all of us home please." He asked. I just nodded and before Adam even fully understood what was going on we were back at the castle, in the ball room.

Belle walked in seconds after we got there. A stunned look across her face when she saw us all there. Adam immediately went to her and pulled her into a hug. Me and Ben just smiled as I moved further into Ben's embrace. If Adam and Ben hadn't already imposed the 'we must have someone with us at all times' rule they certainly would have now.

"What's going on? And why did I receive a worried phone call from Fairy Godmother?" Belle asked, unable to move from Adam's hold. "Come with me and I will tell you." Adam told her. But Belle was stubborn and responded with "Not until someone tells me what is going on." She looked around at all three of us.

I walked forward and took the last of the decorations from her. I know they were the last of them since there was already four bags on one of the tables as Ben decided to try and get through to her "Mom please, it;s better of dad tells you." Ben pleaded with her. She looked between me and Ben and after seeing our faces turned and left with Adam.

"I need to go and see the guys. Will you be okay?" Ben asked me, once his parents had left the room.

I rolled my eyes at this. "Ben, I will be fine." I told him.

"Okay, I will have Mrs Potts come in and help with this." Was all he said before he kissed me and left. I didn't even have time to tell him I didn't need help. Although after what happened yesterday I decided to just humour him. Why can things never just be simple for us. Every time I think things are going well something happens that proves me wrong.

 **Ben's POV.**

I headed straight for the kitchen after I left Mal. There was no way I was letting her decorate that room by herself or be by herself. Not happening. I reached the kitchen a few minutes later and found Mrs Potts sat near the island. "Hi Mrs Potts." I greeted her, making her jump a little.

"Oh hi Ben." She said once she turned and realised it was me. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you would do me a favour?" I asked. She just looked at me questioningly waiting for me to continue. "I was wondering if you would help Mal decorate the ball room for tomorrow? She really shouldn't be on her own right now and mom is talking to dad for a while." I explained. It wasn't often I came to Mrs Potts for help, I usually went to Chip. But I know Mal would feel more comfortable around Mrs Potts right now.

"Of course Ben. No worries." She told me. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing Mal had company but before I could thank her, Mrs Potts was out of the kitchen. I quickly text for a car to take me to Auradon Prep before I dialled the number of one of my oldest friends as I walked through the castle. After a couple of rings he picked up.

" _Hello?" the voice said._

"Hey Az, how's it going?" I asked him.

" _Ben! Things are fine. Although I hear you and your girlfriend are having a rough time. How you coping?" Aziz asked me._

"Mal's stressed as you can imagine but were getting through it. I actually called to ask you a question." I told him.

" _Ask away." He stated. Although it was clear in his voice I had piqued his interest._

"I was wondering if you would be one of my groom's men at the wedding?" I asked him as I got into the car outside the castle. But I began to wonder if I had upset him as buy the time the car started heading towards Auradon Prep Aziz still hadn't spoke. "Az? You there?" I asked hoping to get a response from my very quiet friend.

" _Yeah sorry." He apologised. "of all the questions you could have been calling to ask me I didn't think it would be that. I would be honoured, Ben."_

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as the car pulled outside school. "Listen Az, I gotta go. I need to go talk to Doug. Your coming tomorrow, right?" I asked. I really hoped he was so Mal and the others could meet him.

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye Ben."_

"Bye Az." I said as we hung up the phone. I got out of the car and realised I had absolutely no idea where any of them would be. Since I couldn't see anyone one the Tourney pitch I decided to play it safe and head for Jay and Carlos' dorm. It also helped that their dorm was right down the hall from Doug's. Although once I got to the dorm it became clear they were inside. You could hear Jay and Carlos' voice down the hall. How they hadn't been told to keep quiet I have no idea.

I knocked on the door and Doug answered. "Playing referee again, Doug?" I asked as he gestured me inside the room.

"As always." He replied. We both laughed a little at this. It was true. Those two couldn't even be alone for two hours without play fighting or arguing. It was like having kids. "Guys!" He shouted. They finally stopped long enough to realise I was in the room.

"Hey Ben" They both greeted me at the same time. "What's up?" Carlos asked.

"I wanted to talk to the three of you." I told them. They shared a look before they all saw down, looking at me expectantly. "I wanted to ask if you would be groom's men at mine and Mal's wedding."

Jay and Carlos nodded their agreement. Doug was the only one verbally respond to me. "Sure Ben."

"This probably goes without saying, but I'm going to say it anyway." Jay started. Causing me to look back at him and Carlos. "Do not hurt our sister. She has enough going on at the moment."

I knew this would come eventually and even though he was kind of threatening me I couldn't help but smile. Even now they still defend each other. "Jay, she is carrying my babies and I love her. There is no way I would hurt her." I stated. He already knew that he was just playing the overprotective big brother role I think. Jay merely nodded to me before I turned back to Doug. "Oh Doug, one more question. Be my best man?" I asked him. This time is was Doug's turn to nod. He wasn't big on emotions, he never has been. It was easy for me to tell he was a little overwhelmed but happy at the same time.

I ended up staying for a while and playing some video games with the guys before heading back home. It had only been a few hours but I was eager to get back to Mal. I knew I had to talk to Fairy Godmother but decided to text her and see what we could do about the others getting off the isle. Her response wasn't exactly what I was hoping for. She basically told me there wasn't a lot she could do but she would try and come up with a plan with Evie, Mal and Jane's help. I really hoped something would go our way soon. Whether we manage to change the barrier around the isle, we manage to catch Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella or even better, both of those. Something had to be done and fast.

 **Mal's POV.**

It didn't take long for me and Mrs Potts to finish decorating the ball room. I honestly couldn't believe how quick we had finished. It had only taken a little over two hours. What kind of worried me was Belle and Adam hadn't been seen since they left the ball room. I decided to give them the space they obviously needed and left Mrs Potts to go and lay down. I was always tired lately, even if I hadn't done anything. Maybe it was the amount of magic I've been using lately. I don't know.

What I hadn't realised was I hadn't told anyone I was going to lay down so as I laid in Ben's bed and started to drift off my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered rather groggily. "Belle?... No I'm fine... I'm upstairs. I went for a lay down... Yes. I promise, I'm fine... Okay, bye." With that I hung up the phone and laid back down. It wasn't long before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter probably feels a little rushed. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think with a review. Now I have little less work my updates should be a little more frequent. I am also thinking of writing some one-shots about what happened between the coronation and the start of this story... Would anyone be interested?**


	15. Engagement Ball

**Mal's POV.**

As the morning had gone on I had begun to get quite nervous. Today was mine and Ben's engagement ball but after the Halloween dance I was positive something would go wrong. By 11am I was starting to stress myself out, which is why I was currently sat outside with a large canvas working on Belle and Adam's Christmas present. Ben had pretty much given me free rein over the painting as long as it included the four of us. Although using it as a distraction didn't really work. As I sat there my hand just started sketching without me really having to think about it so my mind was free to wander.

My mind immediately wandered back to Friday. Thankfully Jay is doing a lot better. He just had a headache from the impact, nothing serious. Fairy Godmother was worrying. It's not very often people got the drop on her, nor was she usually jumpy after an encounter. I spoke to Evie lyesterday and she told me Fairy Godmother was still a little jumpy. It's weird. I always thought nothing would phase her. Ben told me he always thought the same thing and he has known her since he was born.

Then there was the problem of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar to deal with and without the spell book I was out of ideas. Usually I have a plan but this time I have nothing. I don't even know how they got off the isle. Shit! We really had to get something done about that. If anyone else got off the isle it certainly wouldn't end very well for Auradon.

Although one thing Fairy Godmother said has been bugging me since yesterday. 'Maleficent said she couldn't sense you but she could Evie. Then she left.' How could she not sense me? She hasn't had a problem with it before. I mean surely she had to sense me to speak to me the way she has been. Maybe if she had been able to sense me Jay wouldn't have been hurt. If I didn't know what would happen I would be tempted to just give Maleficent the wand so she stopped hurting people. But if she got hold of that wand everyone would get practically tortured. I dread to think what she would do to my family if she had the chance. It was strange though.

After a couple of hours I had finished the basic sketch outline for this portrait and finally brought myself from my own thoughts. I had literally thought over everything that's happened the last few weeks. But the Maleficent thing was still confusing me. _Could it have been the babies?._ I thought. _Ugh. Now I'm being stupid. Surely two unborn babies cant be responsible for Maleficent not sensing me. Right?_ I took a little step back to actually look at what I had sketched and I had to be honest, for me not thinking about it I thought it was rather good. Sure more detail would be added when I painted it but for a foundation I was happy with it. _I wonder how long it took me._ I pondered. Since I was a little lost in thought I had no sense of time.

As I looked at my phone I couldn't help but gasp slightly. How on earth was it two in the afternoon already!? In that moment my stomach decided to rumble telling me how hungry I was. I had been too worried about tonight when I had woken up and decided to skip breakfast and since I was out here working on Belle and Adam's Christmas present I had worked through lunch as well. I clicked my fingers sending my drawing equipment and the canvas to my room before heading inside. I headed straight for the kitchen.

As I reached the open door leading into the kitchen I was surprised to only find two people in there, Mrs Potts and Belle. Both of whom turned around as I walked in.

"Mal, dear. Everything okay?" Belle asked me. I nodded to her a little unsure. This is the first time I had seen her since yesterday when Adam had spoken to her about Maleficent and Gaston. I couldn't help but feel like I would get the blame from her. "Are you sure?" She questioned. It was then I realized her voice was more worried and curious rather then accusatory. Maybe she wouldn't blame me for what Maleficent was planning. Maybe I just needed to realize it wasn't my fault and people don't blame me.

"I'm fine." I told Belle so she wouldn't worry. "But I am a little hungry." Okay, that was an understatement. I was very hungry. This brought a smile to Belle face.

"What would you like?" Mrs Potts asked as Belle gestured for me to sit down. I followed her gesture and sat on the nearest stool at the island. Thankfully the staff here knew I was pregnant so I didn't have to be careful what I said while I was at home.

"A salami and salad cream sandwich please." I informed Mrs Potts. I couldn't miss the strange look that passed across Mrs Potts face while Belle just smiled.

"And it starts again." Mrs Potts muttered to herself as she turned to make my sandwich. I threw a questioning look at Belle.

"I had strange cravings when I was pregnant with Ben. Some of which Mrs Potts was sure were revolting for and I quote 'normal' people." Belle told me. We both laughed at this. Mrs Potts even chuckled before she spoke to us.

"Well who asks for salad cream to put on a roast dinner that already has gravy on." She tried to explain her reasoning but the three of us just ended up laughing again. I have to say it was nice to have people I could go and talk to about these things. A few minutes later my sandwich was placed in front of me, a drink of milk placed next to it.

It wasn't long before both the sandwich and drink was gone. "Would you like another sandwich?" Mrs Potts asked.

I shook my head before replying. "No, thank you." I was quite aware in a few hours people would start arriving for the ball and I would probably be picking at the buffet all night. Thankfully me and Ben were sixteen and couldn't legally drink, so I wouldn't have to endure the endless questions about why I wasn't drinking. I looked at the clock and found it was now half past two. Evie would be here soon with my dress. She had insisted on helping me get ready and I had absolutely no objections to that what so ever. Although, before I could say anything else or ask why Belle was in the kitchen, Lumière came in.

"Lady Mal, Miss Evie is in the family room waiting to see you. She said you were expecting her?" He announced. I hated when he called me Lady Mal. It just felt weird but I suppose I better get used to titles, since I would be known as Queen Mal once me and Ben got married. It was then I realized I forgot to tell anyone Evie was coming to help me get ready. We had only really discussed it yesterday while I was decorating the ball room and with me not waking up till ten this morning I had forgotten to tell them.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be right there." I told Lumière who left after I had finished talking to him, I assume to go and tell Evie. I turned back around to find only Belle there plating something up. "Sorry, I should of said something." I told her. I know how on edge people are lately. I should have at least told Belle, Adam or Ben.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mal. Me and Adam assumed she would be coming to help you get ready anyway." She informed me with a smile on her face. It was then I smelt what she was dishing up. Strawberry cookies. My eyes darted to the plate Belle was currently holding causing a chuckle from the woman. "Don't worry. These ones are for you and Evie to eat while you get ready." Belle told me walking around the kitchen island and handing me the plate.

I took a bite out of one of the cookies before I smiled at Belle and left. I could hear Belle laughing in the background until I turned the corner to the family room. I put the last bit of cookie in my mouth as I walked into the room, smiling at my sister. Evie had come loaded up with two garment bags and two large bags which I had no idea what they contained. She seemed to be in her own little world but soon came out of it as I cleared my throat.

"Hey M, how are you feeling?" She asked me. I'm sure she would have hugged me if her hands weren't so full.

"I'm okay. What did you do bring the entire dorm room?" I joked. Evie just threw me an amused look before we headed through the castle and up to my room. "How's Jay doing today?" I asked as we walked into my room. Evie placed the garment bags across my bed and the other bags on my dressing table before she answered me.

"He's fine. His headache has gone and he feels a lot better." She told me. It was only then she saw the plate of cookies I was still holding and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Belle made them for us." I informed her as I placed the plate down. Evie immediately took one and I grabbed another one. Belle really was a great baker, and I'm not just saying that because she made strawberry cookies.

* * *

4:45 saw me finally ready for the ball. Now my nerves had really kicked in and no matter what Evie said I couldn't ease my worry. I stood in front of my mirror giving myself another once over. Evie had curled my hair and had pinned some of it back with the hair slide Ben had given me before family day. The dress was as beautiful as I remembered it from yesterday and thanks to Evie my make-up was flawless. She had kept my make-up light but still managed to make me look beautiful. I have never been so happy to have my sisters help then I have been today.

I knew people had arrived already as I could hear them from downstairs. That however had only made me panic more. They were all about to see me for the first time as Ben's fiancée. Sure I had gone to events as his girlfriend but never anything that had all the royals there at the same time. Then there was the fact of I was pregnant and I just prayed I didn't throw up tonight. That would be kinda hard to explain.

A knocking at the door broke me from my thoughts. "Come in." I called since I had sent Evie down a little while ago to meet Doug. I looked over to the door and found Ben stood there staring at me.

"You look beautiful." Ben complimented me as he shook himself from his thoughts and staring and walked towards me. I blushed a little at his comment. No matter how many times he had told me that it still made me blush. It was then I noticed the small box in his hands. "Oh I wanted to give you this. I hoped you would wear it tonight?" Ben said as he handed me the box.

As I opened it I couldn't help but gasp. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a rose shaped, ruby pendant hanging from it. I recognised it immediately as the necklace Belle usually wore to formal events. I looked to Ben for an explanation. Ben had told me himself giving someone a rose in this family was basically declaring you love to them. This was too much, especially since it was Belle's necklace.

"My mom gave me it to give to you tonight." Ben began to explain. "My dad gave it to her on the day of their engagement ball and now they want you to have it." I couldn't believe it. They were actually giving me a family heirloom. "Can I put it on you?" Ben asked me. I nodded in response to him. I was lost for words. I would have to thank Belle and Adam for the gesture later. Once Ben had fastened the necklace I turned to him, pulling him into a kiss.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled away. A hand making its way to my neck where the necklace currently sat.

"Ready?" Ben asked, holding his arm out for me to hold.

"Sure." I told him, sounding a lot more confident then I felt at that moment.

All too soon we were outside the ball room. I took a deep breath as Lumière stepped inside to let everyone know we were there. "Announcing King Ben and his fiancée Lady Mal." we heard Lumière say before we entered. As we stepped inside it was so weird. Everyone, even Belle and Adam bowed or curtsied to us. I managed to keep my face clear of the shock and keep smiling like Ben was. Thankfully after that they all went back to mingling with each other and we were handed a drink each. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Ben whispered to me.

"Ask me later and I'll met you know." I whispered back to him. After a brief scan of the room I was happy Leah wasn't here tonight although I clocked Chad immediately. I was adamant something would happen to destroy this ball, something always happened when I was genuinely happy. But after looking at how relaxed Ben looked and how happy I felt to be engaged to him I realised, I can't stop something going wrong but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself. Ben wandered off somewhere I'm not entirely sure where and I found myself wandering around.

"Feeling a little out of your depth?" I heard a soft voice ask me. I turned to find a smiling Queen Else stood there. I nodded to her question. I really didn't know what to say about it to be honest. "I remember feeling like that at my coronation." She told me. We had covered her coronation and the days that followed in History of Auradon royals so I knew everything she was referring to.

"How did you get over it?" I asked her. I couldn't help but be curious. She was one of the few royals who actually might be able to fully relate to how I feel right now.

"I aren't over it. I just learnt to trust my sister and she helps me through it." Queen Elsa informed me. That wasn't the response I was expecting but it was something I could relate to. Ben would always be there for me, no matter what. As my eyes found him in the crowd he was even looking in my direction to see if I was alright. "Ben is a great guy and a great King. Let him help you and you'll find gatherings like this easier." Queen Elsa informed me.

"Thank you." I said as I mulled her words over in my head. With that she nodded and excused herself although after a few seconds I found myself talking to someone else. Based on the dress it wasn't hard for me to deduce this woman was Snow White.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Mal. I've heard a lot about you from Belle." She told me. I smiled back at her. Her enthusiasm reminded me a lot of Evie.

"Thank you. I have heard a lot about you as well." We made small talk for a while and talked mostly about me and Ben. Before Snow White asked me something.

"Do you think you could introduce me to Evie, Mal? I would like to meet my sister." I nodded to her and gestured I would only be a moment before I scanned the room looking for Evie. It wasn't hard to spot the blue-haired princess near Doug and Jay. I walked over as soon as I had spotted her.

"Hey E, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, not wanting to be rude to the boys.

"Sure." She said before we started walking away and back towards Snow White. "What's up?"

"Snow White wants to meet you." I told her just to get it over with. The panic was written clear as day across her face. "E, you'll be fine. I promise. I've been talking to her for about ten minutes. She's really nice." I explained to my sister, hoping to calm her a little. Although she nodded it was clear to see she was still scared as we neared Snow White.

I pushed her forward a little but didn't go any further. They needed a little space to bond but I stayed nearby in case Evie needed me. In the time I had been keeping an eye on Evie I had spoken to Rapunzel and Eugene. I had however become lost in thought and stayed that way until I heard a familiar voice. "Eavesdropping again, Mal?" The voice joked. I turned to come face to face with Lonnie who wore an amused grin on her face.

"I'm just being protective." I informed Lonnie as I struggled to keep the humour from my voice and face. Eventually we were both laughing with each other, until I noticed the two adults looking at us a few steps away.

Lonnie followed my gaze and realised what I was looking at. "Oh sorry. Mal these are my parents, Mom, dad this is Mal." She introduced us. Over the time I had been here, even though I wasn't with Ben, I had grown a little more confidence and smiled as I stepped forward to shake their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I told them, as they readily shook my hand.

"The pleasure is all ours." Lonnie's mom informed me. "I'm Mulan and this is my husband, Shang." She told me. "Lonnie tells me your rather good in your self defence classes?" I wasn't sure if this was a statement of a question.

I decided to answer to be on the safe side. "I guess. Kinda." I said. I really hated when people praised me for things. I didn't think I was that good at all yet here was Mulan telling me Lonnie thought I was. It was still a very weird feeling for me and my siblings.

"You will have to come around one day. We can have a good sparing session." Shang said. How the hell do I get out of that. I looked straight to Lonnie hoping she could help. Fortunately she realised the problem straight away.

"Dad, take it easy. Let Mal get the wedding and honeymoon sorted first." She told her dad. Both her parents quickly agreed with her before they informed me they were going to get a drink.

"Thanks, Lonnie." I said once they were out of ear shot.

"No worries." She told me, waving it off like it was nothing. Before she said "I'm going to go find them." I quickly hugged her and she left to find her parents.

I looked over and found Evie and Snow laughing away so I decided it would be okay for me to leave them now. But I didn't get far before I was stopped by another voice. Although this one I didn't recognise at all. "So you the girl who stole my friends heart." I turned to find a tall, slightly tanned boy and couldn't have been alder then Ben looking at me. He looked vaguely familiar but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I didn't have to wonder for long though as Ben appeared beside me with Jay and Carlos next to him.

"Az, it's great to see you. I see you've met my fiancee. Mal this is Aziz." Ben introduced us. Now I realised why he looked so familiar. Ben had shown me a couple of photos of the two of them.

"It's great to meet you." I greeted him, as I shook his hand. It was then Allison appeared with who older versions of Aziz and herself. Geez, they all looked alike. "This is Carlos and Jay." I introduced the boys knowing, especially now Jay wouldn't introduce himself. Ben's arm went around my waist as he handed me the drink in his hand. Thank god, I needed a drink. I took a sip as Ben greeted the older pair.

"Aunt Jas, Uncle Al, it's great to see you again." Ben said, they all smiled at each other before Aziz spoke.

"Jay? As in the son of Jafar?" He asked. I saw Jay gulp as he nodded to the family. "Ben tells me your rather good at tourney? Just know we will wipe the floor with Auradon Prep this year." He joked. That was it they were suddenly engaged in a playful argument about tourney which Ben and Carlos quickly joined in.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mal." Jasmine told me, after we'd had enough watching Jay, Aziz, Carlos and Ben argue.

"Yes, you as well. Ben, Adam and Belle speak of you often." It was true. It seemed they and Snow White were the only royal families they actually got along with properly.

"So how are you feeling?" Aladdin asked me, earning him an elbow from Jasmine. Although I had hoped the topic didn't come up I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"I'm fine." I told them in a way I hoped would make them see I really didn't want to talk about it. "So I have to ask, what's it like in Agrabah?" I asked them, just purely to change the topic. I carried on talking to them long after the boys had disappeared. We walked about various things like living in Agrabah, school, Ben and plenty more until I really needed a drink. "Please, excuse me?" I asked them. Once they nodded I quickly went to get another drink. I have no idea why I was worried now, I was actually really enjoying myself. As I looked around it seemed everyone was. I had even managed to spend time with each of my friends and siblings tonight but as I toyed with the rose necklace I was wearing in dawned on me I hadn't spoken to Belle and Adam yet. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost ten. We had been partying for almost five hours but it didn't feel like it.

Picking up my drink I started to head over to them when I was stopped by a hand gripping my arm a little too tightly for it to by any of my family/friends. I quickly turned and pulled my arm free from the persons grip. As I turned I came face to face with the one person in the room that I wished beyond belief hadn't come. Chad. Why the hell couldn't he just leave us alone. What neither me or Chad had noticed was Ben, Belle, Adam, Evie, Jay and Audrey had seen Chad and were walking up to us. "Don't you think for a second you will ever actually marry Ben. Just because his mother was dumb and married a monster, doesn't mean I'm about to let him make the same mistake." Chad sneered at me.

How could he say that!? At that moment I heard growling behind me. I turned as quickly as I could as managed to stop Ben from moving to punch Chad. Adam looked livid while Belle just looked upset. The others looked as though they couldn't believe he had said it. I turned back to Chad who now he had acknowledged Ben and Adam looked a little scared but I kept my hand on Ben's arm keeping him behind me. I hadn't even noticed Chad's insults had attracted an audience.

"How dare you!" I shouted at Chad. This was the last straw now. Insult me that's fine, but don't you dare insult my family. I wasn't even sure at this point if the anger was my hormones or just me. "I mean what the hell gives you the right to come into my family's home and then stand there and insult them! For a start, who Ben marries is none of your concern. Second don't you dare stand there and insult Belle. Just because she married her true love and your too shallow and self centred to even find yours doesn't mean you can insult her! And Adam isn't a monster, he is a gentleman. Which is more then I can say for you! Them finding each other and getting married wasn't a mistake, it was fate and love! Something you clearly know nothing about! So I will say this again because I think your incredibly small brain needs me to. Leave my fiancée and parents alone!" I finished. It hadn't even occurred to me I had called them my parents again. I was too mad to think about what I had said right now.

Without realising it as I was yelling at Chad I had moved my hand from Ben's arm. He gently stepped past me and punched Chad in the face. "Stay the hell away from my family." He growled out. Usually I would have tried to stop him but my anger was still rising. Jay stepped in front of Ben to stop him hitting Chad a second time.

Thankfully Chad turned and left the castle after I had finished that. I really could have dealt with him much longer without hitting him myself. This was just getting ridiculous. If it wasn't Chad causing problems it was Maleficent or Leah. I would like to know what I have done for them to be so against me being with Ben. I couldn't seem to calm however and even refused a hug from Ben. I felt like I was going to explode.

I felt myself being led from the room but where the person or persons were taking me or who they were I had no idea. It was then I heard Fairy Godmothers voice. I had no idea what she was saying, my mind wouldn't process it but the soothing voice calmed my anger quite quickly.

Once I was calm I noticed I was in the dining room. As I looked around I found fairy Godmother, Ben, Belle, Adam and all my friends and siblings there looking at me. I smiled at them all before Fairy Godmother spoke. "You back with us Mal?" She asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked. I've never got that mad before. Not to the point where I didn't know who was taking me out of the room. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I think because you got truly mad your dark magic was fighting with your light magic inside you. It's easy to control. In fact if you would meet me in my office tomorrow I will show you how to control it." Fairy godmother explained. I nodded to her. It kinda made sense. I'd had similar events before but I had never been that bad before. I hadn't told the others about them. But I quickly decided to tell Fairy Godmother tomorrow. It would be useful to know how to stop it happening. It was then I remembered the look on Belle's face after Chad's comment.

I walked over to her and hugged her before asking "Are you okay Belle?" she quickly returned my embrace.

"I'm fine. Are you?" She asked me. I should have known that question was coming.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I told her. "I promise." I added once I saw the disbelieving look on her face. You could tell she wasn't totally convinced but seemed a little bit more at ease after I said this. I moved out of the hug and turned to face Ben right before he spoke.

"Are you up to going back in? We can send everyone home if your not." Ben told me.

I shook my head before replying. "No. I'm fine but are you?" I asked. I can't believe Ben actually hit Chad again. This makes twice in a week. After Ben nodded he was okay I carried on talking "Let's go and enjoy our night then." I said smiling at Ben.

Ben led us all back in the room and people were all acting like nothing had happened which I was extremely grateful for. I couldn't stand the constant questions about it. "Can you get me a drink, Ben?" I asked him, unsure where mine had disappeared to. He nodded and after scanning the room, I assume to make sure Chad had actually left, he went to get me a drink. As I walked further back into the room I bumped in to Jordan. "Hey Jordan." I greeted her.

"Hey Mal, everything okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah fine, I just hope people don't mind." I told her. I felt bad for losing my temper like that, I just couldn't stop myself. Then there was Ben punching him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Arguments happen more often then you think at things like this." She informed me. That made me feel a little better about it but not a lot. "How's Ben?" She asked me.

"I'm fine thanks Jordan." Ben replied, as he come beside me and handed me a drink. We talked with Jordan for a few more minutes before we parted. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, now we were kinda alone.

"No Ben, not at all." I told him. How could I be mad at him for punching someone who clearly deserved it. Hell, if Ben hadn't of punched him I'm fairly sure I would have. "I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He responded as he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled me onto the dance floor after that but after a couple of songs we were interrupted by Adam. Ben gave my hand to Adam who pulled me into a slow dance.

"Thank you, Mal." He said. I wasn't expecting that. My confusion must have shown on my face since he carried on talking. "For defending me, Belle and Ben the way you did." Adam explained.

"Oh. You don't have to thank me for that. No one gets to insult my family without consequences." I told him. I mean did he really think I would let Chad insult them like that? Come on, not a chance in hell.

"It means a lot to me and Belle, so thank you." He stated. I decided them to give up arguing about it. I clearly wouldn't get through to him that he didn't need to thank me for that.

Not long after the song had ended and Ben was back at my side. I explained what me and Adam had talked about to him and we danced for a while longer before at midnight, after most people had gone home, we called it a night. At least we didn't have to be at school tomorrow. For some reason we had the day off which is why me and Ben decided to have the ball tonight. Once we were changed we were asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. I just hoped tomorrow would be a nice, normal, stress free day for me and Ben. We didn't have enough of those days lately.

 **Author's Note: I'm not 100% on this chapter as I feel it's a little rushed but I couldn't write it any other way. I hop you like it. Please let me know what you think with a review :) x**


	16. Birthdays

**Author's Note: I should warn you. There is a mention of abuse in this chapter. It is brief and doesn't go into much detail but as I know some people don't like reading things like this I thought I would warn you all before you start reading.**

 **Mal's POV.**

"Morning Mal." Ben greeted me as I walked out of the bathroom. I had tried no be quiet and even got changed in the bathroom in an attempt to not wake Ben up. Apparently I shouldn't have bothered.

"Morning, sorry for waking you." I apologized to him. It was still early and I wanted him to sleep in. He hasn't been sleeping properly for days now and he needed to catch up a little.

"It's okay." He told me. I couldn't help but smile at him as I leant over the bed to kiss him good morning. "Got any plans for today?" He asked me.

That wasn't exactly a hard question. "Not really." It was then a thought came into my head. "Ben, is there somewhere in Auradon that keeps birth records from the Isle?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Yeah, why?" Ben asked.

"Erm... Well none of us actually know when our birthdays are." I admitted to him. The look of confusion quickly turned to a look of shock. I actually had to look away from him at that point. I couldn't bare to look at him.

"You guys don't even know when your birthdays are?" He asked the disbelief clear in his voice. I just shook my head in response to him. I couldn't even look over to him when I felt the bed move. It wasn't until a few minutes later when I felt him gently grab my hand and pull me into a standing position that I eventually looked up. I didn't even try and hide the embarrassed yet questioning look on my face. "Come on. We're going to go and find out your birthdays." He told me.

After a few seconds Ben began leading me from his bedroom. We walked downstairs and down a few corridors until we came to Belle's study again. Ben didn't bother knocking her just walked straight in gently pulling me with him. Belle quickly turned to face the door and smiled when she saw us. "Shouldn't you two still be in bed?" She asked. Yeah right. Like either of us could sleep in even if we tried.

"Mom, do we still have the birth certificates from the Isle?" Ben asked, completely ignoring his mothers question.

"Of course, they're in the filling room attached to the council meeting room. Why do you need them?" Belle asked as she looked curiously at the pair of us.

"Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos have no idea when their birthdays are." Ben stated to her. The look that settled on her face was difficult to place. It was somewhere between upset, shock and, something I never thought I would see from Belle, anger.

"Come on then. I will help you look." She stated as she walked towards us. I dropped my gaze to the floor as she neared us. This was seriously embarrassing. We never thought of these things as a big deal until we came to Auradon. Back on the Isle it wasn't deemed important. Besides with Maleficent ruling the Isle it's not like you could have a birthday party anyway, go ballistic at you if you so much as mention the possibility of a party.

Within a few minutes we were in a part of the castle I didn't recognise. Belle took out a key and unlocked the door in front of us. As we walked in I noticed various filling cabinets and bookshelves full of papers and books. "I know those..." Belle said as she pointed to a selection of filing cabinets in the corner of the room. "Contain files from the Isle but I don't know how they're organised." She told us.

"Okay so we go through one each until we find them?" Ben asked us. Both me and Belle nodded to him as I moved towards the filling cabinet furthest away from the door. Since we were some of the oldest children on the Isle I figured it would be a good place to start.

It wasn't long before I found a box at the bottom of the top drawer. I brushed the dust off the label to find it read: Maleficent. Interesting. For some reason she has her own box. I sat myself on the floor and began looking through it. There were various papers in there ranging from when she was young to her crime and court case. I scanned through some of the court case papers and it wasn't hard to deduce even then she was pleased with what she had done and showed no remorse for it. Underneath those papers I found my birth certificate. As I assumed it didn't have my father's name on it but I really wasn't expecting it to. Birthday: 4 November. Looks like I turn 17 tomorrow.

"Found something Mal?" Ben asked me. I just nodded to him as he walked over. His action even caused Belle to stop looking. I handed Ben my birth certificate so he could see it. "Your birthday is tomorrow? Mom we will have to put something together. Like a party or something." Ben began to ramble on to Belle who was agreeing with him.

"Guys, please." I said finally stopping their plans. I really didn't want a fuss to be made. Even knowing my birthday was weird right now. Let's not go straight to celebrating it with some huge party. "I don't want any party or any kind of fuss. I just want it to be like a normal day. Please?" I was practically begging them right now but I didn't care. This brought up way too many memories and it was too much.

They realised my tone but wouldn't agree not to plan anything. "How about we find the others birth certificates then talk about this later, yeah?" Belle asked. I nodded. That seemed fairly reasonable to me although I highly doubted they would treat it like a normal day. But hey, they may surprise me.

"Can I keep this?" I asked them as Ben handed me my birth certificate back.

"Of course you can, Mal. It's yours." Belle stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As I moved to put the papers back in the box I noticed another birth certificate there.

"Belle, why is there two in here?" I questioned. It seemed weird for them to keep two of the same piece of paper.

"Well, two are written out so the mother can keep one." Belle said, quietly. Wow. I didn't even mean enough to Maleficent for her to keep a god damn piece of paper. I nodded my head but that was the only response they got from me. It was a little depressing to think about. I quickly began to look for my siblings birth certificates and quickly found Evie's although I struggled to find Carlos' and Jay's.

"Found Carlos's birth certificate." Belle said, holding a piece of paper similar to the two I had next to me. It was then Ben pulled out a piece of paper as well.

"I have Jay's. So we just need Evie's?" He asked. It was then I shook my head and pointed to hers which was on the floor next to mine. "Jay's birthday is 6th September. He's already 17. When is Carlos' birthday?" he asked Belle who quickly scanned the paper.

"His is 1st July. He turns 16 then." She said. "Evie's?" She asked me.

"Hers is the 21st March." I told them. "Are you sure were okay to keep these?" I asked Belle again to double check.

"It's absolutely fine." She stated. "Let's go get some breakfast." It was then Ben stepped towards me and helped me up off the floor. Usually I would find it annoying but for some reason today I didn't mind. I guess I'm finally getting used to his over protective side showing not that I'm pregnant. I mean he's always been protective but he's taken it a lot further the past few weeks. I guess for now I just have to learn to live with it.

* * *

Shortly after we were sat in the dining room with Adam having just finished breakfast. Adam had a similar reaction to Belle at the news we didn't know when our birthdays are but now that we had all finished eating Ben brought up a very uncomfortable topic. "Mal? Why won't you let us throw you a party tomorrow?" He asked. You could tell he was just curious but the thought of a birthday party terrified me. Sure I had attended plenty of other parties (obviously including our engagement ball last night) but I had avoided birthday parties at all costs.

I couldn't help but sigh at his question. I couldn't bare to lie to him. With everything he had done for me he deserved to know the truth. I tried to forget Belle and Adam were in the room to make it a little easier for me to talk to Ben and it started to work. "Do you remember the scars on my lower back?" I asked him, my voice trembling. He nodded clearly a little unsure of where I was going with this. "Even though I didn't know when my birthday was I figured we could have one any day. Those scars where her reply to me." I admitted looking down at the table.

It was then I remembered we weren't alone. Belle couldn't help the gasp that came from her and I had no idea of what Ben and Adam thought, since I refused to look up from the table, although I distinctly heard two growls. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. I could feel the tension coming from Ben but strangely it felt good to tell them. The only other person who knew about the scars and how they were caused was Evie. I actually felt relieved I didn't have to lie to Ben about them anymore.

I leant towards Ben since he was the only one in reach. Belle was sat opposite us while Adam was sat to my right, at the head of the table. How I ended up next to him I have no idea but Ben figured out straight away I was looking for a little comfort and reached over, pulling me into a hug. He shuffled his chair a little closer so I didn't fall off mine and held me as tight as he could. As he did this though my vest top rode up my back a little revealing some of my scars. Adam noticed straight away and another growl sounded around the room. "What did she..?" He started to say but I quickly cut him off.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted to say so I just answered before I lost my nerve. "A rusty fork." I muttered. I said it as quiet as I could yet it was still heard by all around the room. I still couldn't look at any of them. I couldn't stand to see them looking at me differently.

"How could she do that!" Adam growled out. The tone of his voice actually made me flinch.

"Adam, calm down. You scaring Mal more then she already is." Belle told him. You could tell by her voice she was tearing up.

Adam however let his temper get the better of him like I could tell Ben would soon. "Calm down! How can I calm down after finding this out. Maleficent better hope I don't find her anytime soon for what she did to our daughter!"

 _Wait! What did he just call me!?_ I thought. Did I just hear that right!? Did he actually just call me his daughter!? "Adam, she is my daughter as well but getting mad wont help the situation or Mal, will it?" Belle informed him.

Okay now I know I'm imagining this. There's no way they both just called me their daughter. I looked up at this and glanced at Adam and Belle before I looked at Ben. The proud loving smile on his face was all I needed to see to know I hadn't imagined them saying it. I could tell Ben was absolutely fuming. I just had to look in his eyes to see that but he was trying to keep himself calm.

"How about we plan some of this wedding that is happening in a little over a month?" Belle asked me and Ben. I was grateful she was trying to change the topic to something happier. I couldn't handle much more talk about my past right now.

"Me and dad have some paperwork we need to sort through." Ben told us. Regret clear in his voice. "Although we have set a date." He told his mom, our mom. It would take some time but if they were going to willingly call me their daughter I'm sure I could get used to calling them my parents. Both Adam and Belle perked up a little bit at this. "We decided on the 30th of this month. It's the last Sunday of the month."

"Well we better get planning then." Belle told us, smiling. Adam just smiled fondly at us before he stood up and looked to Ben obviously waiting for him to go with him. I smiled at Ben before I moved out of his hold.

"See you soon." I told him, before I quickly kissed him. He stood and followed his dad, our dad out of the room.

I looked back to Belle to find her already looking at me. "How's about we go and talk dress designs with Evie?" She asked me. I nodded as we stood.

She picked her phone up off the table and was typing out a text before I spoke. "I can transport us if you like?" I said. I really wasn't sure if she would mind or not which is why I asked.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to take us anyway. I was just texting the boys so they don't worry." She told me. I couldn't help but smile. Somehow she was always a step ahead of me. I picked up the pile of birth certificates in my right hand and took Belle outstretched hand in my left one before transported us to school.

A few seconds later we were in Evie's dorm. After a quick scan of the room we found Evie sat at her sewing machine with her headphones in, completely oblivious to the fact we were there. I walked up to Evie and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly jumped up pulling her headphones put of her ears and pushing whatever she was working on underneath some books.

"Oh Mal, it's you." She said as she hugged me. It was as she hugged me she spotted Belle behind me. "Hi Belle." She greeted.

"Hello Evie. I hope you don't mind us dropping by?" She asked. Evie just shook her head as her response. "We were hoping to talk about Mal's wedding dress with you." Evie practically skipped to her bedside table and picked up a sketch pad. While she flipped through the pages trying to find something I noticed a small piece of brown fabric sticking out from under the books. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled out the most adorable onesie I could ever imagine. It was like a little beast outfit and was so cute.

"What's this?" I asked my sister. Gaining both her and my mom's attention.

Evie actually blushed seeing the small onesie in my hand. "You weren't supposed to see that." She said. I just raised an eyebrow which caused her to go into the wardrobe and pull out a small bag. "It goes with this one." She said, handing me the bag. I passed the onesie to mom who couldn't believe how cute it was and pulled another one out of the bag. This one however was a dragon onesie.

"They're amazing Evie. When did you start making these?" I asked as I showed Belle, my mom the dragon onesie. They were great.

"I started them last week. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted you to have something unique for the babies." She explained.

"Of course I don't mind Evie. Our babies will be the most well dressed babies in Auradon with you making their clothes." I told he. The tone of my voice telling her I wasn't going to argue about this. "I see you have an idea for my dress?" I asked as I put the two onesie's on the table. Since she went straight for a sketch pad I knew she had designed something I just wanted her to talk about something other then the onesie's. Don't get me wrong I was extremely happy she was making outfits for the babies but I knew she would start knit-picking at them if we talked about them.

"Of course I have." She stated like it was a ridiculous notion for her to now have a design. "This is your wedding dress design." She told us as she turned the sketch pad around. I had to say the dress would be beautiful. Not a style I would normally wear but I trusted Evie wholeheartedly and it included both our colours like my dress from last night. I nodded to her silently telling her I loved it.

"The only thing I have about it is the veil." Belle told Evie. My mom told Evie. I was starting to annoy myself now. I have called her my mom before without meaning to yet now I meant to call her it I kept calling her Belle. Both me and Evie looked to her wondering why she had an issue with it. "It's just Mal will be having her coronation right after their vows and it will be a bit of a pain taking off her veil first." She explained. Okay that made sense. Even Evie got a look of understanding across her face. Picking up the nearest pencil she crossed out the veil before turning the pad back towards us.

"This is the idea I had for the bridesmaids dresses." She said as she turned the page. Those dresses were just as beautiful. Floor length purple dresses with a blue sash around the waist. The girls would look stunning. We both nodded to her this time. Neither of us finding anything wrong with the designs. Then she turned the page again and explained they were the suits for Ben, Adam, Doug, Jay, Carlos and Aziz. They were similar to Ben's coronation suit except instead of having a gold rim it was purple. Except for Adam's his would be yellow with Belle's dress probably being yellow. Again we nodded until mom spoke again.

"I have a question for you Evie." Evie looked sceptically at mom before Evie nodded for her to continue. "Would you make my dress for me? Of course I would like it in yellow though." I looked back to my stunned sister. She couldn't believe what mom had asked her. That was clearly written on her face.

Evie quickly recovered though. "Of course. I would be honoured." She said. The happiness she felt came oozing out in her voice.

"Also when you go fabric shopping please let myself or Adam know. We will be giving you the money for the fabrics you need." She told Evie. _Wow! Mom was firm when she got an idea in her head wasn't she?_ Again Evie nodded. It was then I remembered the papers in my hand.

"Oh E, I almost forgot. Here." I said as I handed my sister the one with her name on it.

"My birth certificate. How did you get this?" She questioned me.

"Turns out they were in the castle the entire time. Ben and mom helped me find them this morning. I have the boys' as well." The fact I called Belle my mom wasn't missed by either of them. Belle just looked beyond pleased but Evie had a questioning face, obviously wondering when this started. Since I didn't fancy having this conversation in front of Belle I just gave Evie my 'I'll talk to you later' look. She seemed happy with this and the conversation turned to other things as we waited for the boys to drag themselves out of bed. Honestly, trying to get them out of bed when they had a day off school was like trying to get a wall to talk. It just didn't happen.

The boys had a similar reaction to Evie when I gave them their birth certificates but mostly they were just happy to know when their birthdays were. It had always been a sore spot for us that our parents either didn't remember when we were born or they just didn't care. Me and mom spent a fair few hours with my siblings. We went back to the castle mid afternoon. Mom went to her library and I told her I would meet her there as I was hungry.

"There's a plate of strawberry cookies in the fridge. I made them for you yesterday." She called to me before she entered her library. I walked quickly to the kitchen eager to have some of the cookies but stopped when I got there. The kitchen was empty apart from Ben sat at the island.

"Hey Ben." I greeted him as I walked to the fridge, pulling out the plate which was piled high with cookies.

"Hi Mal, get a lot planned today?" he asked me, genuinely curious.

"Not really spent most of the day with Evie, Jay and Carlos. But the dresses and suits are designed." I informed him. I know he felt bad since he felt like he wasn't really helping to plan the wedding but mom was helping loads.

"Hungry?" He joked once he noticed the cookie plate in my hands.

"I always am lately. Beside mom made these for me." I told him before I realised what I'd said. It's the first time I've called Belle my mom to him. A smile broke out on his face but I had to be sure he didn't mind. "You don't mind me calling your mom my mom do you?"

"Course not. She's as much your mom as she is mine now." He told me. I smiled back at him. "Mal I know you don't want a fuss made tomorrow so how about a nice family dinner instead of a party?" He asked. I nodded to him. I family dinner didn't seem so bad. "You do know that you will probably have a party next year though right? Since you will be queen people will expect it. It's okay if you really don't want it. I will understand but.."

"Ben, we will sort that when the time comes okay? Besides I might be okay with the idea by then." I told him. It was true. There was no point planning something this far in advance since plans change all the time. We smiled at each other and shared a kiss before I took the plate and went to the library. Honestly right now I don't think I've ever felt happier.

 **Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Since I no longer have a lot of college work I have got back into a good writing flow. The group will now be having some well earned stress free time for a while. Please review and let me know what you think :) x**


	17. Mal's Birthday

**Mal's POV.**

Yesterday couldn't have gone better. It was such a relaxing day for all of us. Even after what I told them about the scars on my back. Me and mom got so much sorted for the wedding. With her agreement Mrs Potts was going to make our cake, the wedding and coronation would be at the cathedral where Ben's coronation was held and the guest list was wrote out. Even the colour scheme was sorted. All we had left to do was have fittings for our dresses/suits and write and send the invites. Even Ben had a good day and after finishing his paperwork disappeared into town for a while. Three guesses why? Well today I'm 17. It feels strange to actually know my birthday and while I wanted it to be like any other day I was actually looking forward to the family dinner tonight.

Although strangely enough I was just looking forward to being back at Auradon Prep, hopefully without any drama. I didn't exactly give Ben a choice on if I would go back today I just walked outside after breakfast and lots of people wishing me a happy birthday and sat in the limo waiting for him.

Sure enough as we pulled up outside Auradon Prep there was our friends/family stood waiting. I smiled at them all as me and Ben got out of the car. The boys immediately pulled Ben off for Tourney practice. How they could practice in all their free periods and not get bored of the game was beyond me. I watched them leave before I turned back to the girls and Doug (since he was in the band not on the team). It wasn't long before we heard the bell signalling class started in five minutes and we headed into school and went our own ways. Evie and Doug headed off to Chemistry and Audrey and Lonnie to Maths. This left me with Jane on our way to history of Auradon royals. It was more interesting then Auradon history but I had a feeling today would be a recap lesson again.

Although as we got there a sign was on the door saying our teacher was ill so we were to treat this as a free period. I wasn't complaining one bit. "Hey Jane? Could you proof read that Auradon history report we have due next week for me please?" I asked. I had looked over it myself but I was always aware sometimes I didn't see all my mistakes in it.

"Sure, no problem. Where is it?" She asked me.

"I think it's in my locker." I told her. I think I left it there last week after all that crap with Chad. "If it;s not there then I've left it at the castle. I haven't had it since I was last at school" I informed her. Jane nodded in understanding to me as we turned to go to my locker.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself Sunday night. If you excuse the argument with Chad." Jane stated as we neared my locker. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that night. Even though I was with my friends or other royals for most of it, and not with Ben, I was surprisingly relaxed.

"Yeah. It was a great night." I told her, which it was. I wouldn't change that night for the world. Well except the thing with Chad but I didn't count that as part of the night anyway.

We reached my locker seconds later and after entering my combination I opened the door to find something that certainly shouldn't be there. A box wrapped in purple paper with a green and blue ribbon around it. _What the hell?_ I took the note off it first and knew who it was from immediately. The note simply read: Happy Birthday, my queen. Xxx

It was a present from Ben. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I ripped the paper off and opened the lid to the box. Inside I found a lovely gold charm bracelet with three charms attached. A dragon, a heart and a beast head where the charms currently placed onto it. If the note hadn't given away who it was from the charms would easily do the trick. I showed Jane who was watching me curiously.

"It's beautiful Mal. He couldn't have picked a better birthday present for you." She stated.

"Yeah. It is." It took me a while to register the second half of her statement. "Wait how do you know it's my birthday?" I asked her. I was pretty sure I knew the answer as a took the bracelet from the box and placed it on my left wrist, fastening it in place.

"Ben text us yesterday and said it was your birthday today and we were all invited to a meal at the castle tonight." Jane explained to me. Of course Ben text everyone yesterday. Why didn't that surprise me.

"Of course he did." I muttered to myself as I turned my attention back to looking for my essay. After a few minutes of looking I still couldn't find it. _Must have left it in Ben's room._ I thought to myself. _What the hell can we do now?_ I was then I remembered Jane was taking magic lessons with us. Surely a little extra practise isn't bad right?

"I must have left it at home. But do you fancy working on some magic?" I asked Jane, who's eyes lit up at the prospect before she began nodding furiously. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. When it came to magic I felt a little bad for Jane. She spent her entire life knowing her mother was Fairy Godmother and there was a chance she would be able to use magic yet she was denied the opportunity to learn. Maleficent wasn't exactly parent of the year but even she and Evil Queen made sure me and Evie understood our magic, even though we couldn't use it on the Isle. Poor Jane had been denied the right to even learn about her magic.

"Come on." I said still chuckling.

Jane quickly followed me back through school and up to Evie's dorm. I had to call it Evie's dorm since I practically lived at the castle now. I entered first, Jane straight after me but as I turned to close the door it slammed shut and I heard the lock click. I smiled and turned back to Jane who was smiling triumphantly. "Nice." I stated. Smiling a little. I honestly don't know why Fairy Godmother was against Jane learning magic. Sure she had tried to do Audrey's hair using my spell and messed it up but she performed that while she was really nervous. Once she got past the nerves, she was a natural.

Her smile fell from her face at my next sentence. "Try changing my hair, Jane." I said as I sat down on the nearest chair. It was easy to see she was filling back up with nerves.

"I... I can't. You saw what happened to Audrey's hair." Jane told me.

"Yeah Jane I did. But you can actually control you magic now. You just need to not show your nerves when your casting a spell." I told her. I hoped that would ease her worries a little. I knew she could do this. She just had to trust herself.

"Okay." Jane stated as she took a calming breath. You could visibly see her relax as she took a few more breaths. Her nerves leaving her body with each breath. I guess I could understand why she was nervous about using this spell. She tried with Audrey's hair and the result was an absolute disaster. I couldn't help but laugh for about ten minutes when I saw the state of it before I calmed enough to undo it.

I wasn't long before Jane was muttering the spell I used on her hair. With a few flicks of her hand, my head following the directions, my hair changed. I looked at Jane and saw her smile. As I turned I saw my hair. It was actually really nice. I didn't want Jane to change it back to how it was. She had lengthened my hair slightly and added a few light purple highlights. My hair also had more volume to it. _Yeah, I think I'm gonna keep this._

"Well, I was going to get you to change it back with the reversal spell but I think I'll keep it." I told Jane.

"Really?" She squeaked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I really like it. Thanks Jane." I said, the smile on her face growing and making a smile form on my own face. "Okay so why don't you try transporting us both to your room and back." I said and we moved on from the hair spell.

* * *

An hour later Jane had nailed transporting with someone else and Jane had almost got the hang of transporting objects without her taking them. It was easy to see Jane really didn't want to stop but we had Maths to get to. Reluctantly we left Evie's room and made our way to our next class, making a brief stop at our lockers on the way.

I really hated Maths. For no other reason then it was mind numbingly dull and boring. If this was back on the isle I just wouldn't go but that wasn't exactly 'good' and here in Auradon it is certainly frowned upon. So I just thank my lucky stars I only have to tolerate the class twice a week. The only thing that made the lesson tolerable was I shared the class with Jane, Carlos and Ben. It was one of the two classes I shared with Ben and the only one I shared with Carlos. I see Jane more then Ben and my siblings when it comes to lessons. Which don't get me wrong I have no problem with it but I do miss Ben. Especially when he has to perform his kingly duties and I have to stay at school. Thankfully that doesn't happen now I basically live at the castle with him. Thank heavens Ben asked me to stay at the castle with him. I don't think I could cope with this sickness on my own. He is an angel when I wake in the night and I honestly don't know what I would do without him.

I didn't even listen to the teacher as they droned on about algebra. I mean come on. We covered this on the isle, which is full of villains. Are you honestly telling me some of the hero kids have a problem with this. I began doodling without thinking and quickly became lost in thought.

What felt like minutes later, but really ended up being almost the end of the lesson, I began feeling really unwell. For a change it wasn't even morning sickness. I felt light headed and the room started spinning. _What the hell is going on!?_ I leant into Ben looking for a little comfort. Ben always made me feel better but as soon as I moved everything became worse. The dizziness, the light headedness. I had even begun to get a slight pounding in my head like I was getting a migraine. Something just wasn't right.

That's when I heard an all too familiar voice that sent a chill down my spine. _L_ _ittle brat! She blocked me._ I was only as I processed these words I realized Maleficent wasn't talking to me. She was talking to herself. _Well no matter I just need to change my plan. That traitorous brat will have her coronation in a months time after the wedding. I will get the wand then._ Bingo! Now I knew when she would strike next even if once again someone managed to destroy what is supposed to be a happy day for me and Ben. But how did this happen? I've never been able to do that before. And what does she mean I've blocked her!? I think I would remember doing that. Ugh forget that. I need to talk to Fairy Godmother now.

Completely forgetting I was in a lesson I stood up and headed for the door although I made sure my hand stayed in contact with the wall for a little support since I was still a little light headed. I didn't even turn my head as the teacher called for me to come back. What I hadn't noticed was Ben following me. Until he gently took hold of my arm as I got half way down the corridor and turned me to face him that is.

"Mal, what's wrong?" He asked me. That was when I noticed the worried look on his face. I decided not to tell him but I motioned for him to follow me. I wasn't telling anyone until I told Fairy Godmother. Hopefully she could help sort out some kind of magical security so Maleficent wouldn't get anywhere near the wand.

Before I knew it I was stood outside the Fairy Godmothers door with Ben a little behind me. I went to knock but before I could the door swung open revealing a slightly worried looking Fairy Godmother. "Ben! Mal!" She said clearly surprised we were there. "I was just coming to look for you." She told us as she motioned for us to enter her office and shut the door behind us.

"You were? Why?" I questioned. I had done nothing wrong lately so I was unsure why she would be coming to look for me. Let alone Ben.

"Why?" She asked me looking all kinds of shocked at the question I had just asked her. "I just got a text from your teacher that you walked out of his lesson in what he described as a trance, Mal. Then Ben followed you. Neither of you said a word. I was worried it was something to do with Maleficent." She explained. Okay that kind of made sense. I really had to control my actions and emotions right now. I just seemed to be worrying everyone. "So why are you here?" She asked.

"I needed to talk to you." I answered her question after Ben merely shrugged and turned his attention to me.

"About?" Fairy Godmother prompted. How would I explain this without sounding insane.

"About what Maleficent is planning." I stated. The look of shock on both their faces wasn't missed my me but both quickly turned to looks of curiosity. Fairy Godmother motioned for me to continue so I did just that. "It's weird. I was sat in Maths completely zoned out since I already knew what he was talking about when I didn't feel right. Then I heard her voice. At first I thought she was talking to me again but I quickly realised she was talking to herself. It was like I was in her head. Listening to her thoughts. Is that even possible?" I questioned, I didn't even care I was rambling. I had to know how this happened.

I looked from Ben's shocked gaze to Fairy Godmothers surprised yet understanding one. I'm glad she understood this because I sure as hell didn't. "It's possible, I suppose." She stated rather obtusely. Why could these Auradonians never just explain something clearly. I couldn't help but raise my eye brow at Fairy Godmother. Thankfully she took the hint and elaborated. "Well, to speak directly to someone's mind it acts like a two way system for the other person to talk back to you. However, usually you would have to be aware of this to use it. The fact that you weren't aware is quite strange. May I ask what you heard?"

Okay it kinda made sense but since I didn't know about the link how did I use it? I didn't think much about it and decided to answer her question explaining everything I heard. From her planning to take the wand to me apparently blocking her. The further through my explanation I got the more I saw their expressions change. They both just looked worried now whereas I was just confused. How could I block her and then get into her mind without knowing how?

I didn't linger on my thoughts for long as Fairy Godmother spoke to me. "Leave this with me and I will see what I can do. But since both of us will be near the wand and since we will be prepared for her, she won't be getting it." She said although through her bold statement you could hear her worry. Both myself and Ben nodded to her before Ben took my hand and led me from the office.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we ended up outside in the courtyard. It only took a quick glance at Ben for me to realise he didn't want to go back to lessons just yet and my morning sickness had decided to make an appearance since we left Fairy Godmothers office. But I knew we couldn't just skip lessons.

 **To FG: It's Mal, I know we just left your office but can me and Ben be excused today? Neither of us feel up to it much.**

The reply was instantaneous.

 **From FG: Yes Mal, that's fine. I will excuse you for the rest of the day. You and Ben only have one lesson this afternoon anyway and your teacher is off ill. Oh and Happy Birthday.**

Jesus, did everyone know it's my birthday or something? With Ben knowing it wouldn't surprise me much. I checked the time on my phone before I placed it back into my jean pocket. Noticing it was almost lunch time I decided we may as well head back home then decide what to do for the rest of the day.

"Ben? Should we head home?" I asked him. I wouldn't just teleport us without asking him first.

"What about school? Fairy Godmother would murder us if we skipped."

"Already taken care of." I told him as I pulled out my phone and showing him the text from Fairy Godmother. He nodded at me before gripping my hand a little tighter. He was still trying to get used to transporting and tended to hold my hand tightly.

Seconds later we found ourselves in Ben's bedroom. Ben quickly looked around before shooting me a quizzical look. "I thought here we could have a few minutes before your mom questions us." I explained, causing Ben to laugh lightly. It was nice to see him relax a little. He has constantly been on edge since Maleficent took me. It's nice to see him actually relax.

"Oh erm, I was going to wait until later to give you this but since we left school early." He said before walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out a box. "Happy birthday." He said as he handed it to me.

I couldn't help but smile at him as I took the box from him and sat on the bed with it. Hopefully this was all he bought me. I mean the bracelet was more than enough and now he gives me this. As I unwrapped it I recognized what it was immediately. The art set I had seen while shopping with Evie, Jay and Carlos. One of them must have mentioned it to Ben.

"Thank you, Ben." I said as I stood and hugged him. I honestly can't believe he would do this for me. Buy me this much stuff and arrange a family dinner tonight. If possible it made me love him even more.

"Come on, lets go eat." Ben suggested after a while. My stomach picked that particular moment to rumble/growl causing us both to chuckle as we left Ben's bedroom.

As we went downstairs we were met with Adam. "Ah, there you two are." He said making us look up as we reached the bottom step. How did he know we were home? It's not like we had been seen around the castle. I looked to Ben who wore a similarly confused expression before we both turned to face our dad. He must of noticed we were confused as he carried on talking. "Fairy Godmother called and told us to expect you home. She told us what happened, the reason you were coming home." He explained himself. I let out a relieved breath I hadn't been aware I had been holding once I realized the topic wouldn't be talked about.

"Where's mom?" I heard Ben ask from beside me as I stepped into his side a little.

Our dad pulled out his phone as he replied "She is checking to make sure Mal's birthday present is ready." I noticed him read something on his phone before looking back to us and smiling. "Actually she just text me to say it's ready. If you would like your present now?" He asked his eyes focused on me rather then flitting between me and Ben. I nodded to him and followed as he turned and lead the way to wherever our mom was, but my head was reeling. Ben had already gone overboard and bought me more presents then I've had in my life and here not I find out that our mom and dad got me something as well. I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. Everything was a little overwhelming right now and I instinctively reached for Ben's hand. Ben noticed my tears and quickly kissed the top of my head.

As we followed Adam down the corridor leading to his, Belle's and Ben's studies Ben leant down a little so he was near my ear and whispered "I know this probably feels like too much but this is how we treat family on birthdays. Your not mad are you?" to me. I couldn't help the incredulous look I gave him. I shook my head to answer his question, telling I wasn't mad in the slightest.

Seconds later we stopped near a door which I noticed was the last door in the corridor. A door I hadn't even noticed before. It was a far bit away from the studies but I noticed it was also the next door down the hall from Ben's study meaning whatever room this was it was rather big.

"Go ahead." Adam stated to me, motioning me to enter the room. I slipped my hand from Ben's and took the last few steps towards the door opening and stepping through it without stopping. I knew there wouldn't be anything bad on the other side of the door. Had anyone else asked me to walk through a door which I hadn't even noticed before I would have been extremely hesitant if not completely unwilling, but I trusted my family and I know Ben, Adam and Belle would hurt me in any way.

As I opened the door and stepped into the room I couldn't help the quiet "wow" that escaped my lips, completely missing the look Adam and Ben gave to each other. The wall opposite me and to my right were made entirely of glass (windows) that had a fantastic view of the castle gardens. In the corner of those walls sat an easel. A desk sitting in the middle of the glass wall with a comfy looking chair and a gift wrapped item. The wall to my left was covered completely in bookcases which Belle was currently placing a few books on. I took another look around the room and couldn't help but wonder whose room it actually was. This room would be like my own personal heaven.

"Do you like it, Mal?" I heard my mom ask me. I whipped my head around to face her before I answered.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing Whose room is this?" I asked her, wondering if maybe they would let me use it at times.

"It's your office slash art room. It's our birthday present to you." She told me. I couldn't help the look of shock on my face as I took another look around the room before settling my gaze back on her and my dad who had moved next to her.

"I... I don't know what to say." I stuttered through my answer as Ben came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you. I love it." I told them. After a few more minutes of talking with them and them giving me a key for the door Belle and Adam left, closing the door behind them as they went, leaving me and Ben alone. It was then the present on the desk caught my attention again. I slowly walked forward and noticing a small note attached I decided to read that first.

 _Mommy,_

 _Happy Birthday. Thank you for taking such good care of us._

 _We love you and cant wait to meet you._

 _Love your little Beastie and Faerie._

The note made me tear up a little. Ben had really gone overboard but him getting me something from the twins was the last thing I expected. I unwrapped the present and saw some kind of bag. As I unzipped and opened the bag I found a purple laptop inside. I couldn't help my smile as I turned back to Ben.

"It is all set up for you as well with the latest software. But it will need a good charge before you use it." Ben informed me. I nodded and took it out the charger and laptop, placing the bag on the chair I settled the laptop onto the desk and plugged the charger in. "Shall we go up and get you painting things?" He asked me, but a confused look quickly spread across his face when I shook my head no. I chuckled slightly before simply clicking my fingers and everything appearing in the room.

* * *

After a few hours of helping me find a place for everything me and Ben finally noticed the time. "Come on, we should freshen up. The gang will be here in half hour." He told me and I nodded as I allowed Ben to lead me from the room. As we left I magically locked the door instead of using the key before I followed Ben up to his room.

I quickly turned into the walk in wardrobe, which now held my clothes as well as Ben's, and pulled out a nice pair on skinny jeans and a comfortable blouse which I placed on the bed before I headed into the bathroom. I had been so determined to get ready I hadn't even noticed Ben chuckling lightly to himself. Before long we were both ready and heading downstairs to the family room where we could clearly hear our friends and family. I smiled as I stood in the door way and watched my family interact with each other. They were all stood around the room in their couples, Jay and Audrey, Evie and Doug, Jane and Carlos (thought they were once again trying to hide it) and mom and dad. The only one stood kind of by themselves was Lonnie. Since she wasn't in a relationship but as usual she wasn't far from Evie and Doug. We really had to try and set her up with someone. We all hated seeing her so lonely.

As I walked into the room I became a little uncomfortable as all eyes turned to me. All the girls were holding a present in their hands. I can't believe everyone bought me something for my birthday. Although the gifts that intrigued me were the two sat on the table. I couldn't help the raised eyebrow at the gifts. "We all got together and worked out what to buy you." Jay told me from his place beside Audrey.

"We thought too many presents might overwhelm you so we bought you joint presents." Audrey then explained. I smiled at her hearing her worried tone and was glad when she smiled back. I was really glad we worked things out between us. She was like another sister to me along with Evie, Jane and Lonnie. It was then I felt myself directed to the couch and opened the presents they had all gotten me. Surprisingly they seemed to have bought me things that linked together. Audrey and Jay had bought me an iPod touch with two sets of headphones, Jane and Carlos had got me a sound system that I could plug my iPod into and play music from, Evie and Doug gave me iTunes vouchers to buy music and apps all of various amounts and Lonnie had bought me an iPod stating I needed one as the apps were much better on it then on my phone.

Again my eyes fell to the two gifts still on the table. I had no idea who they were from since everyone had already given me something. As I looked at them however I failed to notice Belle follow my gaze. It wasn't until she spoke that I looked away from them. "Those are from Aladdin, Jasmine & Aziz and Snow and Ferdinand. They sent there apologies with the gifts this morning as they couldn't be here to give you them in person." She explained to me. Sure I had gotten an with them quite well at the ball but I didn't think I would receive anything off them. I don't even know how they knew about my birthday. Wait... yes I do. I turned to Ben and the look on his face was all I needed to know. He had obviously text them as well yesterday. I opened their gifts to find various art supplies. I was extremely glad of this because yes I had bought some things while I had been shopping but I was seriously running low on a lot of things.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of talking, dancing, eating, laughing and just generally having fun. I had found myself more then once comparing my life now to what it would be like on the isle. Thinking about how much better my life is here in Auradon, here at home. More then once I found myself wishing for the end of the month.

As I laid next to a sleeping Ben my mind once again wandered to our upcoming wedding. I couldn't wait to marry Ben and spend the rest of my life with him. He made me feel strong when I felt tired and like I can't get through things, he loves me like I never thought anyone would and I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I realized then Maleficent had been incredibly wrong about love. It wasn't a weakness, it gave me a strength I never thought possible. It didn't even matter to me anymore that Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar were out there now planning their next attempt on the wand or to get us to help them because I knew with Ben and my family/friends by my side I could beat them. With that realization I pushed Maleficent and her cronies from my thoughts and snuggled further into Ben's embrace. _Best birthday ever!_ I thought to myself before I let my eyes drift closed and let sleep take over my body. For the first tine in weeks I slept comfortably, right through the night without a hint of a nightmare.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in updating this story but I couldn't get this chapter to flow properly. Again I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews I have received on this story. I honestly thought I would be writing this for myself so to get the responses I have been getting have been amazing. I would also like to thank Pinksakura271 for the lovely review left on my Family Day One-Shot. I most definitely would not use that word to describe myself, never-the-less I am glad you enjoy my stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review or PM me and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chaos In Town

**Mal's POV.**

The past three weeks passed by in a blur of school work, sickness, wedding planning and dates. I'm now around 10 weeks pregnant (not that I have been counting, obviously) and have a small baby bump now. It's not obvious unless your really looking for it but in a few weeks I certainly won't be able to hide it no matter how much I try. I have taken to wearing slightly baggier clothes when I'm not at the castle so my bump isn't immediately obvious to others. It's currently the weekend and exactly one week until mine and Ben's wedding which is why I finally had some time to myself and was in my art room/office with some music playing from my docking station and iPod. Everything was organised and planned for the wedding now. The dresses and suits were made, The invitations had been sent out two weeks ago, the food and setting was sorted so that only left me one think to work out... Who was going to give me away. Ben told me it was tradition for a close relative or friend to give the bride away on her wedding day but I had no idea who to ask. Jay and Carlos couldn't as they were Ben's grooms men and Evie and the girls were my bridesmaids. That narrows my choices down to Belle and Adam. Unless of course I walk myself down the aisle. To be honest I'm leaning more towards walking myself down the aisle. But I had to make a decision soon. Eventually I just decided to finish working on Belle and Adam's Christmas present. I seemed to make my decisions easier when I wasn't thinking of them.

It wasn't long until I had finished the painting completely, it just needed wrapping after it had dried. I had wanted the wedding planning over with a couple of weeks ago but now I kinda wish I still had some to do, I didn't know what to do with my time now so my mind tended to wander. I sat at my desk and my mind wandered back to my birthday almost three weeks ago. I haven't been able to see inside Maleficent's mind since, nor has she appeared in mine. While the latter is a good thing how I got into her mind that day is still baffling to me and Fairy Godmother. I have tried a few times to do it consciously but it hasn't worked. I shook the thought from my mind. Thinking about that stresses me out and the past couple of weeks have finally been calm and stress free. I don't want to ruin that by over thinking.

Although with the wedding approaching we needed to figure out a plan for if Maleficent actually does try and grab the wand. For all I know she could have changed her mind about her plans but with her wanting the wand so badly I highly doubt that will change. This time at least we have am extra pair of magical hands to help fend her off. One that hopefully Maleficent didn't know about, Jane. I am hoping though that should the need arise some our other friends will help us out. I'm not counting on it but I'm hoping.

It was then I realised the time, 2:50pm. Crap, I'm so late. I'm supposed to meet up with Evie in ten minutes to discuss the next lot of transfer students from the isle. The boys had told us they didn't mind who we brought over as long as we were comfortable although Carlos had asked us to consider Diego. I still hadn't told him Ben had already agreed to have him come over. I had told Evie and she agreed with my idea to keep it as a secret. After turning my iPod off I teleported up to Ben's room to quickly change into a pair of jeans and a loose fitting jumper as oppose to the tight vest top and leggings I currently had in since Evie had text me this morning asking if we could meet in town. After a quick clothes change I put my phone and keys in my jeans pocket along with my bank card and a little loose change and was ready to go. I didn't need to tell Ben, Adam and Belle since I told them at breakfast so I just teleported straight to Evie.

Within seconds I was stood outside the mine and Evie's favourite coffee shop. It was easy to spot my sister sat inside, I mean her hair did really stand out in comparison to the people of Auradon. As I walked into the shop and over to her I noticed she had already ordered me something and thankfully most people were ordering to go so it was relatively empty and quiet. "Hey E," I greeted her as I embraced her.

"Hey M, you okay?" She asked me as I moved away to sit down.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late I got lost in thought." I explained to her. She nodded her acknowledgement but it was clear to see her mind was elsewhere. "Is everything okay?" I questioned. It's not like Evie to be this quiet.

"I guess so, yeah." She answered. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to sigh before continuing. "Doug wants me to meet his parents and uncles." She said. Okay now I knew why she was worried but she really didn't need to be. I mean Jesus, one of my best friends mum is the same person my mother cursed and we still get along.

"Personally I don't see the problem. You get along with his cousins why would this worry you?" It was a stupid question to ask her but if she answered it out loud maybe she would realise she was worrying for nothing. The look she shot me quickly made me realise that making her see reason on this would take more then just her admitting why she was worrying thankfully we had all afternoon to talk.

"Of course you wouldn't see the problem Mal. Your not dating someone related to the people you mother tried to kill. Yes I've met some of his cousins but they weren't around when my mother tried to kill Snow White." Evie told me as she started to ramble. I decided for now just to let her continue and see if she got to the point that was actually bothering her. "They know what she did but they weren't there to witness it like Doug's dad and uncles were. I mean were talking about Doug's parents here. Once they find out who I am and who I'm related to all it'll take is one word and Doug will leave me."

My sister stopped her rambling when she started to tear up and I knew if I didn't step in she would surely end up crying, then I would probably start being as hormonal as I am right now. "E, first of all your not giving Doug enough credit. He loves you. He wouldn't leave you just because someone told him to, even if that someone is his dad or one of his uncles." I told her. Okay fingers crossed she doesn't mind the next part. "Second, they already know who you are. Ben told them weeks ago."

I could see she was about to say something so I carried on talking. "Ben is really sorry for it and it was ages ago, when Maleficent first escaped. They were insulting us and Ben defended us but let slip about you and Doug and who your mom is. Yet your still together aren't you?" She nodded to me question before I continued. "Well then, there really isn't any reason to stress is there. I mean they already know and clearly they don't mind or Doug isn't listening to them. Stop worrying because I can guarantee your worrying for nothing."

"I suppose you right." She breathed out with a sigh.

"I'm always right." I informed her rather smugly, gaining the desired effect when she started laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. I decided to leave it up to Evie as to when she was ready to talk about the isle transfers and I started sipping the hot chocolate she ordered for me.

"So, how many does Ben plan to bring over?" She asked me. Thankfully I had spoken to Ben about this a few days ago so I could answer that question pretty easily.

"Well he would prefer four. Two boys, two girls. But he agreed with Jay and Carlos. Whoever were comfortable with." I told her before we began bouncing ideas around.

"Freddie?" Evie asked me.

"Yeah, she would fit in well. What about Clara?"

"Maybe not when people are still on edge about VK's. What do you think about Harry?"

"Ha! Yeah can you imagine what would happen if he bumped into Ellie, Kristin or Aaron? Holly?"

"She would settle here I think just don't bring Sammy Smee over with her."

"Agreed. Hey E? Don't you have a date tonight?" I asked once I noticed the time. We had been here over an hour and I know how long it takes my sister to get ready for a date.

"Shit! Sorry M, I gotta run." She told me as she got up and gave me a quick hug.

"It's fine, E. Go. Tell Doug I said hi." I said as she turned and practically ran out of the coffee shop. I went to get another hot chocolate before heading out of the shop myself. I had intended to head back to the castle after meeting Evie but surely a little shopping can't hurt right?

I headed down the street ideally looking to get something for Ben off the twins but nothing was catching my eye. Urgh how hard can it be to get someone something off two unborn babies. This is ridiculous. As I passed a few more stores I came across a little shop that sells unique little gifts and decided to take a look in there.

I had just started looking around when I noticed something tucked away in the corner of the store. Walking over I noticed it was pair of gold earring but the rubies were shaped into little apples. They were gorgeous and I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind me getting them for Evie since we had decided to buy her some jewellery for Christmas anyway. I picked them up in the little gift box they were in and went back to look for something for Ben. I needed to find something for him. I just don't understand why this is proving to be so difficult. Eventually having looked around the store twice and finding nothing for Ben I paid for the earrings and left. I checked my phone as I left and found a few missed calls from Ben, Belle, Adam, Evie and even Fairy Godmother. Underneath those were various text messages from them. I didn't know why they were so worried. Evie left me barely two hours ago. I sent Evie's earrings to my room before I read the messages.

 **From Ben: Where r u, Mal? Evie said she left a while ago? x**

 **From Ben: Mal were r u? I'm getting worried now x**

 **From Ben: Seriously Mal, where r u!?**

I just rolled my eyes and put it down to him being overprotective and read some of the others.

 **From Belle: Text me back when you get this so we know you are okay Mal x**

 **From Adam: Please let us know you are okay, Mal. We are all worried.**

 **From Evie: Where r u? Y didn't u go back 2 the castle?**

 **From Evie: Really, Mal. U need to let 1 of us no ur okay!**

Damn, I don't answer my phone for two hours and its bloody chaos. I shrugged it off and read the last message which was from Fairy Godmother.

 **From FG: Mal, please let someone know where you are. We have an issue. The barrier around the Isle has been breached. We need to know your safe.**

That message made me stop in my tracks and just stare at my phone as what Fairy Godmother overheard the night of the Halloween dance came back into my head. _They said if you children didn't help them they would release some others from the isle. The only names I heard were Gaston and Diablo._

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. Now I know why everyone was so worried. Not only was I out and about without someone with me but we have no idea who got off the isle. I was about to transport back to the castle when I heard a child scream. My feet moved of their own accord towards the sound of the scream and the loud "No!" that had followed it. As I turned the corner the sight made my blood run cold. There in the middle of town was Maleficent's goons three of whom had a child cornered. My hand unconsciously brushed over my stomach at the sight of this and after sending a quick text to Fairy Godmother (since hers was the message I had open at the time) telling her I needed a little help and my location I quickly walked towards the child's direction.

I waved my hand at the three goons but only two of them moved. Luckily the one that was left was the furthest away from the terrified little girl. I rushed forward scooping her up and moving away from the goons. I knelt near the girl knowing I only had a few moments before I would have to fight the rest of Maleficent's goons. Thankfully the girls mother came over once she noticed her child was near me. "Thank you, Lady Mal." She said but realising the goons were almost in reach of me I could only nod as I turned and motioned for them to move out of the way.

Seeing all the goons had begun advancing on me I instinctively took a few steps back. After only four steps back my back hit a wall. It wasn't enough time for me to transport myself. By the time I visualised where I wanted to go one or more of them would have caught me, my only way out of this was to fight. I took another quick look around but didn't see anyone I knew. _Where the hell is Fairy Godmother._ I thought to myself as I lit my hands on fire and began blasting anyone who came to close.

After a few minutes it had got to a point where I was able to take a few steps away from the wall but my energy was quickly beginning to lack. Fighting using my magic on hardly any sleep and being up and about all day carrying twins was certainly not a good idea. With another wave of my hand I sent a few more goons flying, these ones thankfully being knocked out, when I noticed a cloud of blue smoke appear not too far away. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of it but I had unknowingly let a goon get too close. I didn't notice until I heard him hit the wall. I turned quickly to find him knocked out near the wall I had previously been cornered against. I turned back to find Fairy Godmother there wand in hand.

As she began walking towards me she, for lack of a better word, threw the goons out of her way with a simple wave of her wand binding them at the same time. By the time she reached where I was stood Fairy Godmother had them all tied/bound and was focused on me. "Mal, are you okay?" she asked me as soon as she reached me. I would have replied when I saw the one thing I really didn't want to see.

There behind Fairy Godmother was a tall man dressed completely in black. He had black hair that was pulled back off of his face and jet black eyes. I could feel the colour and warmth drain from my face as I stared at him. Fairy Godmother noticed this immediately and without me saying anything looked in the direction I was staring. As she took in the sight before us she spun and quickly placed herself fully in front of me. It was then it dawned on me why the goons were here. Maleficent merely tolerated them, she never valued their fighting abilities. They were a distraction while she got who she wanted/needed off the isle and to lure Fairy Godmother into the open with her wand. Plus if Diablo was her Maleficent wasn't far away. She never was. Diablo she did care for in her own twisted way and she wouldn't let him get hurt.

I didn't dare try and tell Fairy Godmother this. Distracting her or refocusing her attention wasn't wise right now. I did however try and find out where Maleficent was hiding. As I began to scan around me I noticed Fairy Godmother had her arms out to a side as she stood in front of me and her wand was nowhere to be seen. I began to panic until I realised Fairy Godmother wasn't fazed by her wand not being in her hand. Hopefully this meant she had sent it somewhere and not that Diablo or worse Maleficent had it.

Before I could try and locate Maleficent Diablo sent a strong magical wave in our direction. Fairy Godmother barely even flinched when it hit her but as it passed her and hit me I stumbled backwards and leant against the wall again. I noticed Fairy Godmother glance back at me, I assume to make sure I was okay, before retaliating with her own magic. Not long after Fairy Godmother began to fight back did I notice Maleficent appear. I knew she wouldn't be able to fight them both and there was no way I could stand here and watch her try. While Fairy Godmother focussed on Diablo, I focussed on Maleficent.

"Are you really going to try and fight me, Mal?" Maleficent asked me. Really!? With the onvious questions. Are you serious right now!?I didn't answer I simply conjured a ball of fire in my hand and threw it in her direction. "Okay, have it you way then." She stated before she threw a fire ball of her own at me which I scarcely managed to avoid.

I immediately started throwing more fire balls at her. I don't even care at this point if she is my birth giver. I have to protect the twins and in a way Fairy Godmother I couldn't afford to risk hesitating and letting Maleficent gain the upper hand. There were too many people at risk. But the fire balls and magic blasts I was throwing in her direction didn't even seem to faze her. It wasn't until Fairy Godmother hit Diablo, making him moan that I was able to gain an opening. While she was looking over at Diablo, with more care then she ever showed for me I might add, I produced the most powerful fireball I could and threw it at her before she could register it. It kind of had the desired effect and made her stumble and groan a little but not as much as I would have liked. They both could have easily got back up and fought but instead they gave each other a look and Maleficent left in a swirl of green smoke with Diablo changing into a raven and leaving as well. _Strange._ I thought to myself but I shook it off when I heard Fairy Godmother speak.

"Are you okay, Mal? Are you hurt?" She asked as she quickly spun to face me.

"I'm fine." I told her, not really wanting to elaborate on how I actually felt. I felt like I was burning up, I was exhausted and not to mention quite dizzy. I assume this if from using too much magic but that's exactly why I didn't want to tell her. If I told Fairy Godmother that she would have me on magical rest for the remainder of my pregnancy and with Maleficent and Diablo not to mention god only knows who else on the loose I couldn't afford to not use my magic. I noticed her hold her hand out to me and seeing the look on her face I knew there was no way I would be allowed ot transport myself home so reluctantly I took it and let her take me home.

Seconds later I found myself in the familiar confines of Belle's library. Why is it after something stressful happens I always seem to end up here. After a quick glance around, probably to make sure we weren't followed, Fairy Godmother left the room and I walked over to the seating area of the library. I really didn't feel well so I curled up on the nearest couch and was asleep mere seconds later.

 **No One's POV.**

Fairy Godmother returned to the library minutes later with Belle, Beast and Ben in tow. The older fairy had filled them in on what she knew the family just wanted to see Mal and ensure she was safe. Ben immediately spotted his girlfriend asleep on the sofa and motioned for the others to be quiet. Knowing the girl was in safe hands now Fairy Godmother said "I'm sorry to disappear like this but I need to go and check my wand is where it should be."

Belle and Adam nodded their agreement to her and watched her transport from the castle before they turned their attention back to the sleeping teenager. It took seconds for Belle to notice the teenagers flushed appearance causing her to walk towards the couch and press the back of her hand to Mal's forehead.

"Ben go and grab me a bowl of cold water and a face cloth please. Mal is a little warm." Belle told her son who didn't hesitate to go and get what he had been told. A brief look at the girls waist told Belle she was wearing a vest top underneath her jumped so she motioned for Adam to come over and help her. Adam noticed immediately what his wife was intending to do and the idea made him a little uneasy. There was no way he wanted to see his daughter in that state of undress. Belle noticed his unease straight away. "It's fine, Adam. She has a top on underneath her jumper. Just don't let her fall." Belle told him.

Adam nodded as the two coaxed Mal into a sitting position and after manoeuvring her jumper off laid her down on her back. It was seconds after that Ben came back with the face cloth resting in the bowl of water. Belle reached for the cloth and after ringing out the access water and folded it up and placed it onto Mal's forehead.

Once she was sure Mal was comfy Belle moved to sit in her favourite chair which conveniently was right next to the couch Mal had chosen to sleep on. She had ushered a reluctant Ben and Adam off to their meeting and resigned herself to reading alone in her chair until Mal woke up. Belle only moved to check Mal's temperature and dampen the cloth.

After an hour or so of reading Belle's attention was drawn from her book by a groan next to her. Looking over she could easily tell Mal was waking up, despite her body obviously wanting her to go back to sleep. Belle had received an alert on her phone while Mal had been asleep and had been able to piece together what happened before Fairy Godmother had arrived but she needed to hear it from Mal. She sat there patiently while Mal sat up and got comfy. Once it was clear she was somewhat comfy belle decided to talk to the pregnant teen. "So how are you feeling Mal?" She asked the younger girl. She didn't miss the slightly guilty look that crossed the girls face nor the fact that her hands went to rest on her stomach.

"Fine. A bit of a headache and a little warm but I'm fine." She stated. "I guess you want to know what happened earlier right?" She asked. Belle simply nodded her response as she placed her book down on the table between the chair and couch giving Mal her full attention. Mal then proceeded to tell Belle everything from finding the little girl cornered by three of Maleficent's goons to Fairy Godmother fighting Diablo while she fought Maleficent. To say Belle was shocked would be an understatement. She knew the barrier to the isle had been breached but the thought that Maleficent managed to get so many people off the isle in a couple of minutes was worrying. Belle was brought from her thoughts when she heard Mal begin to cry. She quickly moved to sit on the couch to comfort the young girl who immediately curled into her side relishing the motherly comfort coming from Belle.

Before long Mal cried herself hack to sleep again and slid down so her head was resting in Belle's lap. Sensing she needed the rest, I mean she is carrying twins after all, but that she was still a little warm Belle shuffled the girl onto her back and placed the cloth back onto her forehead. She decided to let the girl catch up in her sleep while she picked up her book and continued to read hoping when the girl woke up she would be feeling better.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in the update for this chapter. I have had some issues with my computer and have only just got it fixed. I hope you guys like this chapter and that it doesn't feel rushed.**


	19. A Bad Feeling

**Mal's POV.**

" _This is the last straw! I find her, she's dead!"_

" _Agreed."_

Was the first thing I heard as I started to wake. Not the nicest thing to wake up to but at least they weren't in the same room as me. I recognised the voices immediately as my dad and fiancée. I couldn't even think about what they would be talking. As my eyes fluttered open I realised the room was quite dark indicating it was night time but as I sat up I remembered why Adam and Ben would be shouting. The goons in town, seeing Diablo, Fairy Godmother fighting Diablo, me fighting Maleficent. No wonder they were mad. It still bugged me how she got that many people off the isle though. I mean I thought Fairy Godmothers barrier was supposed to be impenetrable.

I couldn't help but wonder just how she did it. I mean it's not exactly easy magic to perform, then again neither was most of the magic I had seen Maleficent use. The thought intrigued me though. Although the feeling I got next was weird. I just got this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach that was pulling me to the Isle. I just got the overwhelming sensation to go to the bridge leading to the Isle. Like some part of me knew something was going to happen there. Deciding my gut has never led me wrong before I made up my mind to go but after what happened in town there was no way I was going alone. Plus there was the fact of if I went anywhere alone again Ben would surely kill me.

I had three options. I could go to Belle, Adam and Ben, Fairy Godmother or Jane and Evie. Don't get me wrong I love Belle, Adam and Ben but they just wouldn't be able to help much if it came to a magical fight so they were not an option. That left me with the option of tracking down Fairy Godmother or getting Evie and Jane. I quickly picked Jane and Evie so I wouldn't have to waste time tracking them down since the feeling I had to get there soon just kinda kept growing. I quickly sent Ben a text telling him where I had gone and checked the time (10:30pm) before I transported myself to Evie not even realising I was only in a vest top and my baby bump was on show.

Seconds later I found myself in Evie's dorm room although since it was after curfew I was surprised to find Jane there as well. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I noticed Fairy Godmother was also there with her back to me. I went to talk but Fairy Godmother cut me off.

"Shouldn't you be at home, resting?" She asked as she turned to face me. My snarky response died on the tip of my tongue after a quick look at her face. What was with everyone wanting me to rest all the time. It's starting to annoy me now.

"Probably but I just have this really bad feeling something is about to happen at the bridge that leads to the isle. After what happened earlier today I didn't wanna go alone." I told the trio in front of me.

"I'll go, you stay here." Fairy Godmother told me before she transported from the room. I looked towards the other two who stood there looking stunned and it was clear it wasn't from the conversation between myself and Fairy Godmother.

After a while of staring at each other I decided to break the silence. "You two okay?" I asked them. It's unusual for those two to be this quiet. It was even stranger when they just nodded to me. I haven't heard them utter a single sound since I got here. It was then I realised what Fairy Godmother would be talking to them both about. "She told you about Diablo didn't she." I stated. The mention of his name seemed to bring them from their thoughts.

"Yeah." Jane breathed out. Wow, an actual verbal response. Finally.

"You don't think he's at the Isle with Maleficent now do you? Do you think it's them giving you the bad feeling?" Evie asked me. I would have answered but she didn't quite give me a chance. "Because no offence to Fairy Godmother but I don't think she could fight both of them on her own." That statement got the cogs turning in my head and caused the feeling in my stomach to worsen. After all I had thought the same thing earlier that day that's why I had fought Maleficent. What exactly could I say to that when I thought the same thing a while ago? Plus the fact that I had immediately thought of those two as the reason for me getting the bad feeling myself. I looked from Evie's worried face to Jane's down right terrified face and with that my mind was made up. I had already told Ben where I was going so I grabbed both their hands and without notice I took us to the bridge.

The sight there made my stomach drop. Fairy Godmother was severely out numbered. How she had lasted this long was beyond me since she was alone facing not only Diablo but also Evil Queen and Jafar, who unfortunately seems to have made a full recovery from his head hitting the wall. I immediately regretted transporting this close since it caused Fairy Godmother to look over to us and let Evil Queen get a clear shot at her. Fairy Godmother ended up flying backwards and landing on her back a little to our left. I rushed over to her, the other two following a few steps behind me. Me and Jane knelt down either side of Fairy Godmother and after making sure she wasn't seriously injured we helped her into a sitting position. Evie stood behind us all keeping an eye on the currently hysterically laughing villains.

"I thought I told you to stay at school." Fairy Godmother said to us. Well more to me than anyone else.

"Like I was going to let anyone come alone. Why do you think I went to Evie for back up." I told her. The reaction wasn't quite what I expected as she chuckled a little.

"I should have known you wouldn't listen but please be careful." She said to me glancing at my stomach, although I didn't have a chance to reply. I saw one of them move from the corner of my eye and glanced over in time to see Jafar conjuring some kind of magic ball. I pretended I hadn't seen it until he threw it in my direction. That's when I placed a light purple force field around the four of us causing the magic ball to bounce off and head back towards Evil Queen who only just managed to move out of the way. Once the ball had bounced off my force field I looked over to them and seeing Evil Queen attempt to sneer at me after she was nearly hit just made me laugh. I tried to keep my laugh under control and quiet but I just couldn't. Before long I was laughing out loud with Evie sniggering behind me.

Once my laughter was under control again I realised Maleficent was missing... Again. She seemed to be getting into a habit of not turning up to fights lately. Which was strange in itself. I glanced over to the isle and noticed the barrier wavering slightly. _Shit! She must be trying to get more villains off the isle!_ I lowered my force field as Jane and Evie helped Fairy Godmother to get up. I stood quickly after and scanned the area but I couldn't see Maleficent anywhere.

"You won't find her, Mal." Evil Queen told me. A smirk stuck to her face.

"Oh believe me. I don't need to find her to stop her." I said with a hell of a lot more confidence than I felt. It was when I noticed some green smoke coming off the isle and towards us that I realised I had to think of something and fast. That was when it hit me. I was right I didn't need to find her to stop her. I could easily do it from here. I was to intent of finding a way to stop Maleficent I hadn't noticed I had rested my hand on my stomach until I heard Evil Queen speak again.

"Diablo? Why don't you rid Mal of that problem she is trying to protect there?" She told him causing me to turn back to her.

"With pleasure." He sneered at me. He threw a ball of fire at my stomach too fast for me to react. I threw my arms around my stomach in a vain attempt to protect to the babies realising as I did that I didn't have on my baggy jumper from earlier in the day, only my tight strappy vest top. I didn't even look over when I heard Evie, Fairy Godmother and Jane shout my name. I just hoped beyond belief that this wouldn't hurt the twins. But just before it hit me, a beam of light came from nowhere and collided with it. The force knocked me back a little but at least the babies were okay. I looked over to the trio and found Evie stood at the front with her mirror held out. I couldn't help but smile my thanks to her as Fairy Godmother once again started fighting the three of them, probably to draw their attention away from me, as Evie and Jane came over to make sure I was okay.

"Guys, we have to stop Maleficent." I whispered to them as they reached me. I noticed another green cloud coming off the isle and knew if we didn't act now every villain would soon be free.

"How?" Jane asked. I would have answered her but Evie responded with her own question.

"Another barrier?" She questioned.

I nodded to her before elaborating. "We each need to place a barrier over Fairy Godmothers. Hopefully four barriers will prove too much for the spell Maleficent is doing to get villains off the isle." I explained why I had thought of it.

"But what about mom? Who's going to help her fight?" Jane asked. It was easy to see her worry.

Although thanks to my heightened fairy senses I heard some familiar cars approaching. "She will have help soon. Ben's guards are on their way and we can help once were finished." I explained to them both but my explanation was more for Jane. It was then she seemed to hear the cars as well as she nodded then they both turned to face the barrier. Evie had a deep blue barrier up in no time and Jane wasn't far behind with a light blue one. I noticed after Jane's barrier went up Maleficent's spell stopped working it wouldn't be long before she came looking to see who had spoiled her plan again but I had also noticed most of Ben's guards were unconscious and those left were struggling along with Fairy Godmother. I motioned for Jane and Evie to go help them as I heard another car coming. I just hoped that it was more of Ben's guards because if it wasn't we are in trouble.

As I finished the adjustments to the purple barrier I had placed over the others I felt rather then saw Maleficent I just wasn't counting on her being as close as she was and having company. Before I had time to even acknowledge her I felt something hit my ribs and knock me to the floor. One of my hands went straight to my stomach while the other held my ribs as I turned over to see what she had hit me with but was instantly startled to find Gaston stood over me and Maleficent further back. _Crap!_ I thought as I looked over at Fairy Godmother, Evie and Jane who were struggling slightly. As I turned back to Gaston I saw a single car pull up. _That's not very reassuring._ _Obviously not more guards coming to help._ I stiffened as I recognised a flash of yellow getting out of the car. _Damn it! Why did Ben and his parents have to come here! He's just putting himself and his parents in danger._ It was then I heard a familiar yet certainly not comforting noise, two growls. Gaston looked over immediately and I used his distraction to kick him off me and push myself away from him. He immediately scrambled towards Jafar and away from Adam and Ben but not after a rather long glance at Belle.

I winced as I sat up slightly and stared at Maleficent but what I didn't expect was for Ben and Adam to move to stand between her and me. I stiffened slightly as I felt a pair of hands on my arms. However, I instantly relaxed when I heard "Are you okay, Mal?" I have never been happier and at the same time more worried to hear Belle's voice. I nodded to her unable to take my eyes off what was happening right in front of me.

"Stay the hell away from my fiancée." Ben growled out. If at all possible I think I fell for Ben a little more for him being so protective and caring. But I was honestly beginning to wonder if he had a death wish. I mean who in their right mind stands up to Maleficent without magical help/support. It's foolish to even attempt it. Although as my eyes flicked to her to wait for her reply I noticed the spell book sticking out of her pocket. That was when I realised why mine, Jane's and Evie's barriers/force field had worked. She had probably modified the 'to break through a force field' spell in there. But since it isn't very powerful on more then one force field when we added ours we locked her out. At least for now she couldn't get anyone else off the Isle.

"Like you could stop me." She taunted him. Although this just seemed to infuriate Ben and even Adam further. I watched the scene unfold with baited breath.

"After what you did to my daughter earlier today you are lucky I haven't ripped your head off already. So I suggest you leave her alone, now." Adam practically shouted. I couldn't stop myself flinching when he referred to me as his daughter. Not because I didn't want him to call me that but if the Halloween dance, where I called her Maleficent for the first time, was any indication this wouldn't end very well at all.

"How dare you! She is not your daughter. I am her mother and she will treat me with the appropriate respect!" Maleficent retaliated. This reaction just angered Ben and Adam though and caused Adam to lunge for her. Maleficent wasn't quick enough to dodge his punch or produce any defensive magic quick enough and stumbled backwards when his fist connected with the side of her face. Neither Ben nor Adam were quick enough to move however when Maleficent regained her footing and waved her sceptre sending them both flying. With another wave of her sceptre as they hit the floor she froze them.

She then turned her gaze on me. I felt Belle tighten her grip a little on my arms as Maleficent smirked at us and began walking towards us. But she only managed to get two steps when suddenly Maleficent was surrounded in smoke. Seeing as how she was distracted I looked around and found both my brothers stood in front of the car, both holding more smoke bombs. I inclined my head towards the others and without warning they started throwing them at the other villains. What I hadn't realised until Ben and Adam unfroze was that we were giving them the perfect cover to escape. Both Adam and Ben rushed over to us immediately and within seconds both me and Belle were wrapped in two sets of strong arms.

Looking over Ben's shoulder I assessed the situation and found everyone unharmed and all the villains gone. Glancing over at the isle I saw the various colours from our force fields. It was then I remembered I saw two smoke clouds leave the isle but saw only one 'new' villain. My mind raced with who else she could have got off the isle until I felt a sharp shooting pain in my side. Wincing a little I was brought out of my thoughts but unfortunately not only was I still wrapped in Belle's arms with Ben and Adam either side of us, everyone else was now around us as well. Even the guards were now awake and walking around.

"Mal, you okay?" I heard Ben ask. I nodded to him but before I could explain Adam spoke.

"Don't give us that Mal, what happened before we got here? And who hurt you?" He asked, well more like he demanded. I began to explain everything as Ben lifted me into his arms and carried me to the car.

I had just finished telling them what happened up till just before they got there as I was placed on the couch in the family room. I had left out the Gaston hitting me part hoping no one would notice that I hadn't answered the question. "That doesn't explain how you were hurt." Adam stated. _Damn it! I had hoped he wouldn't realise._

"Just before your car got there Gaston hit my side with something. I don't know what." I told them and I honestly don't think I've ever seen such a look of hatred on Adam's face. I'm pretty sure if Gaston were here right now he would be dead.

"May I have a look?" Fairy Godmother asked. I just nodded to her since she had already moved forward and was starting to lift up my vest top. The panic I felt must have shown in my eyes as the next voice I heard was Ben's.

"It's okay, there wasn't anyone there who didn't already know." He told he and a let out a little breath that soon turned into a gasp as I felt a little pressure over my ribs. Once the pressure was lifted I heard Fairy Godmother mutter something before a warmth spread over my side.

"It's just bruised. It'll hurt for a few days but it hasn't done any damage to the baby." She told us before ordering me to have tomorrow off school and saying her and the others needed to get back to school. With a hug from everyone leaving (besides Fairy Godmother) and a promise they would come by with the others tomorrow Fairy Godmother transported them all back to school.

By the time we had convinced Adam and Belle we were fine and they could leave I was exhausted. It was almost one in the morning and all I wanted to go was sleep. Although Ben apparently had other ideas and once he was sure his parents weren't in ear shot he said "What the hell, Mal. What exactly were you thinking today!?" I had expected him to be angry, furious even but I wasn't prepared to hear the pain and fear that I heard in his sentence.

I looked up to him before I responded. "I wasn't thinking Ben I just acted. I couldn't exactly let a little girl get hurt this afternoon nor could I let Fairy Godmother go tonight without back up." I started to explain. "Besides I'm pretty sure if I hadn't gone all the villains would be off the isle right now. You saw who was there. If I hadn't been there with Jane and Evie how would Maleficent had been stopped?" I asked him. This question seemed to stump him but the emotions I heard in his voice had me worried. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Because after I got your text tonight I tried ringing Fairy Godmother to try and find you, like she did this afternoon and when I couldn't get hold of her I panicked. I thought we weren't going to get to you in time and something would happen to you and the babies. I was worried I would lose you. We all were worried we would lose you." He explained, his voice wavering slightly. I actually can't believe what I'm hearing right now. It's just such a strange thing for me to hear someone worry about; losing me.

"Oh Ben." I said before I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He immediately pulled me in close to him and I could feel him trying to control his breathing. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "I have to ask though, how did you know how to stop Maleficent?" he asked me. I was waiting for that question I had just assumed it would come from Adam or Fairy Godmother instead of Ben.

"I didn't know. I just hoped it would slow her down or stop her." I said. I looked into his eyes and I could see the next question burning in them clear as day. "And no other then Gaston I don't know who she got off the isle. I didn't see them." I told him.

"Okay, why don't we talk about something else then?" He asked as he shuffled and laid down on the couch pulled my with him. We settled into a comfy position rather quickly. Ben with him back against the back of the couch, me with my back against Ben's front and Ben's arms over my waist with his hand on my stomach. "Did you and Evie settle on any choices on who the next group should be to come over from the isle?"

I let out a little sigh of relief that we had changed topics for now. "Yeah. Diego who I mentioned before." I said causing him to nod behind me. Since he had his head right behind mine I felt the movement since I couldn't see him. "We also decided Freddie, Dr Faciller's daughter and Holly, Captain Hook's daughter. We were thinking of just having those three come over. What do you think?"

I felt him gently kiss the back of my head before he answered "That's fine with me Mal. As I said as long as you're comfortable with who comes over since you will obviously still be pregnant."

"Yeah. We think those three will settle in well. Plus they're not big trouble causers and should adjust quickly." I explained covering our reasons for just wanting the three of them. Again I felt rather then saw Ben nod his response. It was then a thought occurred to me. I still had to ask Ben something about our wedding. "Ben? How would you feel if I asked one of your parents to walk me down the aisle?" I instinctively held my breath after asking this since I felt Ben shift slightly behind me.

"I have no problems with that and I'm sure either of them would be honoured to do that for you." Ben stated. His voice told me he really didn't have an issue with it and for that I was extremely thankful. Now I just had to ask them and hope they agree to it.

We talked a little more about random things but soon the topic of school came up. It took me a while but I finally convinced Ben to go while I had the day off. He had wanted to stay off with me but there was no point. He had missed enough school already and certainly didn't need to miss any more. After promising him I wouldn't go anywhere on my own and I would stay at home with Belle and Adam, Ben had reluctantly agreed to go. He had fallen asleep not too long afterwards but I found sleep a little hard tonight. I kept thinking about who Maleficent could have taken off the isle. The only people I knew she trusted was Diablo, Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar yet she had also released her goons and Gaston. It was really puzzling me. I couldn't think of anyone who's held she would need of tolerate enough to get off the isle. Then again I had no idea why she would need Gaston's help. I guess we would just have to wait and see but I would definitely be talking to Fairy Godmother about security for the wedding. Not knowing who was off the isle we can't be too safe especially since every royal family will be there. It's not something I am willing to risk and I know the others will agree with me. I guess this Wednesday night will be spent coming up with a plan.

Thankfully my exhaustion took over a little while later and gave me a break from my over active mind. Within minutes of realising just how tired I was I felt my eye lids begin to droop. My last thought before succumbing to sleep was that a hope that soon we would be able to catch Maleficent and this nightmare will be over before the twins are born.

 **Author's Note: I sincerely apologise for the delay in this update. I have been having some computer problems lately. I hope you didn't find this chapter rushed. I have had a few PM's asking when I will write their wedding. It will be up soon guys. I hope you don't think I am dragging this story out? (Let me know if you think I am or not). I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me.**


	20. Preparations & Guests

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am getting to the part of my story now where I need your help guys! As my story is now set late November so it is getting near my planned Christmas chapters. I've decided to have a little vote/poll to find out what you guys would like to read. I can continue this story as planned (if you don't mind reading Christmas chapters in the middle of the year) or I can put the story on hiatus for a while? Let me know with a PM or review what you guys would like. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Mal's POV.**

As the days wore on I began getting more and more nervous. Today is Friday which meant it is two days away from my wedding. Even in my head it feels weird to say. I mean this time last year I never thought I would even have a relationship and now here I am about to be married. I haven't been sleeping this week either, not that I would ever admit to anyone I was losing sleep worrying about what Maleficent and her little cronies would try at the wedding, which is why when I looked over to the small alarm clock on my bedside table I wasn't surprised to see it read 6:45 am. Once again I have been up all night worrying. Even cuddling with Ben doesn't seem to be helping. I have been that tired I had even skipped my magic lesson this week.

I quietly groaned and begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed for school. I knew Ben would be up soon anyway. He may have the day off school but that was so he could get some of his kingly duties done and everything organised for his father since we are having a week away next week for our honeymoon. I slowly made my way to the shower and after probably the quickest shower I've had to date (since getting too warm made me feel sick) I was dressed and headed downstairs. This is where I surprisingly found Belle in the kitchen and by the amount of baking she had done she had been in here for a while.

"You okay, mom?" I asked her, Ben had told me she only bakes like this when she is stressed/worried and can't sleep but I have no idea why she would start this now. Unless something has happened that I don't know about. I noticed her turn and smile at me as she always did lately when I called her mom.

"Yeah Mal, I'm fine. Just doing some baking since we have some visitors coming today." She told me.

Damn, I nearly forgot I actually was only at school this morning. We have some wedding guests arriving at lunch time and since Ben and Adam have a meeting I need offered to greet them with Belle. Apparently it's customary to offer royal families a room in the castle if their kingdoms are not in reasonable driving distance and some of them had taken the offer of staying while others chose to stay in the five star hotel in town. Fairy Godmother agreed straight away when I had asked her for the afternoon off. I had honestly thought she would say no but she seemed okay and not in the least bit worried or annoyed with the amount of time I an having off school lately. Then again when I am not there the work is sent/emailed back a day early and I know I'm in the top percentage of my classes as well so I guess that's why she's okay with it. I went and sat at the island in the kitchen figuring I may as well pass some time till I had to head to school.

"So, have you heard back from my dad on whether he can come to your wedding or not?" Belle asked me.

"I'm not sure. Ben hasn't mentioned it so I don't think Maurice can come." I told her. Maurice had been away travelling when Ben had had his coronation and he had fallen ill around Adam's birthday. She nodded to me and didn't seem very surprised. Ben had told me his grandfather was always travelling lately and Ben had hardly seen him since he started at Auradon Prep which meant by extension Belle hadn't seen much of her father either. "Sorry." I apologised before looking away. She may not have been very surprised but it was easy enough to see she was disappointed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I just wish he could have been here." She said as she began to look a little upset. The timer went off on one of the ovens and I knew I had to do something to lighten the mood. That was when I got a whiff of what was coming out of the oven, strawberry cookies. As Belle placed the tray on the island to transfer the cookies to one of the many silver trays spread out I reached over and grabbed one before she could stop me. Stuffing it directly into my mouth my actions had the desired affect when Belle chuckled and shook her head. "Don't eat them all, Mal. These are for you and the girls tonight." Belle told me. "Or actually I have a feeling they will be yours." With my mouth still full of cookie I just smiled and gave her a mischievous look.

The smile quickly fell from my face however when a wave of nausea washed over me causing me to run to the nearest bathroom. I made it there just in time as no sooner was I knelt near the toilet did I start throwing up. Damn, I hate this. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't change being pregnant for anything, I'm so happy to be carrying Ben's babies but this sickness is horrible. Roll on my second trimester when I'm told the sickness dies down for most women.

I stayed in the bathroom for a while until I was sure I wouldn't throw up anymore. I decided to skip breakfast and take something with me to eat between classes. I knew that Ben, Belle and Adam wouldn't worry if I didn't eat breakfast with them. It has become well known if my morning sickness starts before breakfast I skip the meal and Mrs Potts just makes sure to give me something to eat at school. So to pass time I decided to go and sort out my outfits for today. Somehow I had let Evie talk me into two dress changes today. I had started wearing more dresses lately since I could have them loose fitting, effectively hiding my baby bump, and no one suspected anything. Evie of course had made both my dresses, both in purple with blue accents. One floor length dress and one knee length dress.

By the time I had settled on my accessories to match my dresses Ben had come up to our bedroom. "Mal?" He said causing me to turn and look at him. "The car is waiting to take you to school." He told me. Ben hated the fact that I am going without him today but his meetings and paperwork had to be done and there was no way I was missing more of school then I needed to.

"Ben calm down." I said softly as I walked towards him. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist. "I will be fine. I have all our friends there with me and should the need arise I have Fairy Godmother as well. Nothing is going to happen. I promise." This seemed to calm him slightly.

"I know but I don't like that I won't be there to protect you. I mean look what's happened the last few times I haven't been with you." He voiced his worried to me and I understood why he felt this way immediately.

"I know but there was nothing you could have done even if you were there. Okay. Would it make you feel better if I text you between classes?" I asked. Ben nodded his response before I continued. "Okay, then that's what I'll do. I have to go or I'll be late." I told him before kissing him and heading downstairs and out into the car.

What I wasn't expecting when I got out of the car was the welcoming committee that seemed to be there. In addition to Jane (who I shared my first lesson with and I knew would be waiting for me) there was Jay, Carlos, Lonnie and Audrey. I raised my eyebrow at them as I got closer I was expecting one of the boys to answer but Audrey beat them to it. "We found out we all have a free morning until our break so we figured we may as well spend it together." She explained as she walked forward and hugged me. I quickly hugged her back before turned to hug Jane, who returned my embrace.

"So library?" I asked them, since that's where we usually spend our free periods.

"Well actually we were hoping you would watch us while we run through some Tourney plays." Jay commented.

"How can you do that? Ben isn't here." I pointed out the obvious flaw in their plan. I had no problem watching them play tourney but how could they practice with two people? It was then I heard another car pull up behind me.

"Well I text Ben when we found out we had a free and he said he would meet us here to practice." Carlos explained. "Actually here he is now."

I slowly turned around and sure enough there was Ben walking towards us like he wasn't supposed to be at home sorting out his paperwork. "Ben? I thought you were doing your paperwork before your meeting so you were free tonight?" I asked him as he reached me, worried he was going to cancel going out tonight. We had planned a family meal at Tiana's Place weeks ago. It is also where Maurice is going to surprise Belle. I really hope Ben isn't cancelling.

"I was but dad told me to come and have fun. He will complete the paperwork for me and I just have to sign it all when I get home. I'll still be able to make it tonight. I promise." He explained. With a nod from me the boys headed to the locker rooms while me, Jane, Audrey and Lonnie headed to the tourney pitch.

We decided to sit somewhere in the middle rows of seats in front of the goal they always used for practice but while the others talked I realised someone was missing. "Hey guys, where's Evie?" I asked them. The thought of our parents getting to her immediately crossed my mind.

"She said she would be working in the lab with Doug. They're doing something to help increase protection for Sunday." Lonnie explained to me. That explanation however did little to ease my anxiety. I decided to pop in and check to make sure they were okay then I can come back and watch the boys.

"I'll be right back." I told the girls who nodded to me. Lonnie and Audrey were too engrossed in their conversation to really pay attention. Jane however turned her head to face me. "I'll be okay Jane. I don't even think my mother is stupid enough to try anything this close to the wedding." She nodded at me but didn't look convinced. I noticed the boys coming back with the whole team (minus Chad obviously). I decided I best tell Ben and after walking over to him and whispering in his ear where I would be I left the tourney field and headed for the Chemistry lab.

I got there in no time and sure enough there was Evie and Doug stood around a small pot which they had placed over a Bunsen burner. It was easy for me to see this wasn't simple Chemistry. It almost looks like a potion of some kind. "Hey guys, what are you working on?" I asked the duo as I walked a little closer. They both spun around at the sound of my voice but relaxed once their eyes landed on me.

"Hey M, just a little protection potion for Sunday. Can't be too careful." She said as Doug turned back around to add something to the potion.

"But why do you have another pot out?"

"Because we need to make two batches. One for the Cathedral and one for the Castle." Evie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I shouldn't have even asked such an obvious question.

"We don't need one for the castle. If they're going to try anything it'll be at the cathedral. It's the wand they want and Maleficent knows it won't be moved to the castle." I informed her. She looked uncertain but nodded anyway and put the other pot back under the table. "How much longer will this take you guys?"

"Not long why?" I had expected Evie to answer but surprisingly the answer came from Doug. He had come a long way since we had known him. Sure sometimes he could revert back to that shy person he was when we first came but most of the time he actually had some confidence and it was nice to see.

"Me and the girls are watching the others run some tourney plays. Think you will be done in time to sit with us for a bit?" They both nodded to this and then turned back to the potion. I took that as my cue to leave and headed back to the tourney field. I knew if I was gone any longer Ben would worry.

After the boys had finished their Tourney practice they all showered and Ben came over to me. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked me causing me to roll my eyes.

"I think I can have a meeting with Fairy Godmother myself. Go. Do your king-y stuff." I practically ordered him. He gave me a kiss before leaving. I watched him get into the car and then I watched the car until I couldn't see it anymore. I would have preferred Ben to stay with me today but I knew his royal duties came first.

I headed to the all too familiar office of Fairy Godmother and wasn't surprised when her receptionist/assistant told me to go straight in.

"Morning, Mal." Fairy Godmother greeted me warmly.

"Morning." I responded. I honestly just wanted to get this 'meeting' going so I know what is in place. "So about Sunday?..." I started to say but Fairy Godmother cut me off.

"Yes, well myself, Evie and Jane will be going early Sunday morning to the cathedral and placing barriers that will repel any villain who tries to enter and also anyone who is being controlled by dark magic." She explained.

I nodded to her before asking another question. "But what about when the wand is being transported?" I asked. I knew it would be safe while in the cathedral but they still had to move it to and from the cathedral.

"I assume you remember the spell jar that my wand was covered with for Ben's coronation?" She questioned.

"Of course." I stated. I'm not likely to forget it since I also trapped my mother inside it on the very same day.

"Well it has been enchanted so only myself, Belle and Adam can lift it from the table while it contains my wand." She said. I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding when this was explained. At least the wand would be safe until it was back wherever the hell Fairy Godmother was keeping it. "What protection do you think would be best around the castle?" She asked me.

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "Nothing." I said. But I quickly carried on when I saw the look of utter disbelief on Fairy Godmothers face. "They know the wand won't be there so I highly doubt they will try anything." I explained my reasons and Fairy Godmother seemed to agree.

"Okay I trust you." She said before glancing at her clock. "You better go or you'll be late for Auradon History." She stated, effectively dismissing me.

"Thank you." I said as I rose from my chair and hearing Jane outside waiting for me I left the office quickly. But I did hear Fairy Godmother reply with "Your welcome, Mal." Before I closed the door and headed to my lesson with Jane.

After my class had been let out I headed to the courtyard where Belle had text me there would be a car waiting for me and sure enough when I got outside there was the car. Getting into the back seat of the car I couldn't help but start to worry a little. This would be my first time taking a lead roll on anything to do with other royals. Sure I talked to them at parties and things but it's not the same as welcoming them into your home and such is it. I was grateful I didn't have to deal with a large group of royals though as only three families had accepted Belle and Adam's offer of staying and thankfully two of the families I knew pretty well. Although I suppose I better get used to dealing with large numbers of royals and such, fast because I will be Queen of Auradon in two days time.

Far too quickly for my liking the car came to a stop outside the castle and as I got out I noticed Belle stood at the top of the steps, in her floor length yellow dress, waiting for me to come home. I briefly hugged her before rushing off to change myself. We had been running late after I had got into the car. The amount of cars picking students up (I suspect to spend time with family and get ready for Sunday since we had invited everyone at school) had caused heavy traffic between the school and lasted most of the way home. I knew Aladdin, Jasmine and Aziz would be here soon and not long after them would be Elsa and her family.

I changed into the floor length dress Evie had made for me and after a quick spell on my hair so half of it was pulled back and held with the slide Ben had given me before family day and it was all loosely curled. After touching up my small amount of make up and making sure I looked good but that my bump wasn't immediately noticeable I headed back down to Belle.

"You ready?" Belle asked me. I took a deep breath before following her outside. As we stood at the top of the stairs a limo pulled up. "Breathe." I heard Belle whisper to me. I took a few small breaths to try and calm me down and luckily it worked but what worked even better was when I saw Allison get out of the limo first followed by Aziz and their parents. They had obviously swung by and picked her up before coming here which is a good thing for me otherwise they would have probably been here before me.

As they came to a stop in front of us they bowed/curtsied and instinctively I quickly curtsied to them. I looked up when I heard a chuckle. "I don't think you need to do that anymore Mal." Aziz said after his chuckles had died down a little. "The Queen of Auradon doesn't have to bow to other royals." It was easy to tell he was joking around with me, especially since he started chuckling again when I blushed a little. It was certainly going to take a while to get used to not having to bow to the other royals. I had gotten to know him pretty well over the course of the past month since me and Ben had been skyping him letting him know details of the wedding. To be honest we had probably skyped him more then necessary but it turns out he is a good laugh and very easy to get along with.

I jokingly punched his arm for mocking me after which he faked being in pain causing everyone present to laugh. "Stop being a prat." I playfully scolded him before hugging Allison. "Hi Ali." I greeted her.

"Oh that's nice. My sister gets a 'hi and I get punched. Favouritism or what!" He exclaimed but laughter still rang through in his voice.

"And if you took a day off from being you and acted normal you wouldn't have been punched." I retaliated. I couldn't stifle my laugh when he actually pouted at me, it was just too funny. Even Allison was laughing at him. It was only when I had calmed down I remembered why they were here. "I'm so sorry." I apologized as I turned to Aladdin and Jasmine. "Hello Prince Aladdin, Princess Jasmine." I greeted them. I should have greeted them straight away but with joking around with Aziz I forgot.

"Honestly Mal, you can drop our titles when we are alone. Like Belle and Adam we prefer to be informal with close friends." Jasmine explained to me.

"And please don't apologize for having a laugh with your friends and our children. We found it rather funny ourselves." Aladdin told me. I smiled at the duo who were a lot like Belle and Adam. They didn't let the fact that they're royal change them or go to their heads. It's easy to see why Belle and Adam get along with them so well.

"Why don't we go inside?" Belle asked us. We all nodded but as we turned to follow her inside Aziz gently pushed me and Ali causing us to stumble a little before running inside. I looked briefly at Ali who nodded back at me and we both walked into the castle, me muttering a spell as we got inside. We couldn't help but laugh when "Not fair!" Echoed through the halls.

After a while of laughing and talking Belle said "Mal why don't you show them their rooms?" I nodded to her but as I stood she spoke again. "I assume the gang are staying tonight?" She asked me.

"Yeah, with me and the girls having a pamper day tomorrow we figured it would be easier. That's okay right?" I asked her having realized I had yet to tell her what we had decided.

"Of course that's okay. I haven't seen my other kids for a while." Belle informed me making me smile. It was weird for us at first when she started referring to us as family but now it was normal and we all secretly loved it.

"You booked the whole spa for the day right? And without a maximum number of guests?" Belle nodded her answer to me. Once I saw this response I turned to Allison. "You're welcome to come along if you like Ali? You as well Jasmine. I'm sure Belle would like some adult company." I joked with them. Jasmine agreed much to Belle's delight, it was written clear as day across her face.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ali asked me. You could see the uncertainty on her face and I knew why. She was never usually asked to go out with her friends to the spa and things. She had even checked to make sure I wanted her at the wedding.

"Of course I don't mind, Ali. You're my friends why wouldn't I want you there." I told her. I really did want her to come. I wanted tomorrow to be a nice relaxing day and I didn't want Ali to feel left out when we all went out tomorrow. But I also really wanted her there. She is such fun to be around and a really good laugh.

"Sure, I'd love to come." She said with the biggest smile I've seen on someone's face since I changed Jane's hair. I couldn't help but smile back. She reminded me a lot of how Jane used to be. She had people who were her friends because of who her parents are but when it came to activities outside school she was always left out in favor of someone else. That's probably why she fits into our little misfit 'family' group since we have all felt like that at some point and some of us still do.

It didn't take me long to show them to their rooms and they all opted to stay in them and unpack their things. Aladdin, Jasmine and Aziz are staying till Monday which is when I assume Ali will head back to Auradon Prep. As I headed back to the stairs I was met by Chip who bowed. "Lady Mal, Queen Belle has asked me to tell you that Queen Elsa and her family are almost here."

I barely had time to nod to him before he turned and ran off, I assume to go help his mum, Mrs Potts, with something. So lifting my dress up a little, so I didn't fall over it, and quickened my pace to the door where I had stood to meet Ali and her family. Thankfully I got there before the limo pulled up. "Cutting it a bit short aren't you?" Belle whispered to me as the limo pulled up.

"Sorry, got talking to Ali and lost track of time." I explained. I really hadn't meant to be late I had just been enjoying the conversation. Belle didn't have time to answer me and I noticed her straighten up a little as I heard the car door be opened. I looked over and found Queen Elsa exiting the limo followed by Ellie. They reached us in no time and again I instinctively bowed as they bowed to me and Belle. No one commented this time and I have never been more thankful for people being silent.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home, Your Majesty." Queen Else said to Belle. I just smiled at Ellie. She was another one who had fit nicely into our 'family' group since starting at the same time as Ali (September). Because of her mothers story she had been isolated from everyone else, something my and my siblings knew all too well. Ellie like Ali was always good for a laugh but was still a little distant with us, I have no idea why. We all like both Ali and Ellie, even Kristin and Aaron had become good friends in the last few months. I'm hoping Ali, Ellie and Kristin will loosen up a little tomorrow and realise we really do like them.

"Please, it's no problem. Oh, and please just call me Belle and my husband and son, Adam and Ben. At home, when were away from the press, we tend to drop our titles." Belle explained. Her explanation was almost word for word the same as what she had told me when I had spoken with her after the coronation.

"Of course, Belle. Please then don't use our titles either." Elsa said.

"Hi Ellie, you okay?" I asked her. Bless her she looked so nervous.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you okay? Getting nervous?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. Yeah I'm a little nervous but, and I know this will sound cheesy, I think a part of me always knew I would marry Ben. It's just happening sooner then I ever expected it would." I explained to her. I don't know why I had said it though. Not because it's not true but because I hadn't admitted that to anyone, not even Ben or Evie. "Speaking of the wedding though me and the girls are having a spa day tomorrow and I would love it if you would come. I'll be asking Kristin later."

The shock on her face wasn't easily missed by anyone. She turned to her mum, Elsa and seemed to ask the question with her eyes since Elsa nodded at her before she turned back to me. "I'd love to go." She said before pulling me into a hug. What was it with Auradon people and hugs? Ben has even managed to turn me into a huger. It's weird.

"Great, shall I show you to your rooms?" I asked the pair of them. As much as I liked Elsa, since she knew how I felt in royal situations, I wasn't comfortable enough with her to ask her to come and I don't think Belle was either. As far as I knew Belle only saw her at Council of Elders meetings. I was about to turn and show them where they would be staying but I stopped when I saw another limo coming down the drive. "Actually if you wouldn't mind waiting then I can show you all together?" I asked them point out the car which had stopped right behind the one they had arrived in.

"Of course." Else told me. I noticed her lean towards Belle and I'm fairly certain I wasn't supposed to hear what was said but my heightened fairy hearing made that impossible. "She's so much like you and Ben. She will make an amazing Queen." Elsa whispered to Belle who merely smiled and responded with "I know."

After greeting Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, Kristin and Aaron I showed everyone to their rooms and of course asked Kristin if she would like to join us tomorrow. She had agreed immediately after hearing the word spa. Since they had also wanted to stay in their rooms and unpack and Snow White wouldn't be coming until tomorrow I decided to head to the castle gardens and get half hours peace before having to meet with the others and get ready for dinner. What I hadn't expected was to find Aziz sat out there looking miserable. I walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him. After a few minutes though it seemed he either hadn't noticed I was here or was ignoring me.

"You okay, Aziz?" I asked. He was so happy when he had arrived here earlier now he looked like he had been on the Isle.

"I guess, and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Az, Violet?" He said. His voice lifting a little as he called me Violet. Me calling him by his full name had its desired effect, yes!

"Really? Again with calling me Violet?" I tried to sound insulted but as usual me laughter came through in my voice. He smiled at me but still had a sad look in his eyes. "What's up?" I asked. I know usually Az would go to Ben but since Ben was in a meeting I guess he's stuck with me.

"It's the people of Agrabah." He told me. I just gave him a confused look and thankfully he noticed and continued. "There's this old law that an heir to the throne has to be married by their 18th birthday and well I'm sure Ben has mentioned I'm getting coronated on my birthday in the new year?" I nodded my agreement but also for him to continue. "Well the kingdom are slating me and questioning if I can rule because I aren't even in a relationship." He told me. Jesus what is with these Kingdoms!? No one thinks you can rule unless your married. It's completely ridiculous.

"Az, no one can force you into a relationship or give you a dead line to be married by." I stated. It's true they can't and it's stupid and totally unfair of them to try. "Do things in your own time and at your own pace, okay? Screw what anyone else thinks. Do it your way and prove them wrong."

He got a smile on his face as I said this but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah. That makes sense. Besides the type of girl I like are hard to come by." He stated and I actually saw his smile reach his eyes this time. It was a welcome sight. I hate seeing friends upset.

"And what kind of girl is that?" I asked. My curiosity getting the better of me once again. I couldn't help but wonder.

"Strong, confident, not intimidated by my crown or title and not afraid to speak her mind." He stated. OMG! This was too perfect! I know someone he has just described to a t. Lonnie! It's perfect. I had to talk to Ben and see if there's a way we could get them talking either over the weekend or at the wedding/reception.

"Yeah certainly rare things to fine in someone from Auradon." I said like I hadn't just been thinking of how to set him up with one of my friends.

"You're prefect for Ben you know. You're just like him. Smart, funny and kind hearted." He told me. "He's lucky to have you and you're going to make a fantastic Queen."

"Thanks." I said, I could feel the blush creeping across my face though. That was when I heard another car pull up followed closely by Ben and Adam's voice. "I'll see you later okay?" No sooner had Aziz nodded was I up and on my way to the front of the castle. I had seen Ben this morning but since being pregnant if I don't see him for a few hours I start missing him like crazy. More so since I moved into the Castle.

I got to the front door as they stepped through and I immediately flung my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. I felt more than saw him look towards Adam but I did see Adam shrug in response and head off I assume to find Belle.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded to him. "Just missed you today." I told him.

"Really?" He asked. He hadn't even attempted to hide the shock on his voice.

"Yep. Oh and I just have a very interesting conversation with Az." I told him. I leant back and watched as his facial expression turned from disbelief to curiousness. I pulled him to his study and told him everything ma and Aziz had discussed and was about how I wondered if we could set him up with Lonnie when Ben interrupted.

"Mal! You're a genius! We can have Aziz 'escort' Lonnie down the aisle since we know the others want to walk down in their couples. They'll have to talk at the reception then because as a tradition when the bride and groom share their first dance after a few minutes they are joined by the bridesmaids and grooms men." he explained to me.

"Ben, that's perfect!" I exclaimed. "Think it'll work?"

"Yes." Ben stated with such confidence I didn't doubt him for one moment. This would work and hopefully make two friend very happy in the process. "So doesn't suspect anything about tonight, right?"

"Not a thing." I stated before I head Evie knocking at the study door. I smiled before Leaving to be my best friends dress up doll just praying tonight would go as planned.

 **Author's Note: I'm hoping to have another One Shot up by tomorrow for those of you who are also reading Gaining A Family, my prequel to this story. I hope you guys didn't find this chapter too long. I hadn't planned for it too be this long but after seeing how much I had wrote I decided to stop here and continue this in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this guys x**


	21. A Surprise For Belle

**Mal's POV.**

No sooner had I stepped out of Ben's office and closed the door behind me I was engulfed in a pair of arms belonging surprisingly to Audrey. That was over an hour ago. Since then I have been sat in mine and Ben's room while Evie, Jane and Audrey did my make up and hair for me. Lonnie should have been coming tonight but with her coming to the spa day tomorrow and staying tomorrow night Mulan wanted her at home tonight. I can understand it really and we would all be seeing her tomorrow.

"Okay M. You're all done." Evie told me and I have never been so happy to hear those words from Evie in my life. I needed to pee and I was starting to get quite irritated by basically being used like a styling doll.

"Thank god." I mumbled to myself but the playful glare Evie and Audrey sent me proved to me they heard me anyway. Jane was just smirking slightly. I quickly moved into the bathroom before anyone could stop me and used the toilet. While I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror above the sink and I had to admit they had done an amazing job. My hair was perfectly curled with the beautiful gold hair slide Ben had bought me and my make up was minimal yet pristine and lovely. Sat on my left wrist was the charm bracelet I had been given on my birthday. Yet as I looked at my reflection I couldn't help but think something was missing.

I walked back into mine and Ben's room and went straight to my dresser. I picked up the purple rectangular box and opened it pulling out Belle's rose necklace. I held it out to Jane since she was closest and she smiled as she took it from me. I crouched down slightly so Jane could reach since I'm a little taller then her and she fastened the necklace onto my neck. As I stood back up my fingers traced the rose pendant hanging from the gold chain. It was then I realized I never have thanked mom for giving me this necklace.

"You okay, Mal?" I heard Audrey ask me.

I turned to her nodding. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just looked lost in thought is all." She told me.

"Sorry, you all ready to go?" I asked as I had glanced at the clock while talking to Audrey and we had a little over half an hour before our reservation at Tiana's place. They all nodded to me and began heading to the door.

"You coming, M?" Evie asked me when she realized I hadn't moved to follow them.

"Yeah I'll meet you down there in a minute." I told her. Evie looked at me sceptically before reluctantly nodding and heading downstairs. I walked towards the bedroom window and looked out. The window had a view of part of the kingdom and the Isle. Looking at the Isle I couldn't help but wonder what Maleficent's next move would be. I knew she wouldn't get anyone else off the Isle. The colours of mine, Evie's, Jane's and Fairy Godmothers magical barriers shined brightly completely untouched. She had been very quiet since the Halloween dance. All the fights she has been involved in either others have fought for her or she has retreated quickly. That alone is worrying then there's the fact of we have no idea who the hell she has helping her. Plus, Gaston is now in Auradon and no doubt looking for revenge against my parents. I let out a stressful sigh as I felt Ben wrap his arms around me.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him as I felt my body instantly relax into his embrace.

"The girls mentioned you seemed a little off. It was either I came up or a set of over protective parents came up instead." Ben explained. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his comment. I have absolutely no doubt that if we weren't downstairs soon they would come up anyway. "So what has you looking so worried? Is it Maleficent?" Ben asked me.

I turned to face him and smiled. He knew me so well it was kinda creepy at times. "Yeah but lets not let he ruin tonight okay? Come on." I told him. I gave him a quick kiss before heading towards the door. Ben caught up with me before I had even walked through our bedroom door and took hold of my hand tugging on it, silently asking me to stop.

"I love you, Mal. So much." Ben told me. I honestly don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that from him.

"I love you too, Ben." I said before he kissed me again, a little deeper this time.

We broke the kiss when we heard Evie shout "What the rotten apples is keeping you two!?" He both chuckled as we carried on going down stairs. Stood around in the foyer was our full family minus Lonnie and Maurice obviously. Even Aziz was there. Jasmine, Aladdin, Allison, Elsa and her family would be staying here for their dinner. Aziz looked a little but more happier since our talk but you could still see that something was on his mind. I shot him a small smile. I could understand why he was so upset about it but he had to put his foot down and not let the councils or his people run his life.

After mom's usual amount of photo taking we were finally in the car on the way to Tiana's place. How there was a limo big enough to fit 12 people in I will never know but I wasn't about to complain. I had somehow wound up sitting between Ben and Adam so I snuggled into Ben's side as I watched our family interact. At the moment they were playfully insulting each other with me and Ben joining in here and there. Even Az had brightened up and was laughing away with the rest of us. I couldn't help but smile at the surrogate family I had found for myself. Sometimes it was like I was always meant to be a part of this family. It seemed like only a few minutes after getting into the car we were coming to a stop outside the restaurant.

As I got out of the car I looked around before looking towards Ben. He just shrugged back as he walked over to me and took my hand. Once everyone else was out of the car our mom and dad came up to stand near us and we were about to turn and head into the restaurant when we heard something that made us stop.

"Belle!" We heard someone shout causing me to look at Ben. I knew just by the smile on his face who that voice belonged to. I looked up at mom who was stood next to me and noticed she had tensed up a little but was slowly beginning to turn towards the voice. Me, Ben and Adam turned with her and none of us could stop the smile creeping onto our faces when we saw Belle's face light up.

"Papa!" She exclaimed before moving to embrace the short older man. He warmly returned the embrace before moving away from Belle and giving Ben and Adam a quick hug. He looked at me and I could tell he was about to say something but mom beat him to it. "I thought you weren't coming and how did you know we were here?" She questioned and she hugged him once more before moving to Adam's side and leaning into him much like I was doing with Ben.

"Well I received a rather long letter from you daughter explaining she thought it would be a nice surprise for you if I just turned up." Maurice explained to mom. I couldn't stop the slight blush that crept up my cheeks as both mom and dad turned to look at me after this. It wasn't until I saw dad's face that I realised I never let him in on the plan. I turned to look behind us at our friends briefly but found they had headed inside I assume to give us a little 'family bonding' time. With no one else to look at I turned back to our parents but was surprised to find them still looking at me.

"You planned this for me?" Mom asked. I couldn't help but nod to her but I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, sweetie. You have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered to me as I hugged her.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Besides I thought it would be nice since I know you haven't seen him for a while." I explained to her. Ben had told me when I had wrote Maurice's invitation out that the last time they had seen Maurice was two years previous so making a mental note of the address I decided to set up this surprise.

It wasn't until Ben spoke that Belle released me. "Well we have to be inside in like five minutes so shall we go?" We all nodded as Ben turned to head inside with Belle and Adam. I moved to follow them but stopped when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned to find Maurice there with a kind loving face.

"Thank you, Mal. The look on my daughters face was certainly worth it." He told me. "And your sure she would like me moving to Auradon?" He asked. Did he even need to ask that.

"Are you serious? Mom will love it. When are you going to tell her?" I said to him. I didn't miss the smile I got when I called Belle mom but I didn't dwell on it for long.

"Not until I find a place and thanks for offering to send me and listings you find." He thanked me. Although I have no idea why. It was a win win for everyone involved. Mom would be able to see her dad more often, Ben would be able to spend time with his Grandpa and Maurice would be near his family. How could he think I wouldn't help if it ensured my family were happy.

"Come on, we better get inside." I told him. "If I'm not in there soon someone will come out to find me." I explained not really knowing how much of my past and recent events he knew. He smiled at me before he headed inside. Sure enough as we stepped through Ben and Adam were on their was out to us.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked us both.

"Yeah dad, we were just talking." I explained. Thankfully he seemed happy with that answer and lead us towards the table me and Ben had booked. I'm glad neither of them had asked what we had talked about since I hadn't even told Ben about Maurice's plan to move here. He wanted to tell them himself which I couldn't blame him for really.

It wasn't long before we had eaten our food and we were waiting on our dessert. It was as I heard the girls talking about tomorrow I realized I hadn't told them I had invited the others. "Hey guys." I said gaining there attention immediately. "I hope you don't mind but I've invited Jasmine, Ali, Ellie and Kristin to come with us tomorrow." I told them.

"Why would we mind? Ali, Ellie and Kristin are great." Audrey stated. The rest of the girls nodding their agreement to what she had said. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow anyway?" Evie asked me. Although since I hadn't planned it I had no idea. Thankfully Belle seemed to realize the problem.

"I have booked the entire spa for the day so you can have whatever treatments you like. You can also have your nails done if you like. That choice is entirely yours and it's all paid for." Mom explained. Once the girls nodded to her she shot me a smile and went back to her conversation with Dad and Maurice. It was during Belle's explanation that dessert was brought out but me and Ben had skipped it. Ben because he couldn't eat any more and me because I really wasn't feeling all that well.

I instinctively leant into Ben's side and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. It took a few seconds but I soon realised why he was holding me like this. He had managed to rest his hand in the side of my bump without looking suspicious. I smiled at him but he saw through it immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I tried to lie. I was having fun with everyone here and noticed nearly everyone had finished anyway. Although Ben just gave me a look that instantly made me regret lying. I did feel crap and I really shouldn't hide it from him. "I'm okay. I'm just not feeling too well."

"Those two statements contradict each other." Ben stated as he shifted so he could see my face fully. "Mal, you look really pale. Are you sure your okay?" I nodded to him but regretted to straight away. My hand flew to my mouth and I got up and all but actually ran to the restaurant bathrooms. Thankfully I made it there in time but I could only imagine what the tabloids would say if they saw that. After a few minutes I had finally stopped throwing up and heard the door open so I flushed the toilet and stepped outside the cubicle to come face to face with one of the last people I wanted to see. Queen Leah.

I tried to ignore her and get to the sink to wash my face but as I tried to get by her she roughly grabbed my wrist. "I knew you were trouble. What have you done? Got pregnant and trapped Ben?" She sneered at me. Usually these kinds of comments didn't bother me but since becoming pregnant my hormones were running the show and tears sprung to my eyes. "Ha!" She exclaimed. "I knew it! You're nothing but a slut who doesn't deserve to be Queen or marry Ben. He is only marrying you because of that thing you are carrying anyway." She snapped causing the tears to escape my eyes. I couldn't do anything to stop them even if I tried. Queen Leah just continued to laugh at my distress when I heard the bathroom door open again.

"What the hell is going on in here!" I heard mom shout. Both me and Queen Leah turned to face her and found Evie and Audrey stood with her. All three of the looking positively murderous.

"Nothing, your majesty. Just a girly chat." She said to Belle in such a faked, sweet voice it was almost sickening.

"That's complete bull crap and you know it!" I had expected the next comment to come from Evie but strangely it was Audrey who spoke up. "Mal is almost hysterical. What have you said to her!" She demanded from her grandmother as she took a step forward.

Rather then try and defend herself Queen Leah simply left but not before Belle gently grabbed her arm and said "Oh, and in case you hadn't already worked it out you are not welcome at their wedding." She then let Queen Leah go and the three made their way over to me but with those insults fresh in my mind I stepped back when I felt like they were getting too close. I could barely see through my tears. Belle, Audrey and Evie were just coloured blobs at the point but I couldn't stop the tears. The more I thought about what Leah had said the more I started to believe it. I mean she could be right. Ben might just be marrying me because of the babies and even I know I certainly don't deserve to have Ben or rule at his side.

"I'm sorry." I choked out to the trio in front of me before I transported myself away from them.

I had no idea where I had sent myself and since I couldn't see through my tears I certainly couldn't try and work it out. Everything was just a blur so I didn't recognise I was in a very familiar room. Until I heard a certain voice. "Mal!?" The very surprised voice of Fairy Godmother hit my ears as I slid down the wall to sit on the floor and brought my knees up to my chest. I couldn't believe myself. I could have sent myself anywhere in the damn kingdom yet I chose Fairy Godmothers office. I heard her chair scrape across the floor followed by the sound of her heels on the floor.

"Mal, what's happened? What's wrong?" She asked me as she knelt next to me and place her hand on my shoulder. I shuffled away as soon as I felt her hand. Burying my face into my knees I couldn't control or stop the sobs coming from my mouth. I regretted leaving the restaurant now. I want nothing more right now then to have my mom or Ben here to hold me and tell me everything would be okay.

I didn't notice Fairy Godmother had sent a text from her phone and I certainly didn't notice the magic that swirled in the corner of the room. A few seconds later I was completely unaware of the people slowly moving towards me. I felt someone sit down next to me but I assumed it was Fairy Godmother so I ignored it but then they tried to pull me into a hug.

I started to pull away until I heard a voice. "It's okay, Mal. It's only me. Please don't fight me." A soothing but upset voice spoke. I couldn't help but make sure it was who it sounded like an dafter uselessly trying to wipe some tears from my eyes I asked "Mommy?" I didn't even care how broken or childish I sounded right now. I was far to upset to worry about that plus I knew Belle and Fairy Godmother wouldn't judge me for it either.

"Yes, sweetheart." That was all I let her say before I practically threw myself into her arms. Although she seemed to be expecting it as she quickly wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my forehead. Belle just held me and rocked me until I had calmed slightly. I could actually see a little better now I wasn't so hysterical. It was then I noticed Ben and Adam were also there and looking down at me with a caring, worried expression. "Do you think you could tell me what Leah said to you that made you this upset?" She asked me.

"Sh... She said... I w... was a sl... slut who trapped Ben by... getting preg... pregnant. Tha... that I didn't deserve h... him and he wa... was only marry... marrying me bec... because of the thi... thing I'm carrying." I managed to stutter out in-between hiccups and sobs. I could feel the anger in the room and this time it wasn't just the boys.

"Mal, you know none of that is true right?" Mom asked me. I just buried my face into the crook of her neck and shrugged my shoulders as a response.

"Mal." Dad said gently as him and Ben moved to kneel in front of me and Belle, although you could still hear the anger he was feeling. He clearly wasn't as good at hiding it as Mom. "I can promise you now she will pay for calling you a slut. You are not. You are a beautiful, caring, kind hearted girl who has won my sons heart and I an glad to call my daughter. Do you understand me?" I couldn't help but nod to him. Why is it these three always knew what to say to make me stop doubting myself and to get me to stop believing the comments people say to me.

"And I can promise you now," Ben started to say. "I know you haven't done this to trap me and I wouldn't ask you to marry me just because of the babies. I love you. I was going to ask you anyway but you being pregnant just sped things up a little." Ben told me. I honestly couldn't believe I had gained such as amazing family. What I had done to deserve them I had absolutely no idea but I will be forever grateful for having them in my life. While Ben and Adam had been talking I had slowly stopped crying and now just had the occasional tear falling down my cheek.

"Ready to go home?" Ben asked. "We still have our friends waiting for us." I nodded my agreement as Ben offered me his hands to help pull me up off the floor. Once I was up Dad gave the same gesture to Mom. I couldn't help but smile at my family. I placed my hand on my stomach rubbing my bump slightly before Fairy Godmother sent us and Jane, who I had only just noticed was here, back to the castle.

The rest of the night went by much in the same was as normal. Video games, card games, music, laughter, dancing and talking. Only this time we had five very welcome new additions to the group and one of our usual group missing. At least for tonight I forgot all about the problems we still needed to sort; like Leah, Chad, what Maleficent was up to, among others. It was nice just for tonight to be able to have such a good time that I was able to forget since those issues had been worrying me for weeks now. I honestly am struggling to remember a time when I felt this happy and carefree.

Going to sleep that night was the first time in months I haven't been worried or stressed. But what I didn't know was it would also be the first night in months that I hadn't had a nightmare.

 **Author's Note: So I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I have rewritten it at least 7 times and I'm still not 100% happy. Also, I still would like to know what you think. Should I but the story on hiatus for a while or do you not mind reading Christmas chapters in the middle of the year? Please leave me a review or PM and tell me what you think. x**


	22. Spa Day

**Mal's POV.**

Sat in the limo with the rest of the girls, mom and Jasmine, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to this morning. I woke up this morning with one thing on my mind. I marry Ben tomorrow. Yeah, I know I'm becoming one of those annoying people who counts down the days until they're married but I can't help it. I'm so excited to marry Ben.

I was brought from my thoughts by an extremely loud "Oh my God!" I spun my head around to find the sound had come from Audrey. The car had come to a stop outside the spa Belle had booked for the entire day for us. "This is the best spa and nail salon in Auradon. How did you manage to book this for the entire day!? It's impossible to even get an hour booking." Audrey asked Belle. Mom just smiled at her and looked like she was about to say something but Evie beat her to it.

"Obviously rules and bookings don't apply for the current and future Queen of Auradon." Evie joked causing us all to laugh. I got out of the car as a second car pulled up. I looked over while the others climbed out and found Snow White getting out of the other car. I smiled at her happy she could come not only because she was my mom's other best friend but also because Evie would love it. Evie was always phoning, texting or skyping Snow White since our engagement ball and the two had grown very close. I hadn't told Evie she would be coming, since Snow White wasn't 1-% sure she would be able to make it, so when she got out of the car my sister said "M? What are you smiling at?" She hadn't even looked over in that direction yet thankfully so I just pointed at Snow White alerting Evie to her presence. I had to actually cover my ears with my hands at the squeal Evie let out of her mouth.

I shared a smile with my mom as Evie ran to give her sister a hug. I'm glad Evie had developed a good connection with her sister. I know when we were growing up and she learnt of her mother's history she always wanted to meet Snow White.

I linked my arm with Belle's as we all headed into the building. We were met by a tall blonde woman who curtsied to myself and mom as we walked in, probably more to mom then me to be honest. "Your Majesty, Lady Mal." She greeted us. "How are you both today?" She asked us both as I heard the others enter behind us. Either Snow White or Jasmine must have entered behind us as the woman curtsied once again before turning back to us.

"We're fine. Thank you." Belle answered for us.

"Are you excited for tomorrow, Lady Mal?" She asked me. It took me a second to register she had asked me a direct question.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." I answered. "I can't wait." In truth tomorrow couldn't come fast enough although the thought of being queen was still terrifying to me. But I know Ben and our parents will be there to help me through it. The woman nodded to me and smiled.

"Well the spa and nail salon are yours for the day as you know. If you have any problems please don't hesitate to come and find me or just ask a member of staff for Kirsty." She told us before gesturing us through the double doors behind her and leaving.

We all walked through the double doors Kirsty had pointed too and I could easily hear the girls talking behind me. What worried me though was that I knew from internet research that not all spa treatments were safe while pregnant but I didn't know which ones to avoid. I leant a little closer to mom. "How do I know what's safe and what isn't?" I asked her.

She clearly knew what I meant since she just smiled at me. "I have given them specific instructions not to give you those treatments. Obviously I didn't tell them I did a little research and told them not to allow you to take part in those as you had very sensitive skin." I smiled at her. I really should have known mom would have thought of something. She never is one to walk into a situation blind. I shot her a grateful look before turning to the girls.

"Oh M, this place is amazing." Evie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really is." Jane voiced her agreement. I had to agree with them both the place was lovely. Although how I was going to hide my bump I didn't know yet. I mean if I didn't have on a jumper that was like three sizes too big all the girls would know by now.

I quickly decided to go and get my nails done first. Since I was considering acrylics I would need a day to get used to them. I turned and started to walk towards the nail salon area but was quickly stopped my a voice. "Where are you going Mal?" I turned and found it was Ellie that had asked me. Evie was talking to Snow White, Mom and Jasmine had disappeared and I know Audrey, Jane and Lonnie wanted massages but since I had said no to that earlier (due to my bump) they were already heading there.

"Oh, sorry. Just going to get my nails done for tomorrow." I explained to them. I felt kinda bad. I had asked them to come then just tried to walk off knowing they were still a little closed off around us all.

"Mind if we come with you?" Ali asked me gesturing between herself, Ellie and Kristin.

"Of course I don't." I told them causing them all to smile and start walking towards me. "E? You coming?" I asked knowing she also wanted her nails doing.

"I'll meet up with you later if that's okay, Mal? Me and Snow are going to get massages as well." Evie explained. I couldn't help but smile at how close the two were becoming. It was a lovely sight to see.

"It's fine, E. You go. Have fun." I told her before starting to walk away from her, Ellie, Kristin and Ali right behind me.

As I opened the door I let the other three go first and they all went and sat down. I quickly checked my oversized jumper to make sure I wasn't showing and of my bump before entering myself. What was totally weird was the four members of staff in the room curtsied as I walked in. I checked behind me to see if maybe Mom or Jasmine had entered behind me without me realising but was puzzled when I found the space empty. I shrugged it off and took the empty seat between Ellie and Ali, Kristin had chosen to sit the other side of her cousin.

"So are you excited for tomorrow, Mal?" Ellie asked me as I placed my hands on the table and the woman sprayed them with a little antiseptic spray. "It's okay if I ask right?" She asked and I noticed out of the corner of my eyes the other two turned to look at me at the sound of that question.

"Course it's okay. When will you three realize your our friends and you can ask us anything you like." I told them. Hopefully over the course of the day their hesitance around us would disappear. "And yes. I am beyond excited to marry Ben tomorrow." I told Ellie. I then noticed the woman had stopped working on my nails and turned to look at her.

"Sorry Lady Mal but you haven't actually told me what you would like." She explained why she had stopped a little shyly. I hadn't even realized that.

"Sorry. Acrylics please with a purple nail varnish base coat and a blue and yellow design on them." I told her. I felt bad for not explaining what I wanted. The other girls obviously had since their nails were being furiously filed and shaped. The woman, who's name tag read Charlie, nodded before beginning to file my nails and shape them a little.

"So, how are you girls liking Auradon?" I asked the three of them. They had only transferred to Auradon Prep in September when the new semester started.

"It's certainly different to school in Arrendale." Ellie told me.

"Yeah, it's a lot more laid back here and even though people here still don't like what Aunt Elsa did they don't make fun of us or insult her here." Kristin told me. I nodded to her knowing exactly what it was like to be thought of the same was your family was thought of after they did something bad or something they couldn't control. Me and my siblings could easily relate to that.

"I love being here. There's more course choices here." Ali said. "And I get to spend more time with Jordan now. She was my best friend growing up and I hated when she came here but I had to go to Agrabah Academy. My grandpa said being princess I had to at least try it out." She explained.

Sensing a change of topic would be useful right about now I decided to ask them something else. "So you girls are staying for the reception tomorrow right?" I knew they would be at they wedding but the reception wasn't a big deal to some. I had been hoping to get them on their own to ask yesterday but after Leah it just didn't happen.

"Of course." The three of them said in unison.

"We wouldn't miss it." Ellie added.

I smiled at them and continued making small talk while we had our nails done. The more I talked to them the more relaxed they became and I knew then I had made the right decision inviting them today. A bonding day like this was all we needed for them to realise how much we valued their friendship. Once my nails were finished I thanked Charlie since she had done a fantastic job and left with the three others who had decided to wait until I was finished before leaving.

As we walked back out to the 'lounge' type area we noticed everyone was there. Even mom and Jasmine had shown up from wherever they had disappeared to. We walked over and I automatically sat between my mom and Evie. "Why are we all sat out here?" I asked no one in-particular.

Surprisingly it was Jasmine who responded to my question. "Well they're bring out lunch since it's past twelve then we were all thinking of getting in the plunge pool. If your up to it?" She explained as some of the members of staff including Charlie brought out some food for us. I didn't know what to say to that. I hadn't brought any type of swim suit of bikini because I was wanting to avoid showing off my bump. Both me and Ben had agreed to wait until after our wedding before showing off my bump but could I really say no? I was just so damn confused right now. I decided to just ring Ben and see what he said. It was only a day early so I really didn't see the harm. Especially since my bump would be on show all day tomorrow anyway since the dress is skin tight.

"Excuse me a moment." I said as I pulled my phone from my pocket. Quickly walking over to the furthest corner away from the group I dialled Ben's number and just hoped he wasn't too busy to talk.

" _Mal? Is everything okay?"_ Ben asked me after picking up his phone almost immediately.

"Yeah, I guess." I told him not quite sure how to tell him why I had rung. I mean it would probably just sound pathetic to him right?

" _What's wrong?"_ Ben questioned his concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing it's just Jasmine wants us all to go in this plunge pool thing and I don't know if I should." I explained to him.

" _Why don't you know if you should?"_ Of course Ben wouldn't get why it was bothering me. He was unbelievably thoughtful but sometimes could be so clueless.

"Because it will show off my baby bump. It's not like I'm ashamed of the twins or anything like that it's just we agreed to wait until after the wedding to have the kingdom find out about the pregnancy." I rambled out in one breath.

" _Mal, I don't care if you want to show off your bump. I will be incredibly proud of you for doing so when people like Leah are always trying to tear you down."_ Ben said. I was about to reply when he carried on talking. _"Wait, is this why you have started wearing baggy clothes and having Evie make your dresses looser?"_ He questioned.

"Yes." I admitted. It was all I said I really didn't know what else to say.

" _Just go and enjoy yourself, okay? Don't worry about people finding out. No one there will say anything anyway."_ Ben stated. I realised then how ridiculous I was being. I trusted these people. They were my closest friends and my family so why the hell am I hiding my babies!?

"Okay. Thanks Ben. Love you." I said.

 _No worries. Love you too."_ He replied before hanging up the phone.

I walked back over to the group who were all looking in my direction and probably had been since I left to ring Ben.

"Mal, I'm sorry if I upset you. If you don't want to go in you obviously don't have to." Jasmine apologised.

"You have nothing to apologise for." I told her as I sat back down between Mom and Evie. "Honestly." I added after seeing her face. "I'd love to go in but I had nothing to wear."

"Actually I brought your purple bikini just in case." Evie told me. So that's why she had a slightly larger bag then normal. That little sneak. I couldn't stay mad at her though she was just looking out for me and making sure I was prepared for anything I wanted to do.

Barely an hour later everyone else was in the plunge pool and I was still in the small changing cubicle looking at my reflection. I had changed into my bikini and only now did I realize just how big my bump had gotten. It was clear to see I was carrying twins. Taking a breath I stepped out of the cubicle ready to face everyone in the pool but I instinctively ran a hand over my bump. I was shocked however to find my mom still in the room.

"Mom, you okay?" I asked her. I thought she would have left with Jasmine and Snow White when the other girls left.

"Yeah, I just thought you might like a bit of company for you first time showing of your bump." She explained and I couldn't help but smile. I felt myself relaxing already knowing mom would be right next to me the entire time. There was no way she would let anyone say anything out of order to me. It was then I noticed the fact she was in a bikini similar to my own.

"One of Evie's creations?" I asked gesturing to her swimwear.

"Of course. Who else?" She asked making me chuckle a little. It's true only Evie would design something like this for the Queen of Auradon. Other tailors would be too scared of getting in trouble or sacked to even ask about something like this. "Now, lets go show the girls your beautiful little beastie and faerie." Mom said but as she said their nicknames I felt a little flutter in my stomach.

"Wow" I breathed out and placed my hand over my swollen belly.

"Mal, you okay?" Mom asked. She was by my side in a heartbeat.

"Yeah. I just got this weird feeling in my stomach when you mentioned the twins." I told her.

"What kind of feeling?" She asked, I could see her concern but I don't think it's anything bad. I mean if anything was wrong with the twins I would have pain right?

"It was like a fluttering. Like I literally had butterflies in my stomach." It was the only way I could think of to explain it. Because that is what it felt like. I noticed the concern fall from my mom's face and she began to smile.

"Oh Mal, that's great. The babies are starting to move around." She told me. I couldn't help but match her smile as my brain registered what she was saying. I had read about this and I know that means the babies are fine. The stress caused by everyone and everything going on lately hadn't affected them and I was beyond happy right now.

"Let's go." I said as I once again linked my arm with hers and we headed out to the plunge pool wearing matching smiles. I just hoped Ben would be around the first time they kicked. He would be gutted if he missed that.

The closer he got to the pool the more people noticed us. We had walked around to where Evie was and as I stopped next to her and sat on the edge of the pool ready to slide in I heard a few "Oh my God's." From various people. Evie simply smiled at me as I slid in next to her, Mom doing the same on the opposite side to Evie.

"Wait, your pregnant!?" Jasmine stated/asked. I just nodded to her as I turned to face her. I was expecting to be met with angry or even repulsion but what I saw was the same thing I saw in mom's eyes when she looked at me, care and love. "I guess a congratulations are in order then." She said. I couldn't help but smile at her. She truly wasn't like some of the more 'old fashioned' royals. Then again this is the princess who fell in love with an orphan when there was a law that she had to marry a prince.

Ali, Kristin and Snow White also offered me their congratulations but it was easy to see they were shocked. Yet when I turned to Ellie she seemed perfectly calm. "Congrats." She said to me.

However, my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but say to her. "You don't seem very shocked Ellie."

She just chuckled slightly before responding to me. "Well Ben and the others have been around you a lot more the past month or so and have been a lot more protective of you. You being pregnant was the only thing that made sense for this change." She explained and I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. They were all being very obvious and come to think of it I'm surprised the entire school didn't already know.

"Yeah they could have been a little more subtle, couldn't they." I joked with Ellie sending mock glares to Evie, Jane, Lonnie and Audrey. We all shared a laugh at this before Evie decided to 'defend' their actions.

"Hey we had to protect you and the little beastie and faerie, didn't we." She said sending me a playful glare of her own.

"Beastie and faerie?" Kristin questioned. I was glad they were joking around about this with us. I just proved they were becoming more comfortable around us. I couldn't help but laugh at the way she had said their nicknames but I couldn't stop laughing to explain their names.

Thankfully mom took over for me. "Yes. They decided since Ben inherited some of Adam's 'beastly tendencies' and Mal is half faerie they would nickname their babies their little beastie and faerie." She explained to the group and no one had a straight face once she had finished. Even mom herself was laughing. After that the conversation turned to more small talk and getting to know each other better.

* * *

After a while in the plunge pool we all decided to get a facial before heading back home. I knew everyone would be staying there tonight, even Lonnie, so it made getting home a lot easier. After getting out of the pool I had decided to leave my jumper off and just wear my vest top for the rest of the day. Since we weren't expecting anyone and most of the other royals now knew about the pregnancy I saw no harm in it. Although I did see a fair few people (Jasmine, Snow White and surprisingly Evie) stealing glances at my stomach. It was a little annoying but hey there's nothing I can do about them looking. However, when they start touching my stomach that is an entirely different matter. People will lose hands if they try touching me without asking.

We got home in what felt like minutes but in reality was over half an hour. I was just so damn tired. It felt like I hadn't slept for 48 hours but in actual fact it was only tea time and I had woken up late this morning. This pregnancy was really taking it's toll on me but I wouldn't change a minute of it. As we walked through the castle doors we were immediately stopped by Mrs Potts. "Belle, Mal, Snow, Jasmine your needed in the council meeting room by Ben."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I knew exactly why we were needed there and could explain it in one word. Leah. Why she couldn't just leave us alone I had no idea.

"Do you know why Mrs Potts?" I heard Mom ask.

She was about to reply when I cut her off. "I think the answer is pretty obvious. Queen Leah. And let me guess she's trying one last time to stop our wedding?" I asked Mrs Potts directly. A look of shock crossed her face, no doubt because my first guess at what was going on was the correct one. She nodded to me and I walked off in the direction of the meeting room knowing if I didn't get there soon Ben would most likely say something he would later regret. I hadn't noticed Mom, Jasmine, Snow White, Evie and Audrey following me though. I was much to determined to get to Ben.

Lumière was stood at the doors when I walked down the corridor and made a move to open the door and announce us but I just walked straight by and walked through the door as quietly as possible.

"How can you call yourself a good father when you are letting your son marry that evil faerie! That thing doesn't even deserve to be alive let alone be allowed anywhere near Ben or the crown!" Queen Leah shouted.

"Enough, Queen Leah! How dare you say such things!" Dad all but actually roared as he responded to her with such temper it honestly scared me, and it wasn't even directed at me. Once the shouting had stopped it took me a second to realize I had entered the room at the opposite end to Ben but once people noticed I was there I had everyone's attention or it would be fair to say my swollen stomach had everyone's attention.

In my haste to get to Ben I had forgotten to put my jumper back on. If at all possibly I think I saw Queen Leah get even more mad then she already was but I really didn't care. I was just focused on Ben. I walked towards him not even realizing the others had followed my across the room until they got to their seats.

As I reached Ben I placed my hand on his arm. He was leaning on the table and his grip on the edge of the table was that tight his knuckles were going white. "Ben, calm down. This won't help anything." I whispered to him. Thanks to my sensitive faerie hearing I heard our Mom say similar things to our Dad and they both seemed to calm, but not much. Ben turned to face me and he smiled realizing I was just in my vest top. He placed a brief kiss on my lips and placed his hand on my stomach. This seemed to calm him down significantly until Leah spoke again.

"What the hell is that!" She screamed at us, pointing at my stomach.

I saw Ben tense, the anger returning quickly to his face, even Dad's anger seemed to flare back up as she spoke. Jesus what had she said before we got here. I decided to answer her before either of them said something they regretted. "Funny, I would think you would recognize a baby bump when you see one." I stated in the calmest voice I could muster. It wasn't until I heard muffled giggles coming from behind me that I realized someone had followed me. I turned and found Evie and Audrey stood there.

"Is this why you are marrying that thing, Ben?" She asked him, completely disregarding my statement. "Because it is pregnant? How can you even be sure it's yours! Her mother slept with half the damn royals in the kingdom what makes you think she isn't just as much of a slut!" She shouted. That was when all hell broke loose. Evie and Audrey had to leap forward to help me hold Ben back and luckily Fairy Godmother was there and able to help Mom hold Dad back. Both were in what I can only describe as beast mode and both looked ready to kill. Thankfully, for some reason Leah, Aurora and Philip were sat at the opposite side to our parents. If they were sat in their usual seats at the same side I don't think anyone would have been able to stop Dad from getting to her.

"Enough!" I shouted having stopped trying to hold Ben back. The other two girls seemed to be handling it fine. Both guys seemed to calm slightly at the sound of my voice. "Does anyone else share the opinion of Queen Leah?" I asked the table and everyone shook their heads, even Aurora and Philip who gained a rather dirty look from Leah for having a different opinion to that of her own.

Satisfied they were telling the truth I continued talking to Queen Leah. How I was remaining this calm was completely beyond me but I am not about to let her get to me. "Queen Leah, may I remind you that I am currently engaged to Ben and tomorrow will marry him and be coronated as Queen of Auradon. Making me by extension your Queen." I stated. "While you may not like me for whatever reason I will tell you this and consider it a warning. Should I ever hear you say one derogatory term to or about me or my family I can promise you, you will be stripped of you title so fast it will make your head spin and your Kingdom will pass to Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, as according to Auradon and Auroria laws it should have been passed to them years ago." I told her not missing the way her face had fallen. Both she and I knew what I had said was right. It was for reason like this I was taking Poly Sci (Political Science), Auradon History and History of Auradon Royals and I have never been more thankful that I actually pay attention in classes now.

"You do not have that kind of power." She stated sounding a lot more confident then she probably felt.

"No, I don't." I said but carried on when I saw that smug smile returning. "But as I said my coronation as Queen will happen tomorrow immediately after the wedding ceremony and I will have the power to make it happen then. I wouldn't push me if I were you, Queen Leah because you will not get a second warning." I told her. I didn't miss the proud look on my families faces not the shocked yet agreeing faces of the other royals.

"Now if you don't mind it's the night before my wedding and I would like to spend some time with my fiancée and family." I stated. Hearing no objections I grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him from the room, our parents, Evie and Audrey following us.

"Oh my God, M! That was amazing!" Evie said before quickly hugging me.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone put Grammie in her place like that." Audrey told me before she too hugged me.

"Spoken like a true Queen." Mom stated. She didn't hug me as she still had a grip on Dad's arms, probably to keep him from going back and killing Queen Leah.

"Yeah well I've had enough of her crap lately. It was time to take some action." I explained to them. The sound of mine and Mom's voices were enough to bring the boys out of their beast mode before they hugged us. "You sure you have to go Ben?" I asked, knowing him, our Dad and the boys were staying at a hotel tonight.

"Yeah, we have to at least keep the not seeing the bride before the wedding tradition don't we? I mean everything else is out of the window." He said making us all laugh.

"Okay." I said before giving him a kiss. "See you at the alter." I said to him before him and Dad went to find the other boys before leaving. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I watched them walk away. I knew it would only be a few hours but I knew I would miss Ben greatly, I always did but the pregnancy had intensified those feelings and I knew I would struggle to get to sleep tonight. But I also couldn't wait for tomorrow. I'm going to marry the best thing that ever happened to me and not even Queen Leah and all her crazy accusations could stop me feeling happy.

Me and the girls continued the rest of the night in high spirits. We sat and watched a few films in our pyjamas before we all headed to bed but once the other girls had left I found myself saying something I honestly never thought I would say. "Mom?" I said to gain her attention. She turned to face me as fast as possible a questioning look on her face. "Would you maybe be okay with erm... staying with me for a bit?" I asked her.

I didn't miss the shocked look that crossed her face before she replied. "Of course Mal. Come on sweetie." She followed me into mine and Ben's room and I quickly went to the toilet knowing it wouldn't make a difference and I would still be up in a few hours anyway.

When I came out of the bathroom I noticed Mom was sat with her back against the headboard of the bed. She patted and space next to her and I half laid on the bed half laid on her and cuddled into her. I felt my eyes began to droop as soon as I found a comfy position and Mom started running her hands through my hair. What I didn't realize was that Mom was almost asleep as well.

"Night Mom." I whispered.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She responded before I drifted off into sleep.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I realize not a lot happened in it but I figured the girls all need a break from the stress and some bonding time. The next chapter will be Ben and Mal's wedding along with Mal's coronation as Queen. If there is anything you would like to see happen let me know and I will try and include it if it fits with the story's timeline and plot.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone for all your lovely reviews. But I would like to give a huge thank you to PinkSakura271, Kingson24601, Dreamer447 and Boris Yeltsin for their continued support on not only this story but my others as well. Your reviews/PM's have been amazing and so encouraging. They have made my day so thank you.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. x**


	23. The Wedding

**Mal's POV.**

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. _Urgh. Can I not just stay in bed._ I thought to myself as I snuggled tried to snuggle further under the covers. It was this action that made me realise I was cuddled into someone. I knew it straight away it wasn't Ben but as I opened my eyes I was met with a yellow piece of clothing, there is only one person I know who wears that colour. I ignored the knocking, well more like pounding on my door, and looked up. Sure enough there was my mom beginning to wake up herself. That was when I remembered why she was there. Mom opened her eyes and immediately looked down at me.

"Sorry." I apologised as I attempted to get up. I mean Christ she must think I'm so pathetic for asking her to stay with me last night. Mom stopped me from moving thought by placing her arms around and and hugging me as tightly as she could.

"Don't apologise, Mal. It's fine." She told me. I couldn't help but smile at her before the door opened and the girls practically fell through it. Me and mom couldn't help but laugh as the four of them struggled to get their balance again. They were carrying various bags, boxes and garment bags.

Hearing us laughing Evie looked over. "Oh sorry." She said as she noticed mom was in the room. "We thought you would be alone. We will come back soon." Evie rambled and turned to leave but before any of them could take a step forward mom spoke to them.

"It's okay girls. You stay. I need to go make sure everything is in order and get myself ready anyway." Mom told them before placing a kiss to the top of my head and moving out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I couldn't help but smile as Evie suddenly went into her planner/organizer mode making sure everything went in it's 'correct' place. It wasn't until I saw Jane sit in the chair near the dresser that I realized they shouldn't be here.

"Erm... Evie, Jane shouldn't you both be somewhere else?" I asked them. "With Fairy Godmother maybe." I added as I noticed their blank/confused expressions.

"Oh." Jane said. I had expected Evie to answer my question but she just went back to curling Jane's hair. "No we did it last night. None of us could sleep so me and Evie rang mom and went to the cathedral last night. It's all sorted, I promise." Jane explained. I nodded to her before Audrey and Lonnie caught my attention muttering about something.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked unable to keep the humour out of my voice.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time. I just raised my eyebrow, while Jane and Evie laughed.

"Just give her them guys." Evie told them as she was somehow already finishing up Jane's hair. Although since returning her hair after the coronation it always seemed to have loose curls. "She won't stop bugging you until you do." Evie stated.

I turned back to Audrey and Lonnie expectantly. Lonnie was surprisingly the one who began talking. "Well there's a tradition here for the bride to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue to wear on her wedding day. It's supposed to bring the bride happiness and lick on her wedding day." She told me. _Oh god, what have they done this time!?_ I thought to myself as I waited for someone else to start talking. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

"So this" Audrey started as she showed me the box in her hands. "is from Belle and covers your something old, something new and something blue." Audrey took a few steps forward and handed me the box. I had no idea about this so whatever it is Mom managed to keep it it well under wraps.

I lifted the lid and found the most beautiful hair slide I've ever seen. It was a gold hair slide with beautifully placed purple, blue and yellow gemstones. I couldn't actually speak right know. I cant believe she went out and bought me something like this.

I lifted my head up as I heard Evie clear her throat. "The hair slide was Belle's. Adam bought her it and she wore it on her wedding day. He had it custom made with the yellow and blue sapphires for her. But she wanted you to have it to wear for your wedding day so you would have your something old and something blue." Evie explained.

Audrey carried on the explanation from Evie. "Belle added the amethysts so your colour was incorporated into it as well. That's why it also covers your something new." I couldn't believe this. This was getting to be too much. She had already given me her engagement present from dad now she was giving me one of her wedding presents. I could feel the tears building in my eyes the more I looked at the hair slide so after running my fingers over it again I passed it to Evie with a smile.

It was then I remembered they had mentioned for things. "I don't know if I dare ask this but what have you thought of for something borrowed?" I asked the four of them.

"I think it's better if Jane shows you that since it was her idea." Lonnie tells me. I turned to Jane in time to see her leaving the room. I glanced at the others but when I saw them still smiling I knew she must have gone to get whatever it is. Although when Jane came back she had Dude, who was dressed in a little dog style tux, by her feet. As soon as he saw me he came running over and jumping onto my lap he started licking my hands. "Hey Dude." I greeted him as I began stroking him. "I don't get it." I told Jane. The other three just smiled and giggled at me.

"I borrowed him from Carlos to be your ring bearer. He covers your something borrowed." Jane stated. I actually couldn't believe they had gone to all this trouble over some old superstition/tradition because it supposedly brings good luck. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes. I was just so touched by everything they had done for me and how supportive they were being.

"Oh no. No crying. Not today." Evie stated as she came over and wiped the tears from my face.

"Yeah." Lonnie said, agreeing with my sister. "Today is supposed to be a happy day."

"Sorry." I apologised still sniffling. "I just can't believe you guys thought of something like this. It really means a lot." I told them.

They four of them surprised me when they all stepped forward and hugged me. "Mal, we love you. Your like a sister to all of us. Of course we would do this for you. You deserve it and so much more." I was told but who it came from really surprised me. I would expect something like that from Evie or maybe at a stretch Jane but this came from Audrey. Just to know she thinks of me like that was enough to start me crying again.

I have no idea how long we stayed in that group hug but Evie suddenly exclaimed "Crap! It's already 10:30!" _Shit"_ I thought to myself. _I'm getting married at 1! How has the morning gone by so fast!_

* * *

By lunch time (12:00) I had my make up finished and Evie was just finishing my hair. I felt her place the slide in my hair before spraying my hair with more hair spray. As she did this I pondered my decision to walk myself down the aisle. I knew I could ask either of Ben's parents but they have been so fantastic I couldn't bare it if they said no.

"Okay M, you're done." Evie told me. I finally slid off the chair and looked in the mirror and I have to say, I don't look hideous. Audrey did a great job with my make up. It was minimal, which is what I wanted but it was still noticeable. My hair, as always when Evie did it, looked amazing. She had pulled the top half of my hair back and held it in place with the hair slide from Belle and had loosely curled my hair.

"Thanks guys. I love it." I told them. Honestly sometimes I don't know what I would do without these girls. "So do I get to see these dresses then?" I asked. I had yet to see the dresses, even my own. Evie had wanted them to be a surprise, why I don't know. She had me blindfolded when I had my last dress fitting so I didn't see the dress until it was completely finished. Evie nodded before pulling the girls into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later they stepped out and I honestly had no words. Evie had really outdone herself with these dresses. They were a deep purple with a blue sash around the waist. The sash had yellow detailing added into it. The girls looked beautiful. Their make up was minimal, similar to my own, their hair curled perfectly. "Wow." I breathed out.

"You like them?" Evie asked, as she fiddled with the sash on her dress. Why she was always nervous showing me things I have no idea. She had yet to make something I disliked (Unless you count the horrible pink frilly dress she had made Audrey for her birthday).

"Are you kidding me!? E, they're amazing. I don't know how you can top this." I told her. I had no doubt she would try and out do these dresses but I honestly wasn't sure she would succeed.

"Wait until you see yours." Audrey stated as Evie and Lonnie pulled me out of my chair and all but pushed me into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I looked around and found a pair of white shoes near the toilet and a garment bag hanging from the shower door.

My curiosity got the better of me and I unzipped the garment bag. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth even if I wanted to. My dress was beautiful. I quickly slipped it an and was thankful I could just use my magic to tie the back of it together. I put on the shoes so the dress didn't trail on the floor and turned to face the mirror to admire the dress properly. Well Evie certainly had outdone the bridesmaids dresses.

My dress had a sweetheart neckline with an a line layered skirt. It was white with a purple ribbon around my waist which was tied into a bow at the bottom of my back. The bodice of the dress was covered in various yellow, blue and purple gemstones matching both my engagement ring and hair slide perfectly. The bodice of the dress also showed of my bump proudly and without making me look too big. Even the shoes had a few matching gemstones on them. I couldn't believe how well Evie had done with this dress. I mean I knew it would be a lovely dress but this was way beyond anything I expected.

"You done yet, Mal!?" I heard Lonnie call through the door.

"Yeah! Just a sec!" I called back to her. I took a breath before I stepped through the door and back into the bedroom. It was then I heard an additional gasp. One that wasn't there when I went into the bathroom. I spun my head towards the door and found our dad stood there. "Dad!? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ben?" I asked. I hoped he wasn't here to tell me something was wrong with Ben but then I figured he wouldn't wait until I had got dressed for that. He would have shouted through the door to me.

"Yes, but I have something important to do first." He told me. What the hell! What was more important then being with his son on his wedding day.

"And that is?" I questioned, not completely sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"To walk you down the aisle." He stated. Wait, what!? He was... What!? I told them I was walking myself down the aisle.

"I uh..." For once I was at a complete loss for what to say. What the hell could I say to that. I just stood there smiling at him. My hand came to rest on my bump without me even thinking about it but I noticed what I had done when I noticed everyone's smiles got a little bigger.

"We should get going." Dad told us. The girls all nodded and he held his hand out. I willingly took it and to be honest knowing I had him there on the ride to the cathedral made me feel a little better since we had no idea what Maleficent had planned, plus there was Chad and Leah to worry about but that could wait for one day. Today the only thing I wanted to think about was that I would be marrying Ben in half an hour.

We headed down stairs and I was met with pretty much every member of staff in the castle. I couldn't help but smile at them as we passed. Mom and Dad had given them the night off so they could attend our reception. Me and Ben had practically demanded that it happened so they really didn't have a choice. If they didn't give them the night off Ben had assured me he would but thankfully our parents agreed straight away.

I let out a little laugh as we walked outside. I was stood there looking at the same carriage Ben and I had ridden in to get to his coronation. It was then I noticed the limo parked in front. I assume that was for the girls. I knew my assumption was right when Evie came and hugged me. "See you when you get there, M." She said before kissing my cheek and walking off to the limo. Jane, Audrey and Lonnie followed Evie example and hugged me before leaving all telling me they would see me at the Cathedral. I smiled and waved at the limo as it drove off.

"You ready." Dad asked me. I nodded at him. He didn't even need to ask me that question. I couldn't wait to marry Ben. I was certainly ready for this. He smiled down at me before leading me down to the waiting carriage. After both Dad and the guard who would be driving us there helped me into the carriage, Dad stepped up and sat next to me and we began our journey to the Cathedral.

The further through our journey we got the more people there were lining the streets. I smiled and waved to them but I turned briefly to my Dad with questioning eyes.

"It's a tradition going back years. It was the same when me and your mom got married. People like to try and catch a glimpse of the dress your wearing in person rather then see it for the first time on tv." He explained. I kinda understood it but I also kinda didn't at the same time. I nodded to him and carried on waving and smiling at the people who were outside to see us.

All too soon we were pulling to a stop outside the Cathedral. My nerves were hitting me a little. Not about the wedding but what would happen after the wedding. I would be crowned Queen of Auradon in a little over an hour. That was what was scaring me more then anything but with Ben next to me I knew I could do it. I watched Dad climb out of the carriage and took his hand as he helped me down.

As a came off the bottom step I lifted my head and found the girls and guys all waiting for me. The only people missing from the group were Mom and Ben. As me and Dad began walking towards the group I felt the protective magic in the air and felt how strong it was. I smiled slightly knowing the wand would be safe.

Once we reached the group at the top of the stairs I was pulled into a hug by Jay and Carlos. "You look beautiful, sis." Jay whispered to me.

"Thank you." I replied to him, as the pair pulled away from me. I received quick hugs from Doug and Aziz as well before they received their cues to get ready. Evie quickly handed me my bouquet of magicked purple and blue roses before they lined up in their pairs. Jane and Carlos were first with Dude in between them, Audrey and Jay behind them. Lonnie and Aziz were next with Evie and Doug directly behind them. They were last since Evie was my maid of honour and Doug was Ben's best man. They walked through the doors each pair a few steps behind the one in front and I couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight.

After a few minutes me and Dad heard the familiar music which we knew was our cue. I linked my arm through his proffered arm and rested the hand holding my bouquet against my bump. It's not like it wasn't immediately obvious I was pregnant in this dress so trying to hide the twins be damned. I'm not hiding them any more.

A few minutes later I found myself being escorted down the aisle. I heard gasps and the photographers camera clicking away but none of that mattered to me right now. As I looked forward I saw Ben in his customary blue and yellow suit but with one difference. He now had a purple waistcoat, handkerchief and tie with it. He looked so handsome stood there and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Before I knew it I was stood directly in front of him. I registered Dad kissing me quickly on my cheek before taking his seat near Mom. Ben helped me up the last couple of steps so I was level with him and I turned and passed my bouquet back to Evie to hold for me. As I turned back to Ben he gently took my hands as Fairy Godmother signalled for everyone to sit down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fairy Godmother started and I couldn't help but smile even bigger and brighter at Ben. I couldn't believe we were actually getting married. "We are gathered here today not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, as we can not. But we can and do, however, celebrate with Ben and Mal the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

Me and Ben smiled at each other before we both turned to face Fairy Godmother. "I believe you have written your own vows?" She asked us. We both nodded before turning back to each other. Doug leant forward and handed Ben my wedding band which he had obviously taken off of Dude's collar. Ben took it from him with a smile before he took my left hand and after sliding the ring down to my knuckle and holding it in place he raised his head to look me in the eyes.

"Mal, I love you with all that I am." Ben said and already the tears were beginning to gather in my eyes. "With this ring I promise to cherish every moment with you and be there to witness your beautiful life. I will always make time for us and our family. I promise to dream with you and be your biggest fan. To laugh with you and to always encourage you to follow your dreams. I cannot express how much you mean to me. You mean more then any words can say and you are giving me the best thing I could ever hope for, unconditional love and my children. I love you." Ben said before he gently pushed the ring further into my finger. I let a few tears escape from what he had said. It was so beautiful.

"Mal." Fairy Godmother gently prompted me. I noticed Evie had stepped forward holding out Ben's wedding band. After taking it from her I copied Ben's earlier action and held the ring around his knuckle.

"Ben, I told you when I first came here I didn't know what love felt like and I didn't. But being with you I have slowly learnt." I told him, hearing the tears in my own voice. "You have opened my heart to so many new feelings. I know now that from the moment I met you I loved you. My body and brain were telling me things my heart just didn't want to listen to. I can never thank you enough for everything you have done and continue to do for me. You have my heart Ben and from this day forward I promise you shall never walk alone. My heart will always be your shelter and my arms forever will be your home." I finished as I pushed the ring onto his finger.

Ben then took both my hands once again and we could hear sniffles from guests around the Cathedral but we couldn't take our eyes off of each other.

"Ben and Mal, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." Fairy Godmother spoke to us more than to our guests. After a few moments she raised her voice slightly and announced. "I now give you Mr and Mrs Ben and Mal Rogers!"

The applause that followed was almost deafening. We shared a quick kiss with each other before looking around the cathedral for the first time since we had both been stood on the dais. It was then I noticed both Chad and Queen Leah in the crowd. But even the sight of them couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

Ben lead me down to our parents and I was immediately engulfed in a hug from our mom. "Oh Mal, you look stunning." She told me. I couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment. Okay I didn't look hideous but I wouldn't have gone straight to stunning.

I didn't really have time to think about it since I noticed our mom, dad and Ben move over to Fairy Godmother. As I noticed the crown on top of mom's head my nerves hit me fully. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was now absolutely terrified. I mean could I really rule Auradon with Ben!? I'm just a girl from the Isle of the Lost so how could I possibly rule a country like Auradon when I originally came here with a plan to destroy it.

I noticed Ben had stood next to our dad and our mom was stood on the other side of the table. How had I only just noticed the table? Had it been there the whole time. I looked at the wand sitting innocently under dad's spell jar and couldn't help but gulp.

As Fairy Godmother once again called attention to herself by clearing her throat she beckoned me over with a simple hand movement. I walked as slow as possible to the base of the steps, where Ben had stood/knelt for his own coronation, but it seconds later I was stood there looking up into the warm face of Fairy Godmother. I glanced up to Ben and saw the proud look and beaming smile on his face. Somehow just looking at Ben make me believe everything would work out the way it's supposed to. How Ben always calmed me with just a look or a smile I have no idea.

I knelt down (difficult in a floor length wedding dress with a baby bump) on the top step of the dais and lowered my head slightly. My head was low enough Fairy Godmother wouldn't have a problem putting the tiara on my head but still high enough for me to see what was happening.

Fairy Godmother bowed to my mom before mom knelt down slightly allowing Fairy Godmother to talk the gold tiara from her head. She walked over to me and I felt her gently place the tiara on my head causing me to look up at her. Fairy Godmother then turned her back to me as I watched our dad lift the spell jar from the table and Ben pass her the wand. Both Ben and Dad smiled at her before she turned back to me. I quickly looked towards Mom who was just smiling down at me.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people's of Auradon, with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked me. I briefly looked between Ben and our parents before answering her question.

"Yes, I do solemnly swear." I answered. I knew my answer was practically the exact same answer Ben had given all those months ago but it was the only answer I knew to give to that question.

I must have answered right because everyone's smile got a little bigger at my answer. "Then it is my joy and honour to bless our new Queen." She said as she gently touch my right then left shoulder with the tip of her wand. She made a small signal with her hand for me to stand and as I did Ben came to stand next to me. We turned to face all our guests as Fairy Godmother announced. "I give you King Ben and Queen Mal of Auradon."

Everyone in the Cathedral bowed/curtsied to us before another round of applause sounded but my eyes fell on the only two not clapping. Leah and Chad. Both looked absolutely miserable but I couldn't help but smile. Things couldn't have gone smoother. Leah and Chad didn't try to stop the wedding or coronation. Maleficent hadn't tried to breach the protective spells and potions around the Cathedral and I hadn't made a fool of myself. Nothing could wipe the smile off my face right now. We stayed where we were for a few photos at the photographers insistence before heading towards our friends and siblings who immediately engulfed us in hugs. Even our parents hugged us again.

After hugging everyone Ben took my hand and we made our way back down the Cathedral aisle and outside. Again we stopped and posed for a few photos before we finally started walking towards the carriage that was waiting outside. As usual Ben helped me up, although this time I was grateful for the help, before following my into the carriage.

"Ready for a few hours relaxation before the reception?" Ben asked me.

I merely smiled at him before saying "Between being worried all morning and being used as a styling doll by Audrey and Evie. Yes I am very much looking forward to a few hours peace." I told him. We shared a laugh about it before the carriage started moving and we were on our way home for the first time as husband and wife.

 **Author's Note: I wasn't going to post this chapter but after a few reviews and PM's asking when I would be posting it I decided to upload it early. I should have the reception chapter up in a few days but please let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I have used the coronation scene from the film. I have just slightly reworded it. There is no copy write intended with this. Please review and tell me what you think. x**


	24. The Wedding Reception

**Mal's POV.**

Me and Ben had been upstairs in the castle for a little over two hours now and even though we had only talked and cuddled a little (Evie would kill me if I messed my hair) I had the best time. We had talked about everything and nothing and to be honest, dare I say it, today was actually going perfectly. "Hey Ben?" I said gaining his attention straight away. "How come Chad and Leah were able to attend the wedding?" I asked. I didn't remember writing them invitations. I also was positive Leah was uninvited by our mom anyway.

"Oh, well I noticed on the invitation Aurora had it was addressed to 'Prince Philip, Princess Aurora and family'" Ben told me. "So if the one you sent to Cinderella was the same then that's how they were able to attend." He explained. I couldn't help but nod to him wondering how I could have been so vague on their invites but then again after writing the first few it was like my hand was on autopilot.

"Don't you think it's weird they didn't try and stop the wedding?" I couldn't help but ask him. It just didn't seem right to me and I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"A little." Ben admitted. "But hey, I'm not about to complain." As he said this I felt a rush of magic around the castle. I immediately jumped up (best I could) and walked to the window. As I looked out I found Fairy Godmother stood in the gardens with her wand in her hand erecting some kind of magical force field. I couldn't help but smile at her cautiousness but the fact she still had her wand was worrying. It was supposed to remain under the spell jar until it was back where ever the hell she keeps it now.

"You okay Mal?" Ben asked. I assume since I got up so fast.

"Yeah, sorry. Just felt a wave of strong magic and decided to check it out." I explained to him as I continued watching Fairy Godmother. As she finished the force field and turned to head back into the castle. Once she was fully facing the castle she vanished her wand before smiling up as me and walking out of my sight. I was about to turn away from the window when I could swear I saw something move near the trees just inside the force field. As I focused on the area however I couldn't see anything. Convinced I was seeing things I turned back to Ben as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Ben called to whoever was there.

A few seconds later our mom stuck her head in the door. "Almost everyone is here. You two ready to join your party?" She asked us. I just smiled at her. I was still trying to convince a small part of my brain that this isn't a dream. I am actually married to Ben. My true love.

"We'll be there in a few." Ben told our mom before she smiled and left. I took another look near the trees but I still couldn't see anything. "You ready Mal?" I heard him ask me. I turned and nodded my head to him. I certainly wasn't ready to see Leah and Chad but hopefully they just stayed away from me and didn't cause any trouble. I took Ben's hand as he lead me out of the room and down to the large ball room. I never understood why they had two ball rooms until it came to planning the wedding. There was no way on this earth we would fit everyone in the small ball room.

We came to a stop outside the door next to a smiling Lumière. "Congratulations, your majesties." He said as he bowed to us. I don't think I'll ever get used to people bowing to me. I just hoped it didn't start happening at school like some teachers/staff members do with Ben.

Seconds later Lumière stepped through the doors and we followed a few steps behind him. "Announcing the bride and groom, King Ben and Queen Mal." He said to the room. The conversations instantly stopped and everyone turned to us and bowed/curtsied again. Even our parents did. I smiled at Ben and allowed him to lead me towards his parents as our guests straightened up and the conversations started flowing again.

"I'm not going to get used to that." I told the trio. Both Ben and Dad chuckled a little.

"I felt the same, Mal. You will get used to it soon." Mom told me. Makes sense I guess. But right now it just didn't feel right.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I told them wanting them to have a few minutes with just the three of them. I know they haven't had much time for themselves lately with me being pregnant and all the stress.

"I don't mind going for you Mal." Ben informed me but I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ben, I can get my own drink. I'm pregnant not an invalid." I told him, humour clear in my voice. However, when both our parents started laughing we turned our attention to them instead of each other, giving them rather curious glances.

"Sorry." Dad apologised. "But I remember your Mom telling me almost the exact same thing when she was pregnant." He explained. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. Must be a side affect of carrying 'beastie' babies.

I gave them one last smile before heading over to get a drink of cola. Mrs Potts had specifically gone out and bought quite a few bottles of it for me since I seemed to be craving it right now. I took a sip and relished the fact that it was cold before I heard someone speak to me.

"Your Majesty." The voice addressed me. I turned slowly but smiled when I found Fairy Godmother there giving me one of her warm, motherly smiles.

"I think you can drop the title for tonight." I told her. It was just too much and I knew if I didn't nip it in the bud with her now she would start calling me by my title at school like she had with Ben for a few weeks after his coronation.

She nodded but I knew this would be a running theme for tonight. "Your vows were beautiful." She stated. I nodded to her but really didn't know how to respond to that. I had just said what my heart told me to. All I had told Ben was the truth. "So how does it feel to be Queen?"

"Strange." I answered immediately. I didn't even need to think about my answer. "I guess it's just a lot to take in. I mean I haven't even been here a year and I'm already an expectant mother, and a wife and a newly crowned Queen on top of that. It's just a little much right now." I told her. It felt good to actually be open about this. I mean yeah I talk all things pregnancy with Mom and Ben is always there to listen to me but it's nice to have another opinion on it.

"Give it time Mal, I'm sure you will handle it well. Just like you have everything else that has been thrown at you." Fairy Godmother told me. Why everyone was so convinced I wouldn't mess this up I have no idea. I even thought I would mess it up so I don't know where other people got there confidence in me from.

"Thanks." I said fully aware of how unsure my voice had just sounded but it's not like I could take it back now is it.

"Your welcome." Fairy Godmother replied before hugging me and heading off towards Jane. I smiled as I watched her go. I glanced around the room to locate Ben and found him talking with our parents. The smile on my face grew a little bigger at the sight of my family. I honestly don't know how I got lucky enough to get a family like the one I had now. I placed the hand not holding my drink on top of my baby bump as I got a little lost in thought.

I didn't say that way for long though as I heard "Your Majesty." My head turned as quickly as possible to find Audrey's parents rising from their bow/curtsy. I glanced behind them and was pleasantly surprised to find that Queen Leah wasn't with them. As I turned my attention back to them I nodded and took another sip of my drink. "I would just like to offer my apologies for what happened yesterday." Aurora told me, actually causing me to choke on my drink.

I couldn't seem to regain control of my coughing and I had swallowed at the wrong time causing my drink to become stuck half way down my wind pipe, making me cough even more. After a few minutes I felt a few slaps to the top of my back helping me finish my mouth full of drink and stop coughing. I turned around to find my dad there. He smiled down at me before he noticed who I was talking to and his face turned serious again.

I took a couple of breaths before finally responding to them. "I'm not wanting to sound rude but what exactly are you apologising for?" I asked them. Leah should be the one apologising to me not these two, who actually didn't seem to have a problem with me.

"For what Leah said last night." Prince Philip provided for me. "We deeply regret not standing up to her and helping you out. We feel bad for just sitting there while she said that your baby wasn't Ben's and that you weren't fit to rule due to your temper and uncontrolled magic. She was completely out of order for what she said to you."

"And we just wanted you to know we don't share her views or opinions. We were hoping you would accept our apology for what happened yesterday." Princess Aurora finished her husbands explanation. I couldn't help but share a disbelieving look with my dad who hadn't moved from my side.

"While I feel your apology is completely unnecessary since you yourselves didn't do anything I accept your apology." I told them and I watched the relief wash over their faces. I have no idea why they were apologising for something they had no control over but I was happy to accept their apology if it made them feel better.

"How far along are you?" Princess Aurora asked me.

"Eleven weeks just gone." I told them. She was at least trying to be civil so I felt I should try and not take my anger out on her, since it's her mother who angers me. I noticed both of them smile at each other before turning back to me.

"Ah so the cravings have started then, have they?" Prince Philip asked me. I didn't get a chance to respond to him since dad decided to answer that question for me.

"Oh yes. They're even worse then some of Belle's." He told them and they all shared a laugh. I smiled at the little dig he had at Mom but I noticed Chad talking to a crying Evie.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" I asked the trio, they all nodded but as I started walking over to my sister I could feel dad watching me.

After having to swerve around a few people I finally came up next to Evie round about the same time as Snow White did causing Chad to stop talking. I took one quick look at Evie's tear stained face for my temper to show. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I asked him, trying to control my voice so I didn't shout and draw unnecessary attention to us, still very aware I was being watched by a very protective former Beast/Dad. "Why the hell is my sister in tears again after talking to you!?" I demanded to know.

"I was merely telling this self obsessed, lying, gold digging villain a few truths." He stated causing a few tears to spill down Evie's cheeks. I turned my head slightly and watched as she turned into Snow (She was closer then I was) and began crying onto her shoulder.

"What the hell Chad!" Voice control and unwanted audience be damned. Chad was not about to get away with this. "What gives you the right to speak to her like that!?" He shrugged his shoulders in response making me even more mad. "What!? Is it because she's a better person then you will ever be or is it simply that because she refuses to do your damn homework for you your now probably failing every single class?" I asked. I could see him go slightly paler and I knew I had hit a nerve, I could also see some people had heard some of my shouted rant and had turned to find out what was going on. _Why does Chad always manage to ruin mine and Ben's special/important parties?_ I thought to myself.

"Who the hell wanted your opinion? All you are is a lying, deceitful dragon who kids don't deserve to see the light of day." He sneered at me and that was enough for me to snap. Before I could even register what I was doing I slapped Chad across the face, hard enough that I left an angry looking hand print on his cheek. I went to hit him again but I quickly felt someone's arms around me as another hand rested on my raised fist and my arm.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" I screamed at Chad. I glanced around to find it was Ben who had hold of my wrist and Mom who had her arms wrapped around me. From the corner of my eyes I could also see some of the other guests and my family, who judging by their faces had heard Chad's remark. "Let me go!" I shouted at both Ben and our Mom. "He's going to pay for that comment!" I shouted. I felt Mom's grip loosen and thought I could get loose but a stronger pair of arms wrapped around me, arms that I knew belonged to our dad. Why they couldn't just let me kill the smug little creep I don't know. I saw Jay, Carlos and Aziz grab hold of Chad and start moving him but before I could see where they took him my view was blocked by Audrey, Evie and surprisingly Ellie.

"Mal, you need to calm down." Evie told me.

"Yeah, it's not good for the babies." Audrey added. These statements did absolutely nothing to quell my anger though. I could feel my eyes start to burn, a sure sign they were about to start glowing. It wasn't until Ellie spoke that I finally stopped struggling against Dad.

"Mal, stop." Ellie stated. "Please, don't let people think Chad or Queen Leah are right about your temper and magic being out of control." At those words I finally started to calm. I felt both Dad and Ben loosen their grip a little but neither fully let go.

"Thanks Ellie." I told her. It wasn't until they heard how calm I sounded that they finally released their hold on me. "I really needed to hear that." I said as I pulled her into a quick hug. Thankfully after a few seconds everyone went back to enjoying themselves except for my family and friends. Jay, Carlos and Aziz came back in and joined the group. Even Fairy Godmother was lingering to make sure I was calm. "I'm fine guys." I told them all. "Let's get back to the party shall we?" I said to the group but it was more directed at Ben.

It was then I heard the DJ's voice over the PA system he had. "And now if you could clear the dance floor for the bride and grooms first dance." He stated. Everyone almost immediately created a circle around the dance floor with all our family in front.

I took Ben's offered hand and let him lead me onto the dance floor. I have never been more thankful for Mom's seemingly endless, torturing dance lessons over the summer. As we got to the middle of the dance floor and took up our positions for a slow dance I heard some familiar chords play. Without thinking my feet followed Ben's as he lead me around the dance floor. It wasn't until I heard Mrs Potts start singing I finally realised what the sing was. Tale As Old As Time. Someone had chosen Ben's parents song as have playing for our first dance.

I looked at Ben half way through our dance and found he was just as surprised as I was. I noticed Evie & Doug and Jay & Audrey had joined us on the dance floor at some point and Jane & Carlos were walking onto the dance floor as I took a quick look around. It took a few more minutes but I then spotted Aziz holding his hand out for Lonnie to dance, smiling shyly I saw her place her hand in his. I signalled to Ben to look over and a smile came across his face.

"Way to go, Cupid." He said, I could tell he was joking with me but I couldn't help but ask.

"Who's Cupid?" I asked him. A disbelieving look crossed his face but Ben merely shook his head and replied with.

"I'll explain it to you later." I nodded to him as we came to a stop and the song finished. A round of applause sounded. I was about to be lead off the dance floor by Ben when our Dad walked over to me.

"Can I have a dance?" He asked me. I knew he would easily back off if I said no but the hopeful look in his eyes melted me as soon as I saw it. I simply nodded to him and removed my hand from Ben's and placed it in his. We assumed the same position as I had been in with Ben except there was a little more space between us.

"Now the bride will share a special dance with her father." The DJ announced before the next song started playing. Again thanks to Mom my feet followed the steps without me having to think.

"I hope you didn't mind the last minute change of song?" He asked. Well at least now I knew who to blame for it.

"Of course not." I replied. We continued the rest of our dance in silence but the smile on Dad's face wouldn't be disappearing any time soon. That I knew for sure.

As the song finished I let Dad lead me back over to Ben. I kissed him quickly before I spoke "I'm just going to get another drink and check on Evie." I told him, I stopped when I saw three concerned faces looking at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Is that wise? Considering what happened last time?" Ben questioned. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the three of them. This overprotective streak in them really had to stop. It started off as nice and kinda sweet but now it was just getting annoying.

"Really!?" I snapped a little at Ben. I hadn't meant too but my hormones picked now to kick in. "I will be in the same room and after what happened with Chad who is going to say anything?" I asked him. He didn't seem to have a good comeback to that so I left to get my drink.

But as I started walking away I heard Dad say "It's just the hormones Ben. Your mom was like it."

Ben's response upset me a little though. "I know it just hurts when she talks to me like that." He told our parents. I instantly felt bad for how I acted but I knew I needed a little time to cool off. I picked up another glass of Cola and started to walk towards Evie when I noticed Ellie was stood by herself. Changing direction I walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I guess." She said, trying to smile and prove she was fine.

"Really? Your fine?" I said. She nodded to me but didn't respond verbally so I just carried on talking. "That's why your stood in a corner by yourself is it? Come on spill." I told her. I hated pressuring people to talk but she just looked so uncomfortable.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just not comfortable with gatherings like this." She admitted and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Neither am I. How about you stick with me and we'll find some more of our little group?" I suggested. Ellie smiled at me before nodding. "Great! Who shall we go bother first?"

I spent the next few hours mingling with friends and other class mates before I decided to go find Ben so I could apologise for what I did earlier. As I spotted him talking with Snow White, Jasmine and Aladdin I heard someone greet me with "Your Majesty." But it was easy to hear there greeting was forced.

Turning I found the last person I wanted to deal with right now. Leah. I don't know what else she could possibly want. She had tried to stop the wedding last night and failed. "Queen Leah." I forced out of my mouth. The last thing I wanted was another argument tonight, especially an argument with her.

"It seems you finally got what you wanted." She stated. I was really growing tired of her now. My patience was wearing extremely thin.

"Oh? And that is?" I asked even though I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Yourself in a position of power to help your mother like the evil, life ruining bitch you are." Leah said. I turned my head to look around the room in an attempt to calm myself so I didn't notice Mom come up behind me nor did I notice Leah raise her hand to slap me.

In the corner of my eye I saw movement and as braced myself for the hit not expecting my Mom to be there and grab her wrist before she could actually hit me. "Not the wisest move you've even done, Queen Leah." Mom stated, her voice was dripping with anger and to be honest it was a little scary. I have never heard Mom speak to anyone like that and if I'm honest it scared me more then when Dad growls. "May I remind you that you just insulted and then attempted to slap your Queen." I noticed Leah's face pale considerably at this. How she could forget I have no idea since I had a crown on my head the the coronation itself had only been few hours ago.

"I should also remind you of Mal's threat to you last night." I heard Ben tell her as he came to stand beside me and placed his arm around my waist. I couldn't help but smile at him. "While Mal may be too kind to follow through with that particular threat I assure you I am not. No one threatens my family." Ben told her.

It wasn't until I turned away from Ben and looked at Leah that I realised Mom still had hold of her wrist. "I believe my wife also uninvited you after upsetting our daughter the other night." Dad said. _What the hell!?_ I thought to myself. _Had they all been watching me!?_ Oh who am I kidding of course they have been. "I suggest you leave now before I have you thrown out." Dad stated. At this statement Mom released her hold on Leah's wrist.

She looked straight at me and said "This isn't over believe me." Before she turned and left in a hurry. She didn't even stop to say bye to a confused Philip and Aurora.

I quickly turned to face Ben. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was just being moody. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I apologised to him. He briefly looked a little shocked before he looked back down at me.

"It's okay, Mal. I understand." He said. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was always so damn understanding. If at all possible I think I fell for him a little more right then. "I love you." He whispered to me before placing a kiss too my forehead.

"I love you too." I replied as I snuggled into his side. At some point during our apology our parents had left but it didn't take a genius to know they were still watching us. I didn't dwell on it much as I noticed someone approach us.

I turned and found a couple who I hadn't actually met yet but I felt like I knew from somewhere. "Your Majesties." They greeted us.

"Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen." I heard Ben greet them. Not it made sense, they would have been at the meeting Leah called last night.

"We just wanted to offer our congratulations before we leave." Princess Tiana told us.

"Thank you." I said to them. We talked with them briefly for another few minutes before they excused themselves and left. The next hour or so carried on in a similar way. We had been congratulated by Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff, Cinderella and a begrudging Prince Charming, Mulan and Shang and Prince Eric and Ariel. They all congratulated us on the wedding, my coronation and the twins. It was honestly starting to get a little annoying now.

"Your Majesties." I heard a familiar voice greet us. I couldn't help but smile as I turned towards the sound of the voice.

"You really don't have to call us that, Jane." Ben told her causing her to blush a little bit as she smiled back.

"Sorry Ben, Mal. Just thought I'd come and say hi." She told me, I could see that wasn't all she wanted to say but I also knew she wouldn't say anything in front of Ben.

"Ben, do you think you could give us a minute?" I asked him. Ben nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Of course. If you need me I'll be near my parents." He told me before heading off leaving me with Jane. I nodded to him but my eyes never left Jane. She had come out of her shell a lot since Ben's coronation but was still shy in many ways.

"Do you wanna talk outside?" I asked her, noticing the way she kept glancing around the room and looking at those nearest us. Jane nodded at me and we turned and headed out of the room. We walked through the small corridor and through a set of glass patio doors which led out to the rose bushes where I had seen Fairy Godmother earlier in the day. We stood at the bottom of the steps and I turned to face Jane. "What's up?" I questioned. Something was clearly bothering her.

"I took your advice with Carlos and became friends with him but he seems to just see me as a friend." Jane explained to me.

"Wait. Aren't you already together but just keeping it a secret. Like Jay and Audrey did." I stated. We had all seen them together and all thought they were in a secret relationship.

"I wish." Jane said. Oh I am going to have a serious conversation with my little brother after this. This is god damned ridiculous. I felt like slapping him right now. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they liked each other yet they skated around their feelings like this.

"Just tell him how you feel Jane. Sometimes he doesn't act in his own feelings in case he ruins things." I told her. We had all acted like that on the isle. The only way you could survive was by not showing any weakness or feeling what so ever.

As Jane nodded I pulled her into a hug but my eyes were once again drawn to the tree line when I saw something move. This time however I noticed what it was. It was a person and whoever it was clearly wasn't invited. "Jane." I whispered into her ear. "Can you do me a favour?" She nodded but as I continued I felt a rush of magic flow over me again, Jane must have felt it too as she stiffened slightly. "I need you to go find your mom and tell her I need her out here a second. Preferably without letting Ben or anyone hear you." I explained. I slowly let her go and noticed she quickly left and headed into the castle but I didn't dare take my eyes off of the tree line and the figure standing there.

Slowly I walked a little closer and noticed who it was. Diablo. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth causing him to chuckle as he walked out from the cover of the trees. As he did I realized he wasn't alone. Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar and Gaston followed him out. _Strange._ I thought to myself. _If everyone else is here then where the hell is Cruella!?_ I didn't have to wonder for long as I heard a scream followed be a rather loud thud. I turned as quick as possible and found Jane on the floor trying to get up with Cruella walking towards the others laughing.

I ran towards her and kneeling next to her I asked "Jane, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I helped her carefully to stand and after a quick look over her I was happy she wasn't seriously injured.

"I'm fine, are you?" She asked as she noticed the others. "She grabbed me before I could get to mom. I'm sorry." Jane apologised. Really Jane! Why the hell are you apologising.

"It's okay. I'll distract them you get inside, okay?" I whispered to her. I could tell she wasn't happy about it but after a raised eye brow from me she nodded. I slowly turned to face the group of villains who shouldn't even be free and my eyes found Maleficent straight away. "What's the matter Maleficent? Too scared you'll lose if you fight me yourself?" I taunted her. It had the desired affect when they all took their eyes off of Jane and turned to glare at me. Thankfully, Jane managed to slip back inside the castle without being seen.

"How dare you speak to your mother in such a way!" Diablo shouted at me.

"And why the hell do you care?" I challenged him. Not expecting his response at all.

"I'm your father." he stated. No! This couldn't be happening! This had to be some kind of sick, twisted joke. But as I looked at the smirk on both his and Maleficent's face I knew it had to be the truth. I just didn't want to believe it. As I processed what I had been told I hadn't noticed Gaston sneak behind me. It wasn't until I felt my hands being forced behind my back and felt another hand against my throat, squeezing slightly, that I realized she had told me as a distraction.

 _Shit!_ I thought to myself. _How the fuck am I supposed to get out of this!?_ I noticed Maleficent ignite a fire ball in her hand at the same time I heard the patio doors burst open. This wasn't going to end well.

"Ah!" Maleficent exclaimed. "You're just in time for the show." She told them and I noticed her throw the fire ball at me.

"Mal!" I heard various people shout. But my eyes never left the green ball of fire making it's way towards me. It was like it was in slow motion as it made it's was towards me and I couldn't even try and protect my children. What happened next shocked everyone. A lavender coloured force field emerged from my stomach and shielded me causing the fire ball to bound off it and leave me and the babies unharmed. _What the hell!?_ Gaston must have thought it was me who produced it as I felt his grip tighten making it a little hard for me to breath. As quickly as the force field was produced it had disappeared and clearly annoyed Maleficent and the others turned to the group stood on the stairs.

I couldn't help the shock that came over me as I looked at the group Jane had come back with. On the steps was; Fairy Godmother, Ben, our parents, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Audrey, Ellie, Kristin and Elsa. Most of who's eyes were on me. A growl was heard loud and clear from Dad and it was enough for Gaston to loosen his grip. I managed to quickly get my hands free and push him off me. Moving quickly I tried to get to the others but found myself thrown backwards. I landed near one of the rose bushes and looked to find both Maleficent and Diablo walking towards me.

Out of reflex I placed my hand on my stomach. Thankfully I had landed on my back. It wasn't until I heard Maleficent speak that I realized I had to do something. "They're powerful already. I can't wait to turn them evil." I heard them both laugh and noticed Gaston also coming towards me. I knew I would have to choose which one to fight first. Automatically I chose the two with magic, Gaston was probably just being used as a little pawn anyway.

I summoned as much magic as I could into my hands and sent the most powerful wave of magic I could muster in their direction. It seemed to have the desired affect as they were knocked of their feet, clearly not expecting me to fight back. I turned my head towards Gaston in time to see a hand grab his shoulder and throw him away from me. "Keep your hands off my daughter." I heard Dad order Gaston. As I watched Dad punch Gaston in the face and knock him to the floor I noticed Ben had crouched beside me with Mom.

"You okay, Mal?" Ben asked me. I nodded to him but neither of them believed me. That much was clear from their faces. It was then a loud thud followed by a gasp caught my attention. I looked over to find Fairy Godmother now laid on the floor with Jane near her, Evil Queen looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Ben, I really need you to go back inside." I said as I noticed more of our guests coming outside, the noise obviously gaining their attention.

"Like hell. There's no way I'm leaving you." Ben insisted. I rolled my eyes but got up anyway.

"Mal," Mom said as she gently grabbed my arm. "Please. You don't have to do this." She told me. But as she finished her sentence I saw Evie get knocked over by Jafar. I couldn't let this carry on. I had to do something. Giving a look to Mom she reluctantly let me go and after a look at Dad who was still fighting Gaston I moved as quickly as I could over to my sister (since she was closer).

"E?" I said as I gently shook her. Evie groaned as she blinked a few times and seemed to be focusing her eyes when suddenly she rolled both myself and her out of the way of a magic ball thrown by her mother.

"Ready?" Evie asked me as we sat up. I saw the determination in her eyes and didn't dare ask if she was sure about this. I mean it is her Mom at the end of the day. I nodded to her as we stood. Immediately we both threw magic balls (mine purple, Evie's dark blue) at Evil Queen. We saw her try and dodge them but she ended up moving the wrong way and getting hit by both sending her flying onto the floor, hitting her head making her a little disoriented. I couldn't help but smirk at her but soon found my attention redirected towards my Dad. I looked over as Gaston managed to get the upper hand and throw Dad back towards the stairs. Mom immediately went to his side and I glanced at Ben, who had been looking between me and his parents, clearly not knowing which one of us to help. I nodded to him and he took off running towards Gaston.

I watched almost in slow motion as Ben tried to fight him and stop him reaching our parents but Ben didn't have much fighting experience. As I looked over at our parents I realized Dad was now sat up but had yet to actually stand and Mom was actually crying. _That can't be a good sign._ I thought to myself. The sight was enough for my temper to flare to life again but as I was about to turn back to Gaston I noticed Ben thrown near his parents but being lighter he had been thrown further backwards and hit his head on the steps with a rather sickening thud.

"Ben!" I screamed running towards my husband. I was beyond worried since he hadn't moved I just hoped it was simply a knock to the head. Anything more severe and heads will roll. I reached him a few minutes later but what I hadn't counted on was that my scream had pulled everyone's attention away from their fights. "Ben, wake up please." I begged as I shook his shoulders. I heard Ben groan and saw his eye lids flutter. After a few more seconds he looked up at me and tried to sit up. "No Ben, stay there." I told him, not knowing how bad his head was I didn't want him to make himself worse.

I looked around and saw villains getting the upper hand everywhere. Dad had got up and Mom had started crying again after seeing Ben get knocked down. I quickly found Gaston and noticed the smug smile on his face as he started walking towards Mom. _Oh hell no! I don't think so!_ I thought as I got up and stood in front of our parents, placing myself between them and Gaston.

"Mal! What are you doing!?" I heard Dad whisper but I was far to concentrated on the smug little shit in front of me to answer. I gestured with my head for them to go and check on Ben as I was vaguely aware Maleficent and Diablo were walking towards the others having finally got up off the floor. I conjured a magic ball in the palm of my hand and I knew our parents understood me as Gaston's eyes followed Mom's movement behind me. While he was distracted I threw the fire ball at him giving him the same treatment he gave to Dad and Ben. His head hit a rock on the floor as he landed but I really couldn't care less right now. No one hurts my family and gets away with it.

Turning around I found only Elsa, Fairy Godmother, Jane and Evie still fighting. Jay was helping Carlos off the floor, Audrey was checking Lonnie over and Kristin was trying to wake up Ellie. I went to help the others since they had all the other villains attacking them. As I reached them I stood next to Fairy Godmother and saw Elsa create some kind of ice wall next to her before looking at me. Somehow, don't ask me how, I knew she wanted me to move it.

With a wave of my hand the 'wall' flew towards the other villains and managed to hit Evil Queen, Jafar and Maleficent, knocking them down. Cruella had already been knocked out and was still laid on the floor and Gaston hadn't moved. This just left Diablo and Jafar for us to deal with. What I hadn't expected was Diablo's retaliation. With a wave of his hand he knocked me backwards before throwing a magic ball at me. I knew I wouldn't have time to stop it but shockingly another lavender force field was produced so I wasn't hit. The force with which it was thrown however knocked me to the floor.

I landed on my side this time but as I turned onto my back I felt the bebies move proving they were okay. I looked over to Diablo in time to see a stream of magic hit him causing him to turn back into a stone statue.

"Mal, are you okay?" Fairy Godmother asked as she knelt beside me. I also heard Ben and our parents coming towards me thanks to my sensitive fairy hearing. I nodded to her but watched as Jafar transported himself and some of the other villains away. As I looked around I realised he had left Diablo and Gaston behind. I also saw everybody was back on their feet and walking towards me.

Seconds after I noticed everyone seemed to be okay I was engulfed in various pairs of arms. I couldn't tell you who's they were because there were that many people currently hugging me I couldn't move. Despite being a little uncomfortable I smiled. This is where I should have always been, here with my family.

I felt everyone slowly release me until I only had one pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I didn't even need to look to know it was Ben. "Is everyone okay?" I asked them all. I received various yes' from them all as I stood up with help from Ben and Dad. I really needed to try and not use magic so much. It was so tiring and these days tended to leave me feeling a little unwell.

"Ben, take Mal upstairs." Mom told him like I wasn't right in front of them. "We will make sure these two are locked in the dungeons and send everyone home before joining you." I would have disagreed with her but Ben simply nodded and picked me up (bridal style ironically) and carried my to our bedroom. Since we weren't leaving for our honeymoon until tomorrow, after my scan, most of our stuff had yet to be packed meaning we could change quickly and easily.

I climbed into bed after getting changed and curled into Ben's side. Why did they always have to ruin mine and Ben's special days. I tried to stay awake to see our parents and make sure things were okay but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt Ben gently kiss the top of my head as I snuggled further into his side. My last thought was hoping everything would be better from now on but with that many villains still loose and Maleficent after the twins I doubted that would happen. With that thought in mind I allowed my eye lids to close and I fell into a restless/fitful sleep.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in my updates. I have had a family issue I needed to sort. I am hoping to update my other two stories as well by tonight. Okay so I'm not 100% on this chapter but it was the best version of the chapter I had written (I have rewrote it about 10 times) and I know it's a little longer then most of my other chapters but I couldn't find a good place to split the chapter into two. I hope you like it and it doesn't feel too rushed or jumpy or anything. So I have been asked for longer chapters and for some different POV's other then Mal's... Is this something you would all like to see? Please review and let me know. x**


	25. A Quick Question (Author's Note)

**This isn't an update but I felt I had to ask this question to you all.**

 **Maybe this is just my anxiety kicking in (As it usually does) but quite a few regular reviewers and people who PM me about this story haven't for quite a few chapters not so I was just wondering why? if it is maybe that the story was becoming boring or you think I am dragging it out too much? I would love to know so I can maybe try and fix the problem/issue you have with the story or maybe get rid of the story and start again?  
**

 **Please could people let me know about this please. Then I will know if it's my anxiety messing with me or not.**

 **I will hopefully be uploading my next chapter in a few days (depending on the feedback I get from you all).  
**

 **Thanks guys x**


	26. Crime & Punishment

**Author's Note: THANK YOU! I have honestly been overwhelmed with the review/feedback I have received. You have all been so kind/supportive. I have decided to continue with this story and see how I go with it. Thank you to everyone who has review/PM'd me about my story. I hope I don't disappoint you with what I do/where I go with my story.**

 **As per a few requests I have had I will try and include some more people's POV in the story where possible but it will still feature a lot of Mal's POV. I will also try to make my chapters longer as a few people have asked me to do this and I will do my best but on some chapters this just won't be possible. This chapter for instance won't be longer. This will only be a brief chapter but I feel it's necessary for the story that this happens here.**

 **Ben's POV.**

I woke before Mal did this morning. I couldn't help it. I think I'm more excited then Mal is about today. She has her twelve week scan this morning before we leave on our honeymoon. I could tell yesterday had drained her and that isn't how I would have liked to end our wedding day, actually that's probably the worst way it could have ended. But at least I married the love of my life and mother to my children. That's the main thing as far as I am concerned.

I noticed it was only 6:30 and I knew Mal wouldn't be up for another few hours. I had two options here; I could stay here with Mal or go downstairs and see my parents who were no doubt still awake. I rolled onto my back and stretched my muscles but as I did the decision on whether or not to stay in bed was taken out of my hands as Mal rolled into me, pressing her baby bump into my hip, placing her arm over my stomach. I tried to move away a little knowing from experience that I would just wake her up but she tightened her hold on me so I literally couldn't go anywhere.

I resigned myself to the fact that Mal would probably be awake soon since I always fidget when I'm awake and lying in bed. I got as comfy as possible and turned my head to look at Mal's face. She always looked so peaceful as she slept. Like all her worries and problems just melted away when she closes her eyes to sleep. I felt her starting to stir so I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." I said to her. I hated waking her up this early especially now she's pregnant.

"Morning." Mal muttered and she tried to cuddle closer into my side. "Why are you up so early?" She asked. She always asked me this if I woke before her.

"Restless night and excited for today." I admitted. One thing I can't do is lie to her. Somehow she always seems to know when I'm lying. I felt her nod against me and as I looked down at her face I could see the worry creeping back into her features. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to remember how yesterday ended but I just hoped this week away for our honeymoon will help her to relax.

"Ben? Do you think we should go on our honeymoon with everything going on?" She asked me, and there was the question I was waiting for and actually debating myself. "I mean what if something happens and were not here to help?" The worry in her voice was easily heard.

"Mal." I started as I sat up a little, forcing her to do the same since she was still cuddles into me. I gently grasped her chin, lifting it so her gaze met mine. "I know you feel responsible but none of this is your fault okay? Mom and Dad will be able to handle things, they did for twenty years. Plus even if we are needed we are just a few seconds away since you can transport us back here." I explained to her. She seemed to debate what I was saying before she gently smiled and nodded at me.

"Okay." She whispered in her agreement. "We should really get up now." Mal said to me as she slowly started to turn over.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I can smell Mom's home made strawberry cookies." Mal stated as she got out of bed and wrapped her white dressing gown around her. I quickly got out of bed, not ready to let Mal out of my sight after yesterday and after throwing on a top to cover my chest I gently grasped Mal hand and we headed down stairs.

"Morning kids." Mom said to us without even turning around as we got to the kitchen doorway. Me and Mal glanced at each other before stepping into the room. The work surfaces were completely covered in baked goods and there was a table/island full of stuff ready to go in the oven.

"Mom, is everything alright?" I asked. I knew last night what happened yesterday upset bout our parents but I didn't think it was this bad. I shared another worried look with Mal before I turned my attention back to mom.

"Of course Ben, why?" She asked me while trying to put on her fake, 'I'm okay' smile.

"Because you never bake like this unless you extremely stressed out." Mal answered for me. I watched as mom's fake smile fell from her face and tears gathered in her eyes. Neither me nor Mal thought twice. We both just walked over and hugged mom, tightly.

"I'm sorry." She apologised to us as she stepped back out of our embrace. "How are you two doing? Excited for the scan today?" She asked us. I noticed the change of topic was a sign to drop it for now so me and Mal went with it.

"Of course we are excited." Mal told Mom and I noticed her smile, it actually reached her eyes as well. Mal must have noticed too since she glanced at me before turned back to face Mom. "Would you and Dad like to go with us?" She asked and I could see Mom didn't know what to say. I smiled at Mal for asking. I know if anything could cheer her up it would be seeing her grandchildren.

"Are you sure?" She asked us, her gaze flitting between myself and Mal. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Of course we're sure, Mom." I answered. How could she think we weren't serious, I mean really. I don't know whether to be insulted or upset. I decided to change the topic before either Mom, Mal or heaven forbid both got emotional. "So, where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's in his office right now. He's filling out some paperwork about last night." Mom told us. I nodded to her as she turned back to the oven. As Mom turned I couldn't help but smile as Mal, as quietly as possible, reached over the table and tried to grab one of the cookies. "Leave the cookies alone, Mal. They're for when your travelling." Mom told her, again without turning around. How she always did that I will never know. I couldn't hold back my laughter even if I tried when Mal actually pouted at Mom. Mal was soon laughing along with me though.

After a few minutes we had both stopped laughing and were trying to catch our breath. "I'll be right back." Mal told me and Mom. We both nodded to her and she grabbed a cupcake from the island we were stood near before turning to leave.

 **Mal's POV.**

I quickly left the kitchen and walked to the front of the castle. My feet were almost on autopilot. After a few minutes I found myself facing the door I wanted and raising my hand I quickly knocked. I heard a low and tired sounding voice call "Come in." and I quietly stepped through the door, closing it once I was through. I couldn't help but feel a little a little sad at the scene that greeted me. Paperwork was spread out all over and Dad had his head resting in his hands, clearly exhausted.

"Morning Dad." I greeted him. His head lifted and turned to face me quicker then I would have thought possible.

"Mal, are you okay?" He asked me as he stood and walked over. I walked into his outstretched arms without a second thought and felt safe and loved (like I always did when I hugged Ben) when he wrapped his arms around me.

I nodded my head but I actually answered his question with one of my own. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Dad told me.

"Can I go and see Gaston?" I asked, feeling him stiffen immediately at the mention of the name. I couldn't help but feel bad. I mean of all people Maleficent could have got off the isle she chose bloody Gaston, the person who tried to kill Dad last time they fought.

"Why would you want to go and see him?" He asked me, venom and anger clear as day in his voice.

"It's hard to explain, and I hope I'm very wrong, but I can't shake the feeling that someone helped them last night." I explained my reasoning. "I mean how would they know exactly where to stand and not be seen without a little help. Then there's the fact of they seemed to know who had what kind of magic when they were fighting. They shouldn't have known about Ellie or her ice magic yet they seemed to. Something's not right. Someone helped them, I'm sure of it." I finished my explanation and looked up at Dad. I could see him thinking back to everything that happened last night and a look of realisation came over his features.

"I think you're right, Mal." Dad agreed with me. I stepped out of our hug and looked at him. "Let's get Ben and..."

"No!" I quickly interrupted. "Ben needs to stay with Mom so she doesn't suspect anything. If Mom finds out were going to see him she'll want to come herself and I think she's freaked out about it enough." I explained.

"And as nice as that is, she will murder us of she finds out we went and didn't tell her. Trust me. I've made mistakes like that before." Dad told me. I really didn't want to worry Mom anymore then she already was but I nodded to Dad anyway. I saw him type out a message on his phone, I'm assuming to Mom, before he spoke to me again. "Why Gaston anyway?" He asked.

"Because out of the two of them Gaston is the more stupid one. That makes it easier to manipulate information from." I stated. A few seconds later Ben came through the study door closely followed by Mom.

"Okay, let's make this quick." Dad send. Both me and Ben nodded to him. I had absolutely no desire to drag this out any longer then I needed to. As far as I'm concerned he can rot down there.

The four of us reached the cell containing a tired looking Gaston. The guards bowed to us and allowed us a bit of privacy by moving a little further down the hallway.

Gaston's eyes locked onto Mom as soon as he noticed us there. "Couldn't stay away?" He asked her, smirking. I couldn't help but let my anger rise a little as the sight.

"Hey!" I snapped at him and caused him to look at me. "Don't say another word to my Mom." I demanded. I felt Ben place his arm around my waist at the look he was giving me. To be honest if I wasn't getting mad it would probably creep me out a little. "Who helped you yesterday?" I asked him.

"I have no idea what your on about." Gaston stated. His gaze never felt my own but that wasn't about to make me back down.

"Bullshit! None of you could have gotten the information you had of the others last night by yourselves so who helped you!" I was almost shouting right now but I didn't care. I hadn't noticed though that I had moved closer to the cell door while I had been talking. It wasn't until Gaston tried to reach through the bars of the door and I felt two pairs of arms pull me back that I noticed how close I had gotten. I looked around and found it was Ben and our Mom who had pulled me back.

"Make another move to touch my daughter, wife or son and it'll be the last thing you ever do. I can promise you that." Dad practically growled out. "Now answer her question." He snapped at Gaston, who actually looked a little frightened now.

"Who helped you yesterday?" I asked him again. I watched as he looked around the cell he was in before his gaze turned back to me.

I placed my hand on my baby bump just before Gaston spoke. "Damn that stuck up cow! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" He snapped as seemingly no one. I quickly lifted my head to look at him the unexpected outburst from him gaining my immediate attention.

"Who shouldn't you have listened to?" I asked him, praying this time I got an answer.

"Queen Leah Beauty, she told us her name was." He replied. I actually couldn't believe it. Leah! Okay I knew she was crazy but enough to risk everyone's life, including her own granddaughter! That woman is frickin' insane! "Sure the knowledge of people's magic helped but we were stupid to listen to her and try it when we did." He continued to rant to himself. I looked at Ben and our parents and could see the anger and disbelief on their faces. I knew she hated me but I didn't think she was willing to go to these kinds of lengths.

I turned and quickly walked away from my family with the intention of finding Leah but before I could transport myself I felt Ben's arms around me. "Mal, don't." Ben whispered to me as without me realising he led me into his study with our parents behind us.

"You can't be serious Ben. She deserves a lot worse then what I have planned for her." I stated but made no effort to move from his hold. As angry as I was I always felt like I was at home when he held me like this.

A loud bang made me jump as I spun to find the source of the noise. My eyes settled on Dad with his fist against the wall. "Adam, that wont help the situation." Mom told him. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down!" Dad shouted, making Ben jump a little and me flinch. "Hoe the hell can you stand there and tell me to calm down!? He almost hurt you, our daughter and our grandchildren yesterday because of that self entitled..." He cut himself off from whatever he was about to say and roared. Like he actually roared. I turned and looked into Ben's eyes and found even he was a little scared of his father's behaviour right now just like I was. I don't think I've even actually heard him roar before and I leant into Ben for a little support. The repetitive thumping indicating the wall was getting the brunt of his anger.

Mom turned and looked to us with sad eyes but upon looked at both me and Ben her eyes hardened a little. "Adam, stop!" Mom shouted. Now that in itself was worrying. Mom never shouted. Dad seemed to notice as well as he immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to face Mom. "You are scaring our children." She stated and we watched as the anger on his face softened slightly and concern and regret showed through as well.

"I'm sorry, kids." Dad apologised to us. He came over and wrapped his arms around us as he kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Dad, it's fine." Ben reassured him. After apologising once more he released us and went over to hug Mom. "But what do we do about Leah? Now we know she helped them she has to be punished right?" He asked.

"Yes, she will certainly be stripped of her royal title and control of Auroria will be given to Aurora and Philip." Mom explained. I nodded along knowing how much that would bother her but I couldn't help but worry.

"Won't that cause her to lash out at us again?" I asked them. When I said us I really meant me but I wasn't going to sound that damn selfish. However, Ben seemed to realise what I wanted to say and answered my unspoken question.

"If she knows what's good for her she won't even think about coming anywhere near you." Ben stated. "She tries it I have no problem shipping her off to the Isle of the lost under the crime of treason." He growled out.

"Seconded." Dad stated. I couldn't help but smile at just how over protective Ben and Dad were being.

"While that would also make me incredible happy this decision lies with Mal." Mom said to them. The three of them turned to face me. "How would you like to proceed if she tries anything, Mal?" Mom asked.

"I'm happy with what Ben and Dad suggested." I stated. While I don't like the idea of being the reason someone is stuck on that hell hole I would do anything right now just to have Leah off my back. The three of them nodded happy with my decision when a thought occurred to me. "Wait, do me and Ben need to but our honeymoon on hold to strip Leah of her title and kingdom?" I asked them.

"No, Mal. You and Ben will go this afternoon as planned." Dad told me. I couldn't help but look a little confused at him. "Me and your Mom can make the announcement since we will be acting King and Queen until you both come back from your honeymoon. Besides if we make the announcement then she can't twist it and say you are doing it because you dislike her for what she said at Family day or some crap like that." Dad explained.

"Now go get ready for your scan and bring your bags down so they can be put in the car." Mom instructed us. I smiled at Ben before turning back to our parents.

"Your both still coming to the scan right?" I asked as I realised they didn't mention getting ready themselves.

"Of course." Mom answered completely ignoring Dad's confused expression. I smiled at them before taking Ben's hand and allowing him to lead me from the room and upstairs. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I double checked my bag and got changed.

Before long I had eaten breakfast with our parents and was in the car on the way to the hospital for my twelve week scan. I just hope the stress of the last few weeks hasn't affected our little beastie and faerie in any way.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short but I felt this was a good place to stop. My next chapter should be longer then usual. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. x**


	27. The Honeymoon Pt 1

**Author's Note: I have really appreciated the response/reviews on this story. They have been amazing. I have also taken note of all your suggestions and will try to include them all. Thank you to all who have reviewed.**

 **Ben's POV.**

As the car came to a stop outside the hospital I felt Mal grab my hand. I knew she was as nervous as I was about the scan today. We have no idea how much the stress of yesterday effected the babies or if it affected them at all. I slid out of the car with Mal following close behind me. I kept hold of Mal's hand as she got out of the car and led me up to the hospital.

I couldn't help but keep glancing at Mal out of the corner of my eye. You could tell she was worried and worse of all I knew there was nothing I could say that would ease her worry. I felt her squeeze my hand a little and I couldn't help but turn to face her, offering her a reassuring smile as I did. "It'll be fine Mal." I told her sounding more confident then I actually felt at the moment. "They'll be fine." In all honesty I had no idea what we would find out today. But I knew I had to be here for Mal. She was so worried already she didn't need to to start freaking out as well. "Stay with Mom and Dad, I'm going to go make sure they know were here." I told her not really leaving much room for argument. Thankfully Mal seemed to agree quite easily.

I smiled at Mal and our parents before I turned and headed to the reception. I hated waiting and I know Mal did as well so at least if I knew how long we would be waiting I could plan what time we would be able to leave for our honeymoon and try and take Mal's mind off things. I reached the reception desk in a matter of minutes.

"How long will me and my wife be waiting?" I asked the blonde haired receptionist who was currently looking down at some papers. It still felt weird to be calling Mal my wife, I had only just got used to calling her my fiancée. But I'm not about to complain.

"No idea." She simply stated without looking up. _Really!?_ I thought to myself. Is she really just going to sit there and ignore me. I don't normally pull rank and play on the fact that I'm king but right now I don't damn well care.

Slamming my hand down on the counter I finally got her to look up from whatever paper work she was so focused on. "How long will me and my wife be waiting?" I repeated. The look of shock on her face actually made me chuckle a little inside, I think Jay and Carlos' VK tendencies are rubbing off on me.

"I... Erm... I'm so sorry, your majesty." She stuttered out her apology. She began typing on her computer I assume to find out the general wait time for the day so I merely stood there waiting. "Oh!" She said, sounding a little confused. "You can go straight through."

"Which room?" I questioned. The sooner we were in there the sooner Mal's mind can be put to rest, and my own mind can stop turning.

"Just through there, your majesty" She directed me, pointing through the door behind me. "Room five." I quickly thanked her and turned to go and get Mal and our parents.

I walked over to them and was met with Mal's worried gaze. "How long will we be waiting, Ben?" Mom asked me. I just smiled and held my hand out to Mal. She took my outstretched hand and I helped her stand up. Mal's gaze changed from worried to confused.

"We can go straight through to room five." I told the three of them as I began leading Mal past the receptionist's desk, noticing the blonde wasn't there, and through the door that had been pointed out to me.

A few minutes later we found ourselves in the room. As the door closed behind us the tension increased tenfold. The worry was rolling off Mal in waves. I knew I needed to ease her worry somehow but I just didn't have any ideas. It was as I watched Mal begin to walk over to the bed I knew what would make her laugh and I couldn't help but smile a little. I quickly but gently scooped her up and carried her bridal style over to the bed. She squealed as I picked her up but the sound only caused the smile on my face to get bigger.

"Ben! Put me down!" Mal tried to scold me but the humor in her voice gave her away and caused me and our parents to chuckle as I placed her on the bed.

Seconds after I placed Mal on the bed all our heads turned as we heard the door open again revealing someone none of us had seen before but that I couldn't help but feel like I knew. "Good morning, your majesties." She greeted us cheerfully but she wasn't overly cheerful. I couldn't help but like this woman a lot better then Dr Thanet and one glance at Mal was all it took for me to know she felt exactly the same. "I will be caring for you for the remainder of this pregnancy as Dr Thanet has gone on sabbatical and we are unsure when she will return." The Dr explained. The four of us nodded to this explanation as mom went to stand at the other side of Mal with dad right behind her.

I felt Mal grab my hand and a gently squeezed her hand reassuringly while the doctor started reading the chart in her hands, which I assume is Mal's. I really didn't know what else I could do for her and that just annoyed me. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm Dr Dwarfson or as I prefer to be called Dr Ellie. I believe you know my nephew Doug pretty well." She told us. That was when I remembered where I knew her from. I had seen her in family photo's in Doug's dorm room.

"So, Queen Mal, since your having twins how have you been feeling?" Dr Ellie asked Mal as she moved to set up the ultrasound machine that was near the bed.

"Fine, I guess. The morning sickness hasn't been that bad. So apart from being short tempered sometimes I feel fine." Mal informed the Dr. I decided just to stay quiet and let Mal answer the questions that needed to be answered.

"Other then becoming Queen and getting married has there been any other stress factors?" She asked. I noticed Mal turn to me almost immediately. I nodded to her. If it was important to know for the babies sake then I really don't care about telling Dr Ellie.

"You could say that." Mal vaguely answered. Dr Ellie began nodding and writing in Mal's chart. I couldn't help but be glad for Mal's vague answer. While I wouldn't have minded it getting out if it helped us make sure the twins were okay I really didn't want to cause any panic. I mean sure people would have to fine out eventually but I really didn't want that day to be today.

"Okay, well if you could just lift your t-shirt up, Queen Mal, we can see how the little royals are doing." Dr Ellie stated. I felt Mal release my hand to comply but seconds later she was taking hold of it again. As I glanced at Mal I also saw her reach for mom's hand. She must be more worried then I originally thought if she was seeking support from mom as well.

I noticed Mal flinched as the gel was squeezed onto her stomach and Dr Ellie began moving the wand over Mal's baby bump. After what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes a rapid thumping noise was heard around the room and the most beautiful picture I've seen appeared on the screen. There on the screen was a blurry image of one of our children.

"Well it's too early to tell the gender but here is baby number one and over here" She said as she moved the wand. The thumping disappeared as did the image before a few seconds later the thumping could be heard again. One the screen I could see our other child "is baby number two." She finished off. "Both are healthy and have strong heartbeats but I would recommend keeping the stress to a minimum." Dr Ellie told us.

We both nodded to her as I turned to look at Mal and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. As I did I looked over at my parents both of whom were looking at the monitor, with tears in their eyes, like it was the best thing in the kingdom. I looked back down at Mal not caring about her seeing the tears gathering in my own eyes.

"Okay so this is a new prescription for some pregnancy safe vitamins." Dr Ellie told us as she handed Mal a small slip of paper. But before Mal could even read the paper it was taken out of her hands by mom.

"We will go get these for you, okay? Meet us out front." Mom said. We both nodded and thankfully they left rather quickly meaning I could ask Dr Ellie something while Mal cleaned her stomach.

"Could we get some picture of the shot you took with both babies in?" I asked her.

"Of course. How many copies?" Dr Ellie questioned. I noticed Mal smile at me from her place on the edge of the bed. She had obviously sat up at some point but I had no idea when.

"Four." I stated. Dr Ellie immediately printed them and handed them to me before leaving the room with Mal's chart. I smiled at the scan pictures in my hand before I noticed Mal looking at me rather curiously.

"Why four, Ben?" She asked.

"One each for us and I thought they might make a nice gift idea for our parents. Maybe put them in a nice frame." I explained. Mal's smile merely grew at my explanation and as I handed her the photo's which she slipped in her bag. I assume so mom and dad didn't see them. I took her hand and helped her down off the bed before talking again. "So ready to start our honeymoon?" I asked her. Mal nodded eagerly. She has been pestering me for weeks to tell her where we were going but I was adamant on keeping it a surprise.

After a few minutes we were saying goodbye to our parents and getting in the back of the car to start our honeymoon. Now hopefully with us both knowing the babies were okay we could relax for a week before the stresses of Christmas shopping for everyone, school and ruling a kingdom was on our shoulders.

 **Belle's POV.**

Me and Adam waved at the car containing our children and grandchildren until it rounded the corner and was out of sight. I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped my lips as it did so. "They will be fine, Belle. If I didn't think they would be I wouldn't send them." Adam told me. While I knew that was true I couldn't help but fear the worst with Maleficent and the other villains still roaming about. "Come on, we have something to do." I nodded to his statement and took hold of his outstretched hand allowing him to lead me to the car.

We were back at the castle in no time with enough time for us to quickly change before we needed to be in the throne room. Thankfully, I only needed to change my outfit as did as did Adam. I let him lead me down to the throne room once we were changed and now I was actually feeling a little nervous. I really didn't want this to come back on Mal and Ben but then again I don't think anyone will be that silly after this.

As Lumière went through to announce us for what will probably be our last announcement to the press I squeezed Adam's hand a little. I turned to him as he smiled reassuringly down at me. Somehow he always made me feel like everything would be okay with a smile and as he led me through the door I gained this new found courage that this will nip our problem in the bud once and for all.

We sat down in the thrones in front of Snow White and her camera crew. I smiled at her and noticed the camera was already rolling. I smiled at Adam allowing him to take the lead on this. I knew of I started I would probably say something I would regret. Before he could speak however Snow turned to face the camera and spoke to whoever was watching.

"Hello everyone, I'm here live with former King Adam and former Queen Belle of Auradon who are filling in for King Ben and Queen Mal while they are on their honeymoon." She explained before she turned back to us. "I believe you have asked us here for a formal royal announcement?" She asked. This is when Adam took the lead with the speaking and I was more then happy to.

"Yes, we are here to address the issues and slanderous comments Queen Leah has been creating towards King Ben and Queen Mal." Adam told her and a look of understanding crossed Snow's face. Although after nothing was said for a few minutes I looked to Adam and found him getting worked up just thinking about everything Leah has been up to lately. I placed a calming/reassuring hand on his arm and decided to finish our explanation.

"After much deliberation and conferring with our King and Queen we have decided the punishment for Queen Leah Beauty's actions shall be as follows." I stated. I took a breath before I continued. "Leah beauty shall from hence forth be stripped of her royal title. She will have no influence in how the kingdom of Auroria is run, this shall pass to Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. Any further slanderous comments or acts of treason from Leah Beauty towards either King Ben or Queen Mal shall be met with immediate banishment to the isle of the lost." I finished.

The shocked look on Snow White's face wasn't exactly easy to miss but right now I didn't care. I had said what needed to be said. Although I would love to be there when Leah found out. Her reaction would be priceless. Maybe the kids were starting to rub off on me but I really didn't care right now. After what she had put Ben and Mal through she deserved a lot more then this punishment. But Mal had been adamant that banishment to the isle was a last resort.

"Thank you for your time." Adam told Snow White who turned back and started talking to the camera again. Adam led me from the throne room and to his study where he sat on the couch in the corner. I all but actually collapsed into his side. I hadn't slept a wink last night after what happened during Ben and Mal's wedding reception and it was starting to catch up with me. I curled into Adam's side and before long my eye lids started drooping. After a quick look at Adam's calm looking face I decided to ask one more question.

"Adam?" I said causing him to look down at my tired face. "How do you know they are safe?" I asked. I couldn't help but worry about them even though Adam had assured me they would be fine.

"Because with Ben's agreement they have three of our castle guards hidden among the crowds following them." he stated. I couldn't help but smile at him. He had made sure our kids were safe with people we trusted. "Go to sleep." He told me and after a few minutes I let sleep consume me knowing both Ben and Mal were safe and now hopefully Leah wouldn't be an issue anymore.

 **Mal's POV.**

We had been in the car for a few hours now but no matter how much I questioned or bothered him Ben just would not tell me where the hell we were going. He just kept saying he wanted it to be a surprise. I couldn't help but roll me eyes at him. Ben knows I don't care much for surprises yet he insists on it.

A few minutes later we came to a stop near a beach. Ben got out of the car and after helping me out as well I pulled my jacket a little tighter around me. I mean what the hell are we doing on a beach at the end of November. It's bloody freezing. As I looked around I noticed there was one other person there. Once she saw us she smiled and came over. She didn't look older then us but I couldn't be sure.

She curtsied as she stopped in front of us. "Your majesties." She greeted us. This still felt weird to me but I guess, like Ben and mom said, I'll get used to it eventually.

"Hi, and please just call us Ben and Mal." Ben said as he greeted her. I smiled my greeting since the prolonged car journey had made me feel a little sick and I didn't trust my gag reflex right now.

"Of course. Ben, Mal I'm Payton Pan." She introduced herself. _Payton Pan? As in Peter Pan? What the hell is she doing here!?_ I thought to myself. "You ready?" _Wait! Ready for what!?_ Before I could say anything I saw her take Ben's hand and I felt her take my own.

Seconds later I screwed my eyes shut as I felt us start rising off the floor. I couldn't feel the ground under my feet anymore and I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. I chanced a peek out of my eyes and found us flying over the sea and towards an island.

"We're going to Neverland?" I questioned the two with me but it was more aimed at Ben. I noticed Payton smile before Ben answered.

"Yeah, I thought it might be nice for us." He said and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was always so thoughtful and knowing I really wanted to be away from the public eye on our honeymoon he made sure that happened for me by booking our honeymoon on a island. As the island drew closer I noticed how small it was. I couldn't wait to explore it with Ben but first I think I need a sleep and something to eat.

Payton landed the three of us rather gracefully on the island's beach before leaving again saying she had something she needed to do but would see us later on. I smiled at Ben as I felt him take my hand. "Fancy exploring and shopping a little before we check into the hotel?" Ben asked me. I couldn't help but nod enthusiastically.

Hand in hand we made our way off of the beach and were immediately greeted by a street of small shops. We slowly began walking down the street and I couldn't help but look in the shop windows. They literally had a shop for everything. We had barely got half way down the street when I had to voice my opinion. "My god Ben, this place is amazing." I told him. It was then I spotted a small photo store with vintage looking frames in the window. "Maybe we should try in there?" I asked Ben. As he looked at the shop he quickly nodded and we headed inside.

We went inside for two frames (one for each of our parents) and ended up coming away with eleven frames, each with a photo inside. We had decided to get each of our friends/family a framed photo as a 'stocking filler' as Ben called it. I have no idea what the hell he means but I just decided to go with it. After all he has been buying Christmas presents a lot longer then me.

A few stores down I had convinced Ben to stop at this little smoothie place once I saw a poster for a chocolate and strawberry smoothie. Thankfully Ben didn't seem all that bothered and ordered himself a mixed fruit one for himself at the same time.

 **Author's Note: I realise this chapter is a little shorter then my usual chapters and I will try and make them longer (as some people have requested) but I couldn't make this one much longer without dragging it out a little. Also I apologise if this chapter seems a little jumpy but I was asked for more character's POV. I hope this doesn't seem to rushed or jumpy. I will be updating all of my stories every 3-4 days (maybe a little more regular depending on the type of chapter and what it includes) and my one shot series will be uploaded every day. Hope you like the chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. x**


	28. The Honeymoon Pt 2

**Ben's POV.**

After smoothies we had checked into the hotel and unpacked our things but once that was done I had to actually send Mal to bed. She looked absolutely exhausted. I cuddled with her for a while until I was sure she was asleep before I left her to sleep in the room with two of our guards watching the room. I wasn't about to leave her alone after yesterday.

I headed back down to where we had been shopping, deciding to pick something up to surprise Mal. I found my way back to the shops no problem. Neverland only being a small island everything was pretty easy to find. I noticed the third guard my dad had hired to watch us trying not to be noticed as he followed me. I was about to tell him he didn't have to try and keep hidden but as I did something caught my eye. I looked towards the store window and found the perfect present for Mal. There in the window sat two pairs of earrings with matching necklaces. One set had small dragons on them while the other resembled my family crest.

I immediately headed inside to get them for her. Mal didn't have much everyday jewellery so this would be great for her. I might actually put one away for Christmas for her. I quickly paid for them before deciding to check a few more stores and try and get a few more presents for Mal. I know she doesn't like it when I spend lots of money on her but it would essentially be her, Evie, Jay and Carlos' first Christmas so I wanted to make it special for them.

As I headed a little further down the street I heard my phone ring. I glanced at the screen and couldn't help but smile as I answered. "Hi Evie." I greeted her. I knew she would ring to make sure we were okay eventually. Although why she rang me instead of Mal is weird. But as I looked at my watched I realized I probably should get back to Mal anyway.

Turning to head back to the hotel I carried on talking to Evie. "Yeah, we're okay... No... Yeah she's fine. She's asleep in the hotel room... She was beyond tired... I'll get her to ring you when she wakes up okay?... Alright, bye Evie." I couldn't help but smile fondly as I thought about the conversation I had just had with the blue haired girl that had become like the sister I never had. She was so much like mom, always worrying about me and Mal.

Walking into the hotel lobby I was met with a rather heated discussion. I immediately recognised the voices of Payton (who works here since her dad owns the hotel) and that of Lumière. I couldn't help but smile at Lumière even though I was surprised he was here.

"Listen, I will tell you this once more. I can not give you any information on who we may or may not have staying here." Payton snipped at him. I could see Lumière getting red in the face much like he does when he argues with Cogsworth. I chuckled at how irritated he was getting before I heard me phone ring again.

Looking at the screen I found it was Mal this time. My smile grew as I picked up the phone. "Hey Beautiful." I greeted her. "Everything's fine... I'm down in the lobby. I went and did a little shopping... Hey, if you want a laugh come down to the lobby... Just trust me... Okay see you in a minute."

Hanging up I turned my attention back to the argument in front of me and after a few minutes couldn't help but start chuckling again. It was just way too funny. It's rare to see anyone rile Lumière up this much, apart from Cogsworth. I turned when I heard a familiar chuckle behind me. Once I finished turning around I saw my wife. Damn that still feels strange to say.

I motioned her over with my head and after turning around to watch the argument again I wrapped my arms around Mal as she stood in front of me. We both chuckled to each other and I'm surprised neither of them had noticed us stood there yet, but it seemed they were far too interested in their argument to pay much attention. Even the guards who had come with us for the week were chuckling.

"You haven't even attempted to stop this have you?" Mal asked me and I tried to look sorry but since I was still laughing it was kinda impossible to pull it off well.

"No." I mumbled and I noticed her shake her head, no doubt while rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh Bennyboo, I think us VK's have been a bad influence on you." She stated. I didn't respond to that. It may very well be the case but like hell am I about to complain about that. "Come on." She said as she stepped out of my embrace. I took hold of her hand and we slowly walked over to the arguing duo.

"Seriously! Just tell what bloody room King Ben and Queen Mal are in!" Lumière shouted to Payton, his patience clearly wearing very thin.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked the pair as we stopped a few steps away from them. They turned to face us as quickly as possible before they both bowed/curtsied. Both me and Mal rolled our eyes at this. We had told Payton about that only this morning and Lumière every damn day.

Once they had finished and were standing upright again I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "I apologise for the interruption to your honeymoon, your majesties. I was asked by your parents to bring you this." Lumière stated before holding out a pink envelope with a blue seal. Looking at the colours it didn't take a genius to figure out where it had come from, the question was who had sent it. "I am to wait here for your reply." Lumière informed us. Mal stepped forward to take the envelope as I nodded to him.

"Of course. Please come wait in our room." Mal offered and Lumière smiled and nodded to her offer. I allowed Mal to lead the way. I couldn't help but think only one thought. I couldn't have picked a better wife, Queen or mother to my children if I looked for a hundred years.

Once we were in our room I sat next to Mal and saw her staring at the envelope. I looked at her worried face and couldn't help but ask Lumière one last thing. "Do you know what this is?" I asked. Lumière shook his head before I held out my hand to Mal, silently asking if she would like me to read it.

She handed me the envelope and leaned into my side a little more. I broke the seal and opened the envelope, pulling out a letter and invitation. I decided to read the letter to Mal first before opening the invitation.

" _King Ben and Queen Mal,_

 _I apologise profusely for the upset and drama caused by my mother. I wish to express that had I have known I would have found a way to stop her. I can not apologise enough for the predicament she has placed you both in especially in Queen Mal's condition._

 _I have enclosed an invitation to myself and Philip's coronation as King and Queen of Auroria. I realise you may be reluctant to attend but I assure you my mother will not be there. Since the announcement this morning she has left for our summer palace, telling us she will be there for at least a few weeks._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Aurora."_

I read to Mal and Lumière. I couldn't believe she was apologising, she hadn't done anything. I glanced at Mal out of the corner of my eye and found her in a similar state of disbelief as I opened the invitation. I really didn't need to open it but I felt I may as well. Sure enough there was an invitation to the coronation and after party of Philip and Aurora.

Handing the invitation to Mal I stayed silent waiting for her response. I didn't have to wait for very long as a few minutes later she spoke. "I think we should go." Mal stated as she turned towards me.

"Are you sure, Mal?" I asked. I couldn't help but think of Leah turning up and starting more crap with us.

"Yeah, I mean what would it look like if we didn't go? We are King and Queen of Auradon now." Mal explained and I knew she had a point but screw what people thought my concern if my pregnant wife.

"What about Leah?"

"If she turns up, she turns up. Ben there's nothing more she can do or say." Mal told me and I instinctively nodded to her. "Oh." Mal said as she looked back at the invitation. I threw her a questioning look prompting her to continue. "It's this Saturday."

Now I knew why she looked a little confused. It had been booked during our honeymoon. Yet as I looked at Mal's face I knew she wanted to go. Probably more to see Audrey and ask how she is after the announcement but still. "We should still go." I stated. This caused my wife to turn to me with a smile on her face. "I mean were only really cutting our honeymoon short by a few days. Maybe we can have a long weekend away during summer or something." I told her. Mal quickly kissed my cheek before heading over to the little desk and writing out a reply to Aurora, no doubt telling her we will be there.

A few minutes later Mal came back and handed an envelope to Lumière who bowed once again and quickly left. I sat and watched as Mal then turned her attention to me. "So what did you go shopping for anyway?" She asked me. It was then I realized I still hadn't given her my little surprise.

I reached down over the arms of the couch and grabbed one of the boxes for her. I had decided to leave one for a Christmas present for her but I also had no idea which one I was about to give her. I handed my favourite purple-ette the gift box. She looked at me confused before opening it. I probably wasn't meant to but I heard her small gasp as she looked at the jewellery. I wanted to ask which one it was but then she would know I bought more then one so I kept quiet.

"Ben, I love it." She told me and I felt the smile spread across my face. "It's like the charm on my bracelet and your family crest. It's beautiful." Ah, I had given her that one. In a way I'm kinda glad. The dragon one would make a better stocking filler for her for Christmas.

"Our family crest." I told her. She still didn't refer to herself as part of the family. I knew it was more out of habit then anything else but as I always have I corrected her with it. I took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck before watching as she put her ear rings in. I was beyond happy that she liked it and just hoped she felt the same about the other set.

 **Mal's POV. (Two Days Later).**

I couldn't believe how smoothly our first few days away have gone. It has passed in a whirlwind of shopping, relaxing and just spending time together. Plus I have been skyping with Evie about my dress for the coronation. We had told Lumière and Evie not to mention to our parents we were going. Since the coronation isn't until Saturday afternoon we are going to surprise then on friday night and take them out for a meal. They have done so much for me I felt it only right we treat them a little.

So it's Wednesday today and since we only have today and tomorrow now as full days here I had managed to convince Ben to explore the island a little with me, which is where we are now. We're currently on the middle of a forest and to be honest I was getting a little bored. I was walking next to Ben playing with the necklace that Ben had bought for me on our first day here. But I would have thought Neverland would be a little more exciting after what I've heard from stories. I was about to tell Ben was should go back when something caught my eye.

Looking in front of me but a little to the right I noticed, for lack of a better work, a dark green and light blue glow. I moved my head in that direction I signalled to Ben to look that way. I thought maybe he would know what it was but he just looked at them confused. "Come on. Let's go check it out." I said but before he could reply I started walking in that direction. I knew if I did that he was follow me and sure enough, a few seconds later I felt him take my hand in his.

As we got closed I realised what the glowed were. It was two fairies. One dressed in green, the other in blue. Me and Ben stopped a few steps away from them but I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. It's the first time I've seen a fairy like this. I mean sure me and Maleficent were fairies, well half fairy in my case, but neither of us were this small or had wings.

The two fairies look between me and Ben before nodding at each other. Seconds later the two fairies where the same size as us and they instantaneously curtsied to us. I shared a confused look with Ben and I could tell he had no idea who they were. Neither did I for that matter.

"Your majesties." The fairy dressed in green addressed us. "I am Tinkerbell and this is the Blue Fairy." She said. Ah so that's who they were. It made sense that Tinkerbell would be here, I mean this is Neverland. We nodded to them but I was a little stunned. I mean the blue fairy is supposedly one of the most powerful fairies and here she was stood in front of me.

"Allow me to offer our congratulations and our sincerest apologies for not being able to attend your wedding and of course Queen Mal's coronation." The Blue Fairy apologised for the pair of them. "With things being as they are we got a little caught up in trying to protect the people on the island." She explained and that got my attention immediately.

"What do you mean 'protect people on the island'?" Ben asked before I could. His king-ly/protective instincts kicking in straight away.

I watched as the fairies looked at each other, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes. After a few minutes they turned back to us but it was Tinkerbell who spoke for the pair of them. "We feel with Queen Mal's current condition it wouldn't be wise to involve you both." She said. _Okay, what the hell!? I am pregnant not god damned incapable!_

"Tell us." I practically demanded of the pair. I had always said I wouldn't use being Queen to get information out of people but if there are people being hurt and I can help then I will. Ben smiled at me but as the Blue Fairy spoke he turned his attention back to the two in front of us.

"Well, we're not entirely sure what's going on." She said as she started her explanation. "A few nights ago right before your wedding, during the night there were reports of two people looking like Maleficent and Evil Queen." I couldn't help but feel guilty. These people were suffering because I didn't want lizard Maleficent to be put on the isle. "They had burned people's homes and such for no reason at all. We have been doing everything we can to help them using our magic but it's taking a while with just the two of us. Especially since some things can't be fixed with magic and there's no one around here to help."

Turning to face Ben I silently asking a question. Ben simply smiled and nodded to me. "Just one second." I said to the fairies before I transported myself away from the trio.

* * *

As I arrived at my destination I spun around at the sound of a gasp and turned just in time to catch Evie. She threw herself at me and hugged me rather tightly. "Hey E." I managed to breath out in greeting. As I looked over her shoulder I saw Jay, Carlos, Jane, Audrey, Doug and surprisingly Ellie. Everyone I needed right now.

"Listen, guys." I said to all of them as I removed myself from Evie's hold. "Me and Ben could really use your help." I told them.

"Why? What's going on?" Jane asked me.

Looking between them all I decided it would be better to just come out with it rahter then tell them later. "Well me and Ben were exploring Neverland, where he took me for our honeymoon, when we came across Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy. They told us about Maleficent and Evil Queen, they have burned some peoples homes but the two of them are struggling to repair the damage." I explained to them and watched as they all looked between themselves. "I was hoping you guys would come back with me so we could help out?" I asked.

All of the nodded at the same time before they all stood. I knew I wouldn't be able to transport them all at the same time to I looked at Jane. "Jane, can you take Carlos, Jay and Audrey?" I asked. As the three of them walked towards her she nodded. "Just think of Ben and you'll find him."

Taking hold of Evie's hand I reached out my other hand to Ellie. Hesitantly she took it and I saw Doug take hold of Evie's other hand. Seconds later I felt both Evie and Ellie's hold tighten as I transported us back to Ben.

* * *

Seconds later Ben was stood in front of me again but I was currently seeing two of him. As Evie, Doug and Ellie moved over to the others I felt my knees buckle underneath me. Ben was next to me in an instant, holding me up by my waist. Thankfully, as he held onto me the dizziness subsided. I hated these dizzy spells. Although according to Doug's aunt it's perfectly normal with twins.

A bottle of water was suddenly held out to me and I looked to find the Blue Fairy stood there with a smile on her face. "Thank you" I said to her before taking a drink. It made me feel better instantly but I noticed as I stepped out of Ben's hold he stayed right next to me.

"So I have to ask Queen Mal, why have you brought your friends back with you?" The Blue Fairy asked me, confusion on her face. Oh right I never explained myself, I just left to get them.

"I have asked them to help us. Could you please show us the village that was affected by Maleficent's and Evil Queen's magic?" I informed/asked her. I could see she was reluctant and she turned to Ben probably for confirmation it was okay. I saw Ben nod from the corner of my eye and watched as she waved her wand around.

The scenery around us changed instantly and we were not stood near burned and charred houses with people and children looking miserable. I couldn't help but get upset at the sight before us. How could they have caused so much devastation for no reason!? This is just pure evil. I should have been able to stop her when she kidnapped me weeks ago. If I had been a little stronger and put a stop to Maleficent then none of this would have happened.

"What do you need us to do?" Jay asked the two fairies. Everyone was immediately given tasks and unsurprisingly I was given the task with the least amount of work, helping the families. Not that I minded like. Some of those children were adorable and none of them had done anything wrong to deserve this happening. I vowed then and there to stop the villains. I had no idea how to do that or how long it would take me but it had to be done.

After a talking to a young couple who's home had been affected and given them a food hamper (the Blue Fairy, who hadn't gone far from me at Ben's request, had shown me where it was) I felt some tugging at my trousers. Looking down I was met with an absolutely adorable little girl with mousy brown hair looking up at me.

"Is that your real hair colour?" She asked as I knelt next to her.

"Yeah, do you like it?" The little girl nodded to my question.

"But it would look better blue." She stated. I couldn't help but smile at her and think of how much she reminded me of Evie when we were younger. I changed my hair colour to blue, using my magic, causing the little girl to squeal in delight. Since I was focused on the girl in front of me I didn't notice the Blue Fairy taking some pictures of us.

I changed my hair colour back and the little girl pouted. "I have a friend called Evie with naturally blue hair. Do you wanna meet her?" I asked the little girl. She responded by nodding and clapping enthusiastically. "Hey E!" I called out to her and beckoned her over. "What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Hannah. I six." She told me and I couldn't help but smile. I noticed Evie had stopped behind the little girl so I opened my arms silently asking if she wanted to her held and she ran into my arms. Standing up I balanced Hannah on my hip. Which was a little difficult when you consider my growing bump.

"Evie, this is Hannah." I introduced them. Evie smiled and waved at the young girl in my arms and I was about to explain everything to my sister but Hannah beat me to it.

"I like you hair." She said as she reached forward hesitantly and lightly grabbed one of the curls. I handed her over to my sister and they went and sat down talking about Evie's hair colour. I smiled in their direction before Ben caught my eye.

"Your going to be an amazing mom." He stated, before he quickly kissed me then went back over to Jay and Carlos. I couldn't help but smile at his statement. Maybe I could raise a child and not turn into Maleficent.

Our afternoon continued much in the same way. I greeted and spoke to various families who had been affected by what had happened, with the Blue Fairy always nearby. While the others helped to rebuild and fix the houses and small shops. I received a worried call from Fairy Godmother after she couldn't find the others but after reassuring her they were with me and why she calmed and just told me to have them back by curfew. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. What was it with her and curfews anyway.

Sure it wasn't what I imagined me and Ben would be doing on our honeymoon but I wouldn't change it for anything. Anything I could do to help these people I would do and I would also be checking in with the Blue Fairy regularly as well since she had taught me how to communicate with other fairies through thoughts and without having to be near them. But hopefully nothing else would happen and the villains would not leave these innocent people alone.

 **Author's Note: Okay, so my story Family Day has now come to an end and Gaining A Family only had a couple more chapters before that is also finished. So I am wondering what type of story you guys would like to read next. I have some ideas for Ben/Mal stories but I would like to challenge myself and write another pairing as my main pairing. Please let me know which kinds of pairing you would like to read of should I stick with Bal stories? Please drop me a review/PM and let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. x**


	29. The Honeymoon Pt 3

**Ben's POV.**

The past couple of days had been very tiring and draining but also rewarding. Me, Mal and our friends/family had helped to rebuild the small village Maleficent and Evil Queen had damaged. Me and Mal had agreed to spend the day relaxing together before heading back late afternoon to surprise our parents to dinner out. Plus, me and Mal had our fittings with Evie for our outfits for Aurora and Philip's coronation. I still wasn't sure it was a good idea to go with the way Leah has been but Mal insisted and who am I to say know to her.

I was looking on my phone as Mal came out of the bathroom and I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face.

"What?" Mal asked, as she saw the smile on my face.

"Listen to this." I told her as I scrolled back to the top of the article before I began reading aloud.

"A Royal Helping Hand.

An anonymous source has informed us that while on their honey moon King Ben and Queen Mal along with help from their friends which include; Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, Jay, son of Jafar , Carlos, son of Cruella, Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother and Audrey, daughter of Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, among others. The group have been helping Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy rebuild and restore a damaged village in neverland. We are unsure whether the royal couple are honeymooning there or simple heard of the devastation and went to help.

The whole thing, our source tells us was orchestrated by our new Queen Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. Upon hearing of the devastation Queen Mal had put hers and King Ben's honeymoon on hold and their friends to help out the two struggling fairies. While there Queen Mal had helped, spoken to and supported various people affected by the damage.

If this is the kind of thing we can expect for our new Queen then I think it's extremely safe to say our Kingdom is in very good and capable hands."

I looked to Mal and could see she was shocked by what they had wrote. I let the words sink into her for a while before I decided to break the silence. "You okay, Mal?" I asked. It's not like her to be quiet like this.

Mal slowly nodded to me before I heard her clear her throat. "Yeah fine." She said. Sending that wasn't all she wanted to say I kept quiet but reached for the hand that wasn't resting on her baby bump. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to find out that's all." She explained. I knew that. She hadn't offered to help Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy for the media coverage and I knew that.

Deciding it was best just to drop it for now I locked my phone and placed it back into my pocket. I stood and helped Mal up off the bed before leading us out. We had decided to get our friends/family a little present from our trip before a late lunch (since we woke up late) before heading home. I lead Mal through the hotel and outside but noticed she still hadn't spoken.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked her again. She was never like this. Mal nodded to me again so I decided a little bribery was in order. "If I get an actual answer from you I have no argument about going to get you a strawberry and chocolate smoothie." I told her. As I suspected this seemed to snap her out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered and this time I actually believed her since she didn't immediately go back to being quiet. We walk as quickly as Mal's pregnant body would allow us, which wasn't all that fast, and got the small street filled with shops around half an hour after leaving the hotel.

Once there Mal practically pulled me towards the smoothie place where I ordered her the smoothie I had promised her. God help anyone that stood between my wife and her strawberries while pregnant. They would probably loose a limb.

After Mal got her smoothie we headed out to do our shopping. I suggested the bakery for something for dad since he has always had a major sweet tooth. Mal had quickly agreed and we had bought quite a few treats and had them gift wrapped. Before Mal dragged me into a book store for mom. Don't get me wrong I didn't hate reading but I didn't love it either. Even so I was pretty sure a shared love of reading was what mom and Mal had first bonded over.

Mal walked around trying to find the perfect book and after what felt like forever she picked up two. Once was called The History Of Neverland and the other Myths & Folk Tales Of Neverland. They seemed right up mom's alley for reading I knew she didn't have anything in her library about Neverland so I knew she would like them. Mal had insisted on paying for them, much to my annoyance, since I had paid for dad's treats.

After another couple of hours we had bought a little something for everyone. We were currently trying to find somewhere to have a late lunch. A few minutes later a small cafe came into view and Mal quickly agreed to eating there. As we walked in we were recognised immediately and shown directly to a table.

We ordered after a few minutes of browsing the menu and as the waiter left I reached over the table and grabbed Mal's hand but a shout soon grabbed our attention.

"Kyle, come here this instant!" A woman shouted as she rushed in our direction. I noticed a small blonde boy no older then seven run towards Mal. She must have seen him as well as she released my hand and knelt down next to him.

"Hi." Mal greeted him and I watched as the little boy blushed a little and waved back. It was then I saw who I assume is the boys mother stop a few steps away. "You know it's not nice to run away from people like that, right?" She asked the boy.

"I know." Kyle admitted.

"So why did you?" Mal asked Kyle. I was pretty sure I knew the answer as this happened a lot to me when I was younger and started attending royal functions and things.

"I wanted to meet you." Kyle told my wife. She smiled at him before looking at his mom and smiling at her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Maybe your mom will take a picture for you?" She asked and I could tell the question was directed at both Kyle and his mom. I watched as Kyle agreed immediately and they both turned to look at his mom.

"We don't wish to cause any disruption, your majesty." His mom told Mal. I could tell she was about to say more but Mal cut her off.

"There's no disruption at all." She stated as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. It really does amaze me sometimes just how quickly she had fitted into this royal role.

Kyle's mom pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the two of them. She was about to put her phone away when Kyle piped up. "Mom! Wait! One with King Ben too." He looked at me with hopeful eyes and there was no way I could say no. I mean this kid was adorable.

I knelt on the other side of Kyle to Mal and waited as his mom snapped a few photos before Kyle hugged us and left. I couldn't help but smile as I helped Mal stand up. Her baby bump was already giving her trouble, god knows what she would be like in a few months. But as I helped her I couldn't help but smile. I've seen another side to her in this trip. I got a chance to see her maternal side. I knew just from the last few days she would be an amazing mom and I couldn't wait fir the twins to be here so she could see that as well.

We made small talk as we ate our lunch. Well I made small talk, Mal was far too busy eating. But hey she's carrying twins so who am I to judge. Once we had finished we slowly made our way back to the hotel to get what we needed. Our guards would be taking the other stuff back to the castle later on tonight.

I had insisted we go slow as after eating Mal didn't look so well and I'm not about to rush her and make her feel worse. I knew I had been right since when I told her she didn't put up any resistance. It took a lot longer then we thought to get back to the hotel but Mal made it there in one piece and without puking so I wasn't all that bothered but now I didn't want Mal transporting us back home. "Mal, don't you think you'd be better of resting?" I asked her. I haven't seen her look this poorly for a while and it was worrying.

"Ben, I'm fine for god's sake." Mal told me and I could hear she was starting to get annoyed with me so I decided it was best to just leave it for now. Before I could even try to say anything else I felt Mal grab my hand and transport us away from Neverland.

Seconds later I found myself looking around Evie's dorm room. Feeling a little light headed I sat down on the bed that used to be Mal's just to stop the room spinning. "You okay?" I heard Mal asked me, humour clear in her voice. Of course she would find this funny.

"Yeah, a little warning next time okay?" Mal just laughed as Evie noticed us and pulled us into a hug. She was always so excited to see us. The way she was acting right now thought you wouldn't think we only saw her yesterday.

Mal was quickly shooed into the bathroom to try on her dress for tomorrow while I tried on my suit out here. Apparently we couldn't see each other yet. Jesus, you would think we were getting married again but I know Evie didn't like people seeing her outfits until they were completed and fitted. Why she insisted in fittings I don't know. She had never made anything the wrong size and I doubt she ever would. I would have to see about her becoming the royal tailor after graduation. I know the one we have know wants to retire and I trust Evie implicitly with her designs.

After an unnecessary amount of time 'fixing' our outfits Evie deemed us okay to change and leave but as Mal turned to actually go I cleared my throat gaining her attention. I flitted my eyes down to the gift bags and basket in her hands and she quickly realised what I meant. She passed Evie the gift bag but again without warning transported us away. She was nervous about what she had gotten Evie, even though she had seen her sister looking at it only yesterday.

Once the area around us cleared I realised she had transported us right to my parents who had yet to notice we were even in the room. I mean geez it's a good job we aren't Maleficent or someone like that, isn't it!

 **Belle's POV.**

Me and Adam were startled when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned rather quickly not having heard the study door open and as I turned I realised why. "Ben! Mal!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward and hugged my children. I had missed them so much and it had only been five days since I had last seen them. "What are you doing here?" I asked them. They weren't supposed to be back until Sunday night.

"We're here to take you out to dinner." Mal told us and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They had travelled back from Neverland to take us out to dinner.

"You didn't have to do that." Adam answered for me. I simply nodded in agreement to his statement.

"We know we didn't have to but we wanted to." Ben stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But before that..." Ben started but cut off when Mal handed me a gift bag and Adam a hamper full of treats. I had realized she was holding them but I assumed there were for the two of them.

Slipping my hand into the bag I pulled out two books. Oh bless them. They had gone and gotten me a couple of books they knew I wouldn't have. I couldn't believe they had thought of this. I hugged them to say thank you as did Adam. The fact they had thought to get us something got me emotional.

Not long after they had given us our gifts they told us they were staying here. They had cut their honeymoon short and would be attending the coronation tomorrow. I won't lie the thought that my children would be home with us made me very happy. I knew they were safe but as their mother I couldn't help but worry about them. The pair of them took us out for a lovely dinner that night and insisted on paying as it was quote 'their treat'. After a couple of minutes we gave up trying to argue, it was clear we wouldn't win.

We had enjoyed a lovely family night in, curling up on the couch and watching films after that. We ate junk food and took turns picking the movie but by the third movie Mal had fallen asleep and Ben took her upstairs to bed so she could rest properly. Not long after I felt my own eyes beginning to droop. Adam carried my upstairs and into our room where I got changed and slipped under the duvet with my husband, feeling a lot more settled knowing the kids were once again down the hall from us.

 **Author's Note: So I know this chapter isn't very long (I don't think I've wrote a chapter this short since the first chapter) and I hope you don't feel like it jumps around too much. As this was just a filled chapter there wasn't really much I could write without repeating a few other chapters I have written. Please review and let me know what you think guys. x**


	30. New Experiences

**Author's Note: Okay, so most of you said you wouldn't mind reading Christmas chapters this early in the year so I will not be putting this story on Hiatus. It will be continuing as normal. The start of this chapter is the first of my Christmas chapters so if you don't wish to read it at this time of the year you can skip down to Carlos's POV. The Christmas part of the chapter ends there. Hope you like it. x**

 **Belle's POV.**

I had woke earlier then usual this morning. I was so happy the kids were back home early. I had done nothing but worry all week. Except for when I had seen the article about Mal. That had cheered my mood up a little, the fact that she was now getting good press would go a very long way. But now I was in the far end of the castle with Chip while Ben, Mal and Adam slept bringing all the Christmas decorations down.

I had planned to do this on Monday but since they were back early we may as well do it this morning while we had some free time. Philip and Aurora's coronation wasn't until 3pm this afternoon so we had plenty of time. Thankfully Chip was always an early riser so I had a little bit of help. It would be a pain to try and carry all this down myself.

An hour later and me and Chip had everything in the living room ready to be set up. The family Christmas tree was up and ready to be decorated and the smaller trees for our kids rooms were in piles with their personalised decorations sat with them. As I started arranging the decorations into piles for each room I heard someone coming down the stairs. Glancing at the clock I knew it wouldn't be either of the boys so that left one person. Mal.

Sure enough a few minutes later I turned to face the door and found Mal stood there looking confused.

"Um, mom?" She said. "Why is there a tree in your living room?" Mal asked me. I couldn't help but feel a little sad for her. She didn't even know what a damn Christmas tree was. This just wasn't right. She should have had a better upbringing then this. What parents in their right mind would deny their child a Christmas!?

Noticing Mal was still eyeing the Christmas tree suspiciously I thought it best to answer her. "It's a Christmas tree, Mal. I thought maybe you would like to help me and the boys decorate it." I explained to her. A look of understanding came over her face as I told her this. Maybe Ben had explained it to her but I couldn't help but smile as I noticed Mal nod. I noticed Ben come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, his hands resting on her growing bump. My smile grew at the action. They were going to make the most amazing parents.

"Come on then, lets go get something to eat first." I said as I heard Adam coming down the stairs as well. My kids turned and walked towards the dining room and as I moved to follow them I met my husband at the bottom of the stairs. "Morning." I greeted him.

He smiled at me as he moved to pull me into a quick hug. "Morning. So Mal's helping you to put up the Christmas decorations then." He stated and I couldn't keep the shocked look from my face. How did he know!? Hearing him chuckle as he led ma towards the family dining room I was brought from my thoughts. "Oh don't look so shocked. You had that 'it's almost Christmas and the decorations can finally go up' smile on your face."

As we took our seats near our kids I smiled again. I forget sometimes just how well Adam knows me and how well he can read me. The further through our breakfast I got the more I noticed Mal was fidgeting. "You okay, honey?" I asked her. Both boys also turned to her as I said this and I watched as she flushed a little and lowered her head.

"Yeah." I simply gave her a disbelieving look as she raised her head a little to look at me. Thankfully this prompted her to continue. "Guess I'm just a little excited to decorate my first Christmas tree." She admitted eliciting smiles from me, Adam and Ben.

Seeing she was finished and knowing I couldn't eat anymore I decided to ask her something. "Shall we get started now then?" I asked her. She didn't respond verbally, she simply nodded and practically leapt out of her chair. I chuckled slightly at her actions before remembering this was basically her, Evie, Jay and Carlos' first Christmas and I would certainly be spoiling them.

Standing up myself I moved to the end of the table, with Mal following my lead, before linking my arm with hers. It was then I heard both my husband and son groan. We both turned to find they were still eating and I couldn't resist a little joke for me and Mal at their expense. "Don't worry boys, you can join after you've finished feeding those beastly appetites of yours." I told them. Both me and Mal laughed at the expressions on their faces. Oh how I wish someone was there to take a picture of them like this. It was so funny.

We laughed all the way back to the living room. It took both of us a while to calm down and we were sat on the couch as the boys came through. I struggled to keep from laughing again as I saw their faces were still shocked and disbelieving. Mal didn't have such look and fell into my side as she started laughing again. I settled for chuckling.

"I actually can't believe you just said that to us." My husband stated.

"Yeah." Ben said, agreeing with his father. But it was easy to tell it didn't bother either of them, they were just shocked I had actually said it to them.

As Mal's laughter subsided we carried on sorting out the Christmas decorations as I put my favourite Christmas CD in the CD player we had there. Before long we had all the decorations and tree's up in the library and hallway/stairs. We now just had the living room to decorate. I had decided to let Ben and Mal put the lights and tinsel on the tree while I cuddled into Adam's side watching and discreetly taking photos.

It actually didn't take the pair of them as long as I thought it would but I suspect that is down to a sneaky spell from Mal to untangle the lights, they were unusually tidy as Ben pulled from the box. As they turned towards us indicating they had finished an idea popped in my head. There was one ornament I had never let the boys put on the tree, I always insisted on doing it myself. I couldn't help but look down at in sat on the top of the decorations. It was a pair of gold/yellow glittered bells (fake bells of course) with a plastic sprig of holly at the top where the two bells meet/join together, that had been handed down in my family for years. They had actually belonged to my mothers grandmother and she gave me them just before she passed away.

Ben must have seen my looking at them as next thing I knew he was holding the ornament out to me. They were always first on the tree, it had become sort of a tradition of ours. I carefully took it from my son with a smile before I cleared my throat. Mal turned to face me and seeing the ornament in my hand went to move to the side. Shocking the boys but confusing Mal I held the Christmas ornament out to her.

I heard Ben actually gasp at my action before Adam spoke. "Belle." He breathed out. It was clear neither could believe what I was going and I don't blame them. I rarely let them hold the ornament yet here I was letting Mal hang it on the tree.

I watched as the young girl in front of me looked to a disbelieving Ben for an explanation, which he readily gave. "The ornament belonged to my two times great grandmother. It's been passed through the family for years. It's always the first to be hung on the tree and mom never lets anyone do it but her." He said and I noticed the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I simply stepped a little closer and nodded to her. As carefully as she could, Mal took the ornament from her and hung it almost exactly where I do, the top middle of the tree. I snapped a quick picture as she hung her first ornament in her first Christmas tree and couldn't help but tear up a little. It always upset me to think that they are only having these experiences now when they should have had them as toddlers. I had a feeling by the time the new year was here I would be able to fill three albums with the pictures I take over the holidays.

As we continued to put more ornaments on the tree I noticed Mal was softly singing to herself. I smiled over at Adam who was also close enough to hear her and saw the same smile on his face as I wore on my own. A proud loving smile. She had come so far in the few months she had been here and now, as an expectant mother, she was about to have her first ever Christmas. Our family felt complete and it was all thanks to my sons large, caring heart.

Before long we had finished placing the ornaments on the tree. I had made sure to leave some space free on various parts of the tree. We had one more tradition and that was on Christmas Eve we each got a new, personalised ornament to add onto the tree. This years we would have four extra ones to add and I couldn't wait to see their faces. I had already ordered them for the kids and Adam and I know Adam had ordered mine.

"Wow." Mal said, the childlike wonder in her voice didn't get missed by any of us. "It looks beautiful." She said to no one in-particular. Looking back at the tree I couldn't help but agree. But I also noticed something felt different about it as well. I was more excited this year. I haven't felt like this since Ben's first Christmas and it was a strange but welcome feeling. They would be remembering this Christmas for all the right reasons for a good few years.

I turned to smile at Adam when I caught sight of the clock. "Okay, we better start getting ready." I told the other three who turned to look at me straight away. I reread the time on the clock and sure enough we had less then an hour. "We need to leave at one and it's already ten past twelve." I told them. "Want me to help you with your hair, Mal?" I asked her. She nodded to me as she left. She had mentioned last night she wanted to curl her hair for today and I know from experience the first time you wear a crown it never sits right of you do it yourself.

Thankfully half an hour later we were all ready to leave, with both Ben and Mal wearing their crowns. Since it was a formal event we were attending they had to wear them much to both of their dismay. We got into the car and headed to Auroria hoping beyond belief that for once Leah wouldn't ruin something.

 **Carlos' POV.**

Okay so I was starting to get a little nervous now. I knew Jay had gone out with Audrey, Evie and Doug on a double date so Jane would be on her own. I thought it would make it easier but if anything I felt more nervous. Since our summer at the castle I had done mothing but think about what Mal and Evie had said, that maybe Jane felt the same way about me as I did her. And sure I was still worried my mother would use Jane to get to me but I also know now that none of us would let our parents near any of our Auradon friends. So I had decided to take my sisters advice for once and talk to Jane.

A little reluctantly I knocked on Jane and and Audrey's dorm room door, immediately wishing I could turn around and run away. But since the door opened instantly I didn't have that choice. I had expected Jane to be stood in the doorway so when I noticed the absence of a body there I looked into the room and found her sitting on the bed smiling to herself. Her magic lessons must be going well.

"Hi Carlos." She greeted me, a little shyly. She was always a little more shy then normal when we were alone with each other. Maybe my sisters were right. Not that I would ever, ever tell them that though.

"Hi." I greeted her in return. Now she was actually in front of me I felt rather sick. I hadn't asked anyone out before or been in a relationship before so I was really worried about how this would go but there's always a first time, right.

"So, what's up?" She asked me. I took a deep breath knowing if I didn't ask now I would probably chicken out and not say anything.

"Well... Erm... I was wondering... If maybe you would... like to go on a... date with me?" I stuttered through my question and just hoped she understood it. I didn't expect her response though, she started chuckling. Jeez, is it really that funny that I'm asking someone out?

"Funny, Carlos. Which one put you up to it? Evie or Mal?" She questioned me. Okay it stung a little that she thought I was joking but with her mentioning only Evie and Mal maybe she did have feelings for me and spoke to them. Maybe that's why Mal said what she did over the summer.

"None. Jane I'm being serious." I told her. She quickly stopped laughing at this. I could see the disbelief on her face but I carried on talking in the hopes she would realize just how serious I was. "I really do care a lot about you, Jane. I have for a while. Hell I think I actually love you. I just haven't have the courage to tell you in case you didn't feel the same. I mean sure dating a VK will probably get you bullied and things but..." I would have continued more but Jane cut me off.

"I don't care what people say anymore." She states. It's a first for her to sound this confident when it comes to how others see her. "I care a lot about you too. But just to clarify you mean a date as is boyfriend and girlfriend right? Not friends?" She asked. It wasn't hard to see she was doubting herself and I knew just how to put those doubts out of her head.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Jane?" The smile that broke out onto her face after asking this question was huge. Like seriously, I thought it would split her face in half. I couldn't help but return her smile with one of my own.

"Yes." She said before pulling me into a hug. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

"Go on a date with me tonight?" I asked her. I felt rather then saw her nod her answer to me. As I leant back from the hug a little by eyes locked onto her green ones. It was then I heard Dude barking before running to the door. We shared a laugh at that dogs awful timing as we both looked over to him. I smiled at her before stepping out of her embrace. "Guess I better take him out." I said. "I'll pick you up around 8?" Again Jane just nodded and I leant forward and kissed her cheek before quickly leaving the room with Dude, not seeing her pull her phone from her pocket.

 **Mal's POV.**

Well so far so good. We had arrived with plenty of time to spare before the coronation and the ceremony had been simple enough and Fairy Godmother her quickly coronated the two as King and Queen of Auroria. It reminded me of Ben's without the whole trying to steal the wand and a villain turning up and interrupting fiasco. Although it made me wonder of Fairy Godmother did all official ceremonies for royals. I would have to ask Ben about it but now was certainly not the time. For some reason you had to be announced as you walked into the party and we were just about to walk through the door.

"King Ben and Queen Mal of Auradon." The guy announced causing everyone to turn to us and bow/curtsy as we walked through the doors. Urgh, I really hated this. I don't care what people say I will never get used to it.

Thankfully everyone soon went back to their conversations leaving me and Ben to our own devices. "Want a drink?" Ben asked me. I nodded to him and he quickly left. As I looked around I found that Leah wasn't actually here, although that didn't mean she wouldn't turn up. I just hoped if she did she didn't cause a scene. It's bad enough she ruins important events for me and Ben without her Ruining this for Aurora and Philip as well.

"You majesty." I heard various voices greet me at once. I turned to find three older women rising from a curtsy. It wasn't until I looked at the colours on there dresses I noticed who there were. There was only one group of the women I know that dressed in red, green and blue. The good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. The ones that help defeat my mother and hated her. I couldn't stop the panic taking over me as I looked at them. Now I'm going to get it for what Maleficent did.

"Please don't panic." The green fairy, Fauna told me. I tried my best to calm myself but found I couldn't. Until Ben came back and placed his arm around me that is. I looked to him and found him smiling down at me.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded to him feeling instantly a lot calmer before turning back to the three fairies.

"I'm sorry for that." I apologised.

"Don't worry about it." The red fairy Flora told me. I only knew who was who because my mother hated them for different reasons and to different degrees and she made sure I knew it as well. Me, I have wanted to meet them since arriving here at Auradon but was too scared of their reactions to me. Apparently I was worried for nothing.

"Thanks." I said. It was my first time meeting them and I really didn't want to screw it up. I didn't get chance to say anything else since since Merryweather chose that moment to talk.

"We just wanted to tell you that we bare you no ill will." She stated and I could stop the shock spreading across my face if I wanted to. "Our issue is with Maleficent not you. And you are most certainly nothing like her." I smiled a little at the compliment she had given me. No matter how many times I heard differently from Ben and the others it always worried me I would be like her.

"We also wanted to offer you our congratulations." Fauna said as she glanced down at my stomach making sure I knew what she meant. Me and Ben nodded our thanks to them and I'm sure they would have carried on talking but at that moment Aurora and Philip came over to us.

"King Ben, Queen Mal, I'm so glad you were able to come." Aurora said as we turned to her and I saw the good fairies smile at me and then each other before leaving. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself. That is the first time I've met someone new here and it hasn't turned into a disaster.

"We wouldn't miss it." Ben said as I turned my attention to the couple in front of us.

"I assume you will be returning to your honeymoon tonight?" Philip asked. It seemed like a weird question to ask but Ben didn't seem phased so I just went with it.

"No. Actually we decided to return last night." I told them. They smiled at that and we made small talk for a while before they left to talk to some of their other guests but not before apologising for Leah again. Surely they are getting annoyed with the apologies now, I know I am. There's only so many times you can hear an apology for the same thing and I am now passed my limit.

At that moment I heard my phone chime. Looking at the screen I swiped it across after seeing a text message from Evie. I scanned the message before I exclaimed "Finally." causing Ben and our parents, who had just joined us, to look at me weird. I turned my phone to face them and they looked at the photo of Jane in a lovely blue dress, small kitten heels and her hair nicely curled before reading the message underneath.

 **From Evie: Jane's all ready for her first date with Carlos. He manned up and did it! And it's about time! X**

"Well Evie's right. It is about time." mom stated causing me and Ben to laugh while dad merely smiled fondly.

"Yeah they've been skating around their feelings for months." Ben said and I couldn't help but nod my agreement. Of course I had told Ben after me and Evie had spoken to Carlos and I had spoken to Jane. We had been trying to get them to admit their feeling to each other since it was blatantly obvious to everyone around them. We just needed to get Lonnie and Az together properly now.

I sent a quick reply back to Evie before I placed my phone back into my clutch bag. I smiled at the thought of my little brother finally getting his happy ending. Both Jane and Carlos are only fifteen. They had both skipped a year and ended up in the same year as us. With how close we have come to Jane, Audrey and Lonnie they're like sisters to us, the same as Doug is like a brother to us. All I will say to anyone who tries to give Carlos and Jane a hard time is god help you. Because I know how protective we all are of them and it certainly won't be tolerated.

I glanced at Ben and knew from the look in his eye he was thinking the exact same as me. We smiled at each other in silent agreement. No one was going to mess with our siblings/friends and that was it.

 **Author's Note: Okay so the traditions I have mentioned are actually ones me and my fiancée have (even the ornament is based off one I have although mine is red). So I apologise if some of them seem bizarre. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	31. The Start Of Christmas Break

**Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in updates. I will now be back to usual updates. So I have put another time jump in here as I have had a few reviews/PM's saying they think the story is dragging a little. So I've jumped to the beginning of the Christmas break.**

 **Mal's POV.**

I couldn't understand why everyone every time there was some kind of holiday there needed to be a dance/party for it. Last night had been a Christmas party at school and I had really enjoyed it plus, mom and dad were throwing their customary annual Christmas ball in three days (23rd December). But I was looking forward to today a lot more. It was our first day of Christmas break today so me and Evie were going to finish the last of our shopping before wrapping everything. Evie had to shop for the boys (jay and Carlos) and I had to get Ben something from the twins.

That's why I'm sat here in the library waiting for my blue haired sister. Honestly, with how long it was taking her to get ready you would think she was going to a party instead of shopping. I turned as I heard the door open behind me. I was hoping to find Evie or Ben entering but instead I found Mom. She turned after closing the door and jumped a little at the sight of me sat in the window.

"Oh Mal, I thought you would have left by now." Mom said as I put the book I was reading on the seat next to me.

"We should have but Evie's still getting ready." I stated. We planned to leave half on hour ago yet here I am still waiting. Honestly if Evie takes much longer I'm considering stealing all her make up and taking it into town with me so she actually leaves the castle. Mom chuckled at me before shaking her head and sitting in her favourite chair and opening her book.

Thankfully a few seconds later Evie came into the library. "I'm so sorry, M. Ready to go?" She asked me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes affectionately at her. I nodded and grabbed her hand as she got in reach, hoping mom wouldn't notice. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky.

"Girls." She called to us. Both myself and Evie turned to face her simultaneously. "You need to take at least two guards with you, remember?" Mom asked. I noticed Evie briefly look at me before turning her attention back to mom.

"Were going to two shops. I didn't think it would matter." I said. Damn I was hoping she wouldn't notice. Don't get me wrong the fact they're so worried is touching but it's a little suffocating at the same time.

"Besides nothing has happened in ages and we both have magic and can help each other should anything actually happen." Evie added. I almost cringed at the glare mom sent our way. It's extremely rare she gets mad and it's never directed at us. I know from the look alone she's about to lecture us.

"I do not care if you both have magic. You both know not to go anywhere without a guard with you." Mom stated putting her book back down on the table. We watched as mom stood up and walked towards us. Me and Evie shared a look as mom stopped in front of us and took our hands in her own. "You two are my daughters." She stated before turning solely to look at me. "And you are carrying my grandchildren. I don't want either of you putting yourselves in unnecessary risk. Magical powers or not. I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to either of you."

I couldn't help but feel bad as the hand not being held my mom found the top of my growing bump. Anyone could easily tell I was pregnant now, there's no possible way for me to hide it and its easy to tell it's twins as well. But as I thought of the danger I could have put them in by sneaking off with Evie I felt tears pool in my eyes. I can't believe I thought it was a good idea. Anything could have happened to my babies.

Glancing at Evie I could see she felt as bad as I did but through my own tears I didn't notice my sisters. It wasn't until mom pulled us towards her and hugged us that I finally let the tears fall, it's useless for me to try and keep my tears at bay being pregnant anyway. God, I hate crying. Especially in front of anyone.

"Sorry mom." Me and Evie said simultaneously. It's the first time I've ever heard one of my siblings call her mom before but I knew they all saw her as their mother much like I always have. I couldn't help but smile as I felt mom hug us tighter. I knew she would never mention it but she would love my siblings calling her that.

"We'll take some guards and go in a car, I promise." I told mom as she released us. Evie nodded along with my statement.

"Thank you girls." Mom thanked us as I wiped the last of the tears from my face. I couldn't believe I was crying again. I loved these babies but these mood swings and hormones are starting to annoy. Mom and Evie quickly excused themselves. Mom to arrange the car and guards, Evie to sort her make up out. This left me to my own thoughts. As I rubbed my swollen stomach in a circular motion I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I immediately thought of the twins. I was around four months along right now, meaning in around a month me and Ben would find out what we are having. I was in two minds on whether or not to find out. I like the idea of it being a surprise but then I don't think I would wait all that time to find out.

After a while of waiting for Evie to come back I decided to go and find her. But as I left the library I realised I had no idea where she would be. I rung her phone to try and find her but I have to admit I panicked a little when she didn't answer. Luckily I noticed her come out of the bathroom a little further down the hall and let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. She turned to me smiling and from the look of her you would never guess she had been crying.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, not realising mom had returned. Evie nodded behind me and I turned quickly to find mom stood there. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"The car and guards are outside waiting for you." She stated. Smiling I quickly hugged her and we left. Both of us quickly getting into the car before it headed into town.

As we walked around a couple of shops I couldn't help but be alert and looking over my shoulder. Evie had finished the last of her Christmas shopping and I was just looking for something for Ben from the twins. But I still couldn't find anything for him. I mean they were two unborn children, how hard can it be to get someone a present off them. I mean seriously.

"Any idea what to get Ben?" My sister asked me. I shook my head in response, not really sure what else to say. I don't get why this is so damn hard. That's when I passed a photo frame store. One frame in-particular caught my eye. It was a simple gold frame, similar to one Ben currently had in his office which held a photo of me and him. But this one you could have engraved.

I quickly grabbed Evie's arm and pulled her into the store. I told the assistant in there what I wanted engraved and they had it done two minutes later. I wasn't sure if it was because they weren't busy or because I was Queen, either way I didn't care they had done it quick and it looked amazing.

After paying me and Evie left the store. But neither of us noticed the figure approaching us until two of the guards stepped in front of us. I shot a confused look at Evie before peering around the pair in front, who's names I had learned on the way into town were Kyle and Ron. I couldn't help but be shocked at the sight before me. There trying her best to not look intimidated by the guards was Leah. I mean really, what did I have to do to get this woman off my back!?

"I'm afraid you need to leave, Leah." Kyle stated, his voice telling the older woman he wasn't going to put up with any trouble.

"I just wish to speak to her majesty." Leah responded. I could see both Kyle and Ron tense a little as she openly admitted to being there to speak to me and I didn't dare move from behind them. Last time I was anywhere near her she attempted to slap me then she helped the villains try and kill us. There's no way I was going near her anytime soon. But apparently Evie had other plans and stepped around Ron to look at Leah.

 **Evie's POV.**

As I listened to Leah say she wanted to talk to Mal I decided enough was enough. She needed to back off. This stress isn't good for my sister or my future nieces/nephews. I glared at her from my place in front of Ron. I could see the Ron and Kyle were tense, more so since I moved out from behind them but like hell am I about to let her upset Mal again. Plus after what she did with Maleficent, let's just say it's a good thing I'm good now or she wouldn't be living. Although I'm not ruling anything out.

"Back off, Leah." I snarled at her. When I stepped from behind Ron I was going to be civil. That went out of the window when I saw her face. Even the sight of her infuriated me.

"How dare you! It's Queen Leah to the likes of you." She snapped. I couldn't help but smirk evilly. I loved the fact I had gotten under her skin so easily and I could make her mad. But as much as I would love to stand and infuriate her all day I needed to get her away from Mal. I noticed how tense and rigid my sister had become and I could see the worry/panic on her face.

It was then I remembered the perfect thing to get her to leave. "No, it's just Leah. Or have you forgotten King Adam and Queen Belle's announcement?" I asked and saw her visibly pale at the mention of it. It was easy to see where I was going to take this conversation but I felt like saying it just in case. "Good, so I'm sure you remember what they said would happen if you attempted to hurt Queen Mal again." I watched her nod, clearly terrified and I have to say, the VK in me liked it. What can I say, I guess you can take the girl off the isle but you can't take the isle out of the girl. I pulled my phone from my bag and showed her it. "Now are you going to leave or shall I call the other members of the royal family?" I stated.

My smirk only grew as I watched her scurry off down the street. She didn't even look back. As I turned to face my sister I immediately had my arms full of her as she pulled me into a fierce hug. "Thank you, E. I thought she wasn't going to leave." She thanked me and my smirk quickly turned into a smile.

"It's okay, M. Anything to make sure you are safe." I replied. It was true. All of us would go to hell and back to ensure Mal and the twins remained safe. I just wish Maleficent, Chad and the other villains could be dealt with as easily as Leah. But I knew that would never happen. The villains had been unusually quiet though. Which meant one of two things. They were going to give up and leave Auradon (which I highly doubt) or they were taking their time and planning something (which seems more likely). This only made us all more nervous though.

But I couldn't dwell on it. If I did Mal would worry and that's what were trying to avoid. With it being only five days to Christmas day Mal decided to get the ingredients for Adam's sweet/bakery gift basket she was making for Christmas. It was widely known around the castle he had a major sweet tooth so Mal had decided to bake a present for him from the twins.

Once we had finished we went back home and after getting everyone's presents Mal met me in my room. Belle, our mom, had been showing us how to wrap all our presents and Ben had let Mal wrap everyone's except the ones he had bought for her. The only ones we had decided to wrap later on tonight was the ones for each other.

That's what we did all afternoon. We sat on my bedroom floor, Christmas music blaring in the background, wrapping presents. It was actually a nice change of pace. Usually we passed time by going out on dates, meeting the boys or watching a film with the others. It was kinda nice to spend time with my sister alone. Just be able to talk freely about things. It took most of the afternoon and into the evening but eventually everything was wrapped and after taking them downstairs we called it a night. Even though we hadn't done a lot we were shattered and decided an early night was necessary. I just hoped the rest of the holiday went by this smoothly. God knows poor Mal and Ben need some peaceful time. I don't think they had even got any baby shopping done yet because of everything going on.

 **Author's Note: Again I apologise for the delay in updating this. I will now be back to regular 3-4 day updates. So I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I don't want the story to feel rushed by having drama in every chapter. The next chapter will be the Christmas Ball and maybe Christmas Eve as well. As with the previous chapter I will be including some of my own family/Christmas traditions in there (I hope you don't mind). Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	32. Annual Christmas Ball

**Author's Note: So as an apology for making you all wait for this update I will be uploading the next chapter ASAP (Next 2 days max). Due to some personal issues I haven't really been in the mood to write or upload anything lately. But I will be back regularly now. I would also like to thank all you who read this story. I have 161 reviews, 58 follows and 44 favourites. I know compared to some stories on here it isn't a lot but for me (since I thought I'd be writing it for myself) it's amazing. So thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and continues to do so. I would especially like to thank Boris Yeltsin, PinkSakura271, Katymint and Kingson24601 for reviewing on almost every chapter. x**

 **Ben's POV.**

I sat in mine and Mal's room at the castle and I couldn't help but get impatient. Mal had got ready in Evie's room and was still in there now. I know I should be a little more patient since she had only been in there around an hour but after the disastrous way the last party ended it was safe to say I was on edge. Mal was as well. She hadn't said anything but I could see it in her eyes and body language.

Sitting on our bed I watched the next thirty minutes tick by before I decided I had waited long enough. Heading out of the bedroom door I turned left and stopped as a few doors down I found myself at Evie's door. I could hear their laughter through the door and almost regretted interrupting, but I needed to make sure Mal and the twins were okay.

Knocking on the door I shifted my weight on my feet a little. I hated being this anxious but considering things like this end in drama I couldn't help it. Thankfully before I could get too lost in my thoughts the door swung open to reveal Evie stood there smiling. "Told you he wouldn't be too long." She said turning to look over her shoulder. I followed her line of vision and found I couldn't take my eyes of the sight in front of me.

There stood my beautiful wife in a strapless, floor length, deep purple dress that proudly showed off her growing bump. A smile spread across my face at the sight. I knew she would be nervous as hell. This is her first time in a formal capacity since she started visibly showing. She hadn't said anything but I could tell she had been worried about this for days. Much like the first day she attended school after her bump became obvious. It was easy for me to see her anxiety this time around.

Evie smiled as she walked past me and headed downstairs. "You okay, Mal?" I asked as I finally tore my eyes away the scared/nervous look in hers. I hated seeing her look like that and like hell would I let anyone upset her tonight, I don't care who they are. They upset Mal they answer directly to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied to me but I wasn't convinced. I could still see the nerves on her face. Hell who could blame her with our record attending parties.

"Ready?" She nodded her reply and took hold of my arm. I kissed her briefly before I lead her in the direction Evie had gone. But as we got to the top of the stairs I felt her grip on my arm tighten. I knew she was nervous but I didn't know she was this nervous. "Mal, breath." I told her as we came to a stop at the top of the stairs. I noticed her look down at her stomach and place her free hand on her bump. "Stop. You look beautiful." I stated. She smiled brightly at me and I saw the confidence build in her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go." Mal said. We smiled at each other before descending the stairs.

It wasn't long before we were stood in front of the familiar ballroom doors. Lumière smiled in our direction, as always, before walking through and announcing us. "King Ben and Queen Mal." We heard Lumière announce to the crowd of royals inside. I gently squeezed Mal's hand as we walked through the doors. As usual everyone bowed to us. God how I hated this. Both me and Mal hated being bowed to. It always singled us out when we just wanted to had a normal life.

We stood there holding hands until they rose again and went back to their conversations. After that I looked at my beautiful wife. I decided to let her go to who she wanted to see first. I felt her pull my hand a little and noticed we were heading over to our parents. I couldn't help but smile. No matter what event we were at she always made time to talk to our parents. I couldn't help but keep glancing at my beautiful wife as I tuned out their conversation and became lost in my own thoughts. Considering where she grew up she has fit into the royal scene quickly and better then she had thought. Sure some royals (or ex royals should I say) are still not happy about me marrying Mal and her becoming queen but she has won over nearly all of them. Not that it would have mattered much, I'm King of Auradon and I will marry whom ever I damn well please.

It wasn't long before I noticed Mal walk off somewhere. I was about to turn and follow when I felt my mom gently grab my arm. "Relax, Ben." She told me. "Mal's gone to get a drink." Mom explained. I nodded but my eyes never left Mal. I watched her as she got her drink and as she started talking to Evie. But movement in the corner of my eye made me turn away from the purple haired beauty I called my wife, only to find Chad stood there with a look of disgust aimed at Mal.

 _Really!?_ I thought to myself. _Did the suspension from school mean nothing to him!?_ I watched as Chad started walking in Mal's direction and after a quick glance towards my oblivious wife I moved to intercept Chad. Not realizing Jay and Carlos were on my heels as they had also noticed what was about to happen.

I reached out and grabbed Chad's arm spinning him so he was facing me. It was only then I noticed the duo behind me and I couldn't help but smirk at this. "Whatever you are planning Chad, don't." I stated. Why did he always have to try and ruin things for us. But I swear if he lays one more hand on Mal and by extension my children I will not be responsible for what will happen.

"I was only going to apologise." He said as he noticed people were beginning to look at us and listen in to our conversation.

"That's utter crap and you know it." I hissed at him. "I swear if you even breath on Mal in the wrong way I will give you the same treatment as Leah." I told him. I didn't miss the scared look that spread across his face nor that his face drained of colour. I was struggling to hold my smirk back at the sight of him.

"Of course. Sorry, King Ben." Chad apologised before leaving to go to his parents. As I turned Jay and Carlos were smiling at me like a pair of mad men.

"What?" I asked, not understanding their reactions.

"We didn't think you had it in you to threaten anyone, Ben." Carlos told me.

"Yeah, looks like spending time with us is bringing out your inner VK." Jay stated before the pair of them left to find their girlfriends. I smiled after them. I really wasn't bothered. Maybe they were bringing out my inner VK but hey, everyone has a little bad side right? I sensed rather then saw Mal walk over to me.

"Everything okay, Ben?" She asked. As I turned to face her I saw the confused look on her face and I couldn't blame her really. She probably looked over and saw a scared looking Chad talking to me, Jay and Carlos. Hell I was even expecting something to happen.

"Everything is fine." I assured her. I couldn't help but think just how much I loved this woman in front of me. I never thought I would ever fall in love, let alone fall this fast and deep. It's strange but I loved Mal before I even met her. Ever since I had a dream of a purple haired beauty trapped on the isle.

I shook my head to get myself out of my thoughts and did so just in time. "Ben? Do we have to stay much longer?" Mal asked me. I could see she was tired and I didn't blame her. She was carrying twins after all.

"Why don't we spend a little time with our friends then we can head to bed, yeah?" I responded. She nodded to me just as Audrey and Jay walked over to us. I placed my arm around Mal's waist gently pulling her to me, my hand resting on the side of her baby bump. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. Just by looking I could tell they wanted to say something.

"Well we wanted to know if you guys had any plans for boxing day?" Audrey questioned. I looked at Mal who had turned to me puzzled. I shrugged my shoulders at her before turning back to the duo, only to find Evie & Doug, Jane & Carlos and Lonnie stood behind them. They had clearly heard Audrey's question as their faces mirrored Jay and Audrey's curious ones.

"No, not really." I answered but Mal quickly cut in as we watched their faces relax.

"What's going on guys?" She asked them.

"We just thought it would be nice if we could all get together here and exchange presents. It'll be like a second Christmas for us." Lonnie explained. Now I understood what was going on. To be honest it doesn't surprise me they came up with it. We were all extremely close. I looked at Mal for her answer. I loved the idea. Especially since Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos hadn't had a Christmas before, it would certainly make this Christmas more memorable.

After a few minutes Mal finally put them out of their misery by nodding. All four girl squealed and hugged Mal. I had to clamp my hands over my ears, the same as Jay, Carlos and Doug did. I walked over to them. "Is it just me or are the squeals getting worse?" I whispered to the trio.

"Definitely worse." Doug stated prompting the other two to nod their agreement.

Once the girls had finished hugging the others left leaving me and Mal alone again. "Ready to turn in?" I asked, remembering she was tired. Mal just nodded to me. That's how I knew she was exhausted, she wasn't speaking much. Throughout the night she was speaking less and less. "I'll be right back, okay?" I said. Again she nodded and I kissed her forehead before turning to locate our parents. I spotted them stood next to Fairy Godmother and started walking towards them.

"Where's Mal?" Dad asked. I couldn't help but smile. For someone who wasn't keen on the VK's coming in the first place he sure has warmed up to them.

"Over there." I said pointing to Mal, who hadn't moved and looked at though she would fall asleep right there. "We're going to turn in. Mal is exhausted." I explained after receiving their nods and with Mom saying she would be up to check on us soon, because apparently we are six years old again and mom is being over-protective, I went back to my gorgeous wife and led her upstairs to our room.

She was changed in record time and once I was changed and in bed she curled into me, resting her head on my chest and was asleep instantly. I smiled down at her sleeping body and kissed the top of her head before going to sleep myself. The last thought of mine was that I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Mal in my life.

 **Author's Note: So I know I have had a few balls and things but as royals they would have attended them a lot although this will be the last one (I think). I just wanted one from Ben's POV. I know this wasn't a very long chatper but I also didn't want to drag the chapter out too long. Also, Anna (who reviewed on Gaining A Family) I will be updating Back To The Beginning in the next 24 hours. But Family Day has finished. It was only a short story. I do have another story called Uncontrolled if you are interested. Anyway I hope you all like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	33. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note: This will include the prompt I received from silverwolf on Gaining a Family. Hope you guys like this chapter x**

 **Mal's POV.**

I was regretting agreeing to this already and we had only been out for about half an hour. Ben, mom and dad had convinced me that it would be a good idea to get some baby shopping done. Now the actual baby shopping I have no issues with but I don't understand why they picked Christmas Eve. The crowd out doing what I can only assume is last minute Christmas shopping is absolutely insane. How this many people are not prepared for Christmas yet is beyond me. Combine the large crowds with the fact that the four of us have six guards with us and it becomes almost impossible to move at a decent speed.

Thankfully we came to a store I had wanted to visit the other day but I thought it would be better if I waited until Ben was with me to start baby shopping. I pulled on Ben's hand and gestured I wanted to go in. He realized rather quickly what I meant and the four of us headed into the small store. To my great relief only one guard followed us inside. I know the guards are here to protect us but it's a little smothering at times.

Dad picked up a basket just in case and we started looking around. There are so many things we need to buy, I can't help but feel a little overwhelmed. But with Ben and our parents I quickly realise they are actually willing to buy anything I want for the babies. So as we walk around instead of saying something is nice and one of them putting it in the basket I've simply started throwing it in the basket myself.

After grabbing what feels like way too many bottles and pacifiers we came to the clothes section and I couldn't help but 'aww' at the small sizes. I picked up a couple of baby grows, mittens, hats and socks all in white and cream (neutral colours) but as we carried on walking around I spotted the cute gender specific clothes. It was in that moment I decided there was no way I could wait until the babies were born to find out the gender. I am finding out in a months time.

After paying for what we had bought Kyle took our bags to the car while the other guards walked around with us.

"Hey kids." Mom called out to us. We stopped and turned to face our parents. "How about looking in there?" She asked. We glanced over at where she was pointing and found a cute little furniture store. I nodded before leading the way across the street but as I was about to enter I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, like I was being watched. I just hoped it wasn't the villains. I think I'm the only magic user in Auradon right now and I can't cope with them all by myself.

Shaking off the feeling I walked through the door to the furniture store. As I looked around I noticed immediately that everything was hand made. I couldn't help but run my hand over the smooth wood of the chest of drawers.

"Your majesties." An older man said as he walked towards us, bowing slightly as he did.

"Geppetto." Mom greeted him warmly while she briefly hugged him. "You know my son Ben and this is Mal." She introduced us to the elderly man. To my surprise he turned and hugged us both.

"Of course how lovely to meet you in person. What can I do for you?" He asked me directly.

"Erm... Well I was hoping to see some of the baby furniture you have in." I told him. I knew what I wanted but I didn't know what it would look like if he made it. I clutched my sketch pad in my hands a little tighter. I had sketch the type of baby furniture I wanted in the car on the way here hoping to find something similar hopefully now I may get exactly what I want for the twins.

"Of course. Did you have anything specific in mind?" Geppetto asked me before looking down at my sketch pad. I opened it to the design for the crib and chest of drawers and handed it to him. "These are very detailed." He stated, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Would you be able to make two of each?" Ben asked as he moved to stand next to me. I instinctively leaned into his side. Just as Geppetto started nodding a commotion outside with the guards drew our attention. Ben ran outside, our parents following.

"Mal stay here where it's safe." Dad said as he followed mom out of the store. _Like hell._ I thought to myself. After a few minutes I moved to follow them.

"It must be one of Shere Khan's cubs!" One of the guards shouted. I felt my breath catch in my throat. It wasn't possible, was it. As I side stepped around a few observers I finally got a a glimpse at what the guards were fighting. Sure enough it was a tiger.

"Stop!" I shouted as I pushed through a few civilians. My eyes widened at the sight of the tiger in front of me.

"Your majesty it's not safe for you to be this close to this animal." Ron said as he gently grabbed my arm ready to pull me away. But as he did this a growl was heard from the tiger who had turned to face me. I would know that growl anywhere.

I went to step forward but felt Ron's grip tighten on my arm. "Let my arm go." I practically ordered him. I could tell he was reluctant but after a few minuted he released my arm and I walked towards the tiger, gasps being heard from everyone. "Shelby?" I asked. At the sound of my voice the tiger walked forward and sat in front of me. "Hi." I greeted her as I stroked her on the top of her head. I have regretted leaving her behind since I got here.

"Mal?" Ben said as he walked forward, our parents not far behind. Shelby started growling again trying to protect me.

"Hey Shelby, it's okay. That's Ben. His my husband." I explained to her. She stopped growling at him but cocked her head to the side a little looking at him. "Ben this is Shelby. She's Shere Khan's daughter. She was left alone at a few weeks old to fend for herself. I found her and took her in." I explained. A look of understanding crossed all their faces.

"So this is why you regretted leaving the isle?" Mom asked. I couldn't help but nod.

"Okay well why don't we head home and we can get Shelby here something to eat." Dad suggested and we all nodded before heading back to the car.

After an early dinner tonight I was just about ready to turn in. I am sat in my studio/study wrapping the last of Ben's presents with Shelby laid beside me. She hadn't left my side since being in town. It was kinda nice to have this time with her again. The couple of presents left to wrap that I got him from the twins when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly covered the last present I had to wrap before calling "come in." to whoever was at the door.

I turned and watched as the door opened to reveal my siblings. "Oh my god guys!" I exclaimed as I god up and hugged them. "I didn't think you would be back until Boxing Day."

"Well Belle rung and said she had a little something for us so she asked us to come get you." Jay explained.

"Is that Shelby?" Evie asked. I nodded to her briefly before she went okay and hugged Shelby. I couldn't help but smile. It was crazy. Shelby being here. Maybe I should question how she got off the isle but right now I couldn't care less.

"We should go before Belle comes looking." Carlos said. We all agreed before following our youngest sibling out of the room. Once we were all out of the room I locked the door with my magic and we went to find my parents.

It only took us a few minutes to locate them in the family room with Ben. I quickly took the empty seat next to Ben and curled into his side. "Hi." I whispered to him as I got comfy. He didn't respond verbally he just smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't suppress the yawn even if I tried.

"Tired?" Mom asked me. I nodded my answer to her. "This'll be quick I promise." She told me before she handed out small boxes. I looked at it rather curiously but didn't open it. I watched as she gave my sibling a box similar to the one I was holding. The only difference was the colour of the ribbon that was tied around the box.

"So we do this every year." Dad started to explain. "Each year we buy a new tree ornament that represents the past year. This year we decided since you four are our kids now we bought one for each of you as well." He told us. I couldn't help but be surprised that they had included the four of us in this.

"Open them." Mom said and me, Evie, Carlos and Jay shared a look before opening the ribbon on the boxes. I watched as Ben opened his and saw a replica of his crown with a ring around it. Evie opened hers next and pulled out an ornament that was shaped like a chemistry set. Carlos pulled out an ornament shaped like Dude and Jay pulled out on that was shaped like a tourney kit. Before I knew it everyone was looking at me to see mine. I took the top off the box and found a beautiful dark purple heart with two babies in the centre surrounded by a gold ring. The sight of it brought a smile to my face.

"Why don't you go put them on the tree." Mom suggested. The five of us nodded and Ben helped me up off the couch. Damn I hate the size of my stomach. I'm only four months along and I look more like six months. I gave him a quick kiss before walking over to join the others at the tree.

I placed mine at the top and watched as the others placed theirs around mine. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the ornaments on the tree. I know they always said they classed us as family but them including us in things like this just kinda makes it all real. I turned and smiled at our parent, noticing mom had her phone out, before I yawned again.

"I think I'm going to finish in my studio then turn in." I told them. The faster I wrapped that last present the faster I could do to sleep. I'm knackered.

"Okay, Mal. I'll be in my study. Come get me when your done." Ben told me. I nodded to him before leaving the room with a last hug to my siblings and parents.

 **Author's Note: So just a quick response to a review left by Anna, obviously this is the next update to Family & Revenge and Back To The Beginning will be updated tonight. I apologise for not updating this story sooner. I hit a little bit of writer's block with it but it will be updated tonight. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	34. Christmas Day

**No One's POV.**

Mal had been up and down all night. For the first time in weeks she had suffered from morning sickness again. Ben had gotten up each time with her throughout the night meaning both teens were incredibly tired come morning, but fought through their tiredness when they realised it was Christmas morning.

The couple got up and Ben explained they usually didn't bother changing and after quickly freshening up the pair woke Shelby who was still asleep at the end of their bed and made their way downstairs. Mal couldn't be more excited. Not to receive any presents, she hated that, but to the others thought of their presents. Mal kept a hand on her ever growing baby bump as the pair descended the stairs and Mal allowed Ben to lead her towards the kitchen.

As the two teens walked into the kitchen Mal was expecting to just find their parents but was pleasantly surprised to find Evie sat at the kitchen island. "E!" Mal exclaimed running towards her sister. "I thought you said you were going back to Snow's early this morning?" She asked as the purple haired teen hugged her sister.

"We figured we may as well stay for a few hours and give you guys your presents." Evie explained to her pseudo sister.

"I'm so glad you did." The pregnant teen said hugging her best friend/sister again. Glancing around the room she saw Ben had sat next to their dad leaving a spare seat between her husband and Evie for her and their mom was cooking breakfast. She couldn't see either of her brothers. "Where are Jay and Carlos anyway?" Mal asked the group as she sat between her husband and the blue haired teen.

"They're still in bed." Adam answered.

"We tried waking them so they could all surprise you but they just wouldn't wake up." Belle added to Adam's answer. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes.

It wasn't long after Belle and Adam's explanation on the where abouts of the boys that the purple haired teen felt something wet touch her hand. As she looked down she found Shelby looking up with hopeful eyes. "Go on then." Mal caved and the pregnant teen couldn't help but laugh along with Evie as Shelby ran excitedly out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where's she going?" Ben asked his wife. He had known the tiger less then a day but already knew she wouldn't leave Mal's side unless the purple haired girl told her to.

"You'll see." Mal stated as her and Evie finally stopped laughing.

Sure enough two minutes later a loud thud was heard followed by an extremely loud "WHAT THE HELL!" It was easy for the five family members in the kitchen to figure out the voice was Jay's and they couldn't help but laugh as Shelby came back into the kitchen looking extremely pleased with herself, a grumpy looking Jay and an amused looking Carlos following her.

After a lovely breakfast the family made their way through to the family room and the four isle children couldn't believe the amount of presents wrapped in coloured paper under the tree. They had never seen anything like it. Mal and Evie couldn't help but stare at the sheer size of the pile of presents. They thought the amount of presents they had bought for other people was a lot but to see everything together was a little overwhelming for them.

They all got comfortable sat around the room. Belle and Adam took the love seat next to the tree, Ben sat on one of the chairs with Mal on his lap and Evie, Jay and Carlos were sat on the couch. The teenagers sat and watched as Adam took the stockings off the fireplace (the four isle teens had asked what they were called when they noticed them) and handed one to each son/daughter.

Each teen pulled out various small items from their stockings and began unwrapping them. They all realized the had personalized items for their individual tastes/hobbies. Ben, Carlos and Jay all got various Tourney gear (socks, shin guards and such), Evie got new make up and various bits for her sewing while Mal got make up, sketching pencils and some new sketch pads.

The five teenagers thanked Adam and Belle for their presents before Ben and Mal shared a look.

 **Mal's POV.**

I shared a look with Ben and I could read what he wanted me to do in his eyes. I nodded to him before slowly getting up and walking over to the tree. Carefully I lifted a large thin present from behind the tree, being careful not to knock it over. I double checked I had picked up the right present, even though it was the only one that size, before smiling and handing it to our parents.

I noticed them look at me confused so I simply said "It's from me and Ben." before I turned and moved back to Ben, sitting on his lap again. We looked at our parents expectantly. We watched as our dad passing it to mom for her to unwrap. The paper was quickly torn off and tossed to a side and her gasp echoed around the room as dad leant over to see it properly. Me and Ben had decided last night to give them the painting I had done first since it was their main present essentially. Mom lifted her tear filled gaze to me and Ben and I shifted to look at the floor. I couldn't tell whether she and dad liked it or not and it made me incredibly nervous.

"Mal, it's beautiful." Mom told me causing me to lift my gaze back to them.

"Really?" I asked as Ben tightened his arms around my waist. I had told him I was nervous about it last night and he had tried to assure me they would love it but I just wouldn't believe him.

"It's wonderful." Dad told me.

I smiled at them as they put the portrait to a side and mom moved to pick up another present from under the tree. This one was passed to Evie and I knew instantly it was from us off the twins. Evie opened it quickly and tears formed in her eyes. In the small box was the earring shaped like apples I had found while shopping. I later realized they matched her necklace perfectly.

"Thanks guys." She said to us. Clearly she hadn't read the label.

"It's not us you need to thank." Ben stated his hand coming to rest on my stomach as an answer to her questioning gaze. Within seconds she was next to us whispering thanks to my swollen stomach and pressing a light kiss to the top of my bump. Before moving back towards her seat between our brothers. It was then I saw both our parents move towards the tree and pull out three identical boxes.

I watched as they were handed to Ben, Jay and Carlos. As Mom tried to give Ben his I attempted to get up but my husband simply took the present from our mother refusing to let me get up. Mom smiled down at us as Ben leant towards me. "Don't move." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile, I loved sitting with Ben like this still I always worried with me weighing more from the twins I would be too heavy and hurt him, but Ben never complained or seemed to mind. I smiled as the three boys opened their presents and they found brand new Tourney gear in their laps. My smile only grew at the sight of my brothers faces. Up till now they had been using borrowed Tourney gear, they looked so happy to finally have their own now.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Ben thanked our parents. Both Jay and Carlos thanking them as well. Once again I stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled out six identical thin rectangular presents. Checking the tags on them since I really don't want to get them mixed up I handed them to the right people.

"You may as well open them together. They're all similar." I told they as I sat on the empty chair next to Ben. I wanted him to be able to see his present properly. I heard both Mom and Evie gasp as they all ripped off the wrapping paper. They had copies of the twins ultrasound photo in a personalized frame (Best Daddy, Best Auntie ect...). I was quickly surrounded and smothered in hugs.

We continued this for a while each opening a present that mom and dad got from under the tree. Until I noticed Ben get up for the first time since we sat in the family room. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at him as he handed me a small box wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper. I checked the tag on it and found he had gotten me something from the twins. I couldn't help but smile at him. I pulled the wrapping paper off and found a small jewellery box. Opening it I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. There in the box was a gold chain with a pendant hanging from it. The pendant was shaped into the word 'mummy'.

"I figured since everyone else got something off of our little beastie and fairy, you deserved something as well." Ben told me. I leant forward and kissed my amazing husband before pulling him into a hug. As I leant back into the chair I took the necklace from the box and held it out to him, silently asking him to put it on. He quickly took it from me and once I moved my hair out of the way and he fastened the necklace around my neck before moving onto the arm of the chair.

The morning continued on in much the same way and I couldn't help but marvel at the amount of present I had been given. As much as I hate people buying me things it felt kinda nice. Which is why I'm sat in my office/art studio with all the presents I've gotten today. Evie, Jay and Carlos had gone to spend the holidays with their families/girlfriends so I was taking a little time putting away all the presents.

I looked around and couldn't help but wonder where I was going to put all these presents. I currently had the camera and photo printer from my parents on my desk, a large pile of various art supplies from my parents, Ben, Snow White and Aladdin & Jasmine on the couch in the room not to mention the various pieces of make up, books and stuff piled onto my desk chair that I needed to find a place for. In the end I ended up just waving my hand at the pile of art supplies and magically storing them with the rest. I was beyond tired and it was only half way through the day.

The rest of the day passed by quicker then I would have thought it would have. We spent time as a family for the rest of Christmas day. At Mom's insistence that I be introduced to all their Christmas family traditions we curled up in the family room, me curled into Ben's side on the couch and our parents in a similar position on the love seat, and watched Christmas movies. I had to admit while some where ridiculously cheesy, some were actually pretty good. Even though I was a teenager I couldn't help but love watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

After having a lovely afternoon watching films I decided to help mom cook Christmas dinner. Well as much as she would let me help anyway. Honestly it's like I can't do anything anymore. I mean I'm pregnant not a damn invalid, I get they do it because they care but it's completely ridiculous. Dinner was great. We engaged in small talk and talked about our plans for tomorrow. It was then I realized everyone would be coming here and I couldn't wait to see them. I haven't seen them properly since we left Auradon Prep for Christmas break and it would be nice to catch up with them, find out how they all were. Plus Freddie, Diego and Holly would be coming over from the Isle in the new year and to be honest I was really looking forward to seeing them again. Diego especially.

Me and Ben decided after dinner to carry on watching movies upstairs so after gathering some snacks and drinks we said good night to our parents and headed up to our room. We anded up in our usual position of Ben sat up against the head board and me curled into him with a blanket draped over us. With a pout on my face I convinced Ben, much to my delight, to re-watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas before watching a film called Home Alone. Although I only remember half of Home Alone before my eyes began to droop and I fell into a peaceful sleep. The last thought that ran through my head was that no matter what happened in the years to come I would always remember this as the best Christmas ever.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I know it wasn't a long chapter. It was more of a fluffy/filler chapter here then anything else. But there will be a bit of drama coming up in the next couple of chapters. I hope you guys are okay with this chapter, I'm not 100% sure of it myself. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	35. New Year, New Descendants

**No One's POV.**

It was the day after New Years Day and at Castle Beast five teens were getting ready to head to Auradon Prep. They had all enjoyed their Christmas and New Year break. Having plenty of parties and gatherings with their friends/significant others. Boxing Day saw them all exchange presents while new years eve saw them having a party with some other friends from Auradon Prep.

Today though they were getting ready to welcome the next lot of VK's to the school and Kingdom. While the others were perfectly calm Mal was starting to panic a little. It wasn't her first time greeting anyone since becoming Queen but it was the first time since the coronation she had seen anyone from the Isle (with their parents being an obvious exception). Then there was the issue of most of the teens coming over had parents who were helping Maleficent. Hopefully their faith in them was justified and they wouldn't end up helping their parents.

"Do you think we was right? Agreeing with mom?" Ben asked his wife. He never usually second guessed his mom but for some reason he was starting to regret this. He just had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah I don't see why not. He always seemed harmless. Just a huge flirt really." Mal assured her husband. She knew he wasn't a real threat but she could see why Ben was feeling like this. Ben began to relax a little at his wife's reassurance. The pair adjusted their outfits (both wearing an Evie creation) before heading down the stairs to meet their friends then leaving for Auradon Prep.

In next to no time at all they were getting out of the car in the familiar courtyard. Ben climbed out first before extending his hand down to help his pregnant wife. As Mal slowly climbed out of the car Ben couldn't help but smile at her. She had brought such joy and happiness into his life and was glowing at four months pregnant. He would be forever grateful to his purple haired wife and wasn't sure he would ever be able to express how much she meant to him. Their eyes locked as she pregnant teen stood and stretched her aching back.

The two seemed lost in their own world, not even noticing their siblings get out of the limo, until they heard someone clear their throat. Turning they were met with Fairy Godmother smiling fondly at them, Evie, Jay and Carlos behind her but a little off to the side. The Headmistress would never admit it but she had become fond of the royal couple and especially with Mal being pregnant had made a promise to herself to help them anyway she could.

"Your majesties." The Headmistress greeted them. The pair knew since today was essentially a formal visit to welcome new students telling her to call them Ben and Mal would be ignored. Still they couldn't help but roll their eyes playfully at her. They hated their formal titles but they knew they would have to grin and bare it for today. "Cutting it a little short aren't you?" The woman asked the pair as they headed towards her.

"How long?" Ben asked. It had seemed only minutes to them but from the look on Fairy Godmothers face they knew it had been a lot longer them they assumed.

"The car is pulling up now." The older fairy stated as they moved to stand next to her. The couple turned and sure enough there was another black limousine turning into the courtyard. The royal pair took their places just behind Fairy Godmother, much like Ben and Audrey had done when welcoming Mal and her siblings to Auradon Prep. Instinctively Mal reached for Ben's hand. She knew her and Evie had picked the three most likely to fit straight in with no problems and who Belle picked wouldn't likely cause any trouble but they were raised on the isle and Mal hadn't seen them in almost a year, there's no telling what they would be like now. She just hoped they hadn't changed much.

Without realizing it Mal held her breath as the door opened and four descendants slowly and cautiously climbed out. "Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother greeted the four new arrivals. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." She carried on her introduction. Mal couldn't help but smile at Ben as she remembered almost a year previous when she and her siblings had received the exact same introduction.

It was a mere few seconds later when two gasps could be heard. One from the youngest new arrival and one from the youngest sibling near Fairy Godmother. Ben, Mal and Evie's smiles increased in size as the two cousins walked closer before finally embracing each other. Leaving the two cousins to it and hoping by distracting herself her heightened fairy hearing would not be able to pick up on the pairs conversation she turned to the three remaining teens. And listened to the rest of Fairy Godmother welcome speech. Telling the new group about curfews and such.

"King Ben, Queen Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are going to show you around and I will see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother informed the group before curtsying to the royal couple and leaving. Once the older fairy was out of earshot their attentions were drawn by the male standing near the limo.

"So you refuse me and my obvious good looks but let this Auradon idiot knock you up? Really Mal?" He insulted as he took a step towards the pregnant girl. No one particularly liked the look on his face and within seconds Ben was stood protectively in front of his wife with Jay in the boys face.

"Back off, Junior." Jay ordered and rather reluctantly Gaston Junior stepped back. But neither boy stopped glaring at each other. It was clear these two had not liked each other for a long time and all seemed to realise this would not end well.

"How about we show you guys to your dorms?" Evie asked hoping to break the tension. The four new students nodded at the blue haired girl, although one was rather reluctant. "Great! Holly and Freddie follow me and Mal, Gaston and Diego will go with Carlos, Jay and Ben." Evie stated as she gripped her sister's hand. What Mal never noticed was the pointed look Evie sent to Ben and Carlos. She was certainly not happy about Gaston's little outburst and knowing the boys would like to explain a thing or two to him, didn't want Mal near him.

The group walked into the school together but soon separated as the boys dorms were in a different building to the girls. Evie let Mal take the lead once they were near the dorms not actually knowing where Freddie and Holly would be staying. They had so far walked in silence but now they were separated from the boys the two knew girls decided to actually talk.

"So your Queen now then? What they were saying on the isle is true?" Holly asked. While her words could easily be misinterpreted her tone of voice spoke her curiosity rather then malicious intent.

"Yeah." Mal answered but didn't say anymore as she could sense the two had many more questions. The purple haired teen simply shared a knowing and happy smile with her sister as they walked.

"What's it like? Living here I mean." Freddie questioned.

Both Evie and Mal stopped walking and after sharing a quick look turned to face Freddie and Holly. "Honestly, it's amazing." Evie stated. "Most people here are really friendly and are great friends. You will get the occasional person who doesn't like you simply because we were raised on the isle but you quickly learn to ignore them. Most will simply want to be your friend and get to know you." The blue haired teen explained. At the two new girls sceptical looks both Evie and Mal sighed. They knew the girls wouldn't believe them but as Mal placed her hand on her noticeable and growing baby bump she realised how she would convince them they were telling the truth.

"Honestly, were telling the truth." Mal started to explain. "I mean look at me. I'm the daughter of the Mistress of all Evil but after coming here I fell in love, got married, became Queen and in about five months will be a mother. And I have the people of Auradon to thank for it. Being here is like being free. You don't have to worry about what your parents told you, you don't have to please anybody, you simply have to be yourself. It's that simple here. Sure it'll take some getting used to but you guys will get there." The pregnant teenager told the girls. She knew from experience the two wouldn't believe them until they met some of the Auradon kids but they also knew from experience all of the students here (minus Chad Charming of course) would try their best to make them feel at home and included.

Mal walked Evie, Freddie and Holly another two doors down the corridor before stopping again and opening the door. "This is where you'll be staying." She told them as the four girls enter the room. It was covered in pink causing Mal and Evie to laugh at Freddie and Holly's faces.

"Yeah we thought that as well when we first got here. You can redecorate and stuff if you like. We did." Evie informed the two who looked slightly happier at this notion. It was them their attentions were drawn from the room as Mal's phone sounded from her pocket.

After quickly checking what it was Mal placed the phone back in her pocket. "Sorry but I have to go. I'll pop back later but Evie will be around of you guys need anything."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

As the boys separated from the girls they walked in silence to the dorms. Ben and Jay silently fuming, Carlos and Diego happy to be together again away from their parents and Gaston Junior wondering how to get Mal away from Ben. They all continued their musings until Ben stopped them outside Jay and Carlos' dorm room.

"Ben? I think you've stopped at the wrong room." Carlos questioned the teen King. Jay also looked suspicious and was silently praying her wasn't going to be moved to stay with Gaston Jr. He wasn't sure he could refrain from beating some sense into him if he was forced to room with him. Ben smiled at the group before opening the door and immediately three beds were seen and the room was a lot larger then it had been before they left for Christmas break. "I thought Diego might be more comfortable with you two." Ben explained. Carlos led his cousin into the room before turning back to Ben.

"Thank you for this Ben. I've been worried about Diego since I came here." The white haired boy said.

This caused both Ben and Jay to laugh. "It's not me you need to thank. This was Mal's idea." If it was at all possible Carlos' smile grew at the mention of his sister's name before turning back to hisw cousin to help but settle in.

Ben, Jay and Gaston left the two younger teens to unpack and catch up. They walked a few doors down and once Ben noticed they were at the right dorm door he turned but surprised Gaston Jr by grabbing the collar of his top and pinning him against the wall. Jay simply stood there and watched the event unfold with a smile of his face, while the black haired teen looked a little shocked at the turn of events.

"Listen closely because I'll only say this once." Ben practically growled. "If I so much as see you look at Mal in an inappropriate way so help me you will be back on the isle so fast your head will spin. Do you understand?"

Gaston Jr chuckled slightly at the sight of an angry Ben. "You don't deserve her. I do. Simple."

"God you're just as arrogant as you father." Ben accused, not liking the fact that on top of everything else Mal had to worry about this ass hat might add to her stress. "Do yourself a favour, learn from his mistakes and stay the hell away from my wife." Releasing the teen Ben checked his phone after feeling it vibrate in his pocket then groaned. He quickly turned to Jay hoping he would help him out here. "I've gotta go. Someone's called a meeting. Think you can help him settle in?" Ben waited for Jay to give a stiff nod before turning and heading off to find his wife. He just hoped Gaston Jr's implied threats were empty. Mal certainly didn't need the stress right now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the length between updates guys. Life and then my birthday got in the way. I will have another chapter uploaded within 2 days as an apology before I will be back to my usual update schedule. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	36. First Council of Elders Meeting As Queen

**Mal's POV.**

Over the past month I had considered myself rather lucky. I had yet to have to attend a meeting with the Council of Elders. But today it seemed my luck has run out. As I stood waiting for Ben in Auradon Prep's courtyard I couldn't help but wonder why we both had to be present at the meeting. What could they possibly need us both for. The only thing Mal could think of would be what happened at their wedding reception. Only a hand full on people/royal knew the complete truth, sure they all knew Maleficent had tried something but nothing had been released about her having a lot of help from other villains. Fairy Godmother had placed a silencing charm on the ball room so unless people were told what happened they didn't know Maleficent wasn't alone.

Before I could get too lost in my own head I saw Ben walking towards me. Once he noticed me standing there he sped up and was next to me in seconds. "Ben what's going on?" I asked him, hoping he would know why they needed me at the meeting. The first and last time I had to go into one of the meeting was purely to calm Ben down. I had yet to actually sit in on a meeting.

"I don't know. I just got a text saying the council of Elders had called an emergency meeting." He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but think it was strange. But Ben disturbed me from my thoughts again. "Maybe you could also bring up the idea you had the other day? They can vote on it while they're here." Ben suggested and I found myself nodding along. I had hoped to have a little longer to work on what I was going to say butI suppose it doesn't matter how long I have to prepare their opinions would probably still be the same.

Movement in the corner of my eye made me turn towards the school. As I turned I saw Fairy Godmother walking towards us. Pointing in her direction I noticed Ben turn and look at what had caught my eye. I couldn't help but look at him with questioning eyes, which he just shrugged his shoulders to. Ben looked as confused as I felt about the whole thing. Especially with Fairy Godmother now here.

"Fairy Godmother." Me and Ben greeted her simultaneously.

She smiled at us in return. "I guess you received the text from Belle?" She asked. This time me and Ben nodded. How on Earth did she know it was Belle who text us. "She text me as well. It seems she thinks we will all be needed in the meeting. So I thought I may as well transport you both there with me." She explained. I couldn't help but become more worried at this. I knew from Ben Fairy Godmother very rarely attends Council meetings so this must be important. Neither me nor Ben bothered to respond to her we simple each took one of Fairy Godmothers hands and allowed the light blue smoke to swirl around us.

As the smoke cleared I noticed we were in the foyer. I just hope this meeting doesn't drag on although with Leah not being there it shouldn't be too bad. I felt Ben gently grab my hand and I let him lead me towards the meeting room. I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I noticed Ben had stopped walking. I watched as Fairy Godmother walked into the meeting room before Ben turned to me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Truthfully I didn't want to go but I was Queen now. I couldn't just not turn up to a meeting, no matter how much I wanted to get out of it.

Ben nodded to Chip, who just seemed to appear out of nowhere. I took a deep breath and Ben squeezed my hand encouragingly as Chip walked through the door. "Announcing King Ben and Queen Mal." Chip spoke to the room. Allowing my husband to lead me into the room I had a quick look around and found most people were in the same seats as the last time I was in this room, expect Fairy Godmother was sat between Dad and Queen Aurora. The seat I imagine Leah used to occupy. Everyone had stood upon seeing us, even mom and dad. This whole being royal thing is really going to take some getting used to.

I watched as Ben pulled out my chair a little for me before he helped me to sit. Only once I was settled did he sit down before he signalled for everyone else to sit as well. Instinctively I placed my hand on my growing bump, feeling the babies move as I did so. As I looked over at Ben I noticed he had adopted what I call his 'king-ly' face. Although I mostly said it to annoy him or make him laugh, depending on his mood.

"Would someone like to tell us what this is about?" Ben asked the room. I gazed at the various faces sat around the room and most wore confused faces. All but three. Prince Charming looked bored/annoyed while the only two who looked like they knew what was going on were Queen Aurora and King Philip. I just got this horrible feeling in my stomach that it has something to do with Leah.

Philip cleared his throat causing me and Ben to turn and face him fully, as did everyone else in the room. "Well we have been informed you and Queen Mal haven't been truthful about what has been happening with Maleficent." He stated to the room. I watched as Ben simply raised an eye brow at him. "Apparently there are more villains roaming around Auradon. It's not just Maleficent." He stated. I couldn't help but look to Ben. I could see he thought the same as me, that this has something to do with Leah.

"Let me guess..." I had thought Ben would respond to Philip's statement but it was Dad that spoke up. I raised my eye brow at him. I could already hear his anger. "The person who informed you of this is Leah?" He asked the duo. We all watched as Aurora nodded to us that it was in fact Leah who had told them. I couldn't believe this. She wan't even part of the council or even royalty anymore but she was still causing problems for us.

"Yes well she would no about that wouldn't she." Ben muttered but unfortunately it wasn't wuite low enough to not be heard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Philip snapped at Ben and I actually flinched. No one knew what Gaston had said other then me, Ben and our parents. We hadn't told anyone for fear of the retaliation Leah would get. I felt it was enough punishment having her title stripped and being threatened with banishment, she certainly didn't need her helping Maleficent being made public. Although the VK in me wished now I had listened to Ben and told people.

I noticed Ben clenched his fists around the arms of his chair. I knew he would quickly loose his temper if this continued. "It means..." I started to explain, much to the surprise of Ben and our parents. "Leah would know exactly how many villains Maleficent is working with since she helped them when they attacked us at our wedding reception."

Everyone around the table gasped in shock at that. I hadn't wanted it to come out like this but I wouldn't let anyone speak to Ben the way Philip had. "That can not be true." I heard Aurora gasp out. You could hear she didn't want to believe it but before I could respond Aladdin spoke.

"How do you know this, your majesty?" He asked.

"I know because when the villains retreated after they attacked us, they left two behind. After questioning one of them he revealed Leah had told them who had what kinds of powers. Aiding them when they attacked as they knew who to watch out for." I explained. I briefly looked over to Aurora to see the horrified look on her face. I felt bad for her having to find out like this but it had to come out now.

Snow White cleared her throat next. Once she saw she had mine and Ben's attention she asked her question. "If you don't mind me asking your majesties, who is helping Maleficent?" I knew that question would be voiced eventually but I still wasn't prepared to answer it. I looked to Ben hoping he would see my silent plea.

"That we know of Maleficent's accomplices are; the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, Gaston, Maleficent's Goons and Diablo." Ben told the royals. I noticed Mom grab Dad's hand at the mention of Gaston and everybody shivered upon hearing Diablo's name. It was widely know he could be just as evil a Maleficent and meeting the two of them together is something to avoid if possible. "However, Gaston, Diablo and Maleficent's Goons are currently in our dungeons."

"Why were we not told this sooner?" Tiana asked us.

"I discussed this with King Ben and Queen Mal upon their return from their honeymoon. We decided until we knew exactly what we are dealing with to not cause the Kingdom panic." Fairy Godmother explained for us. I'm glad she did because I don't think me and Ben would have been able to explain it as well as she just did.

"Although you should remain on your guard." Ben told them.

"And why is that?" Cinderella asked us. As I looked in her direction I noticed she looked understanding while her husband still looked mad about something. I glanced at Ben to see how he wanted to play this and seeing him nod I sighed.

"Because I believe there is a villain out there helping Maleficent that we haven't seen yet." I said. I slumped back in my chair slightly. Sitting like a Queen be damned. My back is killing me. Plus it's not even lunch time and I'm already exhausted, I feel like I could crawl back into bed right now and sleep for a bloody week.

An hour later and we had finally finished telling the council everything we knew about Maleficent and her plans. The royals all agreed it probably wouldn't be good for this to get out to the public yet. We all agreed to keep this between us at least until we had a plan for rounding up the villains once more. I couldn't help but be relieved as it looked like the meeting was coming to an end. That was until Ben spoke.

"Before we conclude this meeting I believe Queen Mal has a proposition she would like you all to vote on." Ben explained, jolting me from my own thoughts. I saw him smile at me as I saw up a little straighter and took a deep breath. I was nervous about this. I had hoped to have time to explain it to Mom and get her advice on how best to present it to them but now I didn't have that option.

I noticed everyone was looking at me quite confused. Taking another breath I calmed myself before I began speaking. "As you know King Ben has decided to carry on allowing children from the Isle of the lost to get a fresh start here in Auradon. In fact we welcomed our newest students just this morning." I stated, causing many nods. Ben had told them who we had chosen to come over and they had all agreed to them. "However I have noticed that during these kinds of council meetings every Kingdom within Auradon has someone to represent it, except for one."

Mom smiled brightly at me and I noticed out of the corner of my eye. She had caught on to what I was getting at at least. "The Isle of the lost has no such representatives in this council or any of the others. The Isle of the Lost may be the home of villains but it is still part of Auradon and it's inhabitants are still Auradon citizens. Therefore I feel they should have someone to represent them on this council." I stated. "So I would like to put it to a vote amoungst yourselves. Should the Isle of the Lost have two representatives join this council to speak for them?"

As I finished speaking I got many smiles directed at me from most of the council members. If I was to base it off that I would say I'd soon have to convice to of my friends to join the council but I couldn't count on it yet. When the vote is in then I will think about that. I didn't count on what was said next.

"Why on Earth would we consider having two more VK's join this council?" Prince Charming asked. "You're here. Isn't that enough." I couldn't help but be hurt at that question. It was no secret that Leah never wanted me to marry Ben or join this council but to now have Prince Charming start saying it, it certainly hurt more then I thought it would.

"That statement is completely out of line!" Jasmine said, loudly. It was easy to tell she was trying to keep from shouting but even the fact that she was sticking up for me couldn't get rid of the tears that had gathered in my eyes. This is the only downside to being pregnant. I have zero control of my emotions.

"I agree. There was no need for that statement from you." Elsa said, backing up Jasmine. Since I had been spending more time with Ellie I had also gotten to know Elsa better. I couldn't help but give the pair a watery smile. Ben seemed to notice I was on the verge of an small emotional breakdown and sped things up a little bit.

"Why don't we just vote on it. They same kind of vote we always have, each Kingdom at a time." Ben stated causing more nods from around the table. "Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin?"

"Yes." They both agreed without hesitation.

"Princess Snow and Prince Ferdinand?" Ben asked them. They also agreed without hesitation. "Prince Eric and Princess Ariel?"

"Of course." They stated. Then we came to the one I was dreading.

"Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella?" He questioned. I didn't even need Ben to ask to know what their answer would be.

As I expected Charming voted "Absolutely not." while Cinderella stayed silent at her husbands side. I watched Ben roll his eyes at the pair before turning to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa?" He called upon her.

"Certainly. They need someone to represent them." She stated, flashing me a quick smile as she finished.

"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene?"

"Yes." They both responded. I felt my smile grow a little. I had been counting in my head and knew I had enough votes already but I knew Ben would finish the vote to make sure no one could claim it was unfair.

"Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen?" He asked.

"Definately." They answered to Ben. Then Ben got to the second pair I had been dreading after today.

"King Philip and Queen Aurora?" He questioned.

"No." Philip stated, earning another eye roll from Ben. Then his eyes landed on our parents.

"King Adam and Queen Belle?" It was weird to hear Ben call them that but I guess in these meetings he had no choice. Everything had to be formal.

"I agree with Queen Mal. They need representatives on this council." Mom answered with Dad nodding along to what she was saying. Once they had answered all eyes, including my own, turned back to Ben.

"With six votes for and only to against, the motion carries. Another meeting will be held in two weeks time to introduce introduce those representing the Isle of the Lost." Ben stated. Once her had finished speaking he turned to me and held out his hand. Taking it he helped me up and led me from the room with our parents following as Lumiere and Chip went in to escort the others out of the castle.

Once we were safe in the family room I finally let my tears fall and let Ben sit me on his lap. I just couldn't believe what had been said in there. "It's okay Mal." Ben kept whispering to me. I knew he would want me to talk about it so I decided just to get it overwith. Once I had stopped crying as much I took a breath before speaking to Ben.

"I just don't get it, Ben." I stated, earning me a confused look from him. "No matter what I do people still see me as a villain's child who shouldn't be here. You heard what Charming said." I said before starting to cry again.

"Forget it, Mal." Ben told me. "He doesn't know you or what you are like. He's just bitter because our family rules Auradon instead of his." My tears slowed at this and I couldn't help but look at him curiously.

"Ben's right, honey." Mom said to me. I turned to face her and Dad so I could listen to them properly. "Once me and Adam united the Kingdoms the royals all got together and allowed the citizens to vote for the family they wanted to rule the Kingdom." She explained. This part I knew from my Auradon history class but I didn't know why it bothered Charming so much.

"Obviously me and Belle won the vote and the Charmings came in second." Dad carried on the explanation. "But there was a law put in place. If our heir abdocated the throne, we didn't have a child or if Ben never got married and had children then the Charmings would rule when our family became unable to." Realisation dawned on me as I listen to what Dad said.

"So basically he hates me bacause I married Ben and I'm pregnant because it means his family still can't claim the throne for their own?" I asked. They three of them nodded and I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next. "Wow, what a self intitled arse." I insulted him causing chuckles from around the room.

"Who's up for a movie?" Mom asked and we all nodded to her. "Mal it's your turn to pick what would you like to watch?" She asked me and I didn't even have to think about it.

"Pitch Perfect." I stated. As Mom put the DVD in the player I couldn't help but think back to the meeting we had just had. Besides me getting upset after Charming insulted me I couldn't help but feel like it went okay. Well it could have been a lot worse anyway.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys didn't find this chapter too boring. I just felt like it needed to be in. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	37. Early Morning Talk & A Worrying Event

**Mal's POV.**

It was a few weeks into the new school year now and the middle of January, meaning I an four and a half months along in my pregnancy. While I'm happy to be having the twins it also means getting up at ridiculous hours of the ngiht to pee. Which is why I am laid awake at 2:45am. I couldn't go back to sleep after waking to use the bathroom. Even cuddling into Ben and listening to him snoring couldn't soothe me back to sleep as it usually did. Reluctantly I climbed back out of bed and after slipping on my robe headed for the door, until I heard a soft growl behind me.

"It's okay, Shelby. I just can't sleep so I'm going to go read." I explained to my overprotective tiger friend/pet. I was reluctant to take her on the Isle, not just because she was Shere Khan's cub, but because of my mother. But I'm glad I did. She has been great. Listening to my troubles and always trying to protect me whenever she's around. "You wanna come?" I asked her. She didn't answer she simply stretched her body before jumping off mine and Ben's bed and walking towards me.

I held the door open for her and she padded out before waiting for me to follow. Carefully I shut the door so I didn't wake Ben before I led the way down to the library, Shelby following at my heel.

After a few minutes I was slowly lowering myself onto the couch opposite the fire, shuffling so I was sat with my back against the arm with my legs sprawled out. As always my hand rested on my swollen stomach and I couldn't help but think I was fat. I am absolutely huge and will only get bigger. I mean the size of me now was ridiculous so to know I'll get bigger is worrying.

Shelby brought me from my thoughts by licking my hand. I smiled down at her causing her to angle her head to the left slightly. I couldn't help but sigh at this. "I think we need to get you an enchanted collar so you can actually talk to us. What do you think Shelby?" I watched and chuckled as Shelby nodded to my question. From the look on her face she absolutely loved the idea and it would be nice to have a proper conversation with her. I would have to talk to Fairy Godmother about how she did the ones for Pongo and Perdita. But that could wait.

"You know Shelby I've never been so nervous and so happy all at the same time." I admitted to her. I hated admitting things like this but I knew Shelby at least wouldn't judge me for it and she wouldn't get mad about it either. "Honestly half the time I don't even know how to feel. I'm nervous about being a mother since I didn't exactly have the best role model. I'm happy to be married to Ben but nervous I will mess up being Queen some how. Then lets not forget I'm nervous about what the villains are up to. They have been way to quiet for my liking." I ranted. Shelby for her part laid there and simply listened to my rambling.

I could see Shelby understood what I was seeing and I could also see the frustration in her eyes. Whether it was from not being able to speak back to me or something else I didn't know but the look in her eyes was clear as day. "You don't mind listening to my rambles do you?" I asked her as she placed her head onto her front paws. Watching her I saw her shake her head.

"Thanks good, because I have a favour to ask you." I told her. This caused her head to immediately lift. Since she got to Auradon (and till I get the collar I still don't know how that happened) I haven't asked her to do anything for me, she has basically been able to do as she wished. Which is probably why she is looking at me with rather confused eyes. "I just need you to promise me something. I mean you already know I'm pregnant but I want you to keep an eye on the twins for me? Make sure nothing harms them. I couldn't stand to see Maleficent get near them or worse take them." I said.

Shelby nodded to me before licking my hand once more. It was her way of none verbally promising me something and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. It felt like a weight off my shoulders knowing if soemthing were to happen and I couldn't protect my babies from Maleficent then Ben would have help to ensure nothing happened to them. But I really didn't want to think like that. Hopefully, between myself, Evie, Jane and Fairy Godmother we can come up with some kind of solution to defeating Maleficent before the twins are born.

I sat talking to Shelby for a while before I heard clattering coming from the direction of the kitchen. I couldn't help but jump at the sudden noice, Shelby doing the same accept she started growling as well. Briefly I looked over at the clock. _3:50am. Who would be up at this hour of the day!?_ I thought to myself. Slowly, due to the size of my ever growing stomach, I stood and walked tot he door.

Opening the door to the library I couldn't hear anything else which was worrying in itself. I moved to step out of the door but before I could move Shelby placed herself in front of me causing me to smile. She was so protective. But considering I didn't know what I was about to walk into I was fine with it. I wasn't about to be stubborn and insist on going myself when I could be putting my babies in danger. Slowly I followed Shelby towards the kitchen. I didn't know what I was about to find there but I had a horrible feeling that it isn't going to be good news.

Stepping through the open kitchen door I found my suspicions were right. But what I saw worried me and I felt tears gather in my eyes. There laid on the floor was my mom. I walked over to her and knelt as quickly as I could next to her. "Mom!?" I called out to her but the way she was laid out on the floor I knew she was unconscious and therefore wouldn't respond. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath before turning to look at Shelby. "Go wake Ben and Dad. Now!" I shouted. She immediately ran off and I felt bad for shouting but I'm hormonal and scared, so those feelings got pushed to the back burner for now.

Trying everything I could think of I attempted to get mom to respond but as I thought earlier it was to no avail. But I did note she was burning up and only getting warmer. As I was about to get up and get a wet cloth to put on her head I heard two sets of footsteps rapidly approaching. I turned in time to see my husband and dad run through the doors and at the sight of them I couldn't hold my tears back anymore.

"What happened?" Dad asked me as I felt Ben's arms wrap around me and lift me off the floor. I watched as he also tried to get a response from our mom but after she didn't move or make a single sound he pulled out his phone. "Ambulance please." She practically ordered down the phone before turning back to me.

"I don't know. I was in the library talking to Shelby and I heard a loud noise coming from in here. When I got here I found mom like this." I explained as dad relayed the information to whoever was on the end of the phone. "I tried to get her to respond but she didn't. Mom does have a growing temperature though." I told him. Once again he repeated this to the person on the phone and my worry only grew as I watched the colour drain from his face.

Ben seemed to notice too as I felt him tense. "What?" Ben asked our dad, neither me nor Ben taking our eyes off of him.

Dad looked down at mom and I actually saw some tears gather in his worried eyes before he blinked them away. "They're sending an ambulance. It will be here in five minutes." He told us. "Ben could you wait outside and show then in?" He asked as we all heard the approaching sirens.

Minutes later, but to me it felt like hours, Ben came back into the room with two paramedics following pulling a gurney behind them. The three of us watched feeling extremely helpless as that assessed and attended to mom. I haven;t felt this helpless since I arrived in Auradon and started to explore what I can do with my magic. I let a few tears fall as they lifted mom onto the gurney and began wheeling her out.

"We assume you are coming with us, you majesty?" The paramedic asked and I saw dad nod from the corner of my eye, but my gaze never felt out mom. So I didn't see him mouth something to Ben. I fixed my gaze on the gurney as the paramedics wheeled mom outside with dad following. It was like I was in some kind of trance. I was just staring in the direction they had left, only snapping out of it when I heard Ben's voice.

"Mal?" I heard him call out to me, causing me to turn and face him. At some point he had took a step back to he was no longer holding me and I could see the pain and hurt he was feeling in his eyes. "We should get you back to bed. We can go see mom after we've rested for a while."

It shouldn't have as I know Ben is only looking out for me but my temper flared hearing this. How could he expect me to go upstairs and relax when our unconscious mother was just taken to hospital!? The very idea is ludicrous. "No. We need to go to the hospital." I stated. What I wasn't expecting was for Ben to disagree with me on this.

"We can go after you rest for a while." He told me and at this I finally snapped. My hormones took over.

"Like hell I will!" I shouted at him. I didn't even care if anyone could hear me at this point. Ben was going to listen to me if I have to keep shouting at him. "Are you honestly telling me you would rather stay here and wait to see our mom when we could be at the hospital waiting to find out what's going on!?" I asked him. I hated shouting at Ben and arguing with him. But my hormones were currently controlling everything.

"I just think you should rest." Ben stated.

"I can rest just as well sat in the hospital waiting room. Thank you very much." I told him before I took a breath. "So either you take me to the hospital or I will damn well transport myself there." I said giving him an ultimatum. I knew it wasn't really fair, especially since he didn't want me going anywhere on my own, but I wasn't going to sit around the castle when mom was in hospital.

Ben let out a sigh before his gaze met my own once more. "Okay. Let's go get some things for mom for when she wakes up then." He suggested. I nodded as he took my hand and led us up to our parents room. I immediately felt bad for the way I had spoken to him and I could feel the tension radiating off of him. I knew as we walking into our parents bedroom I had to say something.

"Sorry Ben." I apologised.

"It's okay." Ben promised but I just shook my head.

"No it's not." I stated and noticed he had turned to look at me. "You were only trying to look out for me and the babies yet I yelled at you for it. It's just that I'm scared. I've finally got the family I always wanted and now my mom may be taken away from me." As I admitted this I felt Ben wrap his arms around me once more. His arms as tight around me as he could get them without it hurting me or the babies. I coudln't help but panic about mom and I knew from the tension coming from Ben he felt the same.

We jumped apart as Ben's phone rang. Immediately Ben pulled it from his pyjama pocked and answered the phone putting it on speaker so I could hear as well. "Dad? What's going on? Is mom okay? What's wrong with her?" Ben fired of his questions in rapid succession, not even pausing for a breath. Once he had finished his questions we heard dad sigh and me and Ben shared a look. It was never very good news when he sighed like that.

We heard dad take a deep breath before saying "They're taking your mom for emergency surgery."

 **Author's Note: Hi guys, so I don't usually do this but my story Uncontrolled only has one more chapter left to upload and as I like to keep busy I an going to start another one after it. So I would like to put it to a vote for you, since both ideas appeal to me equally. What story would you guys like to read next?**

 **A) The Catch, Ben/Mal Doug/Evie Jay/Audrey Carlos/Jane, A different telling of the movie where Belle and Beast (more Beast then Belle) agree to Ben's proclamation if the VK's work as servants to the families their parents wronged.**

 **B) Unexpected, Jane/Carlos Ben/Mal (focuses on Jane/Carlos Bal are more background pairing), The descendants are in a normal high school (no magic at all) and after a party Jane finds herself in an unexpected situation.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	38. Hospital

**Adam's POV.**

"We will be there soon." Ben stated down the phone before he hung up on me. I knew both him and Mal were worried and stressed about what had happened, hell I was beyond worried myself. I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to my Belle. I could hear in Ben's voice he was stressed and I dread to think how Mal was handling the situation. In her state she shouldn't have to be and it also made me realise she shouldn't have even been awake to find Belle but I was extremely glad she was awake for whatever reason.

I hated not being able to tell the kids more then the fact that Belle was going for emergency surgery but it was all I knew. They had yet to actually come and tell me what was wrong with my wife. Although if they didn't soon I wasn't above loosing my temper a little to find out what they were doing to my wife. Currently I was sat in the family room of the hospital, by my self. A tight grip on my phone, head resting on my hands. I had always said Belle was the worrier of the family but when it came to her, Ben and Mal I admit I could be equally as bad.

I became that lost in my worried thoughts I didn't notice the purple smoke appearing in front of me, my eyes were trained on the floor. I wasn't all that worried about anything else. Until I hear a familiar voice. "Dad?" I snapped my head up and was met with the familiar sight of my son and pregnant daughter. Both looked worried although Mal also looked a little pained. I was debating whether or not to ask her if she was alright when Ben spoke again. "How's mom? Is she alright?"

A sigh escaped my lips at his questions. "I don't know. They haven't told me anything other then what I told you on the phone." I admitted with a heavy heart. I hated the not knowing part of this. Not knowing what they were doing to the love of my life was like my own personal hell. My eyes never left our two children in front of me. It had been years since Belle came into my life yet I still couldn't get over how amazing my life had become since. I had a beautiful wife, a kind-hearted son, a wonderful daughter-in-law and soon two amazing grandchildren.

Opening my mouth I was about to ask them something but I noticed the door open and a doctor, wearing scrubs, walk in. Immediately I stood and our children turned to face him. The man bowed to us all before clearing his throat. "Your majesties, the doctor in charge of Queen Belle's care has asked me to come and answer any questions you have." he stated. _It's about bloody time!_ I thought to myself.

Before I could even think of a question Mal spoke to him. "Yes what is wrong with our mom?" She asked, well more like demanded. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She was so much like me, Ben and Belle sometimes it's hard to believe she hasn't always been part of the family.

"From what I have been told Queen Belle had appencicitis." The doctor told us. Of course I knew what it was but that would cause pain bit this.

"But that wouldn't cause her to pass out the way she had. What are you not telling us?" I said, hating the fact that my anger was seeping into my voice but I'm not going to let them tell me andthing other then the whole truth about my families health. I watched as his face fell a little at my question. Clearly he had been hoping no one would pick up on it.

I watched as he took a deep breath. "It seems Queen Belle has been suffering with it for a while and has probably hidden it from you." That doctor stated. _Damn it Belle. Why do you have to be so stubborn!_ She never admitted to feeling unwell if she could help it, she was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. "The reason Queen Belle lost consciousness was because her appendix had ruptured. It's why we had to rush her into surgery. If not treated immediately it can cause other healt problems." I nodded to this unsure of what else I could say. What do you say to something like that!?

Bowing once more the doctor left the waiting room, I assume Ben told him he could go as neither of them said anything. As the pair turned to me I noticed they looked as worried and scared as I felt but what could I say to them? I could hardly calm myself down let alone calm them down. I couldn't believe what he had told us. I mean how on Earth could I not have noticed my wife was in that much pain. She must have been in agony for it to ruptur like that.

"Dad? You okay?" Ben asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I promised the pain. I settled my gaze on the two in time to see Mal look uncomfortable and a little pained. "Mal? You feeling alright?" I asked her. I watched as Ben's head turned as quick as possible to his wife. I hoped it was nothing I don't think ben could cope with something being wrong with his mom, wife and kids. That would be too much for him.

"I'm okay." She answered but must have seen my disbelieving look because she began explaining herself. "Honestly. It's just that little beastie and fairy have moved up near my ribs." She explained. I nodded as Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, as he usually did, but I was still worried. If it carried on I will be sending her for a scan to ensure everything is alright. I'm not risking anything and with the ammount of stress and pressure she's been under lately, it's certainly not healthy. Although that brought me back to something I realized earlier.

"Mal? What were you doing up at about 4am?" I asked her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I went to the library with Shelby." She explained. I nodded again, along with Ben. It was becoming a regular thing for Mal to be found asleep in the library if she had a restless night. I've lost count of how many mornings me and Belle have woken early and come across our daughter and had to cover her with a blanket because she's asleep on the couch in the library.

We all took a seat on the uncomfortable chairs and none of us knew how long for. But we all immediately stood when the doctor came back in. I felt my eyes widen a little as another female doctor came in with him and I immediately prepared myself for the worst possible news. It's never good when two doctors have to come and see you. I watched as they bowed to the three of us before the new female doctor cleared her throat. "Your majesties." She greeted us.

"How's my mom?" Ben asked them before me or Mal had a chance.

"Queen Belle's okay." The doctor told us and I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Ben and Mal visibly relaxed as well. "We've moved her into a room on the ward. She'll wake up when her body is ready to." She told us with a smile on her face. I was relieved beyond belief she would be alright.

"When can we see her?" I asked, now noting that it was light outside so it was now at least 8am.

"Whenever you like." Answered the doctor who we had spoken to earlier. "Queen Belle is in the room at the end of the corridor." He said before the two doctors left. Thank heavens she will be alright.

As Ben and Mal turned to face me again I noticed Mal had her hand rested on the very top of her bump and she still looked in a bit of pain. I studied her for a second and while I noticed the pain seemed to ease but it still worried me. "Mal, maybe you should get checked out. Make sure everything's okay." I suggested. I could see she was about to argue with me. "If for no other reason them for my peace of mind." I said. I could still see she was unconvinced though.

Thankfully Ben decided to back me up a little. "Plus we might be able to find out the sex of the twins today. I mean you are already almost five months." My son said. I watched them as Mal contemplated what we had said but as she took a look at Ben's face she caved.

"Fine. I'll get checked over." She mumbled. It was clear she wasn't happy about it but I knew she would do anything to make sure the twins were okay. Even if that meant getting checked out again.

 **Ben's POV.**

I felt Mal take my hand in her own after she agreed to get checked. The twins shouldn't be giving her this much trouble, surely. "Come on." I said to my wife. "We'll meet dad in mom's room afterwards. I watched as she nodded at me and after waving by to dad we walked out of the room and in the opposite direction of our mom.

It wasn't long before we reached the maternity ward and was stood at the receptionists desk. I smiled at Mal before she cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the receptionist. "Your majesties." the woman greeted us. "How can I help you?" She asked and I saw my purple haired beauty roll her eyes at the brunette infront of us. It was easy to tell Mal thought this woman was a brainless idiot and I had to agree a little. A pregnant woman stood at the reception to the maternity ward? What could she possibly want other then a check up/scan.

"I want to have a check up." Mal stated. I had to fight not to burst out laughing. This was just a little too funny. As the receptionist typed on the computer Mal continued to look at her like she was the dumbest person in the world. The glare mt pregnant wife was giving the receptionist made it a lot harder to keep my laughter in check.

"We have a doctor free in room seven, your majesties." The brunette informed us. "You can go straight through." She said.

"Thanks." I responded before taking Mal's hand again and leading her away from the reception. I knew she would end up saying something to the brunette receptionist of I didn't.

It wasn't long before we were in the room and Mal was sat on the bed. I could tell she was a little nervous now she was here and to be honest I didn't blame her. I was a little nervous now but we needed to make sure the babies were okay. If that meant being a little nervous so be it. It wasn't long before the door opened but it wasn't Dr Ellie that walked through it was someone else.

"Good morning, your majesties. Im Dr Penny and I'll be with you for this appointment." She greeted us. We both smiled at her in greeting and she took it as a cue to continue, which I was extremely grateful for. I just wanted to make sure things were alright. "The message I was given was that you requested this check up. May I ask why that is?" She asked. She reminded me a lot of Ellie but more smiley.

I stood next to Mal, holding her hand, while she explained that at least one twin felt like it was up in her ribs and it was a little painful for her. At this Penny got a kind but knowing smile on her face. Judging by her face it's not the first time she'd heard this type of complaint. "Well lets take a look and see what we can see shall we?" She asked us and we both nodded eagerly. Both of us extremely happy to get to see the babies again.

Mal flinched at the cold gel as it was squeezed onto her stomach but once she felt the wand pressing on her stomach her attention and mine diverted to the screen. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as one of our babies appeared on the screen. We watched the screen as the first baby disappeared to be replaced moments later by the other one. Damn I love my children and wife. "Well." Penny stated causing us to turn to her. "It appeared you were right, Queen Mal. Baby B is indeed is indeed partly in your ribs." She explained. "I could try and move the baby if you like but it will be quite uncomfortable."

I turned to Mal as she held her hand out for me and I instinctively grasped it. "Do it, please." She said. I saw Penny smile at us out of the corner of my eye but my gaze remained on my wifes face. It was only because Mal's face scrunched up that I knew Penny was moving the baby. I could easily tell it was painful for my purple haired beauty because I felt her grip my hand as tight as she could.

Almost as quick as the pain showed on her face it was gone. "How does that feel?" Penny asked.

"Loads better. Thank you." Mal thanked the doctor. I couldn't help but smile. At least she wasn't in pain or uncomfortable now.

"Everything seems fine with the twins. They are a good size for 19 weeks." The doctor told us. I felt relief wash over me at this. "But I do have one more question for you both." She said. That was what finally drew my attention from Mal to the doctor. Both of us looked at her quizzically. "Would you like to know what you are having?"

"You can tell already?" I asked. We were told it would be impossible to tell before Mal was 20 weeks along in her pregnancy.

"Yes. It seems your children weren't shy." She stated as she printed off some pictures for us.

I shared a look with Mal before nodding at her. She smiled back at me before turning back to Penny. "Would you be able to writ it down for us? Then we can find out with our parents?" She asked and my smile grew at the questions. It amazed me how kind and thoughtful she was. Our mom and dad were supposed to comewith us next week to find out what we were having and mom would be gutted to know she had missed it. Yet Mal has found a way where we can all find out together.

"Of course." She said before scribbling it down on a piece of paper. After the paper was folded it was placed in the envelope with the pictures and we were on our way. We headed back in the direction of our mom's room. I never released Mal's hand all the way there and I saw dad smile at us as we walked in.

"How are things?" He asked us.

I smiled at our dad. "Fine. The doctor oved the baby out of Mal's ribs and we found out the gender of the twins." I stated. I saw a large smile creep across dads face and I felt my own smile grow in response. I couldn't wait to read the paper and find out what we were having.

"Well?" A croaky voice asked causing us all to jump. We all immediately turned to the bed and saw mom with her eyes now open, smiling at us.

"Mom!" Both me and Mal exclaimed at the same time. We both moved towards her and hugged her tightly. Mal hugged her a little longer then I did and I knew from that she was crying. As she moved away from the bed my thoughts were confirmed and I saw the tears streaming down her face. I quickly pulled her into me and wrapped my arms tightly around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Belle?" Dad practically whispered. When mom smiled at him we watched he quickly walked over and held her close as humanly possible. "How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"Okay, I guess." Mom answered but at a raised eyebrow from dad, that look suspiciously like what Mal does, Mom sighed. "Fine." She said. "I feel a bit sick and cold. I also have a sore throat." She admitted. After the two shared a smile they turned to us. "So? What are you having?" She asked. Her voice appeared to be getting worse the more she talked but I guess it's a side affect of the surgery.

"We don't know yet." Mal answered. I could see their confused expressions so I decided to explain further because I knew Mal wouldn't.

"Mal had the doctor write the gender on a piece of paper so we could all find out together." I told them. I watched them smile at my amazing wife before mom gestured with her hand for us to read the paper. Handing the envelope to Mal I saw her pull the folded pieve of paper out before handing the ultrasound pictures back to me and opening it.

Mal's smile spread across her face. "We're having..."

 **Auhtor's Note: Sorry this chapter is a little late. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	39. First Kicks

**Mal's POV.**

"We're having... two boys." I told my family. I watched as Ben and Dad's smiled grew and mom actually squealed. I seriously need to limit the amount of time she spends with Evie. My sister's squealing is bad enough, I really don't want mom to start as well. I'll end up deaf in a few days, I'm sure of it. It was then the reality hit me. I'm having two boys. I couldn't help but imagine two toddlers running around. With Ben's hair, my eye colour and both mine and Ben's mischievious nature. The thought brought a smile to my face but I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt two hands on my stomach.

Looking down I saw Ben knelt in front of me, his hands on either side of my protruding stomach. "I love you, my two sons." As he said this I felt something hit the inside of my stomach. My eyes widened as I saw Ben look at his hand and then up to me. "Was that...?" He asked but trailed off when we both felt it again.

I couldn't help but nod to him. "Yeah, he kicked." I said, amazed. What a time he could have picked. One of my babies finally kicked. Sure I was a little worried my other son had yet to do so but he would kick when he was ready. Right now his brother was more then making up for it since he was using my side like a punch bag. I felt my smile widen as my son continued to kick his dad's hand. It was then I looked over to our parents to find them looking at us, love shining in their eyes.

Ben must have looked up as I noticed him stand and turn, before gently pressing on my lower back to tell me to go over. Slowly I walked over, all the while my son decided it was extremely fun to keep kicking me. Since I got to mom first I took hold of her hand before placing it in the same place Ben had placed his. As I placed my hand over our mom's our little boy kicked, hard. This caused tears to gather in mom's eyes. I don't think I've ever seen mom smile that big, and thats saying something since I thought her face would break in half at our wedding from the size of her smile. I then repeated the action with dad, silently thanking my son who seemed to kick at just the right time.

"Hey Mal. Wasn't you supposed to meet up with Evie and Jay today?" Ben asked me. I turned to face him realizing what he meant. I had offered to read their proposal for tomorrow. If their first motion wasn't prepared well enough Charming and Phillip would have some strong words about it. They're already going to whine that my siblings are there in the first place. I nodded to him that he was right but before I could verbally answer him, Ben carried on talking. "Also do you think you could handle what needs doing for the gender reveal party and the other thing?" He asked.

"Yeah I can handle the gender reveal party invites and things." I told him but I was still slightly confused I stood there thinking about what he meant but I couldn't get my head around it. Until he inclined his head towards me. It was then it seemed to click in my head and since mom and dad didn't asked I hoped they didn't see Ben's head tilt in their direction. "Oh! That thing!" I exclaimed causing Ben to nod to me. "Yeah I can sort that. Evie said she will help." I informed my husband. After walking toward Ben I kissed him before leaning back slightly. "I'll be back soon." I promised.

Hesitantly Ben nodded and after I checked my watch I noticed I still had some time before I was due to meet Evie and Jay at the castle. So I decided a little shopping would be good before popping in to see Fairy Godmother then heading hime to help Evie and Jay. I decided against telling Ben I was going into town. He would only insist on me taking a guard with me and it just wasn't necessary. I would be like ten minutes.

I transported myself to the middle of town causing a few people to jump when I appeared but nothing too drastic. Thankfully I had transported myself right outside of the shop I wanted to I quickly slipped in before anyone recognised me. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the shop was empty. Don't get me wrong I love being married to Ben and I'm beginning to love being Queen but it's hard to go anywhere without being recognised now, and that gets quite exhausting sometimes. Especially when I just want some quiet time with Ben or my siblings/friends. I headed down the aisle I needed, I only knew which aisle it was as I've come here a fair few times with Carlos.

As I looked I couldn't find anything that would look right. There were loads of colours; green, blue, yellow, pink (urgh!) and even purple but none of them seemed right. They just wouldn't look right on her. As I came to the end of the aisle I was brought out of my musings by a voice. "Your majesty!" A startled voice said. I turned in the direction of the voice to find a man stood behind the counter, looking a little shocked I was here. "Is something else needed for Dude?" He asked me and I couldn't help but chuckle. The fact that he knew myself and my siblings came in here for a dog named Dude proves we go shopping for that mutt far too often.

"No, actually." I answered him. "I'm looking for a collar for my tiger, Shelby. But I can't seem to find anything that would suit her." I told him. I watched as a look of realization washed over his face.

"I may have just the thing." He told me and I walked over to the counter he was stood behind as he placed a box on the counter in front of me. I looked at it curiously. "I had designed this a while ago and only just had time to make it." He told me as he slid the box towards me.

It took about two seconds for my curiosity to get the better of me and I lifted the lid to find a gorgeous collar. It was clear where he had gotten the inspiration for this. I had purple and blue entwined in the collar with gorgeous diamonds on it. I fell in love with it immediately and just had to have it for Shelby. "I'll take it." I told him. It was breathtaking. I paid for the collar and thanked him once again for offering me it before I stepped back outside, the box in my hand, and transported myself to Auradon Prep.

As the purple smoke cleared around me I noticed I was in the school courtyard. I don't know why I sent myself here instead of outside Fairy Godmothers but oh well. I little walk won't hurt and besides it's Saturday so there won't be anyone around really. Slowly I made my way through the school and towards the familiar office. I greeted the few students that were hanging around as I passed them, but didn't stop to talk to any of them and I thanked my lucky stars I hadn't run into Chad either. It wouldn't have ended well for him of I had as Ben would go absolutely mental.

Before long I was stood outside the familiar oak doors. I sent Evie and Jay a quick text to say I might be a few minutes late meeting them before I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard called out to me. Opening the door I smiled as I entered the office. Fairy Godmother was sat behind her desk and smiled at me as I closed the door behind me. I walked over to the large desk and sat down in front of it. Usually I would stand since I didn't plan on being here for long but my back and ankles are killing me from standing for so long.

"Hi Fairy Godmother." I greeted her, once I was reasonably comfortable.

"Good Morning, Queen Mal." She responded, smirking as I playfully glared at her. I hated her using my title and she knew that. "What can I do for you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at the sudden change of topic but I went with it. I needed to see of this would work.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Well I was wondering if you could enchant this collar for Shelby?" I asked placing the brown box on her desk. "Like the enchantment on Pongo and Perdita's collars. So Shelby can talk to us." I explained. I watched her as she smiled at me. She began nodding as she held out her hand. Carefully I removed the collar from the box, handing it to her and I watched as wordlessly she summoned her wand from where ever it was kept and performed a series of complex wand movements.

A few minutes later I saw the collar glow with a light blue aura before it was handed back to me. I gently placed it back into the box as Fairy Godmother spoke. "So that's all taken care of. As long as Shelby has it on she will be able to talk to you." The headmistress explained to me. I smiled my thanks as her before once again taking my leave, after picking up the box and saying goodbye to Fairy Godmother, and heading outside. I was beyond glad this would be the last time I would have to transport myself anywhere for a while as I could feel the strain my magic was taking on my body.

Opening my eyes I found myself in my office/studio at the castle. I smiled at the sight of my birthday present off my parents and at the canvas in the corner. I had been working on their anniversary present for a few days now and it was almost finished. It just had a few finishing touched to be added to it and it was done. A few minutes later I headed out of the room in search of Shelby. I knew Evie and Jay would be in the family room waiting for me but as I came up to the room I was surprisedn to find Shelby in there with them. I had always thought she didn't like them but I guess once she has this collar on I could just ask her.

I walked into the room but before I could even greet the three of them I found myself engulfed in a hug from my blue haired sister. "Hi E." I greeted her, awkwardly hugging her back. "Hi Jay, Shelby." I greeted the other two. After what felt like forever, but was onl around five minutes, Evie finally released me and I remembered the box in my hands. "Oh. Hey Shelby? Come here a sec." I said to her.

Slowly she padded towards me with a curious look on her face as I took the enchanted collar out of the box and tossed the box aside. I watched as Shelby sat in front of me and I fastened it around her neck. I could see the confusion but I had to wait to see if the enchantment had worked. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. "What does it look like?" Shelby said. Since she was expecting to hear herself growl as she asked her question she actually jumped up in surprise when she heard her own voice. "What the hell!?" She exclaimed, looking around her.

"It's the collar I said I would look into getting you this morning." I told her causing her to turn and look back at me. "And it looks lovely by the way." I promised. I watched as Shelby smiled before padding out of the room. I smiled after her, glad she was happy with it. "So" I started to say as I turned to my brother and sister. "Let's see your notes for tomorrow then." I said. Once Evie handed them over I kept looking at them for a second longer. "Maybe you too would help me with something afterwards?" I asked the duo, to which they both nodded. Only then did I sit on the couch and read through the notes they have for tomorrow.

I couldn't stop myself from nodding along as I read through what they had. I was actually impressed. I didn't need to change or correct anything they had. "This is great guys." I told them and saw them both relax a little. "It looks absolutely fine to me, guys." I said.

"Cool." Jay stated as I handed the papers back to Evie. "So what did you need help with?" I sat there for a moment before I remembered.

"Right. Well I have two lots of invites to write out so I was hoping you would help me out?" I asked them hopefully. It was going to be a mightmare to do it all myself. Thankfully they both nodded to me. Evie knew what they were for but Jay didn't. It wasn't that I didn't trust the boys it was just that sometimes they let things slip without meaning to and this was a surprise.

Gesturing for them to follow me I lead them back into my study/studio. After grabbing a pen and the large stack of invites and envelopes I sat next to two of my siblings. "So I was thinking I could write them, Evie could put them in the envelopes and Jay you could sort them into piles since they're all muddled up?" I watched as they nodded again. "Great. Jay, blue and yellow envelopes in one pile, blue and purple in another. Evie the invites are the same colours as the envelopes they need to go in." I told the duo.

"No problem." Evie responded.

"Got it." Jay stated.

I smiled at the two of them, extrememly glad for their help before starting writing. I had no idea how long it took. But it didn't seem to take that long with the three of us. It was a lot faster them if I had had to do it myself anyway and I couldn't thank them enough for it.

Jay and Evie had left a few minutes ago as I was literally writing the last invite. After assuring them I would be fine and Ben would be home soon, even though I was sure he would spend the night with his mom and dad, the pair had reluctantly gone back to school. I had sent Ben a text a while ago and apologised profusely saying I wouldn't be able to come back to the hospital tonight. I was simply too tired. As I sealed the last envelope and placed it on the right pile I stood up to stretch my aching back.

The moment I did I heard a knock on my studio door. I couldn't help but look at it rather confused as no one ever knocked when I was in here. Slowly I walked over and used my magic to sense for any danger. Not sensing anything I opened it to find Ben stood there. "Ben!" I exclaimed surprised. I would have thought he would have stayed with his parents. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with mom?" I couldn't help but question him.

"I decided to spend the night with you. Dad's staying with mom and I wasn't happy being away from you or our children for that long." He explained as he pulled me into a hug. He gave me a quick peck before kneeling and pressing two kisses to my stomach, his hands resting on either side of my bump. My son immediately started kicking his dads hand while as usual my other son stayed very still. "Hi there you two." Ben said to our children. "It's alright. Daddy's here and I promise I'll keep you and your mommy very safe." He promise our two sons.

As Ben finished his promise to the two of them I felt a kick on the opposite side of my stomach. Feeling that brought tears to my eyes. It was the first time he had kicked and much like when his brother had kicked the first time I couldn't help but get a little emotional. I pulled Ben up from where he was knelt and kissed him deeply, pouring everything I felt into the kiss. We only broke the kiss when air became a necessity.

"Did you want something?" I asked once I had caught my breath.

"Oh, yeah." Ben said as he moved past me and picked up the pile of yellow and blue envelopes. "Mrs Potts said dinner is ready." He told me as he took my hand and we walked towards the small dining room, dropping the invites off to Lumière on the way so he could have them all delivered tomorrow. I just hope it's a nice surprise for them and they don't mind. But I couldn't worry about that now. Both my babies were using my insides as a kick boxing arena and I had a relaxing evening with Ben to look forward too. What could be better.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is a little late as are my other stories. They will all be updated soon, I promise. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know x**


	40. Belle Comes Home

**No One's POV.**

Ben and Mal had gotten ready for their council meeting early. The pair were meeting Jay and Evie to make sure they were fully prepared for Charming and Phillip since those were the two who didn't like that fact that the Isle would be getting represented at these meetings. Neither Ben nor Mal could let their siblings go in blind. Heaven knows what would come out of Jay's mouth if he was provoked. He was worse then Ben sometimes and with it being their first ever meeting they wanted things to go well. This is why they were ready and waiting in the family room with their dad, Evie and Jay.

They had reread their agenda for the meeting and after Jay and Evie were fully prepped on the two princes and how they may react the five made their way towards the meeting room. Adam walked in first as usual and Mal and Ben were announced straight after. As always everyone stood as they entered although it was clear two of them didn't want to and only sat down once their King and Queen were.

Both Ben and Mal had to admit it was weird seeing two empty chairs between their father and Aurora but it would benefit the isle a lot to have some representation. "Welcome." Ben greeted the royals and Fairy Godmother. Mal gently grasped Ben hand under the table hoping this would go well. "As you know we have two people joining the Council today to represent the Isle of the Lost." He said before turning to face his wife.

"Evie and Jay" Mal introduced the duo before she nodded to Lumière who opened the door and she watches as Evie and Jay walked towards them. As the pair reached their seats they bowed/curtsied to the royal couple before sitting down. Most of the council offered the two teens encouraging smiles but a few did not. ""Welcome to the Council." Mal greeted them. As they nodded she carried on "I believe the two of you had a few issues you would like to raise with the council?" Mal asked her brother and sister. She knew what they were going to say but it bothered her that she couldn't help them, they had to do this themselves.

"Yes, we do. Thank you, your majesty." Evie said to her sister before looking at Jay to start.

Jay cleared his throat before looking around at the council members. "The first issue we would like to raise to the council is the supplies that are sent over to the Isle. Mainly the food or lack there of." He began to explain. Mal nodded to the pair of them to encourage them to continue. "The people who live on the isle are basically sent Auradon's scraps." He stated. Jay then turned to his blue haired sister.

"The food is always mouldy or out of date and the clothes are torn." Evie explained. Everyone could see she was about to say more but the teen was cut off.

"And what? Are we supposed to feel sorry for them? They're villains." Prince Charming said to Jay and Evie. While he didn't actually say it Evie, Jay, and Mal all knew he was including them in that but with Ben sat there he didn't dare say it out loud.

Jay couldn't help the glare he sent the older Charming's way. Jay didn't get along with Chad at all and he was beginning to see where he got his arrogance from. "Yes the parents are villains but the children on the Isle are not." He stated, passionately. "Yet it's the children who are punished and are underfed and malnourished because there isn't enough food sent there."

"Not to mention the amount of small children who get ill because their clothes don't fit and have holes in them." Evie carried on her brothers passionate speech. "Yes the parents have done some unspeakable things but why should the children be punished for something they weren't even born to see let alone take part in and be blamed for?" Evie questioned. For obvious reasons the villain's children being blamed and held accountable for the crimes of their parents is a topic they are firmly against.

"But they have survived this long. Why change it now?" Phillip asked and Mal couldn't believe her ears. How could he seemingly not care about childrens welfare when he not only had a daughter their age but he knew what his wife had gone through due to injustice. The purple haired fairy had had enough and she could see her brother and sister didn't know how to respond to that. She caught their eyes and they discreetly nodded to her for her help.

She cleared her throat before leaning forward slightly making everyone turn towards her. "The reason the children have survived this long is because once Evie knew how she fixed and altered their clothes to they would be a bit warmer." She told the table, earning her sister many admiring and happy smiles. "For obvious reasons she can no longer do that. So how do you expect the children still on the Isle to stay warm and healthy?" Mal asked the royals at the table.

"How would you suggest we change this?" Princess Jasmine asked, turning her attention back to Evie and Jay. While Mal was a little shocked, not having thought about that question. Usually an issue was argued about until a solution was agreed upon. But as she looked at her siblings she noticed them smiling at each other, they must have expected this.

"We were thinking of a fundraiser of sorts, where people can donate money by going an the rides, games and such, like a carnival. Also we would have a clothes drive there. Where people can leave unwanted but good condition clothes to be sent over to the Isle." Jay explained causing both Ben and Mal to smile. They had clearly put a lot of thought into their solution and it was something that neither of them would have thought of. Plus, it was kinda brilliant. Getting the kingdom involved in helping the Isle.

Evie then turned to look at the two other teens at the table. "Also, with your permission your majesties, we were thinking that some fresh produce could be obtained from farmers and be sent over every couple of weeks? Having fresh, none mouldy food would help them immensely." She asked the royal couple. The young King and Queen turned to face each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes. Both wanted to approve this but some people wouldn't react well. This they knew but Ben was prepared for it.

"We approve both of these solutions." Mal stated. She had to admit to herself she found it a lot easier then she thought to slip into her Queen role. "I would also like to offer my services to helping plan this carnival." Mal quickly caught Adam's eyes and at his slight nod she continued. "As I'm sure Queen Belle would as well." She offered. She knew her mom would need something to focus on while she had to rest for a week or so. She wouldn't cope well just laying in bed or on the couch with nothing to do.

"When were you thinking of holding this carnival?" Ben asked. He noticed they hadn't specified a date and knew they would have to have a date to book somewhere to hold it.

Evie and Jay shared a few whispered words with each other before turning back to the table. "We were thinking in about a month's time your majesty." Jay stated and Evie picked up where he left off. "That would give us enough time to plan and book things properly but also not leave things too long." She explained and Ben nodded his approval to this plan.

It was then that Fairy Godmother spoke. "If I may you are more then welcome to use the school grounds. We have more grounds then we can use and it would be easily accessable to everyone as they all know where it is." She offered and Mal, Evie and Jay smiled at her. She gave them a quick smile back before Ben called an end to the meeting. He had seen the looks Charming and Phillip were sending and wanted to avoid another argument or insult like last time. He didn't think he would be able to control his temper if Mal got that upset over one of them insulting her again. Before anyone could protest he stood and held his hand out for Mal to take. Slowly he helped her up and locked eyes with Jay and Evie, silently telling them to find him and Mal after they leave here. He just hoped they understood what he meant.

After a few minutes Evie, Jay and Adam walked into the family room to find Mal cuddled into Ben's side. Ben was running his fingers through his wife's purple locks as he always did when they cuddled with each other. They both turned to face the trio as they entered. "Hey." Mal greeted them. "Everything go okay after we left?" She asked the three members of her family.

"Yeah." Evie answered her sister.

"There were a few not so nice looks but nothing was said, so it's good." Jay said. The topic was very quickly changed however once Adam looked at the clock on the mantle.

"You sure your okay going?" He asked his daughter. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at her dad. He had been asking her this every half an hour today and while she knew he was just worried it was starting to annoy her now. She was pregnant not incapable.

"Yes." She stated, her annoyance and exasperation being heard by all in the room. "I'll just be transporting there and back. No big deal." She told her father. Slowly, due to her ever growing bump, Mal stood and takes a step towards her dad. "How long do you need?" She asked.

Mal watches as her dad looked towards Evie who mouthes something back to him. "Half hour. Max." The purple haired fairy nods to her dad before kissing her husband, grabbing the bag next to the couch and transporting herself away.

A few minutes later she reappeared outside a now familiar building. She took a breath before walking inside, conpletely ignoring the looks she was getting. It wasn't long before she found herself at the door she wanted. Mal knocked three times and stood waited to be told it was okay to go in. She heard a faint "Come in." and quietly pushed the door open. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her mom sat up in the hospital bed reading the book Ben had brought with them yesterday morning.

"Hi mom." Mal greeted her as she walks into the room, placing the bag near the bed before hugged her mom and sat in the chair near the head of the hospital bed.

Belle immediately turned to face her daughter in time to see her leave a bag near the bed, the older woman had enough time to quickly hug her daughter back and watched her take a seat. "Hi sweetie." Belle greeted the teen. The brunette closed her book so her daughter could have her full attention before her curiousity got the better of her. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a council meeting with Evie and Jay?" She questioned the purple haired girl.

Mal couldn't help but smile. Her mother had just had surgery and was laid in a hospital bed yet was more concerned about her. It was a strange yet welcome feeling for the teen. "Yeah but we finished early. Charming and Phillip were not looking exactly happy about Evie and Jay's plans to help the Isle so Ben ended the meeting before they could verbalise their feelings." Mal explained. "Plus, I'm here to bring you home. The doctor told Dad this morning you could leave and Dad thought me transporting you home would be easier as you wouldn't have to endure a car ride." The young fairy said. The teen couldn't help but smile at the way her mom's eyes lit up at the thought of going home.

Mother and daughter talked for around twenty minutes about how the meeting had gone, the carnival Adam had said Belle would help with (turns out she didn't mind), Mal had helped Belle get changed and the doctor had come in with Belle's discharge papers. Eventually they had everything they needed and were ready to leave. The teen discretely sent a text to her dad and after getting a text back that they had everything ready she turned back to her mom.

"Ready to go home?" She asked and after receiving a nod in reply the teen gently took her mom's hand in one of her own and picked up the bag with the other before the pair disappeared in purple smoke.

Once the smoke around them cleared Belle found herself facing her and Adam's bedroom door. She had expected Mal to take her to the family room or library and she couldn't help but look quizzically at her daughter. The purple haired teen simply smiled before beckoning Belle into the room. As Belle opened the door she was met with the sight of her son and husband. The bed had been turned down, Belle noticed a pile of books that she hadn't read on her nightstand and scented candles lit around the room creating a lovely relaxing atmosphere.

Ben moved forward and carefully embraced his mom, being sure not to hurt her. Belle hugged her son tightly before allowing him to take a step back. She had only seen him last night but to her it felt like forever. "We know bed rest is always stressful so with the help of Evie we sorted this out hoping it would help you to relax." He explained as he moved to Mal, taking the bag from her hand.

The pair stood and watched as their dad hugged their mom before helping her to get into bed. While their mom didn't fight anyone about having to get into bed it was clear she wasn't happy about it. The young couple smiled at them before they made their excuses and left. Jay and Evie were in the games room and the rest of their friends were on their way for a movie night. The pair walked out of their parents bedroom and slowly made their way downstairs to spend the night with their siblings/friends.

 **Author's Note: So I know nothing really happens in this chapter (it's more of a filler chapter then anything) but I thought our favourite couple could use a few stress free chapters. I hope you guys like this. Next chapter we will see more of the new VK's. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	41. A Problem With Gaston Jr

Mal couldn't help but smile as she looked around the games room. It had been a week since Belle had been rushed into hospital and it appeared things were finally settling down. She looked around the room and was glad that everybody seemed to be getting along. Ben and Jay had some issues with Gaston Jr when he had first arrived but things seemed to have calmed rather fast. Which is why she had invited him to the castle with Diego, Freddie and Holly amoungst their usual group after making sure it wouldn't bother her parents obviously. They had been fine with it and were currently sat in the room with them, Shelby laid on the floor in front of them.

"How are you guys settling in?" Ben asked the four new arrivals. But he knew only three would answer him. While Ben tolerated Gaston in public he still hated the boy for what he had said to Mal when he first arrived and the way he stepped up to her, almost threatening her. Then add in what he had told Ben afterwards and the young King was always on edge around the boy.

"Great." Diego answered before Holly elaborated.

"Everyone's so nice here. It's weird." She said causing the four original VK's to burst into laughter along with Freddie, Holly and Diego. They couldn't stop themselves from laughing if they tried and the sound of them laughing caused smiles to break out on Belle's, Adam's and Ben's faces.

Eventually their laughter died down and Mal turned her attention back to the palns they had been discussing. Ben seemed to notice this while everyone else (minus Gaston Jr) began talking to each other. "Mal, take a break. Most of it is planned now, don't wear yourself and the babies out." Ben whispered to her and a little reluctantly Mal sighed and leaned into Ben's side. The young royals sitting like this was nothing new in the castle but it grated on Gaston, who Ben noticed didn't look very happy to be in the castle of his father's enemy.

Mal turned and pressed a kiss to Ben's lips while everyone was still talking. Neither heard Gaston Jr escuse himself to go to the toilet as the young couple pulled away. Mal locked her green eyes onto Ben's teal ones, her eyes showing her love for the young king. "I love you, Benny-boo." Mal said, teasing him.

Ben couldn't help but laugh as she mocked him with the name Audrey used to call him. He had always hated the name but coming from Mal it was more tolerable since he knew she used it to wind him up. "I love you too." He responded to her, smiling lovingly at her as she curled back into his side. "But do you have to call me that?" He asked, causing Mal to laugh at him.

"Call you what?" Audrey asked the pair. She had heard what ben had asked the half fairy and was intrigued.

Sending a mock glare to the top of his wife's head Ben answered "Benny-boo." As the king answered Audrey's question the entire room burst into a loud fit of laughter, even Audrey who thought Mal calling Ben that was the funniest thing ever. "It's not funny." Ben stated, trying to act hurt and insulted but it simply caused people to laugh harder, Mal and his parents included. "Great now I'm getting ganged up on." Ben mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. His smile was giving away he was joking and after a few minutes everyone had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard.

The pregnant half fairy quickly kissed Ben to stop him pouting before she moved to stand. "I have to say..." Freddie started to say. "I never thought I'd see Mal act all lovey-dovey with anyone." She said, earning a smile from the purple haired fairy in question.

"That's what happens when you love someone with your whole heart." Mal stated, causing lots of 'aww's' from the group. "I'm going to get a drink and a snack." She told Ben, who nodded to her. Slowly she made her way out of the room and towards the kitchen, completely unaware she was being followed as she was lost in her own thoughts of how well things seemed to be going lately, except of course for her mom having to have emergency surgery.

The pregnant teen turned down the corridor but before she could reach the door to the kitchen she was pushed against the wall, her hands pinned above her head. As she turned her head she couldn't stop the surprise spreading across her face as she saw Gaston Jr looking down at her. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked him. The purple haired fairy attempted to try and move her hands so she had a chance of befending herself but Gaston Jr simply tightened his hold on her wrists. Mal could swear she could feel them bruising already.

"I'm trying to talk some sense into you, Maleficent." He told her and she felt her eyes glow as he called her by her full name.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped but he just ignored her and carried on talking.

"You should be with me and you know it." The black haired teen told her. She couldn't help but grimace slightly at what he had said. The thought of being with him like that was actually nauseating to the half fairy. "So why don't you ditch the little beasty boy and come with me. I'll even overlook those things your carrying. We can just leave them somewhere after they're born and forget about all this."

"Never." Mal told him, her anger rising to the surface. She began struggling to get out of his grip, she desperately wanted to hit him for the comment he made about her sons, but he simply tightened his hold and stepped forward so his body was pressing her into the wall. She quickly realized that now she couldn't move at all. He actually had her trapped.

One look in Gaston Jr's eyes and Mal knew this wouldn't end well. "How dare you!" He hissed bringing her other hand up to her neck. Mal could tell he hadn't finished speaking yet but before he could continue he was pulled away from her and practically thrown into the opposite wall. After rubbing her wrists Mal looked up to find her dad in front of her, growling. She quickly grasped his arm to stop him from hurting Gaston Jr any further.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter." Adam growled at the black haired teen. "If you so much as breath on her funny again I'll have you sent back to the Isle." She stated and Gaston Jr quickly ran out of the castle. Mal then did something she very rarely does, she wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. She'd never admit this to anyone but Gaston Jr had actually scared her a little bit.

Mal felt her dad turn and embrace her. "You don't have to thank me, Mal. I told you, your family. And I look after my family." He told her. "Why don't you tell me what you wanted and I'll have Mrs Potts bring it to you." Adam suggested.

A while later Mal had eaten her food and the group of teens were sat in the games room having just finished a movie. Belle and Adam had gone upstairs so Belle could relax for a while. She was healing fast (thanks to Mal casting healing charms without anyone knowing) but she was still wuite tired. It was as Mal turned to look at Ben she noticed the pile of purple and blue invitations in the corner. "Oh I forgot." She told the group, minus Gaston Jr. The pregnant teen stood and picked up the invitations, handing them out to the correct people. "These are yours." She needlessly told them. Everyone opened them immediately and everyone smiled.

It was as she was sitting next to Ben that Freddie voiced her confusion. "Wait, I've already received an invitation. Why is this one a different color?" She asked. Mal and Ben laughed at her question.

"Freddie, did you even open the other invitation?" Mal asked her voodoo friend. Seeing the dark haired girl shake her head Mal continued to chuckle. "The first invite, the yellow and blue one, is a surprise for our parents. You know what this one if for." She explained and Freddie actually blushed a little bit at this. "Read the invite when you get back to school. It will explain everything in there, but please keep it quiet. Belle and Adam don't know."

Everyone nodded their agreement before settling down to watch another movie. Mal wanting to take her mind off of earlier with Gaston Jr cuddled into Ben's side. When she had Ben's arms wrapped around her she knew she was safe. She would have to tell Ben about Gaston Jr soon but for now she simply wanted to enjoy the time she was spending with her friends and family.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all like this chapter. I know it's short but I didn't want to drag it out too much. I will have another chapter up tomorrow to make up for it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	42. A Sincere Apology?

When Mal woke up she was a little disheartened, Ben had already left for his meeting. Mal would have gone with him but Ben had said she didn't need to attend this meeting, which Mal found strange but she hadn't pushed him. Mal knew her husband would tell her when he was ready. The purple haired teen had slowly gotten out of bed and after getting dressed in a simple dress and sandals headed downstairs as the smell of bacon caught her attention. Usually she wouldn't touch the stuff but the babies craved the stuff daily.

As Mal walked in to the dining room she couldn't help but be surprised at who she found there. Not only were her parents sat at the table (they hadn't had a meal downstairs in over a week since belle had come home from hospital as she was wuite often too tired) but Evie, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Ellie, Freddie and Holly were there as well. It wasn't usual but the absence of Kristin and the boys was. It was never just the girls who came, the boys were always with them and Ellie certainly didn't coem with out Kristin.

"What's going on guys?" The pregnant teen asked as she sat down and started putting some food on her plate. She eyed everyone around the table to see who would answer her question.

"We've come to kidnap you for a girls shopping trip." Evie told her sister, the rest of the girls nodding their agreement. She noticed her parents smiling as they continued to eaet their breakfast but she had to ask the girls something first.

"I see and where's Kristin?" She asked the group of seven girls.

"She wasn't feeling very well this morning so she decided to stay at school." Ellie explained. The half fairy nodded to her and smiled before everyone began tucking into their breakfast once more. Small talk was made around the table about whatever came to mind; shopping, the twins, Evie's dress designs and such. It didn't take long before everyone pushed their plates away, finished with their breakfast.

"Shall we go?" Mal asked the group and they all nodded their heads, eager to have some girly shopping time. The girls all stood as Mal did and after they all said goodbye to Belle and Adam they all headed outside into the waiting limo. Mal assumed her parents had something to do with a car being ready but she was thankful. She hated having to ask one of the guards to get a car ready for her to go somewhere, it just wasn't natural or normal to her. The group approached the car and one by one got in the back, Mal smiling at Kyle (who was holding the door open) as she got in.

The group continued talking about everything and nothing all the way into the centre of Auradon. As usual the car pulled up in the centre of town, meaning all the shops were close by and easily accessible. Slowly the group climbed out of the car and onto the pavement. "Can I go tot he fabric store first?" Evie asked the group as three guards climbed out of the front of the car and they had all agreed.

"Sure E. Whatever you want." Mal stated and allowed Evie to lead the way into the store. None of them could deny her this when she was in the process of making them all three new dresses for different occasions.

A minute later found the girls entering Evie favourite store. Mal couldn't help but smile at her sister as she quickly began running around like a kid in a candy shop. The purple haired teen smiled indulgently at her blue haired sister before turning to Jane. "So..." She began to say, gaining the short, dark haired half fairy. "How's things with you and Carlos going?" She asked. Mal rarely got a chance to talk to Jane properly and was taking the opportunity now since everyone else was talking to each other and Evie was still running around the store like a woman possessed while they followed her.

"Good." She said, causing Mal's eye brow to raise up. "Great." Jane admitted as she blushed a little. The purple haired fairy couldn't help but smile at this. In someways Jane was still the shy daughter of Fairy Godmother she had met almost a year ago. Mal was fully prepared to change the topic of conversation to something else now she knew things between the youngest of their group were going well but it seemed Jane had other ideas. "I could use you help with something though." Jane stated, drawing Mal's attention back to her.

"And what would that be?" Mal asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Well..." She started to explain but looked away for a second. It was only when Mal nudged her as Evie finally headed to the counter that Jane looked back at the purple haired fairy. "I was wondering what you would suggest as a dat efor me to take Carlos on." She told the other half fairy, a little embarrassed she was having to ask her for help.

Mal however simply smiled. She was happy the two were going strong. "Honestly?" She asked and Jane nodded to her, but only looked out of the corner of her eye at the half fairy Queen. "I would suggest helping out at an animal shelter before taking him out for a meal and maybe a movie." Mal suggested and Jane's face lit up as a thought popped into her head. The purple haired teen noticed immediately and sent a small smiel in the younger fairy's direction. "Did that help?" She asked.

"Loads." Jane stated.

The purple haired fairy would have continued talking to the younger half fairy but her attention was taken by her blue haired sister. "Damn!" She heard her sister exclaim before Mal made her way over to her.

"What's up, E?" Mal asked, not understanding the problem. Although with the amount of fabric that was on the counter she had a pretty good idea.

Evie sighed at her sisters question. "I don't have enough to pay for it but because I've already cut off how much I wanted I have to pay for it." She stated. Mal couldn't help but smile at the blue haired girl. Without a work Mal simply handed over her bank card, allowing the cashier to swipe it so she paid for her sister's fabric. "You don't have to do that, M. I'll work something out." She insisted but Mal was already having her bank card handed back to her.

Mal turned to face her sister after she placed her card back into her bag. "E, I don't mind. Me and Ben have more money then we could spend and with the amount of clothes you make for me, Ben and the twins I would feel terrible if I didn't at least pay for your fabrics sometimes." She explained to her sister. Evie heard the conviction and seriousness of Mal's tone and decided not to argue with her, it would be pointless with Mal in this kind of mood.

"Thank you." Evie whispered as she pulled her purple haired sister into a tight hug. It was all the blunette could think of to respond to what Mal had just done. It amazed Evie sometimes just how big her sisters heart had grown since coming to Auradon and meeting Ben. After a few minutes the cashier cleared his throat, gaining both girls attention immediately. "Oh, sorry. Can I have them delivered to Auradon Prep please? Just tell them it's for Evie and they'll make sure it gets to me." She explained to the man who wrote down what she had said before nodding and moving the pile of fabric behind the counter.

The teens the turned and headed out of the store to head to the art store for Mal. They all knew she woud need something from there so they wordlessly turned in that direction as they exited the fabric store. Mal smiled when she realized where they were going but her smile soon faded. She stopped in her tracks seeing Chad walking directly towards her. She knew this wouldn't end well. But before Mal could explain why she had stopped she found she could no longer see the blonde prince. Instead she was now looking at the backs of Evie's, Audrey's, Lonnie's and Ellie's heads as they had moved in front of her. The three guards on either side of the four girls and Freddie, Holly and Jane next to her.

Chad must have stopped in front of them as she noticed all four girls tensed. "Go away, Chad." Evie ordered him. Mal couldn't help but be a little annoyed, everytime she was calm something had to come along and ruin her mood. Just like Chad was doing right now.

Although Mal wasn't expecting what came next. "Evie, please. I just want to talk to her. I want to apologize." He admitted and Mal could stop her gasp if she tried. Of all the things she had been expecting the blonde to say that certainly wasn't one of them. She had thought she would never hear that from the boy but she was still skeptical. After everything that had happened between the two, how could she not be.

"It's okay, guys." Mal said as she stepped closer to Evie and Lonnie, who were the two in the middle and directly in front of her. "I want to hear him out." She told them. The two girls looked at her like she had grown another head but moved apart slightly to allow Mal passed them, but they remained only a step behind. Ready to step in if it was needed.

The purple haired teen rested a hand on top of her bump as Chad took a deep breath. Mal could tell he was nervous, it was written across his entire face. "You look great, Mal." he complimented her but Mal only nodded her acknowledgement to him. Chad could see she wasn't going to say anything so decided to start his apology. "Mal, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and said to you. I can't even begin to explain her sorry I am for adding to your stress levels. It could have seriously hurt you and your kids." He apologised and to say Mal was shocked would be an understatement. He was apologising for everything and while she wanted to forgive him she wasn't sure she could.

"I took some time over Christmas to really think about what i've been doing to you and I realized I was doing what my father is doing. Blaming you for everything Maleficent did and just assuming you were the same as her, even though you've proved you aren't." He said and Mal felt tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. "I especially wanted to apologize for everything I said about your kids. I know they're Ben's and I am incredibly sorry and ashamed of myself for saying they weren't or that you got pregnant to trap Ben. I know you wouldn't do that to him, you care about him far too much. I can see that now. I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner." She apologized. "I guess I was just jealous and I wrongly listened to my dad about you. So again I'm sorry for everything. If you can't forgive me then I will of course completely understand and leave you alone from now on." He finished and the purple haired teen couldn't stop a few tears from falling down her cheek.

Mal took a few minutes to compose herself and noticed Chad was looking around at the others who were behind her, when his eyes widened slightly. The purple haired half fairy discreetly followed his gaze and found his gaze was locked on Freddie's. This sight caused her to smile, she recognized the look immediately. She remembered it was the way Ben looked at when her and her siblings had first arrived in Auradon, maybe Chad really did mean everything he had just said if he was looking at a VK like that. She subtly got Evie's attention and after the blunette saw the two she shared a smile with Mal.

Turning back to Chad she cleared her throat, causing Chad to be startled out of the trance he was in. "I want to forgive you and accept your apology but I'm a little worried about whether you truly mean it or not." Mal admitted to him, giving him a sad smile.

"I understand, Mal. Can I at least have a chance to prove to you I mean it?" He asked her. Mal couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at him. She really wasn't sure what to make of this new attitude from Chad. "Please?" He practically begged her.

After a few minutes of Chad and Mal looking at each other the purple haired nodded. "Okay. I guess I can agree to that. But please don't make me regret it Chad." Mal told him and a releived smile spread across his face. Mal couldn't help but smile as she noticed Chad's eyes flick back in Freddie's direction before once again settling on her.

"I promise you won't Mal. Thank you." He said, shooting her another smile. "See you later." Chad told her before he turned and headed back the way he had come. Mal stood there for a few minutes until Lonnie's voice got her attention.

"Well that was unexpected." Lonnie stated causing Mal to nod as she chuckled. That was the understatement of the century as far as Mal was concerned. That was the last thing expected to happen today.

"Shall we keep shopping then?" Evie asked her sister who nodded to her. It was then she heard her phone chime. It took her a few seconds but she finally found her phone in her bag and couldn't help but smile as she saw a text from Ben. She quickly opened it and couldn't help but be confused.

 **From Ben: Mal, can you and the girls meet me at the museum at 4:30pm? I have something to show you. Love you xx**

Mal quickly text back she and the girls would be there before turning back to the girls. "Let's go finish our shopping. Ben wants us all to meet him at the museum at half four." She told them. They all nodded before heading towards the art store once more.

 **Author's Note: So I have tried to add more detail into this chapter. I know it's not really that long compared to some of my others but it will be continuing in the next chapter. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review and let me know x**


	43. Ben's Surprise

After Mal had purchased what she needed from the art store the group of teens headed to the mall, much to Mal's annoyance. She knew she would get used as some kind of styling doll and she was right. The girls had her trying on various dresses and such, Audrey even managed to pursuade her to try on a dress which had pink on it. She told the princess in no uncertain terms if she tried to buy it for her then she would burn it. She hated anything pink.

The one thing Mal was happy about was that since being pregnant she hadn't been subjected to the torture that is shoe shopping. She could tolerate clothes shopping but absolutely despised shoe shopping, especially with Evie and Audrey together. It was too much for the purple haired teen. For that she silently thanked her babies each time she was shopping with the girls.

Mal was convinced by the time her and the girls left the mall there wasn't anything left there for the mall to sell. They had all gone slightly overboard. Okay a lot overboard. Mal had basically gone baby clothes mad and picked up any outfits she deemed either cute or badass, even though she knew Evie also had lots of designs for the twins. The purple haired teen had also bought Freddie and Hollie some Auradon outfits for some more formal parties and things they would no doubt get invited to after Belle spent a bit more time with them. She had even bought Evie the outfits she tried on and liked, much to the blunette's annoyance. Evie hated that she had to have Mal or Belle buy her outfits that she didn't make for herself, and Mal had even bought her fabrics for her today as well. She longed for the day she got a job and she could pay for these things herself.

But after an eventful day of shopping they were currently getting ready for whatever Ben had planned at the museum. As usual the group were getting ready in Mal's old room in the castle but Mal had been confused to find her parents weren't there when they came home. The purple haired teen was currently slipping into her newest knee length dress curtesy of Evie and her blue haired sister was in a similar length blue dress. Freddie and Hollie were in some of their 'Auradon' gear as well since they would be out in public possibly with other royals there.

"M?" Evie said gaining the entire rooms attention as she fastened Mal's rose necklace around the purplette's neck, while the pregnant teen adjusted the crown on her head ben had insisted she wear. "What do you think this surprise is that Ben has planned at the museum?" She asked. Audrey, Lonnie, Jane and Ellie all shared a secret smile. The young king had told them what he had in store and they were excited to see how the two girls would react.

"I dunno, E." Mal said before a knock sounded at her door. Slowly she walked over "Knowing Ben it could be anything." She stated before opening the bedroom door.

She was slightly surprised to find Kyle stood there, rising from a bow. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, you majesty. But we must be going if we are to meet King Ben on time." He told her and she couldn't help but be shocked. She shot a glance at the clock on her dresser and found it was almost four, the purple haired teen had no idea where the day had gone. It didn't seem like that long ago her and the girls were heading into town. She looked at the girls in the room quickly before turning back to Kyle.

"Of course. Thank you." She told him. "We will meet you downstairs in a moment." Kyle gave Mal another low bow before turning and leaving. Mal beckoned with her head for the others to follow her before slowly making her way downstairs. She couldn't help but huff a little at how slow she was having to walk now. Make no mistake she loved her boys to pieces but she couldn't wait to have them and be able to walk normally. She was only a little over five months and in her opinion she was the size of a whale and had a bit of a waddle to her walk. The pregnant teen just couldn't wait to get back to normal and have her two boys here.

It wasn't long before the limo was pulling up at the museum and the girls immediately noticed Ben, Jay, Carlos, Adam and Belle stood outside. This confused Mal to no end. Her mom was supposed to be resting at home yet here she was. With a little help from Kyle Mal climbed out of the car and after waiting for Evie to get out she walked towards the small group stood on the steps of the museum. Mal hadn't been back here since she and her siblings broke in and tried to steal the wand. It felt a little strange to be back here as Queen now.

"Go on in, guys." Ben said looking over Mal and Evie's shoulders. "Jane will show you where you need to be." He told them and the purplette and blunette became even more confused. They watched as Jane, Audrey, Lonnie, Ellie, Holly and Freddie walked through the doors behind the two girls family.

Once the door was once more closed Mal curiosity got the better of her. "Ben, what's going on?" She asked her husband, earning him curious glances from her three siblings who also didn't have a clue what this was about. It was only then Mal and Evie noticed even the two boys were dressed nicely and Ben had his crown on as well.

The four teens watched as Ben shared a look with his parents, who nodded to his unspoken question. "You four are being honoured for what you did almost a year ago at me coronation." He told them and all four of their jaws dropped. None of them could believe what Ben had just told them.

"Wh... Why?" Evie managed to stammer out the question they were all thinking. This earned her slightly sad smiles from Ben, Belle and Adam. The three knew her question was mostly because their parents had never even congratulated or complimented them on anything.

"Because," Adam started to explain. Taking a step forward so he was behind his sons right shoulder. "Not only did you save the lives of every royal and Auradon Prep student in the Cathederal but you saved the Kingdom from being taken over." The former King explained to the teens. "The citizens of Auradon and most of the royal decided you need some kind of recognition for that." He told them. They still couldn't believe this was happening but the four original VK's nodded to the three in front of them.

"Ready to go inside now?" Ben asked them. It was at this question the shock finally started fading from their faces. They realized this was happening, they were actually getting some recognition for doing something right. It was a strange but welcome feeling for the four teens. Once more they nodded as a smile pread across their faces. Ben instinctively held his hand out for Mal while Jay and Carlos moves to flank Evie, each of them holding their arms out for her.

The family of seven walked slowly into the museum and as Adam and Belle led the way the four Isle teens recognised where they were heading. Sharing skeptical looks with each other they became a little more reluctant to follow but they knew Ben would never hurt them, especially Mal and the twins.

After a couple of minutes the four VK's suspicions were confirmed but they were met with the sight of people gathered around a curtain instead of the empty room they knew this to be. They were just out of sight of the crowd that had gathered and as they watched Adam and Belle walk to the front of the crowd they noticed most of the Auradon royals were there (except Prince Charming and Philip). Surprising the four of them though was the fact that while those two weren't there their wives were and even Chad was stood with his mother. There was various faces from school they recognised including Fairy Godmother and there were some people they didn't recognise, the four assumed they were some residents of Auradon.

Ben released Mal's hand and signalled for them to stay there before he walked towards the little podium in front of the red curtain. He was met by everyone bowing/curtying as usual. Once they were once more stood he cleared his throat. "Good afternoon." Ben greeted and the four teens smiled at him. It was clear he was the son of Belle, he was so kind and gentle. "Thank you for attending this opening today."

The young king looked around smiling at the amount of people that had come out to see his wife and siblings honoured for what they did for the Kingdom, his Kingdom. "I know there are many rumours surrounding what we are all here for but before I reveal what you all came to see I would like to introduce the guests of honour." He said shooting a quick glance over to the four teens, who were still just out of sight. Jay immediately moved to stand next to Mal and the pregnant teen linked her arm with her older brothers, mirroring the way Evie and Carlos were stood just behind them. "Please welcome Carlos, Jay, Evie and Queen Mal." Ben said extending his hand in their direction.

Everyone turned their heads in the direction Ben's hand was pointing and watched as the four teens walked out to the stage, stopping next to Ben. Jay was directly next to the young King with Mal and Evie next to him and Carlos at the end, neither boy comfortable leaving the girls exposed on one side. They smiled out at the crowd as they bowed/curtsied to Mal before clapping the quartet.

"I have put this together at the request of the council and citizens of Auradon, most of whom felt these four brave teens deserved some recognition for the fact that they stood up to Maleficent and beat her to save our Kingdom and families." Ben's explanation was met with another round of applause from everyone causing the four teens to look a little uncomfortable. But Ben wasn't done yet. "No amount of words of gifts can every thank these four enough for what they have done for all of us but we thought this would be a good start." He said before turning slightly so he could see the curtain behind him.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos followed his lead in time to see the curtain being lifted. Both Mal and Evie gasped at what they saw, while Jay and Carlos' eyes went wide. Stood there on a large podium were life size statues of the four of them, in the outfits there wore for Ben's coronation, with a plaque next to each statue. The four of them were so shocked they didn't even register the fact that the crown behind them were once more clapping or the fact that people were taking photo's, they were to focused on the statues.

It wasn't until Ben cleared his throat that the four finally tore their gaze away from the statues of themselves. They noticed Ben was now in front of them and away from the podium and microphone. "What do you guys think?" He asked. They hadn't said anything and he worried they hated the idea.

"Thank you." Carlos thanked their brother/husband. He was the one who recovered from his shock first so he answered for the quartet. Ben smiled at him before looking to the others.

"I don't believe this." Jay stated as him and Evie recovered from their shock.

Ben shot him a confused look which Evie answered. "He means he can't believe that there are not statues of us in the Hall of Heroes." She explained for the long haired ex-theif. It was then Mal seemed to snap herself out of her shock and pay attention. "Honestly we don't deserve it." Evie answered while the three others nodded their agreement, shocking Ben.

"How can you say that?" The young King asked in disbelief. "If it wasn't for you four none of us would be here today." He told them. "I know I didn't give you any notice but would one of you maybe like to say something?" Ben asked the quartet. Evie, Jay and Carlos immediately turned to look at Mal, causing her to laugh.

"Guess I'm saying something then." She stated as she took the few steps over to the podium, with Ben and Jay taking her hands to help her up the step. She nodded a silent 'thank you' to them before turning to face the crowd of people who were still clapping. More to calm her nerves more then anything the purple haired teen cleared her throat. "Hi, thank you for coming." Mal said starting her forst ever solo public speech as Queen. "And thank you for this honour." She thanked them and was met with applause. "Honestly we don't feel like we deserve this. In our eyes we aren't heroes, we just did what was needed to do. That fact that we were standing up to Maleficent was just a formality really. We did what anyone else would have done." She explained as Evie, Jay and Carlos nodded at the side of her, while Ben simply smiled up at her. "But thank you to everyone for this. That fact that you view us like this and have all put this together means more to us than you know. So thank you." She said before stepping off the podium and moving back to Evie.

Ben gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before taking her previous place at the podium. "As I said earlier this is just the start of how we plan to thank Auradon's heroes." He stated earning confused but curious looks from the four original VK's next to him. "But myself and the council felt this would be the best way to begin. Please feel free to look and what not and thank you all for coming and showing your support." He said, concluding his speech.

The young King walked back over to his wife, sister, and brothers who were currently being hugged by his parents, various royals and their friends. What did surprise him though was seeing Chad hug Mal and hear him congratulate her. Chad had apologised to him that morning and said he also planned to apologise to his wife but had no idea when he had done so. But he was glad to have his friend and wife talking, he had kinda missed having Chad as a friend. Although he was still annoyed at the way he had spoken about their twins if Mal could forgive him then he could.

As he noticed Chad move away he fonished approaching his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You two look friendlier." He stated, not bothering to hide the slight happiness in his voice.

"Yeah." She stated as she turned into Ben's side. The young king instinctively wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "He bumped into me and the girls earlier in town while we were shopping and apologized. I told him I was skeptical and he asked for the chance to prove he meant what he said. I agreed to give him a chance." She explained, Ben simply nodded to her as she tucked her head under his chin.

This action from Mal caused Ben to lean back a little and he finally noticed how tired she looked. "You okay?" He asked and she simply nodded to him. "Want to go home?" Again she nodded but this time she also leant back.

"Please. I'm just gunna go to the toilet first." She said.

He nodded to her. "Okay. I'll go see if the others are ready to go yet." He said and moved over to his parents, siblings and friends (minus Chad). Mal also noticed Gaston Jr was no longer there which was suspicious but she didn't pay it any mind. She simply turned and headed off to the bathroom.

Thankfully it was only around the corner so she didn't have to be gone long. What she wasn't expecting was for someone to grab her as she left the bathroom. Before the purple haired teen could react or even scream she found herself against the wall, unable to move, with a mouth over hers, kissing her. Her eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream as she found herself once more pinned by Gaston Jr. Knowing she couldn't use her magic unless absolutely necessary she attempted to push him off of her but he simply pinned her arms/hands against the wall using his own.

"Hey!" She heard someone nearby shout. "Get you grimey hands off her!" They shouted and it was enough for Gaston Jr to pull away and loosen his grip.

Before Mal had a chance to push him away from her, Gaston Jr quickly disappeared from in front of her as he was tackled bu the person who had shouted. Looking on the floor a few steps away from her she saw Chad punching the black haired boy. What none of them knew was Chad's shout had drawn the attention of some others as the two boys rolled around on the floor. The pregnant teen got a little closer but as she noticed Gaston Jr make a grab for her ankle she quickly moved back, refusing to get too close to him.

"Chad, stop!" Mal shouted to him. Not because she was trying to save Gaston Jr or because she didn't think he deserved it, he certainly did. It was because she didn't want Chad to get into trouble for beating him up.

"Hell no!" Chad shouted back to her, still landing punches to any part of the black haired boys body he could reach. "He's not sticking his tongue down your throat, assaulting you and getting away with it!" He told her. She had expected that kind of response off him, what she didn't expect were the gasps, growls and very loud "What!" that followed it.

Mal quickly turned to find Ben, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Adam, Belle, Audrey, Cinderella, and Freddie stood there. Not far from her and the two fighting boys. She couldn't help but be worried. She still hadn't told Ben about the first time Gaston Jr had done this a few days ago. She hated keeping it from him but either one of them was busy or they weren't alone.

"I did nothing!" Gaston Jr shouted between Chad punching him, clearly hoping somone would help him if he pleaded innocent.

"Mal?" Ben growled out, his eyes never leaving the two fighting teens. Even as Adam quickly walked forward with Cinderella and surprisingly Freddie to move Chad away from the other teenage boy. "Did he?"

Mal nodded to Ben as she watched Adam finally pull Chad off of the black haired teen. She locked eyes with her clearly mad husband before whispering "Yes." and allowing her tears to fall.

What happened next was like chaos. Surprisingly Ben had gone over to his wife with Belle while Jay had been the one to run at Gaston Jr. But before the long haired teen could land a punch he found himself being held back by Evie and Carlos while Audrey stood in front of him, trying to calm him down. Much like Cinderella and Freddie were with Chad. Ben simply glaring and growling at the boy. It seemed Ben hated Gaston Jr just as much as his father, Adam, hated Gaston.

Gaston Jr got to his feet and looked around at the scene he found himself in. He knew he had to make out like Mal and Chad were lying or he would be sent back to the Isle and he really didn't want that but before he could come up with a plan Adam spoke.

"How dare you! Putting your hands on my pregnant daughter twice!? I told you if you tried it again you would be sent back to the isle." Adam shouted at the teen who simple glared at Mal. But Adam saying this caused mal to cry harder and turn into the person closest to her, which happened to be her mom. Belle immediately wrapped her arms around the distraught teen who was leant against her, Mal physical and now mental and emotional exhaustion making itself known.

"Twice?" Ben asked. Mal nodded to him but as she saw Ben turn back to face the black haired teen she turned her face into Belle's shoulder and let her emotions take over.

"You liar!" Gaston Jr shouted as he quickly moved in Mal's direction. Belle tightened her hold on the purple haired teen but Ben quickly moved to intercept him.

In seconds Ben had the boy pinned on the floor, on his stomach with his hands held behind his back. The young King was still growling dangerously at the boy but for the sake of his pregnant wife was holding himself back from what he really wanted to do, beating the smug arse to a pulp. "Guards!" Ben shouted as loud as he could.

Five guards immediately came running down the corridor and one took Ben's position, holding the boy down. As the other four, one of which was Kyle, looked around it didn't take a lot for them to understand what happened. "Lock him in our dungeon. I'll decide his sentence later." The young King stated.

As Gaston Jr was roughly dragged down the corridor and out of the museum Belle, Evie, Carlos, Audrey, Cinderella and Freddie saw Adam, Ben, Chad and Jay force themselves to calm down. The four guys them turned as one to look at the still crying teen in Belle's arms. Ben however looked away from her and towards Chad. "Thank you." He said shocking the blonde haired prince. "I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't been here." Ben told him.

"No worries. I wasn't about to do nothing." Chad told Ben and everyone heard the truth in his words, causing his mother to smile. It seemed Chad had finally seen the error in listening to his father.

Ben nodded to him in another silent thank you. "You're welcome to come back with us. The others are spending the night at the castle since it's weekend. We're just going to have a movie and games night but I'd love it if you came." The young King invited the blonde prince. He knew after what he had just done Mal wouldn't mind.

After sharing a look with him mom Chad turned to look back at Ben. "Sure. I'd love to." It was then Jay came over and shook the blonde prince's hand, Carlos following his example. The group turned back to look at Mal who was still crying and Ben walked over and lifted his wife into his arms with his mom supporting Mal, so he didn't drop her.

"Let's get home then." Ben said, and Mal hid her face in the crook of his neck as he started leading the way back to the limo. The purple haired girl didn't know how to feel. She was angry at herself and Gaston Jr for it happening, annoyed with herself that she didn't stop him, annoyed that she didn't tell Ben after the first time and worried about what punishment Chad would receive. She vaguely registered Adam helping Ben get her into the car but after that she let her exhaustion take over and as Ben pulled her back into his lap once we was sat in the car she fell asleep on him. Ben and the others noticed immediately and just hoped when she woke up she would feel better and not let what happened bother her. Ben would make sure Gaston Jr got what he deserved for what he did.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in updating. Life got in the way. I would just like to thank ceciliahyrule and Mustang52 for their continued support for this story and my others. And for their lovely reviews on my chapters. They never fail to make my day and make me smile guys, thank you! Hope you all like this chapter. It's longer then I have been writing lately but it's just where it went while I was writing so I decided to go with it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	44. Belle & Adam's Anniversary

To say Mal felt like a human whale would be an understatement. In her opinion she had simply kept growing in the last two weeks. Since the incident at the museum two weeks ago she had barely been left alone, she literally had an escort everywhere. Even though it wasn't needed since Ben had sent Gaston Jr back to the Isle of the Lost for what he had done. That was why she was in the large ball room watching as Evie, Ben, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Lonnie, Ellie, Kristin, Doug, Freddie, Holly, Diego, Chad and Mrs Potts set things up around the room. Apparently being five and a half months pregnant meant she couldn't help decorate a room.

"Are you going to let me help yet?" Mal grumbled from her seat.

At the sound of her complaint everyone in the room turned to face her. "Not a chance." Ben stated. Before turning around to pin the corner of the banner he was holding to the wall. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at her overprotecting husband. She knew he was doing this because he cared but she was gotting rather tired of it. Plus it certainly didn't help that now Ben was showing how overprotective he was the others were following his example. It was slowly but surely infuriating the purplette.

Mal jumped up (best she could) as her fairy hearing picked up the sound of her parents voices. "I'll be back in a minute Ben. I'm gunna go tell mom and dad they have dinner reservations." She said and watched as her husband nodded without turning around. As fast as her large stomach would allow, Mal moved out into the hallway and headed in the direction she knew her parents to be. After a few minutes she found them heading towards the ballroom.

"Hey." She greeted them. "I was just looking for you two." Mal said, earning her confused glances from both Belle and Adam. "Shouldn't you both be getting ready?" The purple haired teen asked.

"Ready for what?" Belle asked her daughter. Her and Adam could tell from Mal's smile something was going on.

Mal sighed playfully at the two before locking her eyes onto theirs. "For your annivarsary dinner. Me and Ben had made reservations for you and prepaid for anythings you order." She explained before watching shock register on hers and Ben's parents faces. She couldn't help but smile at the couple. "After everything you both do for us we thought you deserved a nice dinner out." The purplette stated. "Evie's left your outfits in your room. Now go get ready." She said basically shooing them upstairs.

The teen watched her parents, smiling, as they headed upstairs. Once they were out of sight she turned and headed back to the large ballroom where her family were. The room looked amazing. The decorations Evie had made were, as always, beautiful. Everything was coming together and so far everything was still a secret, so that was a plus. Mal and Ben had been worried someone would let something slip but it seemed that everyone had kept it to themselves.

An hour later found Belle and Adam in a limo on their way to Tiana's Place, for an early dinner. The pair had gotten a little suspicious when they saw how formal Evie had made Belle's gown but thankfully they had shrugged it off. Mal was in her room getting ready with the girls, Ben and the other boys had gotten dressed rather quickly in their suits and were now downstairs helping Mrs Potts set out some food.

Mal knew she had only minutes to get ready before people started arriving so after slipping into her gown and thankfully flat shoes, she quickly spelled her hair so it fell in loose curls with her crown on top of her head. She quickly fastened her rose necklace around her neck before slipping out of the room and heading back downstairs. Just in time as well as when she stepped off of the bottom step Ben came up beside her.

"Hey, Lumière just told me the first few cars are here. He's going to walk them through." He told Mal, who nodded to him before taking his hand and being led back into the ballroom. Jay, Carlos, Doug, Diego and Chad left as the young royals entered. As the pair turned to face the door Lumière entered holding two of the yellow and blue invitations in his hands.

"Your Majesties." He greeted them with a small bow. "Princess Snow White, Prince Ferdinand, Princess Jasmine, Princess Allison, Prince Aladdin and Prince Aziz." He announced before quickly leaving. Within seconds of him leaving Mal and Ben were being hugged tightly by Jasmine and Snow White. Both teens let out a small chuckle before returning the embrace.

The group talked and exchanged small talk and shortly the ballroom was full of people. All the royal families and Fairy Godmother were in attendance along with most of the students from Auradon Prep, since Ben grew up with them and they all knew Belle and Adam. Ben and Mal mingled with their friends for a while before Mal and Jane shared a look, their Fairy hearing picking up the royal couple talking with Lumière before anyone else did.

"They're here." Mal whispered to Ben who quickly silenced everyone. The pair moved towards the door as it was opened and their parents walked through. The young King and Queen couldn't help but laugh at their parents shocked faces as they walked closer. "What's all this?" Belle asked the two of her children that was directly in front of her.

Smiling Mal answered for the pair. "Well Ben said you didn't celebrate your anniversary last year because you were planning his coronation. So we thought we would surprise you with this. Although we did have help." Mal admitted while gesturing behind her at the group of family and friends stood at the front smiling brightly.

"This is lovely." Adam said as Belle's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe her thoughtful these two were, especially Mal when you consider who raised her and where. "Thank you." He told the two, as Belle hugged both Ben and Mal.

It wasn't long before the older couple were mingling and chatting away with their friends and acquaintences. Ben and Mal couldn't help but smile as Mrs Potts walked in and a very familiar song filtered through Diego's speakers. Recognising the song Adam led Belle to the dance floor, while everyone else formed a cirle around them. Both Ben and Mal couldn't help but remember how these very same people had done the same thing for their dance at their wedding a few months ago.

About half way through their dance Ben held his hand out to Mal, silently asking her to dance. The purplette hesitated for a few seconds before taking hold of his hand. She couldn't help but smile as Ben beamed at her and the two smiled at their parents as they began dancing next to the older royals. Taking the lead of their Kings and Queens the rest of the couple in the room slowly walked onto the dance floor, joining in the dancing to a song which was widely regarded as the best love song around.

Once the song came to an end everyone clapped Mrs Potts as she walked off of the stage. But everyone's attention was soon draw to one of the newest VK's, Diego DeVil. As said boy cleared his throat. "Now I believe our lovely Queen Mal would like to say something." Diego caid cauding a round of appluase from everyone but confused/curious looks from everyone else.

Slowly, since her large belly didn't allow her to move at her normal speed, the purple haired half fairy moved towards the stage and took Diego's offered hand as she walked up the steps. With a smile and wink at the younger DeVil boy Mal took the microphone before turning to face everyone. "So when I asked my mom what I could get her and dad for their anniversary their response was that they would love to hear me sing something. So with that in mind I would like to sing for them. A song that I wrote about the love I have seen shared between them and about the love I have for my husband as well." Mal said causing a collective 'Aww.' to echo around the room.

She discretely nodded to Diego and took a deep breath as the music came through the speakers before she began singing.

"If I'm the sun then you're the moon,

If you're the words then I'm the tune, yeah.

If you're the heart then I'm the beat,

Somehow together we're complete.

There are times when the world is crumbling,

and the rain is crashign down.

But everywhere you are the sun comes out.

Even when you're gone,

I feel you close.

You'll always be the one,

I need the most.

You're in my heart, on my mind,

You are underneath my skin.

And anywhere, anytime that you need anything,

Count me in.

Count me in,

Yeah, yeah.

I don't need to say a word, no.

'Cause you know when I'm happy,

And when I'm hurt.

We're close as pages in a book,

'Cause you make me feel better with just one look.

There are times when the world is crumbling,

and the rain is crashign down.

But everywhere you are the sun comes out.

Even when you're gone,

I feel you close.

You'll always be the one,

I need the most.

You're in my heart, on my mind,

You are underneath my skin.

And anywhere, anytime that you need anything,

Count me in.

Oh, count me in."

The room erupted into a loud applause making the purplette blush as she finished singing. As she handed the microphone back to Diego, Ben stepped forward to help her off the stage. Once Mal was no longer on the steps the young King turned and passionately kissed his pregnant wife, not caring about the room full of people watching them. "You were amazing." He said when he pulled away from his stunned wife.

Ben led the way over to his parents and Mal immediately found herself in Belle's arms. "That was beautiful, Mal. I don't know what else to say except I loved it." She compliment the blushing teen. Mal wasn't used to praise like this and when Belle finally released her Adam pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You have a lovely voice Mal. And I have to say, I'm proud of you." Adam said, shocking the purple haired teen. Mal had never heard those four words said to her before and she couldn't help but become a little rigid from shock. Something Adam, Belle and Ben noticed immediately. "Mal? Are you alright?" Adam asked his daughter, leaning back a little so he could see her face, not knowing what he had said to cause such a reaction.

The teen's mouth opened and closed a few times before she was finally able to form a sentence. "You... You're proud of me?" She asked, positive she had heard wrong. That her mind was playing tricks on her.

Belle gently placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, sharing a look with her husband. They had both heard her disbelieving tone. "Of course we are Mal. We're always proud of you." She told the purplette, who's eyes filled with tears upon hearing it again.

The pregnant teen couldn't stop her tears from slowly falling down her face if she tried, but thankfully no one was looking at the royal family anymore. "No one's ever told me that before." Mal admitted quietly. Adam and Belle shared a sad yet annoyed look upon hearing this. It wasn't any wonder the teen was so confused when she first came here. Ben however simply pulled Mal away from their parents and held her, causing her to immediately feel safe and her tears to stop falling.

"We're incredibly proud of you Mal and nothing you could do would ever change that." Adam said with such conviction Mal couldn't help but believe it and found herself nodding to him. "Now come here." He said holding his hand out to her. Slowly she turned in Ben's arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at her father. "I want to share a dance with my beautiful, talented daughter." The former King said.

Nodding Mal took his hand and allowed herself to be led across the dancefloor. After a few minutes of dancing and laughing the father and daughter saw Ben ask belle to dance and the night continued in the same high spirits. Ben and Mal split their time between their parents and their siblings/friends. Both were happy the night was going well and for a change nothing had ruined the party and the villains seemed to be laying low. They just hoped it would continue like this.

 **Author's Note: So I don't usually include songs in my stories (As some of you who read my others stories will know) but it just seemed to fit here. The song I used is called 'Count Me In' sung by Dove Cameron on the show Liv & Maddie. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	45. Baby Shower

It had been two weeks since Ben and Mal had surprised their parents with a party celebrating their anniversary and today was Mal's baby shower. Unlike traditional showers she wanted the boys there, Ben especially. So they had organized it so the boys would be there with them. The young royal couple had also come up with a unique way of telling everyone what gender the twins are, which they were looking forward to.

Currently they were sat in the large family room, where Belle had decided would be better for Mal's shower. A decision Mal happily agreed with. Her back was constantly aching now and the size of her stomach made getting up and down hard. In fact she was considering leaving school in the next month and doing her work from the castle, the getting up and down every hour or so and the walking too and from classes was simply too much for her. But she had to talk to Ben about it first.

Ben had his arm around Mal's waist, with her leaning into his side. They were waiting for the rest of their usual group and their other guests to arrive. Currently the two were sat with their parents, Evie and Audrey who had spent the morning decorating the living room in neutral color decorations. The purple haired teen loved what they had done but was more looking forward to telling them the babies gender. If for no other reason then Evie would stop nagging at her to find out so she can make gender specific outfits.

"So, will you tell me what the babies are now?" Evie asked the couple causing the other three present to laugh. It seemed Evie just wouldn't give up.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle herself, as Ben smirked. "No, E. You'll find out in a few hours with everyone else." She told the blunette, who actually pouted at her. The pregnant teens chuckling turned to full blown laughter at the sight of her sister pouting at her. "Anyway." She said once she was able to control her laughter. "The room looks great guys." She complimented.

As the two girls smiled at her the door of the family room opened. Mal turned her head, her smile widening as she saw Carlos, Jay, Jane, CJ, Freddie, Diego, Ellie, Kristin, Aaron, Chad, Lonnie, Aziz, Alison and Fairy Godmother walk in, each with a present or gift bag. The purplette couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight. She had told them not to bother getting her anything for the babies, she had everything she could want and more, but they all had protested. By the time Mal had given each of them a hug and greeted them everyone else had arrived, including the other royal families. The pregnant teen hadn't wanted to invite them all but Belle, Adam and Ben had told her with the first born twin being the next ruler of the Kingdom it was a curtesy to invite them, just as they had all been invited to Belle's baby shower when she was pregnant with Ben.

Which is why, purple and blue invites in hand, Snow White & Ferdinand, Jasmine & Aladdin, Elsa, Anna & Kristoff, Ariel & Eric, Aurora & Phillip, Tiana & Naveen, Rapunzel & Eugene and the three good fairies were in the room. Mal hadn't even really been paying attention to everything going on around her. She had become lost in thought about her babies. She had no idea how long she had been alone in her thoughts but she was brought out of them by Audrey.

"You okay, Mal?" She asked the purplette. She had been keeping an eye on her friend since the others had arrived and had noticed the girl lose herself in her thoughts. She couldn't help but worry, she knew Mal had been worried about all the royals being here mostly because Mal had been paranoid that Audrey's grandmother Leah would show up and cause trouble.

Mal nodded to her brunette friend, turning to face the princess. "Yeah. Just thinking." She said. Mal had been surprised by how close her and Audrey had become since Ben's coronation. Now though she sometimes wondered where she would be without the brunette.

Audrey smiled at the purplette. "Anything specific?" She questioned.

"Not really. The twins mostly." Mal admitted, returning the brunette's smile. Looking around the room Mal felt blessed by the amount of love she had and the family she had made for herself. A family that included a few people she had hated a year ago. Her attention was quickly taken when Audrey stood and ben took her previous seat.

Smiling at her husband she noticed everyone else take a seat around the room, most of the teens sitting on the floor mostly in their couples. Evie and Doug sat in front of Snow and Ferdinand, Jay and Audrey in front of Audrey's parents, Jane and Carlos in front of Fairy Godmother and surprising the pregnant teen Aziz and Lonnie were sat in front of Jasmine and Aladdin, Chad and CJ sat in front of Chad's parents with the others scattered around.

As Mal turned back to Ben she couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at him. "Evie decided it was present time." Ben responded to her unspoken question, prompting Mal to chuckle.

"That's only because after the presents I said I would reveal the twins gender." Mal stated and ben couldn't help but chuckle along with her. He knew his wife was probably right. Still he was excited to see peoples reactions.

Before Ben could respond however the first gift bag was handed to them. Checking the tag on the handle of the bag Mal noticed it was from Ellie and she couldn't help but smile at the blonde before showing Ben the name on the tag and slipping her hand inside the bag. Her hand came into contact with two boxes. Grabbing them she carefully lifted them out of the bag. Smiling as she noticed what they were. In her hands were two ceramin handprinting kits.

"I thought it was sonething unique for you to remember when they were small and cute." Ellie said with a chuckle.

Mal handed the boxes to Ben to see before turning to face the blonde. "They're lovely Ellie. Thank you." She said before attempting to get up from her seat. The blonde noticed and stood a lot faster moving over to Mal, who immediately pulled her into a hug.

Ellie helped the pregnant teen settle back into her seat and as she moved away Mal was handed a large gift basket filled with lotions, sponges, diapers and various other little bits she would need for the twins. Mal couldn't help but smile again. From all the reading she had been doing she could never have enough of these items but three boxes of diapers seemed a little excessive. Looking up she found Fairy Godmother holding the basket.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Mal said earning a smile from the older fairy. As Ben took the basket, placing it next to the gift from Ellie, Mal leaned forward and hugged the older woman surprising her.

It took a couple of seconds but Fairy Godmother gently hugged the pregnant teen back. "Your welcome, Mal." The headmistress responded, before pulling away and heading back to her seat.

Everything followed in the same way for most of the afternoon. Mal was handed the gifts, Ben then took them and placed them next to him while mal hugged and thanked the person/people the gift was off, then they were handed the next gift. Aurora & Phillip had gotten the pair a large gift basket similar to Fairy Godmother, as had Ariel & Eric, Rapunzel & Eugene and Tiana & Naveen. Freddie and CJ had bought some gender neutral baby grows and sleepsutis for the babies, while Diego had recorded an album of childrens songs for the twins. Carlos and Jane had gotten them a complete set of baby books, all the royal stories included in them.

Jasmine and Aladdin had bought the pair two moses baskets, Aziz and Alison giving them bedding to go with them and a teddy for each baby. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had bought them two bouncing chairs and various soft toys and rattles. Kristin and Aaron had bought them a selection of pacifiers, bottles and sleepsuits for the twins and Chad had gotten them beautiful photo frame with 'Our little family' engraved on it and two baby books that go from birth and cover various stages of the twins lives.

Now there was only Evie & Doug and Audrey & Jay to go. Evie stood up next with Doug just behind her. "I hope you like them." Evie said as she handed the gift bag to Mal. The young married couple shared a look before Mal reached in and pulled out a white sleepsuit. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed 'Mommy's Little Beastie' written in green stitching on it. Mal turned it so Ben, Belle and Adam could see it and they all chuckled. Carefully Mal placed it back into the bag and pulled out a second white sleepsuit. The difference was that 'Daddy's Little Fairy' was written in yellow stitching on this one.

"They're amazing, E. Thank you so much." Mal gushed as she handed the bag to Ben pulling first Evie then Doug into a hug. "I can't wait to see the twins in them." She stated, hugging Evie once more before the blunette and half dwarf moved away.

But Mal quickly found Audrey and Jay stood in front of her. The half fairy immediately noticed Audrey's anxious/worried expression and her brother wore a similar expression on his face. Handing them the present the purplette also noticed Audrey's hands shaking slightly but she chose not to comment on it right now. She was probably anxious about their reactions to the present so Mal chose to rip the wraping paper off, hoping to ease their worry.

Casting her eyes to her lap Mal was comfused. There on her lap was a book titled 'the Prince and the Half Fairy'. It looked like a childrens book but Mal had never heard of it before. So she looked cautiously up at Audrey. "I thought the twins might like to read the story of how their parents met and fell in love." The brunette admitted, blushing a little bit.

To say Ben and Mal were shocked would be an understatement. If they had bothered to look around they would notice the rest of the room looked either shocked or in awe of the thought and time put into their gift for the twins. But the couples eyes remained glued to the book as Mal carefully opened it to find a picture of herself and Ben at his coronation on the first page. The purple haired teen didn't look any further she slid the book over to Ben and, best she could, she launched herself at the two brunette's in front of her.

"I absolutely love it, guys." Mal said, tears gathering in her eyes. The purplette felt all the tension leave their bodies as she said this. Why they were nervous she didn't know but she adored their gift for the twins, it was something she hadn't even thought of. "Thank you so much." She said before sitting back.

It was then that they saw Mr Potts, Chip, Lumière and Cogsworth enter the room all of them carrying a large tray of cupcakes. Mal watched as Ben nodded to them and they walked towards everyone, handing each person a plate with two cupcakes on. Both cupcakes had a small ultrasound photo on it, one labelled Baby A and one labelled Baby B.

Once everyone except Ben, Mal, Belle and Adam had a plate the four left the room and Ben cleared his throat. "So if you would take a bit out of the cupcake labelled Baby A it will tell you the gender of our first baby." Ben said and everyone followed his instructions. A minutes later a loud squeal was heard from both Evie and Audrey. The young married couple couldn't help but chuckle as everyone stared at the blue m&m's that filled the middle of the cupcake. They all followed the same process with the second cupcake, another pile of blue m&m's spilling from the cupcakes.

"Oh my god! Twin boys!?" Jane surprisingly exclaimed. Ben and Mal nodded and the girls all smiled at the expectant parents.

After a little while longer of the young couple getting questions about their boys and if they have thought of any names, most of their guests left. Only Evie, Doug, Jay, Audrey, Carlos, Jane, CJ, Chad, Lonnie, Aziz, Ellie, Freddie and Fairy Godmother were left when Lumière walked in. As everyone turned to face him he turned to face Mal, bowing as he did so. "Very sorry to interrupt your majesty but this just arrived for you." he said handing the purplette the envelope he had been holding. Not wanting to further interrupt Lumière quickly left the room.

Mal tore open the envelope not really sure who would send her a letter. Everyone who she spoke to was currently in the room with her. But as she pulled out the card inside her heart felt like it stopped. She reread the card three times, tears gathering in her eye and a scared look taking over her face. Immediately gaining her family's attention. "Mal? What's wrong?" Ben asked as Belle moved to sit next to the scared, pregnant teen. The teen didn't respond she simply handed the card to her husband. Both him and Adam growled as they read it. But ben suppressed his anger to read it aloud.

 _Mal._

 _Enjoy your happiness while you can because it will not last. I will get what I want and there is nothing you or your pathetic little friends can do about it this time. Mark my words I will get the wand and then your children._

 _Mother_

"God damn it!" Jay exclaimed once ben had finished. "Can she not let you be happy!" The long haired ex-thief shouted in anger while Belle wrapped her arms around her daughter, who had yet to say a word.

"Don't worry Mal." Audrey said, getting the purplette's attention. "She won't get to you or your boys. None of us will let her." The rest of the group, Fairy Godmother included, began nodding to show their agreement to the brunette princess' statement. Mal forced herself to smile at them all but her nerves were still written across her face. It seemed they would never be able to enjoy any of their special, happy days without something ruining it.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you like this chapter, I apologise for the wait between updates. So just a quick note, this story is now coming to a close... there are a few (maybe 10 at most) more chapters but will soon be finished so would you guys like a sequel?**

 **Also if you have any ideas on the twins names let me know... I have a few names but should a name I really like pop up I may include that.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think x**


	46. Triple Date

Saturday dinner time found three couples heading for a nice meal out. Ben, Mal, Jane, Carlos, Audrey and Jay were getting out of the limo outside of their favourite restaurant, Tiana's Place. Evie and Doug had concelled due to Evie getting the flu again. Ben took hold of his pregnant wife's hand and led the group into the restaurant. Upon seeing the royal couple the waiter bowed and immediately showed them silently to their table which Ben had reserved. Mal was a little over six months now and Ben was spoiling her. Taking her out whenever he could, not actually letting her do anything, he had even gone to Fairy Godmother so she was now at school part time. The rest she did from home. But tonight she was spending time with some of her closest friends and family.

As the six teens sat down the tall waitor cleared his throat getting all the teens attention. "Would you like your usual drinks, your majesties?" He asked them. The pair nodded and the waitor quickly jotted them down before turning to face Audrey and jay. "What about you two?" He questioned.

"Two coca-cola's please." Jay answered for the pair, Audrey smiling next to him. Writing their orders under Ben and Mal's the waitor then turned to face the youngest couple at the table, who didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Same. Two Coca-cola's please." Carlos said. Nodding the waitor left the table to get their orders leaving the six teens to their conversations. Jay and Audrey began talking amoungst themselves while Mal, Ben and Jane started talking about school. Jane had offered to help Mal with the lessons she wouldn't be attending, something Mal was very happy and grateful for.

"You sure about this Jane?" The purple haired Queen asked her friend. "Giving up some of your free time to help me?" She asked. She knew Jane spent most of her free time with Carlos and she didn't want to get in the way of their relationship.

Jane actually scoffed at the purplette, causing the older half fairy to smirk. It seemed the VK's had had an influence on the shy, young, half fairy. "Of course Mal. You'd do the same if it was the other way around. Besides you help family when they need it." Jane told the teen. Ben and Mal couldn't help but smile at this. Mal because Jane had seemed to find some confidence lately and Ben because he couldn't believe the family they had found. They had all gotten so close and would do anything for each other, it never failed to make him smile.

But Mal noted Carlos hadn't said anything since they had gotten into the limo, so after the waitor had brought their drinks and they had placed their food orders mal turned to face the younger boy. "What's wrong Carlos?" She asked, everyone at the table turned to face the white haired boy.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He told them but they all heard the anxiousness in his voice. Mal simply raised her eyebrow at him, not believing him at all. "Okay, I can't wait any longer." He said, confusing the others. None of them knew what he was talking about until he slid his chair back a little bit so he could turn to face Jane, taking a small box out of his pocket as he did so. As the white haired teen opened the box everyone saw a lovely ring with light blue stones in it and panic come over Jane's face.

Carlos noticed this immediately. "Jane, please calm down. This isn't the type or ring you think it is." He told the young half fairy, everyone becoming confused again. Until Carlos began talking again. "I know we are too young to think about marriage yet, so this is a promise ring. I promise to love you, protect you and cherish you." He said as tears gathered in Jane's eyes. Neither teen aware they held the full attention of the table. Jane nodded to the question burning in Carlos' eyes and carefully slid the ring onto Jane's left hand ring finger. Jane lifted her gaze from the ring to Carlos' eyes, wondering why he hadn't placed it on her right hand as was tradition. "I also promise to marry you in the future." He told her, the two sharing a brief kiss as Carlos released Jane's hand.

"Aww Carlos. That was lovely." Audrey said, snapping the two out of their bubble they had been in. Both younger teen blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, C. It was." Mal agreed with the brunette princess. Jay would have teased the younger boy but at that moment their food was brought out to them.

The six teens fell silent as they worked their way through their meal, but Mal noticed something was wrong. Audrey wasn't herself. The further she got through her meal the more ill she began to look, worrying the purplette. But as they finished their meal and before Mal could ask if the brunette was alright, Audrey stood abruptly and ran into the bathroom. Everyone watched her enter the bathroom a little shocked. "I think I'll go check on her." The purplette said as she slowly stood and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Audrey!?" Mal called to the seemingly empty restroom, closing the door behind her as she entered. As she stepped further into the room she was met with the unmistakable sounds of vomiting. "Audrey? You okay?" The pregnant teen asked as she walked towards the bathroom stalls. There was only one closed so she knew exactly where Audrey was. As the knocked on the stall door the teen heard the toilet flush and a few seconds later the brunette princess came out of the stall and walked to the sink to wash her face.

"What are you doing in here Mal?" Audrey asked, not liking the fact that she had been heard vomiting by the purplette.

"I came to make sure you were okay." She told the princess. "You started looking ill after you started eating and I was worried." She said. "Are you okay?" She asked again. Audrey looked really pale and tired, it was obvious this wasn't the first time today she had been ill.

As the brunette dried her face she couldn't help but sigh. "Yeah, just not very well. I think it;s the flu that Evie has." She admitted. "I think it's probably better if I head home. I don't want to pass this to you. It's not good for the twins or for you." As Audrey was about to turn and walk out of the restroom Mal gently grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Why don't you come back to the castle with us?" Mal asked. She didn't like the idea of Audrey being ill and alone at Auradon Prep. At least at the castle she would have her, Ben and Evie as well as Belle and Adam there to help her if got worse. "Please?" Audrey simply nodded to the purplette who smiled at her. Pulling her phone out she sent a text to Ben.

 **Mal: Hey Ben, Audrey isn't well... Think she has flu. You guys ready to go? x**

A few seconds later Mal received a response from her husband.

 **Ben: Yeah. You two head out to the car and we will pay the bill and meet you there. Love you x**

"Come on, Audrey. Let's go." Mal said before leading the brunette out of the restaurant and to the car, neither girl releasing the others hand.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is short but I didn't want to drag it out too long. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	47. Another Surprise

A week after their triple date both Evie and Audrey were feeling better. They had gotten over the worst of their flu with a lot of TLC from Belle and were now staying back at Auradon Prep. Evie still had a sore throat and Audrey still felt quite tired but other then that they were back to their normal selves. Which is the only reason why Ben hadn't postponed his next surprise. With Mal's help everything had been finalized that day but as far as the others knew it was a formal party for something that couldn't be revealed yet.

Since the party was being held in Auradon Prep's grounds the group had decided, for the sake of Mal, Evie and Audrey, it would be easier to get ready at Auradon Prep. Which is why the girls were waiting for the dates to come and pick them up. Each one in a knee length Evie creation in their favorite/signature colors but the difference was Evie had subtly included their boyfriends signature colors into the dresses as well. Mal was in her now customary purple and blue dress, Evie was in a deep blue dress with light purple and green detailing, Audrey was in her usual pink dress but it now had burgundy gems mixed in with the pink ones. Jane was in her usual pale blue dress with a black and white belt and bow. Holly was wearing a red and white dress, Freddie was in a red and green dress with light blue highlights, Ellie in a white and blue dress, and Kristin in a black and green dress.

It was the quickest the girls had ever gotten ready for a party or ball. Ellie, Kristin and Holly were all stood talking to each other and Mal couldn't help but smile at them. It had pleasantly surprised her how quick Freddie, Holly and Diego had fit in with their group and into Auradon. "We're going to head down." Ellie told the rest of the group as Holly and Kristin moved either side of her. There were the three girls of the group who didn't have a boyfriend yet so they had decided to stay with each other for the afternoon.

"Okay. You all going?" Mal asked the trio.

Nodding Holly answered. "Yeah. We're gunna go find out seats." She responded. Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Lonnie and Freddie all nodded to the three teens before watching them leave.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jane opened it since she was the closest and was met with Ben, Carlos, Chad, Aziz and Jay stood there. "Hi, guys." The younger girl greeted them before gesturing them all inside. The only one missing was Doug which Evie found strange but didn't question. Maybe he was just running a little late.

At the sound of Chad clearing his throat the rest of the group turned to face him. "So me and Freddie are going to head down." He stated. "My mom wants to see her." He said as an explanation. Everyone smiled at the pair and the nodded as the unlikely couple left the room. None of them could quite believe the turn around Chad had made in the last few weeks. Since apologizing to Mal and Ben he had saved Mal from Gaston Jr, spend almost every weekend at the castle with the rest of the group and had asked Freddie to be his date to this party. He really had changed.

Not long after Chad and Freddie had left the others decided to leave. Jane & Carlos, Jay & Audrey and Lonnie & Aziz left first leaving Ben, Mal and Evie alone in Evie's dorm room. Mal couldn't help but share a small smile with her husband. She knew her sister would love this surprise but she also knew the blunette was getting suspicious.

"Doug asked me if you would meet him downstairs." Ben said to the blunette. Evie couldn't help but look at the King like he had grown an extra head. Doug had always met her at her room, she didn't understand why today was any different but she trusted Ben and Mal so she nodded to the married couple. Ben held his hand out which Mal took instantly before the two led Evie out of the room.

Once the trio had reached the door that led out to the grounds at the back of the school Evie moved to step past but her wrist was quickly grabbed by Mal. Turning to face her pregnant sister Evie was beyond confused. Ben stepped through the doors leaving the two sisters alone. "Okay, so we haven't exactly been truthful about what today is." Mal admitted and the blue haired teen raised a suspicious eyebrow at her sister.

Evie's brown eyes locked onto Mal's green ones as she took a step closer. "What do you mean? Something hasn't happened to Doug has it!?" She asked growing increasingly worried. She couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her boyfriend. She had finally found someone she loved and she didn't want to lose him now.

"No!" Mal exclaimed, causing Evie to breathe a sigh of relief. "This is Ben's way of thanking you for everything you did to help defeat my mom."

The relief that had spread across the blunette's face quickly changed to confusion at this and she couldn't help but wonder what Ben had done for her. "What has he done?" Evie asked, curiously.

She noticed Mal's smile widen at her question. "E, you're about to be coronated as a princess." She stated and the blunette's eyes widened immediately.

"Really!?" She squealed excitedly. The teen couldn't have contained her excitement even if she wanted to. The teen had wished for this to happen since they had first arrived and Audrey told her she had no royal status in Auradon. Of course the brunette princess had apologized profusely for saying it but it had still bothered the blue haired girl, even though she hadn't admitted that to anyone.

Nodding Mal pulled her sister in for a hug. "Really." She whispered to her. After a few minutes Mal pulled back and looked at Evie. "I'm gunna go take my seat. Kyle will open this door when they're ready for you, okay?"

It was Evie's turn to nod this time and with a quick kiss to her sisters cheek Mal left. Stepping outside and heading to her seat next to Ben and Doug, she smiled broadly. Her sister had been so happy to find out she would be coronated as a princess. Before she knew it she was in front of Ben and Doug who were stood near there seats. "So, how did it go with Evie?" The young king asked his wife. What Ben didn't expect was for her to passionately kiss him as her response.

As Mal pulled away Doug couldn't help but smirk at the shock on Ben's face. "She's over the moon and it's all because of what you've organized for her." Mal said, snapping Ben from his thoughts. "Thank you." She said to her husband but before she could say anymore their mom and dad walked over and Fairy Godmother signaled for Kyle to open the doors for Evie.

Once a soft melody started playing everyone's attention turned to Evie, who was slowly walking down the aisle towards Fairy Godmother. She was wearing a large smile on her face and Mal couldn't help but share a happy look with Belle and Snow White, who had taken her seat next to them. The blue haired teen looked so happy at this moment, it warmed everyone's heart.

It wasn't long before Evie was in front of Fairy Godmother. As the blunette was about to kneel Ben stepped forward and placed a cushion in front of her, for her to kneel on. The teen shot the young King a grateful look before kneeling and bowing her head to the headmistress. So what Evie didn't see was Snow White move forwards and stand next to Fairy Godmother with her husband Florian. If at all possible Mal could swear Evie's smile got bigger as Fairy Godmother placed a gold tiara on top of her head and cleared her throat.

"Do you solemnly swear to help the people of Charmington, being just and fair for as long as you reign?" Fairy Godmother asked and shock crossed the blunette's face. She raised her head slightly and for the first time noticed Snow and Florian stood there. Snow White shared an encouraging smile with Evie who then turned to look at Fairy Godmother.

Clearing her throat she answered, "I do solemnly swear." before bowing her head once more. Evie's smile returned full force as she felt Fairy Godmother touch her shoulders with her wand.

"Then I am proud to announce you are now, Princess Evie of Charmington." The older fairy stated as Evie stood and turned to face the applauding crowd. Evie beamed at her sister and brother but it soon turned to shock as Mal & Ben moved to stand near the new princess while Snow & Florian went back to their seats.

Mal immediately gained the attention of everyone in the audience as she cleared her throat. She was nervous about doing this but Ben was with her so she knew it would be fine. "Okay, so we have one more thing to do before we can enjoy Evie's coronation party." The purplette stated, causing confused whispers to echo around the courtyard. "As every princess does, our newly coronated Princess Evie will need some security. Now as most of you know Ben has been finding ways like this to thank myself, Evie, Jay and Carlos for defeating Maleficent at his coronation." The pregnant teen explain, getting nods from everyone in return. "However I feel with the new threat Maleficent is imposing those who are trying to help us now should also be rewarded and thanked. So Jay, Carlos, Diego, Holly and Freddie could you come up here please?" Mal asked her friends and brother.

Slowly the five teens made their way from their seats and up towards Mal, Evie and Ben, Fairy Godmother had moved to stand near Belle and Adam once Mal had started explaining what was going on. "Please, kneel." Mal said and the five immediately complied with her request, as Ben placed two cushions in front of Holly and Freddie.

Carefully Mal took the sword from Ben and gently touched each teen on each of their shoulders with the tip of the blade. Once this had been done Mal smiled at the five teens in front of her. "From now on you shall be known as Sir Jay, Sir Carlos, Lady Holly, Sir Diego and Lady Freddie, knights of Charmington and security detail to Princess Evie." Mal told them and they all smiled. None of them had been expecting anything like this, especially Holly, Freddie and Diego, but they were happy none-the-less. "Rise." The purplette stated and the five knights rose to stand once more.

Handing the sword back to Ben Mal gently lifted the box from beside the spell jar holding Fairy Godmother's wand. Opening the lid she showed the contents to Evie, who smiled at her sister. Inside was what she knew to be Charmington's royal seal on a gold pin. Lifting the first on out of the box Evie moved to the teen on the far left, Jay. Slotting the pin onto the chest of his jacket. She quickly repeated the action with the other four teens, smiling at them all as she did so. Another round of applause was heard fron the crowd before they all broke up and a few royal guard cleared the chairs so they could start the after party.

It didn't take long before the party to be in full swing, Evie happily celebrating her coronation with her friends and family. After a few hours everyone was enjoying themselves so much none of them noticed Jay take Audrey's hand and the two slip away from the party and towards the front of the school.

Jay led Audrey to the courtyard, stopping Audrey in the exact place where they had first laid eyes on each other. Something that Audrey immediately noticed. "Jay? What are we doing here?" She asked her boyfriend. Looking around she noticed they were nowhere near Evie's party and she hoped her parents wouldn't notice she and Jay had disappeared. They were already suspicious of the way her and Jay were acting.

Once she turned back to face Jay she couldn't help but gasp as she noticed he was knelt on one knee in front of her. Before she could ask him anything Jay began speaking. "Audrey, I know you think this is sudden but a little over a year ago we met in this very spot. Even though I had just got here and you were dating Ben, I felt instantly drawn to you." He told his brunette girlfriend, who was tearing up at his words.

"This past week when you had flu and I had to take you to the doctors worried me more then anything." Jay admitted. "I honestly thought I would lose one of the best things that has ever happened to me and it scared me more then I would ever like to admit. The thing is Audrey, I love you with my whole heart and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I know it probably seems like I'm doing this because of the situation we're in but that's not the case. I want to spend my life with you and only you, and I want to be there to help you with our baby."

By this point Audrey wasn't even trying to keep her tears at bay, they were now steadily flowing down her cheeks. She gasped once more as Jay pulled out a small velvet box, opening it instantly to reveal a silver ring with a pink quartz raised up from the band. "Audrey Beauty, will you marry me?" He asked, silently praying she would say yes. They had only been together about a year.

To his surprise and happiness Audrey nodded. "Yes." She breathed out. The long haired ex thief slid the ring onto her finger before standing and kissing his new fiancee. They still had to tell everyone, Audrey's family included, about their baby and engagement but that could wait for now. Right now the two were happy in their little bubble, they loved each other and were having a baby. Nothing could destroy their happiness right now.

 **Author's Note: So I know female knights are called 'Dames' but the titles 'Dame Freddie' and 'Dame Holly' just didn't sound right to me so I changed it to 'Lady'. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter x**


	48. Agreeing To Help Audrey

It had been a month since Evie's coronation, meaning Mal was 34 weeks (seven and a half months) along and Audrey had found out she was around 8 weeks. The brunette hadn't told anyone about the baby yet but she had told their friends and her family of their engagement. Mal was lounging around in Evie's dorm room, waiting for the blue haired girl and their friends to finish with their lesson so they could go shopping. They had made it a tradition of sorts to have a girly shopping day once a week. It made a nice change of pace for Mal since she was now only at school for two days a week. Today (Monday) was one of the days she had free which was one of the reasons she had arrived at Auradon Prep an hour early. What she wasn't expecting was half hour before she knew the girls would be free a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Mal called out to whoever was there. She was a little confused as to who it would be but couldn't help but smile as a familiar brunette walked in the door. "Hey Audrey, what are you doing here so early?" The purple haired girl asked as the brunette princess walked in and sat next to her.

Audrey sighed as she sat next to the purplette, thankful she hadn't had any morning sickness yet so no one had found out. Her and Jay wanted to wait until they had at least told Audrey's family. "My last class was cancelled so I thought I'd come and give you this." She said before handing a pink and burgundy envelope to the purple haired girl.

Mal quickly opened the envelope pulling out a matching invitation. She quickly read it before raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "You're having your engagement party this weekend? What's the rush?" She joked with Audrey, slipping invitation back into the envelope.

The brunette teen shrugged but for the first time since having the flu she felt sick again. Trying to force herself not to throw up she turned to face the purple haired girl, "We discussed it and decided we don't want to wait ages." Audrey would have explained further but she quickly stood and ran into the en-suite bathroom in Evie's room.

Confused Mal slowly stood and moved towards the closed door, frowning at the sound of vomiting coming from inside. The purplette lightly knocked on the door lightly, calling out to her friend "Audrey? You okay?" The teen didn't hear a response all she heard was more vomiting sounds and she hoped Audrey didn't have the flu again. She had gotten that bad with it last month Jay had to take her to the hospital, she hoped that wasn't happening again. "Audrey!?" She called out to the brunette inside the bathroom once the vomiting noises stopped.

When Audrey didn't respond the young Queen entered the bathroom, seeing Audrey currently stood at the sink washing her face. "You okay?" She asked the brunette again, closing the door for privacy in case Evie came back early. "You're not getting the flu again are you?" The princess shook her head at the purplette in response, confusing the girl even more. "Then what's going on?" She questioned.

It was then that Audrey finally turned to face the purple haired Queen. "Okay, I'll tell you, I need someone other than Jay I can talk to about it but please don't freak out on me. Yeah?" Mal nodded in response to the brunette, confused and nervous about what the princess was about to tell her. Audrey took a deep breath and briefly looked at the floor befire turning back to the purplette. "Erm... I'm pregnant." The brunette princess said, hoping that Mal would take the news well. She didn't want the purple haired teen to think that she had gotten pregnant to take the attention away from Mal, it had purely been an accident.

When Audrey didn't get a response from her friend she turned and found the purple haired girl smiling brightly at her. A confused expression came over her face as Mal leant forward and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "That's amazing Audrey, I'm so happy for you." She told the brunette.

"Really?" She questioned the purplette, not fully believing her reaction.

"Of course." Mal stated at she leant back. "What's with the face?" She asked. She had no idea why the pregnant brunette would react this way. She didn't know why the brunette looked so worried, concerned and confused.

Audrey couldn't stop a sigh escaping her lips at Mal's question. "I guess I thought you wouldn't like the idea of me being pregnant. I thought you would think I was trying to take the spotlight off of you and I didn't want anything to come between us. I think of you as a sister and I couldn't care arguing with you again." She explained, tears gathering in her eyes as she did. What she didn't notice was the disbelieving look on Mal face and the tears gathering in the purplette's own eyes.

Gently Mal took the tanned princess' hands in her own, locking her tear filled green eyes onto Audrey's tear filled brown ones. "I would never think that, Audrey." The purplette stated, squeezing the girls hands in her own. "You're like a sister to me as well and I would never go back to arguing with you. Honestly, I'm happy for you and Jay. Haven't you told your parents yet?" She asked realizing Audrey had mentioned needing someone to talk to.

The brunette shook her head. "Absolutely not. They would either force me to get rid of the baby and when I refused my Grammie would find a way to get me thrown out of the castle. I don't have anywhere else to go and I'm dreading telling them, Mal. What do I do?" The girl asked her friend.

It was clear to see that Audrey was terrified of her parents finding out and Mal couldn't help but relate to how she was feeling, even though her worries completely idiotic and unfounded. The purple haired teen settled for rolling her eyes at the brunette. "Really Audrey?" She asked, but didn't give the girl a chance to respond before continuing. "Even if your Grammie was to do that, do you think any of us would see you homeless like that?" Mal questioned.

Audrey shrugged a little, not really knowing what to say to her friend. If she was honest the thought that one of them would take her in, if it came to that, hadn't crossed her mind at all. "I don't know." the pregnant brunette muttered.

"Honestly, Audrey." Mal exclaimed, shocked she would think they would leave her on her own. Even if she wasn't pregnant and got thrown out they would help her. "You're our family. We will always be there to help you, no matter what okay?" She said. Audrey leant forward and pulled the purplette into a tight hug, silently showing her thanks at the statement. "Would you like me to be there with you and Jay when you tell your family? Maybe Ben as well? For a bit of moral support?" She questioned as the brunette leant back from the embrace a little.

"Yes please." The brunette responded. "I was planning on telling them the day after the engagement party. A little more support there for me and Jay would be great." Audrey told Mal, who smiled and nodded in return. She would have said more but at that moment the dorm room door opened and the rest o the girls walked into the room. The two pregnant teens discretely wiped their eyes before turning to face Evie, Ellie, Kristin, Jane, Freddie, Holly and Lonnie. "Ready to go?" The princess asked the group. Once they all nodded the two pregnant royals stood from the bed and the group of teens headed out for the afternoon.

* * *

After visiting various stores and Mal buying things for the twins, with the purplette sneaking various white baby items into her things she bought, the heavily pregnant teen was now relaxing in her's and Ben's bedroom. She had yet to unpack the things she had bought, they were in a pile in the corner of the room. But Mal was exhausted and refused to move from where she was laid on the bed, unless absolutely necessary. The purple haired teen didn't even move as she saw Ben enter their room, she just smiled at her husband.

"Long day?" He asked as he took in her drooping eyes and the way her hand was gently resting on her swollen stomach. She didn't even respond verbally, she merely nodded her head at him. It brought a smile to his face to see this. Until she remembered she had to talk to him about the weekend and slowly shuffled into a sitting position.

"Ben? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked him and the young King immediately became worried about his wife and unborn children. His worry showed straight away on his face and Mal quickly spoke again. "It's nothing bad, I promise. It's about this weekend." He nodded his response and sat next to his wife, turning to give her his full attention. "So Audrey and Jay are having their engagement party on Saturday. Audrey gave me the invite today." The purplette told her husband.

Ben couldn't help but be shocked at how ast they were having it. "Wow! They in a rush or something?" He joked, laughing lightly. But he stopped as soon as he noticed the serious expression on his pregnant wife's face. "What aren't I getting yet?" He asked her.

Mal turned to fully face him before responding. "They're having it that soon because Audrey's pregnant." She told him and she could see the happiness filter onto his face.

"That's great! I'm happy for them." Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah, but here's the thing." Mal said, Ben's face suddenly turning serious as he looked at his purplette. "Her family doesn't know. She hasn't told anyone but me, Jay and now you know." She stated, locking her eyes onto his. "I've said we will be there with them when they tell her family. They're planning it the day after their engagement party and I said we would be there to support them. Audrey is worried they will get mad and possibly kick her out." The young royal explained to her husband, hoping he would understand and agree.

Nodding Ben said "No worries. We'll be there." Mal let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She was beyond happy Ben had agreed and she didn't need to persuade him. The mother-to-be smiled and felt her eyes begin to droop again. Ben couldn't help but grin at the mother of his children. "Come on, let's lay down for a while before dinner." He said. Both of them laid down, Ben behind Mal with his arm arounf her waist. His hand resting on her stomach. Within minutes the two of them were fast asleep, not a care in the world. Both young royals dreaming of their future and their babies.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. It's hard to think that this time last year I uploaded the first chapter to this story and now I only have four/five more chapter till it is finished. I never thought it would get the response it has gotten and I want to thank everyone who had followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	49. Audrey's Family Find Out

The car ride to Auroria had been troublesome to say the least. Mal had been having Braxton Hicks contractions all the way there, couple that with the twins being extremely restless and Mal not having enough sleep and she'd had enough. Mal was five weeks away from her due date and it couldn't come fast enough. But she also didn't mind coping with this as long as they were happy and healthy.

As the car pulled up outside Castle Beauty, Mal immediately opened the door and climbed out. Usually she waited for Kyle to open the door but she wanted out of the car as fast as possible, she knew they were running late. Once Ben was out of the car they took hold of each other's hands and headed inside the castle as fast as Mal's pregnant stomach would allow. It took them a while but eventually they came to the familiar doors leading to the ball room.

Slipping inside they were immediately met with all their friends and family, baring their parents. Mal looked around and found all their friend. Audrey and Jay were stood with Carlos & Jane, Chad & Freddie and Diego. Aurora and Philip were talking to Evie & Doug, Cinderella & Charming and Holly. Lonnie & Aziz, Ellie, Kristin, Aaron, Alison and various other royals could be seen around the room. What worried Mal was that Queen Leah was nowhere to be seen.

The young royals quickly found themselves wrapped in a hug by the brunette princess. "Hey! So glad your here." Audrey told the two as she took a step back and Jay hugged his sister and brother-in-law.

"Sorry we're late, we hit a ton of traffic." Ben informed the brunette. He was annoyed they had been late but he knew they couldn't have controlled it. Mal had offered to simply transport them but with Mal only being five weeks away from her due date Ben didn't want her using magic unless it was necessary. But both Jay and Audrey nodded to the couple, showing they understood. It was beyond anyone's control.

Before long the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves, Audrey and Jay were simply glowing with happiness and their friends couldn't be happier for them. It seemed the two brunette's truly were made for each other. Leaning into Ben's side Mal watched her friend and brother dancing together at their engagement party. The couples happiness was radiating off of them. They were currently slow dancing with each other and no matter how much applause came from the crowd the two teens only had eyes for one another.

As the dance came to an end everyone applauded them and the DJ. Mal was smiling from ear to ear at how happy the pair looked. But as everyone's attention was on Audrey and Jay her attention was drawn to the ball room door, where Leah was standing. The purplette watched as the former Queen got Aurora and Philips attention, beckoning them over and leading them from the room. Mal had a feeling she knew what they were going to be talking about and she had two options, tell Audrey or leave it and hope she was wrong.

It didn't take long for Mal to decide as she turned her head back and saw Audrey walking towards them. She quickly took the brunette's arm and led her from the ballroom, confusing both Audrey and Ben. Audrey followed without question but one look from Mal and Ben stayed where he was. He knew she needed to talk to Audrey alone and respected that, even if he was worried.

Mal led Audrey out of the ballroom and into the nearest door which happened to be the library. After a quick scan to ensure no one else was in the room Mal turned to face the confused brunette. "I think Leah and your parents know." Mal stated and Audrey's confusion quickly changed to worry.

"What do you mean?" She asked the purplette.

Sighing Mal locked her eyes onto Audreys. "Leah hasn't been in the ballroom all night and a few minutes ago she pulled your parents out of the ballroom as well." She explained, but before Audrey could respond the library door burst open. Acting on reflex Mal turned as fast as she could and placed herself between Audrey and whoever had just entered the room, the purplette frowned as her eyes landed an Leah, Aurora and Philip. None of them looked happy at the moment and Mal knew this wouldn't go very well.

The purple haired teen noticed Leah glaring at her but chose to ignore it. "Excuse me but you need to leave. We need to have a talk with my granddaughter." The woman practically ordered the pregnant teen. Mal however simply returned the former Queen's glare before turning to face Audrey.

"Your call, Audrey." She told the brunette. "If you want me to stay I will." Mal's green eyes locked onto Audrey's worried brown ones. The brunette teen nodded and took a step closer to Mal, as she turned to face the three adults. "I'm staying." She stated. The purplette took Audrey's hand to support her as she took a breath and looked at her family.

Once she had taken a deep breath Audrey spoke. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked her parents and Grammie. She had a good feeling but she wasn't about to mention the baby in case they were on about something else. Although from the shock on her parents faces Audrey knew this was about her being pregnant.

The two teens attention remained on Leah as Aurora and Philip seemed to shocked to even move. "Are you pregnant?" Leah asked. Both girls were surprised at how bluntly she had asked the question and while Mal wanted to shout at the former Queen for speaking to her friend like that she bit her tongue and let Audrey handle it. She didn't want to interfere unless it was necessary.

"Yes." The brunette princess stated, hating the way her parents faces fell into disbelief. Although her Grammie's face was hard to read. Audrey couldn't tell what the old woman was thinking and she didn't have to wait long to find out.

Leah scoffed at the brunette before speaking to her. "How could you!?" She shouted at Audrey, confusing the two teens. "How could you be so stupid and irresponsible!? Do you realise the shame that will befall this family!? You need to have that thing taken care of and fast." Leah told her granddaughter. Neither teen could believe what they had just heard. It angered Mal to no end and Audrey started crying upon hearing what she had said.

"That thing?" Audrey whispered to herself as she unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, but Mal standing so close and having fairy hearing heard the brunette perfectly.

Mal felt her anger rise even more at the sight of tears falling down Audrey's face. How anyone could say that to a pregnant woman was beyond her and while Leah had said many horrible things to Mal throughout her pregnancy the purplette never thought she would say such a thing to her granddaughter. Placing a protective hand on her large baby bump Mal moved so she was stood slightly in front of Audrey. "I'm sorry but it sounded as if you just insinuated your granddaughter should abort her baby." Mal said, wanting the old woman to admit to it before she ripped her a new one.

Clearing her throat Leah responded "Not that it's any of your business but yes, I did."

"Not my business!" Mal shouted, not caring if anyone heard her at the moment. "Like hell it isn't! It most certainly is my business when your making one of my best friends and someone I class as my sister cry because your stuck in the past and care more about your families reputation then your daughters happiness!" The purplette ranted. "Who in their right mind tells their granddaughter to abort their baby! Maybe Audrey doesn't want to get rid of her baby, maybe she wants to keep it and raise it! Did you ever think about that!?"

Leah scoffed at the purplette's rant before turning her glare towards her granddaughter. "If she wants to continue to be a part of this family and live under this roof then she will get rid of it." She stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.

What surprised Mal was that Audrey stepped past her and towards her grandmother. "I'm keeping my baby Grammie. It's my decision not yours." She said, her voice strong and unwavering. Faster then either teen could react Leah's hand collided with the Audrey's face, causing a scream of pain to come from the brunette.

Mal quickly reached out and moved Audrey back towards her. "You ungrateful little witch! We gave you everything you could ever want and this is how you repay us! Get the hell out of this castle! I don't want to see you again!" Leah shouted.

Audrey nodded slowly to her grandmother before turning to Mal with worried and scared eyes. "Don't worry Audrey, you can come stay with me and Ben. Go get Ben and Jay to help you pack what you need and take it to the car. I'll be there in a minute." She said, watching carefully as the brunette slipped past her family and out the door. Mal kept the three adult where they were using her magic so they couldn't get near the brunette. She really wanted to slam the former Queen into the wall but resisted the urge. She hadn't chosen good to them hurt someone like that, even if she did deserve it. Once she knew Audrey was safely out of the room Mal dropped the magical barrier and rounded on the three adults. "How could you do that! I always knew you were evil but to do that to your own family!? And how the hell can you two just stand there while she kicks you daughter out of her home!?" Mal began ranting again her anger getting the better of her.

What angered her more was Aurora and Philips lack of reaction to the fact they just watched the pregnant daughter get kicked out. "You know what, with the way you three have just treated Audrey she's probably better of staying with me and Ben." Mal stated and moved to leave but was stopped when Leah grabbed her arm tightly.

"Just because you're Queen doesn't mean you can speak to me like that." The former Queen sneered at the pregnant teen. Mal raised her eyebrow at the older woman before pulling her arm free of the woman's grip, rolling her eyes as she did and noticing Aurora and Philip leave the room.

The young Queen couldn't stop the slightly evil smile that came over her face of she tried. "Really? Because last time I checked you weren't even royalty. You were stripped of your title for helping the villains to attack me and try to take my babies." She would have said more but she was cut off by the former Queen.

"And I would gladly do it again. You and those villainous spawns your carrying don't even deserve to be alive let alone in Auradon with a claim to the throne." Leah spat at the pregnant teen. Both Leah and Mal were so focused on each other that neither noticed they had an audience.

The purplette narrowed her eyes at the former Queen. "I would chose your next words very carefully if I were you." She stated.

"I agree." A voice said from the door. Both Leah and Mal turned to find an angry looking Ben in the doorway. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from my wife, Leah?" He asked, moving towards his confused wife.

"Shouldn't you be helping Audrey?" Mal asked him.

"Evie, Doug and Jane overheard Audrey asking for our help and when she told us you were arguing with Leah they offered to help so I could come check on you." The teen King explained. Mal couldn't help but smile at the way her friends/family were always around and ready to help, having a family to rely on and help out was new to the purplette but she was getting used to it and beginning to like it.

The sound of Leah clearinng her throat loudly brought the married couples attention back to the former Queen. "You can not just walk into my home and start dictating how I speak to people." She stated, clearly annoyed and offeded by what ben had told her.

Ben couldn't help but scoff at the old woman. "I can what your insulting my wife and your Queen. One more insult or threat of any kind I will not hesitate to have you sent to the isle of the Lost permanently." He stated, smirking as Leah frowned before storming out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ben wrapped an arm around his pregnant wife's waist as she breathed a relieved sigh and her body finally relaxed.

She didn't have long to recover from her altercation with Leah and Ben didn't even have time to ask if she was alright before there was a knock on the library door. Turning their heads they saw Evie stick her head around the door. "Hey guys, everything okay?" She asked, knowing it sometimes took Mal a while to calm after she got mad. Seeing them nod the blunette smiled at them. "Audrey is packed and ready to head out. Me, Doug, Jane, Carlos and Ellie were hoping we could stay with you guys for the night? We won't pressure Audrey to tell us what happened but we want her to know we're there for her."

Nodding Mal moved over to her sister. "That sounds like a lovely idea. She needs all the support she can get right now." Ben followed his wife and the three teens headed out to the car, ready to head for home. Mal just hoped Audrey and the baby would be okay after all the stress of everything that's happened today.

 **Author's Note: So I would love to hear your thoughts on if I should write a sequel, let me know with a review. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	50. The Final Battle Pt 1

In Evie's dorm room was a rather large group of teenagers. Evie was in her dorm room with Mal, Jay, Carlos, Diego, Lonnie, Freddie, Holly, Chad, Ellie, Kristin, Aaron and Doug. They were waiting on the last three members of their group to appear for their weekly catch up. Since Evie had yet to be assigned a new room mate they all met up there for their catch up. As usual the conversation had turned to the twins and if Mal and Ben had settled on any names for them. Since Ben had yet to arrive Mal had to deal with the questions by herself for now. The purplette hadn't even been listening to what they were talking about, she had tuned them out and become lost in her own thoughts of her babies. But she was snapped out of that when she heard Fairy Godmother's voice.

Auradon Prep didn't have an announcement system but Fairy Godmother used her magic if the entire school needed to be told something. But the tone of her voice worried the purplette. "Everyone go to your dorms and stay there. Do not come out until you are told it is safe to do so." Fairy Godmother said. Anyone who spent a lot of time with Fairy Godmother could tell she sounded completely heart broken, she also sounded like she had been crying. As Mal looked around the room at her friends she stood as quickly as her pregnant body would allow and marched her way down to Fairy Godmother's office.

She noticed her friends were following her but she didn't care about that right now. Something wasn't right and Mal had to know what was going on, especially since three members of their family were missing. Mal ignored the assistant telling her she couldn't go into the office and walked through the familiar large double doors. She was met with the sight of Fairy Godmother sat at her desk with her head in her hands, obviously crying. Looking behind her she noticed everyone else was at a loss for words so as Jay moved to close the office door Mal turned her attention back to the distraught headmistress.

"Fairy Godmother?" Mal called out as she slowly walked over to the upset headmistress. The older fairy immediately lifted her head at the sound of the purple haired girl's voice and the look on the woman's face almost broke the teens heart. She looked absolutely distraught, Mal hasn't ever seen anyone look as upset as the headmistress did right now.

"Your Majesty." Fairy Godmother responded in the same heartbroken voice in which she had made the announcement to the school. Mal just gave her a look before the older woman corrected herself saying "Sorry, Mal." the woman said. Mal hated when people called her by her official title. Sure she had been the Queen of Auradon for four and a half months now but she was still the same old Mal. Something she was still trying to drum into people. "What are you all doing here?" the headmistress asked, as she looked at the large group of teens near her office door before her eyes settled back onto the purple haired, pregnant Queen in front of her.

"You sounded heartbroken when you made the announcement to the school. We came by to make sure you were alright." Mal explained as she walked around Fairy Godmother's desk, stopping next to the older woman. "What's happened?" The teen asked, placing a hand on the headmistress' shoulder as she did so. The action caused Fairy Godmother to look at Mal again and if it was at all possible Mal could swear she saw the older woman's heart break even more then it already was.

The headmistress sighed deeply before locking her gaze onto Mal's. "Oh Mal, I'm not sure how to tell you this..." The woman began to explain before she started crying once more. Mal and her friends shared a confused look before the young Queen turned back to the upset headmistress. "B... Ben, Aud... Audrey and J... Ja... Jane have g... go... gone missing." She managed to stutter out as she attempted to calm down. Almost everyone in the room except the two behind the desk gasped and Fairy Godmother looked up at Mal as she removed her hand from the headmsitress' shoulder. Mal couldn't believe what she had just heard. She kept her face as emotionless as possible but she felt her anger bubbling to the surface and thanks to her pregnancy hormones causing her to have no control over her emotions her eyes started glowing. The teens glowing eyes seemed to bring everyone back to the present as even Fairy Godmother calmed enough to talk to the purple haired girl. Mal didn't bother to listen to the older fairy or even make it appear as though she was. Mal knew who was behind this and they were going to pay for it. Unknown to Mal she had let her anger consume her to the point where she had a purple glow surrounding her.

Mal noticed Fairy Godmother had stood at some point as she spoke. "She's gone too far this time." She told the group, her voice barely containing controlling her anger. Even Fairy Godmother took a step backwards as the teen spoke.

The pregnant teen walked towards the office doors but Evie gently grabbed her hand as she attempted to walk past her. Mal quickly turned to face the blunette. "Mal, don't do this. It's not good for you or the babies right now." Evie tried to reason with the purplette but the young Queen's anger became more prominent on her face.

"Evie, let me go." Mal growled out as calmly as she possibly could. She didn't even care that she very much resembled the Mal she used to pretend to be on the Isle. She would do what she needed to do to get the people she cared about back. Thankfully, for Mal, Evie quickly released her hold on the purplette looking rather scared. The rest of the group moved out of the angry teens way as she walked towards the door, which swung open as she neared it.

Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Holly and Diego couldn't believe the look they had just seen on Mal's face. It was like they were looking at a younger version of Maleficent and it honestly scared them. Evie was about to follow her best friend when Jay spoke up. "I can't believe you just let her go." He said to the blunette, regretting it immediately.

The blunette gave him an incredulous look. "Did you wanna stop her!?" Evie practically shouted at the long haired ex thief. Jay had the descency to look a little ashamed of himself. They all knew there was only two people who stood a chance of snapping Mal out of that kind of mood and they were Ben and Belle. "We need to follow her and make sure she is alright." Evie said. She quickly left the office and headed outside, the rest of the group including Fairy Godmother following her. As they all exited the building and walked out into the courtyard they saw Mal in the distance. But before they could try and catch up to her she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Where the hell did she go!?" Lonnie exclaimed to the group.

Sighing Evie turned to face the rest of the group. "It looked like she was heading to the castle but I can't be sure." She stated.

"Then the castle is where we start." Fairy Godmother stated before summoning her wand.

Mal appeared in the lobby of her home and looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary but she could feel the magic in the air and it wasn't hers. If she was being honest it surprised and astonished her that her Maleficent hadn't placed a protective barrier around the building. Clearly the evil fairy hadn't been expecting Mal this soon. Taking a deep, anger filled breath Mal turned and headed for the room she knew Maleficent would be in, the room that would make the evil fairy feel like she ruled Auradon. The throne room.

Storming off in the direction of the throne room Mal reached it in no time, throwing the doors open with her magic before walking inside. The sight she was met with made her blood run cold. Sat on Ben's throne was Maleficent and as Mal suspected she wasn't alone. On either side of Maleficent was the Evil Queen and Jafar who was holding a scared looking Audrey, on the other side of Jafar was Cruella who was holding Jane far too tightly in an attempt to keep her still and the other side of the Evil Queen was Gaston holding a terrified looking Belle. Mal knew just by looking at the smug look on Gaston's face what Maleficent had offered him as payment for his help... Belle. In the left hand corner of the room was an unconscious Adam locked in a cage and in the right hand corner of the room was another cage holding Ben, who was trying to fight his way out of the cage. As she looked at her husband she noticed the cuts on his face she realized he must have tried to fight back when Maleficent turned up and took him, Jane and Audrey but she could also tell the cuts were magic and easily healed.

It was then Mal noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw Maleficent walking towards her. Instinctively Mal took a step backwards, causing the evil fairy to laugh. Well more like cackle. Seeing the smug look on Maleficent's face brought Mals' anger back tenfold, which was only made worse when Maleficent decided to speak. "Oh Mal, I would calm down if I were you. It's not good for the future evil you're carrying." Ben's growl echoed around the room upon hearing her statement. As Mal opened her mouth to respond she was stopped by a collection of gasps coming from behind her.

Turning as fast as she could Mal noticed the rest of her family/friends and Fairy Godmother had entered the room and was stood behind her. Fairy Godmother's eyes were locked onto Jane and tears had gathered in her eyes once more, Carlos was switching between looking at Jane and glaring at his mother, Jay was flitting between glaring murderously at his father and glacing reassuringly at Audrey. Evie, Diego, Freddie and Holly were glaring at the villains in the room while Doug, Lonnie, Chad, Ellie, Kristin and Aaron looked nervous to be in the same room as this amount of villains. "Aww look, she even brought back up." Maleficent teased causing Mal to turn and face her again.

"I don't need back up. Let's finish this." Mal stated, letting her anger get the better of her. It was then she noticed the purple glow she had around her, and it only seemed to be getting brighter.

"Mal, no!" She heard multiple people shout the loudest ones being Evie, Belle, Ben, Fairy Godmother and Adam, who had at some point regained consciousness. Mal noticed her father's eyes were flitting between her, Ben and Belle. While she had been looking at her father however she had failed to notice Maleficent had lit her hands on fire, until she saw a flash on green coming in her direction. Knowing she didn't have enough time to react she covered her ever growing stomach with her arms in an attempt to protect the twins but hadn't counted on the deep blue force field emitting from her stomach, rebounding Maleficent's fire ball back towards her.

Maleficent snapped out of her shock rather quickly and was back to wearing her signature evil smirk as the force field disappeared. It was then she waved her sceptre in Mal's direction, knocking her to the floor and sending her to the other side of the room, where she hit her head against the wall. She didn't hit her head hard enough to knock her out but it certainly made her a little light headed. It was then Belle's voice was heard. "No please! Leave her alone." Belle exclaimed, gaining the Mistress of all Evil's attention briefly before she turned back to look at Mal.

"Oh Mal, I raised you to be strong and evil. Now look at you. You have the Queen of Goodness defending you." Maleficent taunted Mal. The pregnant purple haired teen quickly stood, shaking off her dizziness, and moved towards the evil fairy. She lit her hands on fire as she did so, immediately noticing the fire balls were a mix of purple and blue, and she still had a bright purple glow surrounding her. Once Mal was stood in front of Maleficent again she quickly threw two fire balls at the older, evil fairy effectively knocking her to the floor.

Keeping an eye on Maleficent, the pregnant teen noticed the group behind her trying to edge closer. Mal extended her hand towards them, unknowingly placing a protective barrier in front of them. She then turned back to Maleficent and watched as she got up off the floor. But she wasn't expecting what happened next. She watched as Maleficent motioned Cruella, Jafar and Gaston over, dragging a terrified looking Jane, Audrey and Belle with them. None of them stopping until they were either side of Maleficent. "You can pick one to save. Who will it be?" The evil fairy asked the pregnant teen. Mal couldn't believe she had to pick between the two of the three girls who were like a sisters to her and her mother. How on earth could she chose between them!? She knew the decision she had to make. The purple haired girl locked eyes with Jane, Belle and Audrey, silently praying they understood what she was about to do.

Slowly she took a deep breath before looking at Maleficent once more. Speaking barely louder then a whisper Mal said, "Audrey."

 **Author's Note: So you all probably hate me for ending the chapter there but it was the best place I could find to split the chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	51. The Final Battle Pt 2

Even though it was barely more than a whisper everyone in the room seemed to hear it loud and clear, gasping in disbelief at the decision Mal made. Audrey was thrown towards the purplette and she managed to catch the brunette before she hit the floor as the villains turned to walk away. Mal gently pushed Audrey backwards towards Jay and the others, her eyes never leaving the villains in front of her.

Maleficent's laugh combined with the smug look Gaston was wearing and the strange grin Cruella had on her face brought Mal's anger to a whole new level. She had never been more happy to not be in control of her emotions then she was right then. She quickly re-lit her hands and threw the fire at Maleficent and Jafar who were currently walking away from her, knocking them to the floor before she stepped towards Gaston and Cruella who had stopped trying to move Belle and Jane when the others fell to the floor. "Hold tight" She mouthed to her mother and Jane. After receiving nods in response she waved her hands sending the four flying into the wall, Belle and Jane being fine as they landed on Gaston and Cruella but the two villains hit their heads knocking them out. Belle ran back to Mal immediately and pulled her into a hug, as Jane ran to her mother, before asking her "Mal, are you okay honey?" The purplette could only nod before she noticed Maleficent starting to get up. _Damn it why couldn't she have been knocked out like Jafar_. The purplette thought to herself. Mal moved Belle behind her and motioned for her to move back a little before she threw a magic ball at Maleficent. What the teen hadn't counted on was Maleficent rebounding it, causing it to hit Mal and knock her to the floor.

Belle moved back to Mal's side as the teen saw Maleficent throw her own magic ball at them but it was again deflected by a force field form her stomach, only this time it was purple and protected Belle as well as herself. As Belle helped Mal up Maleficent tried to catch her off guard again but this time she was expecting it, and was able to deflect it with a flick of her hand. Either Maleficent was getting careless or the purplette was becoming familiar with her moves as the next time she threw something at the pair Mal had time to move herself and Belle out of the way rather than deflect it. As Maleficent was distracted the young royal threw some more fire at her knocking her off balance once more before moving forward and grabbing her sceptre. Smashing it on the ground before Maleficent could attempt to take it back from her. Mal hadn't counted on her regaining her balance as quickly as she did and as she turned to move away the teen felt a hand come into contact with her face, hard, knocking her to the floor once again. Only this time Mal cried out in pain before she could stop myself as she landed on her protruding stomach.

It was as Mal tried to get up and was pushed back down by Maleficent's foot that she felt a wetness develop between her legs. _Shit! This can't be happening! I'm not due for another 3 and a half weeks! I need to finish this before my contractions start or I'm screwed. No way will I allow my children to be born while she is here threatening them._ Mal thought to herself. As the purplette felt a pairs of hands pull her to her feet she remembered a sleep spell Mal, Evie and Jane were working on. But before she could do anything about it she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and the worst pain she'd ever felt hit her. "Argh!" Mal screamed as she tried to wrap her arms around her stomach hoping it would help, even if just a little bit, but was stopped by whoever had hold of her. It passed after a few seconds and Mal got the chance to look around as she heard everyone, except the villains of course, call her name. She saw Evie glaring daggers at someone to her left and upon turning my head Mal saw EQ had hold of a struggling Belle.

"Take her away. I don't want anyone else to interfere" Mal heard Maleficent say. It was then she realised who was holding her, Gaston, and as the hands tightened around her arms she began to struggle. Mal knew she was in labour but like hell would she go quietly. It was then the expectant mother heard growling from somewhere behind her.

"Let her go!" She heard Ben shout. Turning head as best she could. "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." She whispered hoping it would work. It not only opened the cage Ben was in but the one Adam was in as well obviously Maleficent had underestimated how much control Mal had of her magic. Before Mal could react she was hitting the floor again as another wave of pain came over her. Gritting her teeth Mal managed not to scream or cry out this time but Maleficent still noticed and she stepped towards the teen, clearly hoping Mal wouldn't put up a struggle anymore. Mal kicked her leg out tripping her up before she crawled away from her and towards her friends and family.

She didn't realise how far away from Maleficent she had gotten until Mal felt at least three pairs of hands helping her up. Looking around Mal found Belle, Evie, Doug, Jane, Fairy Godmother and Audrey around her. Looking around for the others Mal realized why they aren't there, Cruella and Gaston had woken up. Ben and Jay are trying to deal with Jafar, Adam has turned his attention to Gaston and Lonnie was fighting the Evil Queen, while Carlos is trying to handle his mother. Maleficent begins to walk towards the group having finally stood back up causing Mal to grab Jane and Evie's hands in her own and pull them backwards a little bit. "Do you guys remember the spell we were working on this morning? The sleep spell?" Mal whispered to them. They shared a look with each other before nodding at the purplette.

"Do you think it'll work?" Jane asked clearly unsure of the plan but they really didn't have a choice.

"We have to try guys." Mal told them noticing Maleficent getting closer to the group. "Evie think you can focus on your mom?" She ask not knowing how the blunette will feel about it. It is her mother after all and at least she kinda cared about Evie.

"After how she just treated Belle? No problem." Evie replied with such conviction Mal didn't doubt that she meant it.

"Jane, focus on Cruella, if you can?" Mal saw her look towards Cruella in time to see her slap Carlos across the face before looking back at the young Queen nodding, an almost murderous face on Jane's face. _Remind me never to annoy Jane._ Mal thought to herself. "I'll take the other three. Just remember to change she for they and their, guys." The duo nod to her once more but quickly held onto Mal's arms and another contraction hit and she doubled over. _Damn it they're getting worse. That can't be good._ It passed quickly enough. It was then Mal noticed Fairy Godmothers wand in her pocket and came up with a back up plan in case this one doesn't work.

Mentally thanking Jay Mal managed to take the wand from Fairy Godmother's pocket and placed it in my own without anyone noticing before moving forward with Evie and Jane either side of her. As the trio walked past Belle, Fairy Godmother and Audrey they could hear them beg for the trio of teens to stop but they had to try this. While the other two focused on their targets Mal's eyes flitted between Maleficent, Gaston and Jafar. Releasing Evie's hand Mal threw a magic ball at Maleficent. She didn't want to knock her down although that would have been preferred, Mal just wanted to stop her from getting any closer than she was. Seeing her stumble back a little the purplette grabbed Evie's hand again. "Now." The young queen said loud enough for only the duo next to her to hear. "I import the urge of natural sleep, whatever the hour may be. When after three hours, they may wake, naught of these workings may their senses take." They chanted together. To they surprise all the villains fell to the floor after yawning and seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.

Before Mal could check and make sure the spell had taken hold properly she was engulfed in a strong pair of arms. The purplette didn't need to turn to know the arms belonged to Ben. Still, she noticed Jane and Evie had let go of her hand and turned around in Ben's arms to find everyone behind him. Adam and Belle walked towards their children. Once the two adults were in reach they pulled Ben and Mal into a hug but again Mal had to be held up by Ben and Belle as another contraction hit her. "We better get you down to the hospital wing Mal. They seem to be getting worse for you." Adam told the purplette. _Yeah thanks I wasn't aware the pain was getting worse._ She thought to herself. However, as much as Mal agreed with him she had to make sure the spell had worked. She couldn't risk Maleficent waking up and taking their babies. With that in mind she stepped away from the three of them and noticed Ben's injuries still hadn't healed which meantMaleficent was faking being asleep. Mal should have known she wouldn't go down that easy. The purplette looked to each villain in turn and waved her hand into a figure of eight, binding them in magical restraints. But Mal hesitated when she finally turned to Maleficent. Something wasn't right.

Pulling Fairy Godmother's wand out of her pocket Mal walked towards the black figure seemingly asleep on the floor hearing a faint "What the...?" from Fairy Godmother obviously wondering how the purplette had gotten her wand. It was as Mal walked closer she realised what Maleficent was waiting for, she was waiting for Mal to be in reach so she could take me god only knows where. Stopping just out of reach of Maleficent Mal threw a low energy magic ball at her with her free hand and only just managed to move in time as Maleficent rebounded it and jumped up off the floor. As she got up however Mal hid the wand behind her back praying she hadn't seen it.

"Took you long enough to figure it out Mal. But let's face it you don't have much more left in you now you're in labour. It's only a matter of time before you have to give birth and I get what I want. It finally get rid of you and raise those babies to be as evil as you should have been." She told Mal as another contraction hit. _Damn they're really close together now. I won't be able to keep this up much longer at this rate. I had to think of something and fast._ Mal thought to herself.

"Over my dead body will you harm Mal or touch them babies. You can forget that idea." a voice told Maleficent. What shocked the purplette was it wasn't Ben or Evie or even Jay or Carlos, it was Belle who was slowly walking towards her, Ben and Adam not far behind. Obviously ready to jump in if Maleficent tried anything. _Wait! That's it! Belle you're a genius! I can tweak the spell I used earlier._

"Oh please." Maleficent sneered at Belle. Clearly annoyed with all the interruptions. "Like you could do anything about it." She sneered as Belle was only a couple of steps from Mal now.

"Maybe Belle can't, but I can." Mal told her straightening up as much as she could with the help of Belle who seeing the purplette struggle rushed to help the pregnant teen. Pointing the wand at Maleficent Mal said "Make it easy, make it quick, forget your life without a hitch.". A gold stream of light came from the end of the wand and hit Maleficent in the middle of her chest, knocking the evil fairy to the floor. Mal didn't need to check her this time to see if the spell worked as after a few seconds Ben's injuries disappeared and some guards came running into the room, taking the villains and a very confused Maleficent down to the dungeons where they would stay until the guards got some transport to take them back to the isle.

It was as they took the villains out of the room Mal was overcome with pain and a sudden need to push. She couldn't even try and remain upright, Mal just crumbled to the floor only avoiding hitting her head because Belle was next to her and was quick enough to catch Mal's head. Ben and Adam were by Mal's side within a second as they weren't that far away.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing, now" Belle told the boys before Ben picked Mal up. The purplette was in way to much pain to even consider arguing with them right now so she just allowed Ben to lift her.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. There is one more chapter left of this story. Please review and let me know what you guys think x**


	52. The Twins Arrive

Mal had no idea how they got to the hospital wing so fast but it seemed like just a few seconds later Ben was placing Mal down on one of the beds. The purplette barely registered the doctor coming in. It was only when the doctor asked Belle and Adam to leave the room she was brought from her thoughts.

"No! Wait!" Mal called out causing four very confused faces to look at her. She quickly reached out and grabbed Belle's hand, thankful she was still in reach. Looking at her mother's very confused face Mal said "I'd like you to stay with me, mom." Mal watched as Belle teared up before looking between both Ben and Adam who just smiled. The older brunette nodded to her daughter-in-law and took a step closer to the teen, silently telling her she was going anywhere as Adam left the room and Ben grasped Mal's free hand.

* * *

"Ben! I swear to hell you are never touching me again!" Mal shouted at Ben. After an hour of pushing this was becoming unbearable for the purplette. Belle just sniggered lightly before coaching the teen with her breathing again. Ben had tried to but Mal quickly found his voice was just annoying so he settled for holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair, which Mal had to admit between pushing did calm her a little bit.

"Your doing amazing Mal, I'm so proud of you. Come on honey." Belle said to her daughter making Mal smile briefly before another contraction came.

"Argh!" Mal cried out as she gave the biggest push she could before the room was filled with a loud cry. Looking towards the doctor at the end of the bed Mal's eyes filled with tears as she saw her baby in Dr Ellie's arms.

Ellie turned the baby around so the trio could see before announcing "Congratulations your highness, it's a beautiful baby girl." Mal couldn't help but share a shocked and confused look with her husband and mother before her eyes landed on her daughter again. Looking at her gorgeous little girl Mal realised she had a small head or purple hair like the teen did but she looked to be a mix of Mal and Belle with a little bit of Ben/Adam mixed in as well. Mal gave a watery smile to Ben before squeezing his and Belle's hand again as another contraction ripped through her body making the teen feel like her stomach was being ripped out causing the doctor to give the beautiful baby girl to a nurse before turning back to Mal.

Two big pushes later and the room was filled with another piercing cry. Looking to the bottom of the bed Mal realised her other baby was here. The doctor once again turned their baby around before telling us we also had a baby boy. He looked very much like Ben. He had a small head of light brown hair and Ben's nose. He had Mal's lips but everything else about him screamed Ben.

The purple haired teen couldn't be happier as the babies were handed to her and Ben. Ben being handed their son and Mal being handed their daughter. Looking down at her daughter Mal realised they didn't have a name for her. She looked over at her son before smiling at Ben.

"Mom, will you go and get Dad first? We would like you to meet your grandchildren first before the others come in." Mal heard Ben tell their mother. She smiled at the two of us before leaving the room. "She looks just like you Mal." Ben told her as the door closed behind Belle.

"Really? I think she looks like a mix of me, you and mom." She told him. Ben took another look at their daughter who was happily curled into Mal's arms before nodding, letting Mal know he too saw what she had. "And he looks a lot like you and Dad." Mal told Ben who just smiled. Mal couldn't believe her luck. Sure it would have been nice to have waited a few more years to have kids but Mal knew deep down she would always be with Ben and the would have a family with him. And now that Maleficent wasn't a threat anymore they could finally enjoy their little family.

The pair discussed names for their little girl before settling on the perfect name. Just as they heard the door open and looking towards the door they noticed Belle was back with Adam in tow. The pair smiled at the new parents before Belle took her previous position next to Mal and Adam moved to stand next to Ben. Mal immediately passed Belle her granddaughter as Ben did the same with Adam. Neither teen didn't think the smiles on their parents faces could get any bigger than they were right now. After a while of them cooing over the twins they swapped and held the other twin. After a while Mal realised everyone else would be getting restless in the waiting room.

"If it's okay with you Mom and Dad, Ben would you bring the others in?" Seeing our parents nod Ben quickly kissed Mal's head and moved out of the room to bring the others through.

Ben came back moments later with everyone, all of whom immediately started cooing over the twins. Belle and Adam passed them to the nearest person to them and the twins were passed around the group, even Fairy godmother held and cooed over them. Mal just watched, absolutely exhausted, as their friends and family held the babies and when she glanced at Ben she could tell he was thinking the exact same thing as she was.

After a while Mal was brought from her thoughts by Evie. "So, what are their names?" The purplette glanced at Ben who nodded, clearly wanting Mal to be the one to say it. _Thanks Ben. Now I'm gunna get the life squeezed out of me by people hugging me._ Mal thought to herself. Quickly glancing around she saw Jay had their baby boy and Audrey had their baby girl. She could see every pair of eyes had turned to her and Ben, including their parents, who realised they still didn't know the names of their grandchildren.

"Okay, that" Mal said pointing at their little boy "is Adam Jayden, and that" she carried on talking, ignoring the astounded look on her dad's face, and pointed at their little girl "is Isabelle Evelyn, Belle for short." Mal couldn't react fast enough even if she tried. The new mother was suddenly engulfed in two pairs of arms and she's pretty sure she should have also gone deaf from the screams and squeals coming from her mother and best friend. Turning my head the best she could Mal noticed Ben was in a similar embrace with their dad. She noticed the shock and surprise on their family and friends faces at the mention of Belle. They had all thought Mal was having two boys, Mal and ben included.

"I see why you picked those names for them. They do look like Ben's parents with bits of you and Ben mixed in." Audrey commented as she looked down at baby Belle. As Audrey began to talk Evie and mom finally let Mal go. She looked briefly at Evie before turning to Audrey to answer her.

"Well we actually picked out two boys names but obviously we had to come up with a name for our little girl. Isabelle Evelyn just seemed like the perfect name for her." Mal told her honestly. Bracing herself for Evie inevitable questions.

"Hang on, are you telling us that we have been asking you about baby names and instead of telling us you decided to lie and say you hadn't thought of any!" she exclaimed a little too loudly for the new mother's liking as Belle started fussing. Audrey quickly passed her back to Mal while the purplette looked at her blue haired friend. "Sorry." Evie said lowering her voice immediately.

"It's okay E, they need to get used to loud noises. We didn't tell anyone as we wanted it to be a surprise when the twins were born." Mal explained while calming Belle down. What she wasn't expecting was for their dad to pull me gently into a hug being careful since Mal was holding Belle as mom said "We're honoured you two would think of this."

"It was Mal's idea." Ben told them their dad released Mal.

The twins were then passed to their grandparents, who placed them gently in their hospital cribs. The new parents group of friends and family hugged the two teens before leaving and heading back to Auradon Prep, leaving Mal and Ben alone with their parents. It was then that Mal's eyes began to droop, her exhaustion taking hold of her. "Go to sleep, Mal. I love you." Ben told his wife, running his fingers through her hair. The purplette managed a small smile before her eyes closed and she fell asleep instantly.

 **Author's Note: So this is the last chapter to this story. Please review or PM me if you would like a sequel to this story, maybe with an idea of what you would like to see happen? Please let me know... If I have enough interest then I will start planning the next story soon and will let you all know when the first chapter will be uploaded.**

 **Thank you for all the love and support you guys have shown me with this story. Hope to hear from you all soon x**


	53. Author's Note - Sequel

**Hey guys,**

 **The sequel to Family & Revenge is now up and is called Threatening Family. I hope you guys like it as much as you all seemed to like this story and I hope it lives up to expectations. **

**Thank you for your continued support,**

 **Bal09121994 x**


End file.
